


Оставайся здесь (Будь со мной)

by Savenkowa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 65,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenkowa/pseuds/Savenkowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Стайлз участвует в боях без правил. Дерек становится его новым "покровителем".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Любовь к ММА и Стереку вылилась в эту работу.  
> Что-то вроде эксперимента. Отклонение от канона. Присутствует ООС-персонажей, но я надеюсь, что не очень значительный.
> 
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4135081

Небо подернуто пепельными тучами с рваными краями, в воздухе пахнет приближающейся грозой и вечерним городом.

Он сидит на влажном бордюре, затягивается сигаретой, размазывая по языку терпко-горький вкус. Стайлз поглубже натягивает капюшон толстовки, опуская на глаза, чтобы спрятать налившийся на правом веке синяк. Топчет пяткой кеда сорвавшуюся серую сигаретную пыль, втирая в грязный асфальт, и оглядывается на шикарный ресторан за его спиной. Таких бродячих псов как он туда не пускают. Стайлз и не рвется. Дорогой пафос и гнилые принципы не очень-то ему по душе.

Питер сказал, что разговор не займет много времени, но, тем не менее, Стайлз успел продрогнуть до костей и выкурить три сигареты, а того все еще нет. Он согревает одеревенелые от холода пальцы дыханием и за неимением более любопытного занятия, принимается разглядывать черную Камаро, которая сверкает отполированными боками и идеально чистым лобовым стеклом. Видно, что о машине заботятся и трепетно любят, хотя Стайлз никогда и не понимал такой привязанности к невоодушевлённым предметам. Заботиться нужно о людях, а не о куче металлолома на колесах.

Стайлз подрывается на ноги, когда слышит звук мягко открывающейся двери и хрипловатый смех Питера. Бросает бычок на тротуар и тушит, щедро потоптавшись по нему подошвой. Питер много раз говорил ему перестать курить, хмуря брови и недовольно клацая языком. Стайлз ебал его мнение в самых разных позах.

Хейл появляется не один, значит, сделка удалась. Не сказать, что Стайлз рад этому, поскольку он уже привык к Питеру и его тараканам в голове, которые стали почти родными, но никто и не давал ему права выбора. Его просто поставили перед фактом: с сегодняшнего вечера у тебя новый «покровитель». И теперь Стайлз скользит взглядом по высокой, мощной фигуре, затянутой в кожаную куртку и темные джинсы. Сказать по правде, он немного удивлен. Питер в сером длинном пальто до колен, прямых брюках с наглаженными стрелками и кожаных ботинках резко контрастирует с этим довольно ещё молодым парнем, который выглядит слишком «просто» для обладателя больших денег. Однако что-то в его лице не позволяет усомниться, что у него цепкая хватка и умение добиваться намеченных целей. О таких говорят: "Не стой у него на пути, если дорога собственная жизнь". Стайлз не из пугливых, поэтому спокойно выдерживает мрачный взгляд почти прозрачных оливковых глаз из-под нахмуренных бровей. Делает шаг навстречу, потому что Питер машет рукой, подзывая его к себе.

— Стайлзи, малыш, иди я познакомлю тебя с кое-кем.

Стайлз морщится, опустив голову. Он ненавидит, когда Питер называет его так. Сразу же возникает желание вмазать между глаз, чтобы отбить всякую охоту называть его «малышом». У него и правда довольно не типичное телосложение для того, кто участвует в боях без правил, но и тощим хиляком он себя не считает. Стайлз жилистый, достаточно широкоплечий и высокий. А ещё он выносливый и быстрый, что в бою ценится гораздо больше, чем мышечная масса. Но прозвище «малыш» закрепилось за ним ещё с первого боя на ринге восьмиугольника. Стайлз даже привык к нему, хотя и не опускает возможности огрызнуться, а если и понадобиться — врезать, как следует за подобное обращение.

Он подходит к Питеру и парню в кожанке, оставляя между ними расстояние в полтора метра. Шмыгает носом, кончик которого красный и ледяной от холода и вытягивает ладонь из теплого кармана узких джинсов.

Парень вблизи кажется ещё мрачнее. У него классная щетина (Стайлз яростно завидует мужикам, у которых она есть, потому что его «пушок» никак не хочет превращаться во что-то серьезное, и хоть отдалено напоминающее бороду), крепкая челюсть и колючие скулы; темные брови и густая черная шевелюра. Тонкие губы сжаты в полоску, а взгляд исподлобья тяжелый и оценивающий. В недалекой молодости, когда ему ещё было что терять, Стайлз бы побоялся встретиться с таким в безлюдном переулке. Сейчас же он прекрасно знаком с таким типажом парней. Чаще всего он встречается с ними в мире восьмиугольника.

— Стайлзи, знакомься, это мой племянник Дерек, а по совместительству теперь ещё и твой новый покровитель, — Питер сжимает пальцы на плече парня (Дерека) и поднимает уголки губ в ленивой усмешке. Дерек же не выражает никаких эмоций, продолжая угрюмо рассматривать Стайлза. Его пристальный взгляд немного напрягает, но Стайлз успешно делает вид, что ему плевать. Это он умеет как никто другой.

— Привет, рад знакомству, — он выдавливает дежурную улыбку и тянет руку для пожатия.

Брови парня в кожанке сходятся на переносице, когда он опускает взгляд на протянутую ладонь. Стайлз ощущает себя идиотом, замерев в этой нелепой позе, в то время как руки Дерека до сих пор находятся в карманах куртки. Ладно, очевидно парень не знаком с правилами элементарного этикета. Не страшно, — думает Стайлз, поджимая губы и загоняя в дальний угол взявшееся из-ниоткуда раздражение. Он планирует одернуть руку с совершенно непроницаемым лицом, ни единим мускулом не выдавая эмоций, но ладонь Дерека неожиданно выныривает из кармана куртки и смыкается на ладони Стайлза, пожимая не сильно, но уверенно. Выражение лица остается нечитаемым и каким-то отстранённым. Стайлз мысленно уже начинает скучать по Питеру, потому что пусть тот и заносчивый мудак, но они хотя бы легко находили общий язык. Дерек не похож на того человека, который легко сходится с людьми. В принципе, Стайлз этого и не требует. Главное, чтобы вовремя платил и устраивал бои. Остальное не его заботы.

— Вот и познакомились, — ухмыляется Питер уголками губ и сгребает Стайлза и Дерека в охапку. — Может, продолжим знакомство в более уютном месте, м? Пропустим по рюмашке, посмотрим на красивых девочек. Отметим знакомство. Ну так что?

От Питера стойко несет дорогим парфюмом от Дольче и солодовым виски. Он явно вошел в кураж. А это означает, что сегодня у него намечается ночь попойки и развязного траха.

Стайлз же мечтает о своей односпальной кровати и горячем душе. Сегодня на тренировке он выложился на полную, отрабатывая удары и удушающие захваты с Хъюго. Он отлично знает, что слаб в партере, а вот завтрашний его соперник (кстати, последний, подогнанный Питером в качестве покровителя) в нём на удивление хорош. Стайлз не имеет права проиграть. Ему позарез нужны деньги.

Он осторожно скашивает глаза на Дерека, который снова (да что же это такое) хмуро смотрит на него, абсолютно не скрываясь. Наверное, для него нормально вот так глазеть на едва знакомых ему людей. Стайлз же снова делает вид, что ему совершенно поебать, отводит взгляд и проворно освобождается из тесных объятий Питера.

— Я, наверное, пропущу это веселье. У меня завтра бой, помнишь? Спортивный режим, здоровый образ жизни и никакого алкоголя.

— Не будь занудой, Стайлзи, — отмахивается Питер. — Мы всего лишь немного развлечемся. Обещаю доставить тебя домой к двенадцати, золушка.

— Прости, Питер, но я реально не могу. Я хочу отдохнуть и выспаться, ладно?

Стайлз отступает на шаг, пряча руки в карманы толстовки и втягивая голову: на улице начинает накрапывать дождь.

Питер закатывает глаза и скептически приподнимает брови.

— Я не стану тебя упрашивать, малыш. Не хочешь — твоё дело. А ты, Дерек? Неужели бросишь старика развлекаться в одиночку?

— Я отвезу тебя домой.

Дерек обращается к нему, к Стайлзу, и это слегка сбивает его с толку. Он еще не знает, что собой представляет этот парень и как ему реагировать на подобные предложения. Стайлз взирает на Питера в поисках совета. Старая привычка, в которую он втянулся за два с неполным года. Тем более, это всё-таки его племянник. Питер прячет улыбку, приложив пальцы к губам, а глаза лукаво поблескивают в свете фонарей. Стайлзу ситуация кажется всё более странной, если это вообще возможно при таком раскладе вещей. Он реально устал, и идея, чтобы его подкинули хотя бы до квартала, кажется очень заманчивой. Но этот парень, Дерек, создает впечатление довольно жуткого типа.

— Отличная идея, — подхватывает вдруг Питер и похлопывает племянника по плечу. — Ты только позаботься, чтобы он попал домой целым и невредимым. Это теперь твоя обязанность. Запомни, Дерек, от сохранности твоего бойца зависит твоя прибыль.

Дерек всё ещё не отводит от него глаз, совершенно игнорируя дядю, а Стайлз потихоньку начинает чувствовать себя экспонатом в музее.

— Ладно, поехали, — сдается он, понимая, что разумнее всего согласиться. Неизвестно, как этот Дерек реагирует на отказы, а он, хочет того или нет, теперь его боец и им придется мириться.

Лицо хмурого парня остается неизменным, когда он просто кивает, а затем поворачивается, чтобы попрощаться с Питером. Когда на него устремляются два взгляда, Стайлз притворяется глухонемым и отступает на несколько шагов, разглядывая каменную кладку обочины. Он знать не знает, о чем они тихо переговариваются и почему Питер кидает на него, по его мнению, незаметные взгляды, в то время как Дерек опять хмурится (или он даже не переставал это делать) и совсем не смотрит на Стайлза, словно его здесь нет. Неожиданные перемены, учитывая то, что последние несколько минут он то и делал, что сверлил его светло-зелеными глазищами. Но Стайлз рад этой перемене, даже дышать получается свободней.

Хейлы расходятся всего через несколько секунд тихих переговоров, после чего Питер кривовато улыбается Стайлзу и поднимает руку в прощальном жесте, направляясь к машине, где его дожидается личный водитель. Стайлз поднимает руку в ответ, чувствуя легкую пустоту. Питер был засранцем, он даже спорить не станет, но они научились уживаться друг с другом и органично взаимодействовать, а теперь Стилински придется проделывать всё это заново. Только теперь с Дереком.

Кстати, о хмуром парне. Стайлз снова ощущает на себя его взгляд и вынужденно разворачивается в сторону Дерека. Он стоит возле того самого Камаро, которое Стайлз разглядывал несколькими минутами ранее и ждет. Стилинки тихо вздыхает и плетется к нему. Дождь моросит всё сильнее, и пара-тройка ледяных капель задевает кончик носа и оседает на щеках. Стайлз стирает их рукавом толстовки, останавливаясь возле Камаро, в то время как Дерек обходит её и садится на водительское сидение. Стайлз запрыгивает следом, перед этим старательно отряхиваясь от дождевых крох, чтобы, не дай бог, не запачкать салон этой дорогой тачки. Он называет свой адрес (Стайлз снимает однокомнатную квартиру почти в самой клоаке города) и Камаро трогается с места. Дерек не включает радио и Стайлз готовится к неловкому молчанию, разбавленному только шумом двигателя. Однако, к его удивлению, Дерек начинает говорить:

— Как давно ты снимаешь квартиру?

Стайлз даже слегка оторопел от неожиданности.

— Эм, как только переехал в город. Почти три года уже.

Дерек супит брови, не отрываясь дороги, и дергает подбородком, как бы кивая.

— Питер так мало тебе платил, что ты не мог переехать из трущоб в более приличное место?

Стайлз напрягается всем телом и устремляет взор на разведенные колени. В груди леденеет, а руки сами по себе сжимаются в кулаки. Питер не мог ничего рассказать. Он и ему признался то совсем недавно, когда вынужден был попросить деньги наперед, а тот отказался давать их без объяснений. Стайлз мог бы соврать, но на тот момент ему было так хреново, а рядом не оказалось никого, кто мог бы выслушать, что он взял и на одном дыхании выпалил Питеру всё, как есть. Непростительная слабость, но время не вернешь вспять.

— Питер платил достаточно. Просто в большом городе слишком много развлечений, на которые можно спустить деньги, — пожимает плечами Стайлз, вонзая короткие ногти в ладони. Ладно, он терпеть не может врать, но другого выхода из этой ситуации просто не видит.

На этот раз брови Дерека ползут вверх, и Стайлз начинает подумывать, что они живут отдельной жизнью от своего хозяина, потому что его лицо остается каменно-неподвижным.

— Неужели?

— Стопроцентная правда, — заверяет Стайлз и горячо кивает, ощущая себя полным придурком.

— А как же здоровый образ жизни, о котором ты так заливал Питеру? — прохладно интересуется Дерек, а Стайлз, чёрт возьми, краснеет.

Господи, он не краснел тысячу лет. И не врал столько же, в принципе. Дьявол бы побрал этого Дерека. Зачем вообще заводить эти пустые разговоры? Питера никогда не интересовала личная жизнь Стайлза. Главное, чтобы дрался и приносил стабильный доход. Остальное — не его проблемы. Хотел бы он, чтобы и Дерек оказался точно таким же. Но нет. Ему не могло так свезти.

— Развлечения подразумевают не только алкоголь и клубы, если вы об этом. Есть еще и…

— Ты, — его прерывают. — И зови меня просто Дерек. В конце концов, я не так и стар, как Питер, например.

Стилински не удерживается и улыбается уголком губ.

— Окей. Дерек, — произносить его имя вслух пока странно. Но Стайлз уверен, что привыкнет. Он быстро приспосабливается к переменам. Наверное, это и помогло ему выжить в большом городе и не сломаться под грузом проблем, которые наслаивались одна на другую и давили на его плечи с завидной частотой.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты жил в том клоповнике, — выпаливает Дерек, очевидно совсем забыв о том, о чем они говорили до этого. Или он считал разговор таким же пустым, как и сам Стайлз.

Хотя, наверное, Стилински лучше бы болтал о ничего не значащих вещах.

— Ну, меня всё устраивает, — бормочет Стайлз. Кажется, даже слегка обиженно. Пускай он жил не в хоромах, как Хейлы, но он привык к своей квартире и даже успел полюбить, насколько вообще возможно полюбить однокомнатную конуру. К тому же, Стайлз жил там не потому, что хотел. У него не было другого выбора, как вот у Дерека. Он наверняка мог позволить себе самые лучшие апартаменты в городе. Не то, чтобы Стайлз завидовал. Просто у него были другие цели в жизни.

— У меня есть свободная комната. Можешь пожить у меня.

Стоп. А вот это уже перебор.

Стайлз мрачно косится на Дерека. Тот бросает на него секундный пронизывающий взгляд светло-зеленых глаз и опять концентрируется на дороге.

— Спасибо, конечно, за предложение, но я откажусь. Повторюсь, меня всё устраивает.

И иди как ты на фиг, Дерек.

Отказ Хейла ничуть не смущает. Скорее наоборот.

— Понимаю. Но, очевидно, Питер не успел объяснить тебе мою концепцию «покровительства». Я предпочитаю лично тренировать своих бойцов и следить за их режимом. И если учитывать то, что ты не умеешь держать себя в руках, когда у тебя появляются деньги…

— Я умею держать себя в руках, — огрызается Стайлз. Он понемногу заводится от раздражения, а собственная ложь теперь кажется самым тупым поступком за вечер.

Бровь Хейла выгибается, а взгляд становится слегка ироничным и недоверчивым. Стайлз бесится пуще прежнего.

— Хочу убедиться в этом лично.

Стайлз пытается панично подобрать слова, потому что если он переедет к Дереку, это будет крах. Он ненавидит контроль, у него, мать твою, целая куча дел помимо тренировок и боев. У Стайлза, в конце концов, своя жизнь и бои — лишь способ заработать, а не весь её смысл.

— Поверьте мне на слово…

— Я не верю на слово, Стайлз, — его имя Дерек отчеканивает с нажимом. — Именно по этой причине я имею то, что имею. Переезд ко мне не означает, что ты будешь находиться под круглосуточным надзором. Это всего лишь способ убедиться, что Питер не соврал насчет тебя, и ты действительно стоишь того, чтобы тратить на тебя свои силы и деньги.

Стайлзу словно зарядили с кулака в скулу. Он держится с последних сил, чтобы не послать Хейла к хуям и не выпрыгнуть из отполированной до блевотной чистоты машины.

— Я наврал насчет развлечений, окей? — Стайлз понимает, что звучит жалко, но он должен как-то выкрутиться из сложившийся ситуации. — Мне нужны деньги по совершенно другой причине и я бы предпочел не говорить о ней.

Вообще. Никогда.

— Ладно, — просто соглашается Дерек. — Я тебе верю. Но переехать ты всё равно должен.

Стайлз давится облегченным выдохом.

— Но если тебе не нужны деньги, я пойму. Уверен, ты найдешь нового покровителя, а я найду бойца, который согласится на мои условия.

Вот он. Аргумент, против которого Стайлз попереть не мог. Найти нового покровителя может оказаться проблемно или же вообще невозможно. Обычно всё происходит как раз наоборот. Не ты ищешь покровителя — он ищет тебя. Если в том, что Дерек легко найдет себе замену, сомневаться не приходится, то для Стайлза всё может закончиться плачевно. Драться — это единственное, что приносит ему достойный доход, которого хватает, чтобы оплатить лечение матери. Стайлз не может пойти работать официантом за гроши. Ему нужны быстрые и большие деньги.

— Мне нужно собрать вещи, — обреченно говорит Стайлз, стиснув зубы.

— Я подожду тебя в машине.

Дерек паркует Камаро возле грязно-серой многоэтажки и Стайлз вываливается из машины едва она успевает остановиться.

— Блять, — шипит он, отходя на приличное расстояние и оттягивая кулаками карманы толстовки. — Блять-блять-блять.

Пинает носком кеда жестяную банку из-под колы, которой не посчастливилось оказаться на его пути. Оборачивается через плечо на машину. Дерек действительно ждет, хмурая паскуда. И Питер, утырок чертов, даже и словом не обмолвился о том, что Стайлзу придется переехать к его племяннику. Дебильная концепция, шла бы она куда подальше. Стайлз сжимает челюсти до хруста. Завтра он должен был навестить маму в больнице. А что теперь? Если ему придется отчитываться перед Дереком о каждом своем шаге, он и правда пошлет все к чертям.

Собрать вещи не занимает у Стайлза много времени. Собирать то почти нечего. Когда он уезжал из Бейкон-Хилл, то уезжал налегке, прихватив лишь одежду и некоторые туалетные принадлежности. С тех пор он мало что себе покупал, разве что одежду обновлял, которая совсем изнашивалась. Да и из мебели здесь ему ничего не принадлежало. Поэтому к Дереку Стайлз спускается с одним рюкзаком за плечами и спортивной сумкой в руке. На дом он не оглядывается. Это не он его держал. Он мельком смотрит в сторону Вест-стрит и, подтянув лямку рюкзака, отворачивается, уверенно шагая к Камаро.

Помни, почему ты это делаешь, Стайлз. Помни, почему тебе нельзя сдаваться.


	2. Chapter 2

Дерек вытирает полотенцем покрытое испариной лицо и шею, щурясь от солнца, которое бьет прямиком в разграфленные металлической сеткой окна. Тренировка выдавила из него семь потов, немного утихомиривая волка, но он уверен, что утихомиривая лишь на короткое время. Дерек почти к этому привык и иногда это бесит его до чертиков, но ему нет смысла винить волка. Виноват только он сам.

Он как раз стягивает пропотевшую майку, закинув руки за спину и сгребая влажную ткань в кулаки, когда в лофт врывается Питер. Дерек явно чует его раздражение и хмурится, понимая, что разговора не избежать. Не то, чтобы он не предугадал такой исход. Но сегодня был именно тот день, когда Дерек хотел побыть наедине с собой. И уж точно в его планы не входил визит Питера. Он не в первый раз жалеет, что у дяди есть ключ от лофта и, наверное, не в последний. Но так же Дерек понимает, что если бы не Питер, который согласился ему помогать в полнолуния, когда волк особенно сходит с ума, его давно бы убили охотники или же наоборот, кого-то убил он сам. Так что, в какой-то мере, Дерек обязан дяде жизнью, хотя мириться с этим фактом чертовски тяжело.

— Чем ты думал, племянник? — Питер произносит это вместо приветствия.

Дерек прикладывает все моральные силы, чтобы не закатить глаза и стягивает до конца майку, комком сжимая её в ладонях.

— Я всегда думаю головой, Питер. Что тебе нужно? Если не видишь, я немного занят.

Дядя фыркает, складывая руки на груди, отчего на бицепсах натягивается ткань его идеального и дорогого пальто.

— Ты осознаешь, на какую опасность ты подвергаешь парня?

Дерек искренне недоумевает, почему Питера это вообще заботит. Точнее, почему его так заботит мальчишка. Дерек никогда не замечал, чтобы Питера волновал хоть кто-то, кроме него самого.

— А ты осознаешь, что это ты мне его подсунул? Ты знал, чем это может закончиться.

— Я надеялся на твое благоразумие. И уж совсем не ожидал, что ты перевезешь его к себе. Ладно, мальчишка. Ты подумал, что будет с тобой, когда ты перегрызёшь ему глотку? Как мы объясним это? Или ты хочешь, чтобы охотники наконец-то нашли причину, по которой спокойно смогут начинить тебя аконитом? Ты же знаешь, как давно они хотят заполучить эту возможность, Дерек. С тех самых пор…

— Как я потерял якорь? Господи, Питер, давай оставим эту тему.

Дерек чувствует, как начинает злиться. А это совсем не вовремя, потому что это даст преимущество сидящему внутри него волку, который уже насторожил острые уши и принюхивается к запаху ярости и раздражения, которыми пропахла каждая пылинка в лофте.

— Ладно, — как-то слишком быстро соглашается Питер. — Но ты пойми, мальчишка на моей ответственности. Он уже успел похлебать слишком много дерьма для своих годов. Я не хочу, чтобы он пострадал.

Дерек все-таки не сдерживается и закатывает глаза. Забрасывает майку на плечо и разворачивается к Питеру всем корпусом.

— Если не хочешь, тогда почему предложил его мне?

— Потому что ещё больше не хочу, чтобы пострадал ты, — произносит Питер.

На несколько секунд повисает тишина, а воздух вокруг них, кажется, звенит от напряжения. Дерек отворачивается, приглаживая влажные волосы, ощущая внимательный взгляд Питера на своей скуле.

— Тогда забери его обратно. Справлялся столько лет без якоря, буду справляться и дальше. Я тоже не монстр. Мне не нужно, чтобы смерть мальчишки была на моих руках, если я все же не смогу удержать волка.

— Зато он сможет, — возражает Питер, и Дерек непроизвольно отрывает взгляд от созерцания разложенных на полу матов. — У него есть все возможности стать сильным якорем. Ты даже себе представить не можешь насколько сильным.

— Тогда он тем более нужен мне здесь. Я хочу убедиться, что реакцию волка, когда я увидел его впервые, истолковал правильно. Я не причиню ему вреда, — добавляет Дерек уже тише. Он вообще был бы рад, чтобы Питер не услышал последних слов, но это практически невозможно с его то слухом.

— Я знаю, — серьезно кивает Питер. — Но я совсем не уверен, что Стайлз готов узнать о нас некоторые незначительные детали раньше времени. Нельзя его спугнуть до того, как ты убедишься, что он тебе подходит.

— Я буду осторожен. Он не узнает раньше времени, можешь об этом не беспокоиться.

— Я и не беспокоюсь. Цепи же всё ещё не месте? — ухмыляется Питер, лукаво поблескивая серыми глазами.

Волк внутри утробно порыкивает в сторону дяди. У Дерека это вызывает ответную усмешку.

— На месте, — отвечает.

И в груди немного отпускает.  
Ты пока не проиграл, Дерек.  
Ещё поборемся.

***

 

Стайлз пахнет сигаретами и больницей. На нём растянутая толстовка и светлые потертые джинсы, свободно сидящие на узких бедрах. Дерек отрывает взгляд от книги и смотрит на него, жилистого и немного нескладного, топчущегося в пороге и не решающегося войти.

Он ушел утром, когда Дерек ещё спал. Хейл предпочитает думать, что он не просто ушел. Сбежал. Он не держит за это на него зла. Наверное, на его месте он поступил бы точно так же.

— Привет, — бормочет Стайлз, наконец, расшнуровывая кроссовки под испытующим взглядом Дерека. — Ходил прогуляться.

— Ты не должен передо мной отчитываться, Стайлз, — ровно отзывается Дерек, откладывая книгу и поднимаясь с кресла.

Признаться честно, он боялся, что мальчишка сбежит, оставив свои немногочисленные пожитки и больше не вернется. Он не доверял Дереку, Хейл это чувствовал. И подобное нисколько его не удивляло.

— Ясно, — кивает Стайлз и стягивает капюшон толстовки, ероша и без того стоящие торчком волосы. — Буду иметь в виду.

— Но это не значит, что ты можешь пропадать на продолжительное время. Не забывай, что у нас тренировки, которые ты пропускать не должен.

Стайлз снова кивает. Дереку кажется, что делает он это без особого энтузиазма и слегка раздраженно.

— Понял. Я переоденусь, и можем начать тренировку. Мне как раз нужно размяться перед вечерним боем.

— Насколько я знаю, Мэтьюс хорош в партере. Уделим ему особое внимание.

— Как скажешь, — пожимает Стайлз плечами и удаляется, направляясь к своей временной комнате.

Дерек невольно хмурит брови, провожая его взглядом. Стайлз чем-то сильно обеспокоен, его беспокойство тянется за ним густым шлейфом и Дерек совсем не хочет переживать по этому поводу, но с недавних пор состояние Стайлза является для него проблемой. Если он всё же подойдет Дереку в качестве якоря, то его эмоциональная составляющая будет иметь огромное влияние и на самого Хейла. Ему нужен эмоционально стабильный якорь, только он сможет удерживать под контролем взбесившегося волка.

Господи, куда ты влез, Дерек.

Он запускает пятерню в волосы, сжимая пальцы на затылке, и на секунду прикрывает глаза.

Питер сказал, что мальчишка сильный, и он справится. Ему незачем врать. Просто доверься ему. У тебя всё равно нет выбора. Долго без якоря ты не протянешь.

Дерек знает это. Слишком тонкая грань осталась между ним и зверем, которым он станет, если не найдет своего якоря.

Именно по этой причине он берет себя в руки и невозмутимо встречает Стайлза, который успел переодеться в тренировочные шорты и майку и теперь хмурит брови, отчего морщины залегают между ними бороздами; разминает шею и плечи, разогревает мышцы и суставы.

Дерек отмечает про себя, что парень не такой и тощий, каким кажется на первый взгляд. У него длинные и сильные руки и это дает ему ясно понять, что преимущество Стайлза в том, что он может спокойно держать соперника на расстоянии, не подпуская слишком близко к себе. Исходя из этого, его будет трудно заломать и перевести в партер. Интересно, достаточно ли у него тяжел удар, чтобы вывести соперника из равновесия на то время, которого должно хватить, чтобы добить серией хуков. Дерек надеется, что достаточно. Бойцы такой породы как Стайлз не сильны в партере. Он не маленький и не верткий, чтобы скрутить соперника в морской узел и уж точно не сможет задавить его массой. Значит, им остается одно — измесить противника, подпуская на расстояние не ближе вытянутой руки.

— Я готов, — говорит Стайлз.

Дерек отрывает взгляд от молодого поджарого тела и стягивает толстовку через голову, оставаясь в простой белой майке.

Стайлз тут же становится в стойку, поднимая руки и сжимая их в кулаки. Дерек слышит, как за ребрами колотится его сердце, как адреналин вместе с кровью бежит по жилам. В его взгляде он читает решимость завалить Дерека, чего бы ему это не стоило. Хейл мысленно ухмыляется. Парнишка понятия не имеет, с кем связался.

Он мягко и не спеша ступает на мат, который с недавних пор почти всегда украшает пол лофта вместо самых дорогих ковров. Стайлз весь подбирается и напрягается, но не делает и шагу назад. Наоборот, неосознанно подается всем телом вперед, готовясь к атаке.

— Ты слишком напряжен, — произносит Дерек, делая плавный шаг в сторону.

Стайлз, как он и ожидал, дергается в ту же сторону, ожидая нападения в любую секунду.

— Ты должен быть расслаблен, пусть и внутри тебя зашкаливает желание поскорее со всем этим разделаться и покинуть клетку. Ты бог и царь в восьмиугольнике до тех пор, пока не позволяешь эмоциям взять верх. Допустил слабину, и ты уже проиграл.

Парень хмурится и сдавливает кулаки сильнее, костяшки проступают под изодранной кожей.

— Может, хватит трепаться? Я бы предпочел начать драться.

Уголок губ Дерека дергается в насмешке. Молод, не сдержан и горяч. Когда-то он сам был точно таким же. В те времена его якорем была ярость, но затем и её не стало. Потому что даже она с годами утихает, оставляя после себя только ноющую боль под ребрами.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкает Дерек.

Он мог бы сделать всё по правилам. Стать в центр их импровизированного ринга, соприкоснуться кулаками и только тогда начать бой. Но Стайлз провоцировал и вызывал желание наказать и показать, кто здесь главный одним своим упрямым видом, поджатыми губами и расширенными зрачками в карамельных радужках.

И Дерек не удерживается. Резко бросается вперед, обхватывая парня под колени и подкидывая плечом в живот. Стайлз теряется всего на долю секунды. А в следующую Дерек ощущает, как на его лопатки с глухим звуком опускаются сложенные в замок кулаки. Но этого слишком мало, чтобы его остановить. И ещё через мгновение он чувствует гибкое тело под собой. Стайлз ворочается, извиваясь как скользкий уж и хрипя ругательства, пытается разорвать захват и норовится освободить зажатые ноги. Несколько чувствительных ударов обозначаются на его ребрах и боках, но Дерек не отпускает.

— Меньше эмоций, Стайлз, — хрипит Хейл, скручивая правую руку Стайлза в локте и подминая её под лопатки. — Сосредоточься на сопернике, а не на своих переживаниях.

Мальчишка шипит от боли и ему, наконец, удается освободить ноги, которые тут же обвиваются вокруг торса Дерека, не позволяя сдвинуться с места и сдавливая бока. Дерек мысленно его хвалит, а на деле же только сильнее выкручивает руку, заставляя Стайлза зарычать от боли сквозь плотно сжатые зубы.

От него яростью разит на километр, и он ни черта не пытается взять под контроль свои эмоции. Наоборот. Распаляется ещё больше, вырывается ещё усердней, не жалея ни себя, ни сил.

Дерек знает такой типаж бойцов. Те лучше позволят себе вырубиться от удушающего, теряя последний приток кислорода, но не постучат по рингу, признавая поражение.

— Слезь с меня, и я покажу тебе, как я сосредотачиваюсь на соперниках, — шипит Стайлз куда-то ему в шею, обдавая кожу горячим злым дыханием.

Дерек только ухмыляется, подтягивая колени поближе и упираясь ими в пол. Стилински мигом понимает, что он задумал, потому что делает отчаянный рывок и каким-то немыслимым образом проскальзывает головой и плечом под рукой Дерека, а потом и вовсе умудряется освободить зажатую руку и обхватить шею Хейла в цепком захвате.

И, черт возьми, но он подобного не ожидает. Этого с лихвой хватает, чтобы на секунду потерять контроль. Но и её достаточно, чтобы этот, казалось бы, худощавый парнишка сбросил с себя Дерека и тут же подорвался на ноги. Однако и у Дерека есть преимущество — реакция его волка. Поэтому когда Стайлз кидается на него, наверняка имея в планах сорвать всю свою злость, он легко уклоняется от удара, затем перехватывая ту самую многострадальную руку парня и заламывая её в запястье. На этот раз Стилински не теряется. Двигает ему со второй прямиком по скуле. Так значит, левша. Удар сильный и яростный, Дерек не может этого не прочувствовать. Стайлзом руководит не холодный расчет, а немая ярость. Он как запертый в клетке зверь, вынужденный драться не на жизнь, а на смерть. И уж точно не боец, просчитывающий каждый свой шаг. Стайлзу не хватает этого опыта. Дерек может его ему дать. В конце концов, они могут быть полезны друг другу. Потому что, кажется, Питер прав. В парнишке что-то есть. И только сейчас Дерек понимает, что же именно: он видит в Стайлзе отражение себя прежнего, того, кого он потерял и уже даже и не имел надежды вернуть.

— На сегодня хватит, — говорит Дерек, отпуская руку Стайлза и слегка отталкивая от себя. Собственное открытие шибает по мозгам, а носовые рецепторы втягивают запах пота, разогретого тела и растерянности.

Стилински хмурит брови, пока Дерек грубо проводит рукой по саднящей скуле, которая начинает регенерировать.

Он не спорит, что странно. Молча кивает, по-прежнему хмурясь и настороженно зыркая на Дерека. Тот пытается его взгляд игнорировать, подбирая с матов толстовку и натягивая её на влажные плечи.

— Ты дрался не по правилам, — задиристо заявляет Стайлз, сверкая карими глазищами.

— Скажешь об этом Мэтьюсу, когда он сегодня выиграет, потому что ты, как девчонка во время ПМС, не можешь сконцентрироваться и затолкать свои нервы в задницу, — Дерек огрызается на автомате. Он знает, что парень прав. Но на этом всё. Оправдываться не станет. Больше всего Дерек сейчас хочет принять холодный душ и убраться из-под этого пытливого взгляда.

— Пошел ты, — парирует Стилински и Дерек неверяще вздергивает брови, скрещивая руки на груди. — Если это одна из очередных твоих концепций, то она ни хера не работает. Злость помогает мне и чхать я хотел на то, что тебя это не устраивает. Ты платишь мне за то, чтобы я выигрывал и зарабатывал тебе деньги. Так что давай обойдемся без нравоучений, и ты позволишь мне делать то, что я делал всегда. Поверь, все будут только счастливы.

У Дерека на языке вертится много самых разнообразных ответов и далеко не самых лестных, есть даже небольшой соблазн двинуть по упрямой роже. Но он лишь качает головой, грустно улыбаясь. Отражение тебя прежнего, помнишь?

— Злость не вечна. Со временем и она уйдет. Подумай, что после неё останется.

— А мне навечно и не нужно, — отвечает Стайлз. 

А к Дереку возвращается чувство беспокойства, которое он ощутил, когда парень вернулся в лофт. Он не знает, что происходит в его жизни, он понятия не имеет, зачем ему вообще нужно драться, вместо того, чтобы найти себе нормальную работу, как делают все его сверстники. Чтобы там не было, это дерьмо здорово вытягивает из Стайлза силы. Дерек не мать Тереза, ему на фиг не сдались чужие проблемы. Но сейчас всё, как бы, по-другому, правда же? И, господи, Дереку это совсем, совсем не нравится. Наверное, именно по этому он говорит то, что говорит:

— Если проиграешь этот бой — ищи себе нового покровителя. Мне неудачники не нужны.

Стайлз остается неподвижным и равнодушным. Растягивает тонкие губы в ухмылке и смотрит совершенно пусто.

— Если проиграю — сам уйду. В подачках не нуждаюсь.

Дерек не двигается с места, когда мальчишка разворачивается и уходит. Он не делает ровным счетом ничего, в то время как волк за ребрами протяжно скулит. Кажется, не только Дерек увидел в Стайлзе своё отражение.


	3. Chapter 3

Такими, как ты закусывают на завтрак.

Именно так Стайлза поприветствовал первый его соперник в восьмиугольнике. Очевидно, он думал, что подобные слова запугают шестнадцатилетнего пацана, коим Стилински являлся на то время. Однако сработало в обратном порядке. Стайлз ощутил необычайно сильный прилив злости, который и дал ему ту самую возможность выжить в клетке. Более того, победить. Сколько себя помнил, он был вечно недооцененным подростком, страдающим СДВГ и, казалось бы, до конца жизни обреченным на лаву запасных. Но всё изменилось с болезнью матери. Изменился сам Стайлз, решивший во чтобы то ни стало бороться за её жизнь. И плевать, какими методами.

Его решение непоколебимо до сих пор. Стайлз по-прежнему продолжает бороться и выживать. Только теперь по правую руку от него стоит хмурый парень в кожанке, а уши закладывает от ободряющих криков толпы. Мышцы подрагивают, готовясь к предстоящему напряжению. Стайлз с отвращением смотрит на запачканный кровью пол, который пытается оттереть после предыдущего боя Стю — местный уборщик. Позвонок покрывается привычными мурашками адреналина. Стайлз ненавидит крики жаждущей крови и зрелищ массы позади него, но не отрицает, что это чертовски заводит и придает сил. Пускай ублюдки полюбуются тем, как два парня выбивают друг с друга дух. В конечном итоге именно Стайлз останется в выигрыше.

Он несколько раз подпрыгивает на месте, разминает шею и совершает парочку ударов в воздух, разогревая руки и плечи. На нём одни лишь спортивные шорты чуть выше колена. Бой должен быть максимально приближен к уличной драке: никаких перчаток, только голые костяшки, которые сдираются в мясо и босые ноги, чтобы поощутимей приложить соперника по голове. Всё его тело горит от предвкушения предстоящего побоища. Единственное же, на что Стайлз надеется сейчас так это на то, что бой не продлится долго. Дерек советовал ему избить Мэтьюса, не подпуская его ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки, иначе в партере ему не выиграть. Хотя советовал это громко сказано. Приказал, потребовал, в конец заебал со своими наставлениями — да, это было более точным. Питер никогда не интересовался, каким образом Стайлз принесет ему победу. Вот только Дерек не Питер и в этом вся соль. Этот парень, кажется, был повернут на контроле. Его хмурая морда, находящаяся в каких-то полуметрах от него как бы говорила: даже и не думай выебываться, делай, что я тебе говорю. И как бы Дерек не бесил его сейчас, Стайлз понимал, что он прав. В партере ему не выиграть, хоть как не старайся. На тренировке Дерек ясно дал Стайлзу это понять.

Пол клетки чист уже через несколько минут (Стю явно ценит свою работу) и на ринге появляется вечный заводила подобных мероприятий Гарольд, объявляющий бойцов и отпускающий сальные шуточки, чтобы развеселить толпу. Порой даже Стайлз не может удержаться от косой улыбки, глядя хотя бы на идиотскую манеру Гарольда одеваться как гангстер из фильмов восьмидесятых. Серьезно, неужели гель для волос и увесистые золотые цепи ещё в моде?

— Бей, что есть сил, Стайлз.

Он слегка вздрагивает, привыкший совсем к другому тону. Ироничному и слегка ленивому. Этот же — низкий и жесткий. Он подзадоривает получше всякой вопящей толпы. Стайлз хочет доказать Дереку, что тот не ошибся, когда выбрал его. И он докажет, чёрт возьми. Иначе он не Стайлз Стилински.

Стайлз отрывисто кивает, что понял. Его зазывают на ринг. Гарольд представляет Стайлза «малышом со стальными кулаками» и он заходит в клетку под рёв зрителей. Публика почему-то любит его. Стайлз не отвечает ей взаимностью. Мэтьюс появляется в противоположном углу ринга. Невысокого роста, крепкий и хорошо сложенный. Чёрная курчавая голова Мэтьюса будто бы сразу вырастает из горы мускул. Он буравит Стайлза тяжелым взглядом. Им приходилось пересекаться за пределами восьмиугольника и Стайлз готов признать, что тот, по сути, не плохой малый. Но в клетке всё меняется. Здесь нет хороших или плохих. Здесь есть ты и соперник. Третьего не дано. И лишь от тебя зависит, кем ты покинешь ринг: проигравшим или победителем.

Стайлза и Мэтьюса приглашают в центр клетки. Кровь в жилах будоражат не на шутку разыгравшийся адреналин и СДВГ. Стайлз отводит взгляд от напряженного Мэтьюса и находит глазами Дерека. Сам не знает почему. То ли потому, чтобы вызвать такую необходимую для победы злость, то ли чтобы увидеть хотя бы толику веры в него. Но Хейл сохраняет каменное лицо, лишь густые брови сведены на переносице, а руки скрещены на груди. Светло-зеленые глаза же смотрят на него равнодушно-непроницаемо. И эта отрешенность действует. Стайлз благодарит небеса, когда злость мелкими импульсами впивается в нервные окончания. Он терпеть не может, когда его недооценивают. Это было ошибкой его предыдущих соперников, станет ошибкой и Хейла-младшего. Уж Стайлз-то постарается.  
И когда он в очередной раз возвращает взгляд на Мэтьюса, то вкладывает в него всю угрозу, на которую только способен. Тот даже слегка стушёвывается, но затем и сам принимает вызов, придавая лицу воинственный вид. Оба только что пообещали устроить незабываемое шоу для этих денежных мешков.

После соприкосновения перчатками Стайлз первым бросается в атаку. Бьет сначала правой, чтобы сбить Мэтьюса с толку. Он уверен, что тот осведомлен о том, что Стайлз левша и наверняка научился блокировать удары именно с этой стороны. Чего уж там, Стилински и сам битый час провалялся на матах, чтобы хоть как-то наверстать упущения в борьбе в партере.

Мэтьюс предсказуемо пропускает удар. Скула тут же наливается красным, а в глазах соперника мелькает что-то на подобии: «молодец, подъебал». И Стайлз едва успевает увернуться от захвата в ноги, ловя Мэтьюса под обвившие его бедра руки и с колена втемяшиваясь прямиком в солнечное сплетение. Мэтьюс слегка оседает, на предплечья тут же давит вес чужого тела. Сквозь радостный рев толпы Стайлз не разбирает его сдавленного оха, но отчетливо видит гримасу боли на перекошенном смуглом лице. Публика триумфует, гул стоит невероятный, когда Стайлз зацепляет массные черные волосы на макушке противника и со всей дури прикладывает об колено на этот раз лицо Мэтьюса. Когда тот ничком валится на ринг, зажимая окровавленное лицо, Стилински на секунду чувствует угрызение совести и омерзение к самому себе. Всего на секунду. А потом перед глазами появляется изможденное лицо матери. И как по щелчку все чувства отключаются.

Стайлз не добивает. Спокойно ждет, когда к Мэтьюсу подбежит их местный медик Карл, которого уволили с прежнего места работы за то, что тырил медикаменты и думает, что прибавил Стю работенки. Он не приветствует толпу, как это делают другие бойцы, выпрыгивающие на борта клетки и таранящие себя в грудь окровавленными кулаками. Просто ждет, пока соперник, наконец, поднимется и кивнет, что готов продолжать, а Карл вытрет, как попало кровь с его лица и пихнет в ноздри ватные тампоны. Нос Мэтьюса сломан. Когда-то он, пьяный в усрачку, по секрету сказал Стайлзу, что его ломали уже пять раз. Нос самого Стайлза ломали лишь дважды. Боль адская, он-то помнит. Оба эти раза вправлял его прямиком в раздевалке среди разбросанной потной одежды и кровавых полотенец тот же Карл.

Окончательно придя в себя, Мэтьюс решает устроить Стайлзу ад на земле. Хотя Стилински продолжает придерживаться совета (приказа) Дерека и не допускать перевода боя в партер, пару ощутительных ударов он всё же пропускает. После особо ощутимых рассекается бровь над левым глазом и лопает посредине нижняя губа. Но это ничего, Стайлз привыкший.

Решив, что на сегодня зрелища больше, чем предостаточно, он следует очередному указанию — бей, что есть сил. И ярость, бурлившая в венах вместе с горячей кровью, снова приходит ему на помощь. Стайлз откровенно забивает на самый бесполезный, по его мнению, совет Дерека и опять поддается эмоциям.  
Сегодня они становятся его союзниками. Потому что через несколько мощных ударов левой и прямых прицельных ногой по ребрам, Мэтьюс падает на запачканный бордовой кровью ринг, а избитую руку Стайлза задирают ему над головой.

Победитель. Вот только Стайлз не ощущает ровным счетом ничего — ни радости, ни эйфории, даже адреналин испарился, выходя с кровавым потом. Остались только усталость и опустошение. А ещё боль в каждой разогретой до предела и забившейся свинцовой тяжестью мышце тела.

Стайлз всё же выиграл, как и пообещал. Ведь Стилински не сдаются так просто. Уяснил, Хейл? — мстительно проносится в голове. Но, к стайлзовому большому разочарованию, надменно усмехнуться некому.

Дерека возле клетки нет. Место его нового покровителя пусто.

***

 

Карл штопает ему бровь в их местном лазарете (то бишь, раздевалке) и Стайлз, собрав свои вещи в спортивную сумку и забросив её на плечо, ковыляет к выходу. Публика разъехалась по домам на своих охереть дорогущих тачках и пустырь возле заброшенного склада, где проходят бои, почти полностью погружается во мрак.  
Черного Камаро не наблюдается, как и джипа Питера, хотя на второго Стайлз очень сильно рассчитывал. Его не прельщала прерогатива оказаться одному на окраине города без средства передвижения, да ещё и с парой десятков измятых баксов в кармане изношенных джинсов. Но именно это и произошло.

— Уроды хреновы, — матерится под нос Стайлз и зябко спрятав нос в вороте тонкой куртки (господи, Стилински, когда ты уже научишься одеваться по погоде), направляется к трассе, надеясь автостопом добраться в лучшем случае до центра города. А уж оттуда пилить на другой край, где находится лофт Дерека, будь он не ладен. Нет, Стайлз бы мог прошляться где-нибудь до самого утра, но желание взглянуть в лицо Хейла после одержанной победы становится настолько сильным, что Стайлз быстрым шагом, превозмогая боль во всем теле, двигает к ночной трассе. Он мерзнет на обочине примерно полтора часа пока его, слава Иисусу, наконец, не подбирает одна пожилая пара. Стайлз натянуто улыбается им разбитыми губами, пока они рассказывают чуть ли не всю историю своего пятидесятилетнего брака.  
В груди становится грустно-пусто. Вряд ли его родителей поджидает такая же участь.

Стайлз «целуется» с закрытой дверью Дерека и мысленно насылает на него все десять казней египетских. Что это вообще за хрень? Мало того, что бросил его на другом конце города, так этот мудак даже не соизволил выдать Стайлзу личный ключ.

Он опирается на дверной косяк рукой и барабанит по нему пальцами, размышляя как же ему быть. В конце концов, Стилински видел тут неподалеку круглосуточный бар. Можно там перекантоваться до утра.

Уже разворачивается, чтобы уходить, когда входная дверь лофта вдруг распахивается. Стайлз оборачивается, готовый сказать несколько лестных слов Дереку, но его рот удивленно вытягивается, когда он наблюдает перед собой Питера. Тот весь взъерошен, развязанный галстук болтается где-то на плече, а рукава белой дизайнерской рубашки закатаны по локоть.

На изумленно-вопросительный взгляд Стайлза Питер отвечает ослепительной улыбкой.

— Стайлзи, малыш, не ждал тебя сегодня увидеть.

Брови Стайлза ползут вверх.

— Ты это серьезно сейчас? Где мне ещё быть? Твой племянник, если ты не в курсе, потребовал переехать к нему. Кстати, где он?

Улыбка Питера становится более тусклой, и он отмахивается:

— Перебрал немного. Пришлось вести его на своей машине домой и укладывать спать. Он такой…буйный, когда напивается.

Стайлз неверяще хмурится.

— Перебрал?

Питер закатывает глаза и складывает руки на груди.

— Святая благодетель, захотел человек отпраздновать твою победу, что в этом плохого?  
— Ты его случайно с собой не путаешь? — на всякий случай уточняет Стайлз.

Он, почему-то, очень сильно сомневается в том, что Дерек, поведенный на контроле Дерек, может просто набухаться и забить на всё.

Хейл-старший в очередной раз закатывает глаза, но улыбаться перестает.

— Я бы обиделся, знаешь, за то, что вот так ты благодаришь меня за всё добро, которое я тебе сделал, но мне нужно возвращаться к племяннику. Если он проснется в таком состоянии — жди беды.

Он засовывает руку в карман наглаженных брюк и достает оттуда сотню. Пихает её в руку охуевшому окончательно Стайлзу и похлопывает его по плечу.

— Иди, пропусти рюмашечку-другую, отпразднуй победу, а я тебе скину смс-ку, когда опасность минует, ладно?

Стайлз возмущенно открывает рот, планируя высказать всё, что он думает о Хейлах, но из глубин лофта вдруг раздается громкое рычание, от которого кровь в жилах стынет. Его это рычание пробирает до костей, даже внутренние органы вибрируют от силы издаваемого звука.

— У Дерека что, есть собака? — спрашивает и думает, какой она должна быть огромной махиной, чтобы выдавать такие интонации.

Он косится на Питера, который резко оборачивается и вглядывается в темноту лофта.

— Да, есть. Как раз завтра будем её усыплять. Бешеную подсунули, — снова поворачивается к Стайлзу, а глаза такие-сосредоточенно серьезные, что становится не по себе. Ни капли иронии и лукавства, к которым Стайлз так привык. — Ну что, договорились, я сброшу тебе смс? Сам понимаешь, дел невпроворот, ещё и за псиной присматривать нужно.

Стайлз хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, упоминал ли Дерек о собаке и вообще, не слышал ли он хотя бы собачьего лая за то время, что находился в лофте, но — ничего.

Его очередной вопрос остается не озвученным: Питер опять быстро похлопывает его по плечу:

— Тогда до встречи.

И закрывает перед носом Стайлза дверь.

Стилински возвращается к лофту в полседьмого утра. Сил сидеть в баре и дожидаться смс от Питера у него не осталось и он, плюнув на всё, с досадой вернулся обратно, намеренный устроить разбор полётов обоим Хейлам. Но в первую очередь он был твердо настроен, сообщить Дереку, что сваливает обратно в свою конуру. После боя он хочет помыться и упасть на боковую, чтобы восстановить силы, а не шататься по захудалым барам.

С минуту переминается с ноги на ногу, подумывая, а не спуститься ли, покурить. Рукой нашаривает в кармане куртки начатую вчера пачку (плевать, что обещал себе бросить), но тут же одергивает, ероша волосы. Тянет за дверную ручку и убеждается, что та всё ещё закрыта. Наверняка хмурая морда дрыхнет до сих пор после вчерашнего загула, а он за всю ночь даже глаз не сомкнул. И это после того, как пришлось кулаками помахать в клетке. Стайлз сжимает кулаки, чувствуя как злость и откуда-то взявшаяся обида, горячей лавой расплескиваются в груди. Сползает по стене и садится на сооруженное с его же сумки сидение. Блаженно вытягивает гудящие ноги и прикрывает газа. Ему совершенно плевать, что подумают соседи Дерека. Он ещё и рад будет, если его кто-то увидит. Подмочить репутацию Хейла — эдакая микро-месть.

Уставшее тело почти сразу же расслабляется и Стайлза окутывает приятная нега. Что ж, вздремнуть ему не помешает, а переться куда-то в поисках ночлега у него просто нет сил. Планы его осыпаются трухой, потому что дверь отворяется так же внезапно, как и вчера. Стайлз даже глаза раскрыть толком не успевает, а его уже вздергивают за ворот куртки и ставят на ноги. Стилински рефлекторно вытягивает кулак и тут же врезается им в твердые мышцы. Широко открывает глаза и выворачивается с цепких рук. Перед ним стоит Дерек. Мрачный, будто бы злой, бледный и с залегшими тенями под светло-зелеными глазами. На нём белая майка, обтягивающая литые мышцы и темные джинсы. В левой руке болтается кожаная куртка. Понятно. Собирался куда-то сваливать, а тут Стайлз так некстати попался под ноги.

Злость на Хейла захлестывает по новой.

— Как голова? Не болит? — язвит Стилински, оправляя куртку.

Хейл хмурится, поджимая губы. Его вопрос игнорирует, но задает свой:

— Где шатался всю ночь?

Стайлз недоверчиво-зло вздергивает брови.

— А Питер не сказал? Он вчера дал мне сотню и сказал пойти погулять, пока ты будешь отходить после попойки.

Дерек двигает челюстью и кивает в сторону двери. Не дожидаясь согласия Стайлза пройти, он направляется обратно в лофт. Стилински возмущенно хмыкает, складывая руки на груди. Хрена с два он войдет. Подбирает сумку и забрасывает на плечо. Вместо того чтобы извиниться, Хейл и виду не подает, что в чём-то провинился. Будто бы Стайлз сам захотел провести ночь в обществе местных гуляк. Злость разгоняет кровь быстрым потоком, а у Стилински на языке вертится так много лестного в адрес Дерека, что сдерживаться становится неимоверно трудно. И когда к его слуху доносится:

— Поговорить не хочешь?

Стилински яростно шагает в открытые двери.

Дерека он находит на небольшой кухне. Тот стоит возле столешницы, широко расставив руки и упираясь ими в холодный камень. Плечи напряжены, а прямой взгляд касается Стайлза, стоит ему переступить порог.

— О чем поговорить? — интересуется резче, чем хочется, привалившись плечом к дверному косяку, и прячет руки в карманы куртки. Натыкается на пачку сигарет и сжимает на ней пальцы. Курить хочется неимоверно.

Челюсти Дерека сжимаются.

— Не притворяйся идиотом, Стайлз.

Стайлз зло фыркает, отлепляясь от дверного косяка, и подается вперед.

— Хорошо, давай поговорим. О чём в первую очередь? О том, что ты бросил меня посреди боя? Или о том, что мне всю ночь пришлось шататься по барам, потому что ты перебрал? Уж прости, но с тебя хреновый «покровитель».

Дерек выдыхает, раздувая точеные ноздри. Отталкивается от стола и проводит рукой по иссиня-черным волосам.

— Я досмотрел бой до конца, Стайлз. А потом мне пришлось уйти. И если бы знал ещё вчера, что ночью ты приходил, я бы не позволил Питеру выгнать тебя на улицу.  
— А куда я должен был идти, по-твоему? Это ведь твоим требованием было, чтобы я переехал к тебе, не моим. Меня устраивала и моя квартира.  
— Мне жаль, что так получилось.

Дерек, кажется, говорит искренне. Но Стайлз настолько рассержен, что верить Хейлу хочется меньше всего. Злиться на него гораздо проще, чем находить оправдания.

— И как тебе бой?

Он всё ещё звучит, как обиженная малолетка, но контролировать себя почти невозможно.

— Неплох, — отвечает Дерек. — Даже очень. Я тебя недооценил. И…ты молодец, Стайлз.

Стайлз недоверчиво прищуривается, не до конца веря, что Хейл действительно его похвалил. Но взгляд Дерека безмерно серьезный, словно он и вправду считает, что Стайлз молодец. И, к его удивлению, раздражение понемногу отступает. Это ж надо. Всего одна похвала Хейла и Стайлз успокаивается, как будто кто-то отключил в его голове кнопку гнева.

— Эм…спасибо.  
— Мне действительно жаль, что так вчера вышло. Подобное больше не повторится.

Стайлз жмет плечами, почесывая макушку. Похоже, Хейл на самом деле сожалеет о содеянном. Да и в конце концов, все заслуживают на второй шанс.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Но если повторится, ты хотя бы предупреди, что хочешь промочить горло.

Дерек кивает, на секунду Стайлзу чудится, будто на его губах мелькает тень улыбки, но уже в следующую тот опять становится серьезным.

— Предупрежу.  
— И передай Питеру, что я сотню ему не верну. Он мне ещё и должен. В том баре, куда он меня отправил, меня вчера хотел склеить какой-то дальнобойщик, еле отбился.

В этот раз Дерек позволяет себе слабую улыбку.

— Передам.

Оба замолкают. Стайлз поглаживает швы на брови, которая щипает и чешется одновременно, и ощущает странное облегчение в груди. Окей, может быть Дерек и не такой засранец, каким хочет казаться на первый взгляд. Возможно, у них получится сработаться.

Первоначальная злость понемногу отступает, освобождая место для усталости. Стайлз не в состоянии удержать зевок, даже плотно сомкнув губы, и смачно зевает во весь рот. Прикрывает его ладонью, бормоча:

— Прости.

Дерек ловит этот жест и супится.

— Иди спать, Стайлз. Завтра у нас тренировка и не думай, что я забыл настолько ты хренов в партере.

Стайлз кривит губы в усмешке. Нижняя отзывается дергающей болью.

— Слушаюсь, бос. А ты куда-то уходишь? — указывает подбородком на висящую на стуле кожанку.  
— Уже никуда, — кратко отзывается Дерек.

Стилински кивает, надеясь, что не сорвал каких-то чертовски важных планов своим появлением.

— Тогда я спать.  
— Иди.

Уже разворачивается, чтобы топать в свою спальню, а потом вдруг вспоминает. Щелкает пальцами и бросает через плечо:

— Я надеюсь, того бешеного пса усыпили? В детстве меня погрыз один ротвейлер, и я не очень жалую этих шерстяных тварей.  
— Какого пса?

Услышав недоумение в голосе Дерека, Стайлз возвращается на исходную. Брови Хейла непонимающе сдвинуты на переносице, а руки перекрещены на широкой груди.

— Питер вчера… — и почему-то замолкает, вглядываясь в откровенно озадаченное лицо Дерека.

Передергивает плечами и усмехается углом рта.

— Знаешь, забудь. Наверное, приснилось что-то. Отдохнуть мне не помешает. Глядишь, нафантазирую, что ко мне вчера ещё и Питер приставал.

Дерек смотрит недоверчиво, но кивает.

А Стайлз спешит побыстрее скрыться за стенами своей спальни. Хватит с него на сегодня странностей.


	4. Chapter 4

Его отбрасывают к сетке. В горящую кожу впивается металл, а легкие на износе качают кислород, словно огромная помпа воду.

Стайлз вытирает окровавленный рот, ведет разбитыми руками по влажным волосам. Вдоль позвоночника растекается ярость, сам он липкий от пота и крови — чужой и своей.

Он смотрит на то, как в ринге суетятся люди. Гарольд зажимает разбитый нос и что-то верещит, тыкая толстыми пальцами в его сторону. Возле него стоит секьюрити, который отволок Стайлза от соперника и оттолкнул к сетке.

Вокруг шумно, гул давит на барабанные перепонки и черепную коробку. Стайлз хочет убраться отсюда. Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Он роняет последний взгляд на распластанного по рингу латиноса, которому так не свезло сегодня попасться под горячую руку, и отлепляется от сетки.

Его останавливает твердая ладонь, придавливающая за плечо обратно. Руки инстинктивно сжимаются в кулаки, но перед глазами появляется Питер и Стайлз ставит злость на паузу.

— И что это было? — интересуется Питер, поджав губы. На дне серых глаз плещется раздражение.

Сердце Стайлза загнанной птицей колотится в грудине. Мышцы горят огнем, а башка раскалывается.

— Бой, — цедит сквозь зубы.

Питер тяжело выдыхает. Брови взмывают вверх, а лоб прорезают глубокие морщины.

— Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что за такую выходку тебе могут просто больше не предложить ни единого боя? Включай в работу не только кулаки, но хоть иногда мозги, Стайлзи.

Стилински прикусывает язык, чтобы не послать Питера. В голове вспышками разрываются образы истончившихся запястий, с выпирающими косточками, острых скул и ключиц. Он понимает, что нужно взять себя под контроль. Понимает, черт возьми.

Клетка не только место, где можно спустить пар, когда терпеть то, что варится в голове и за ребрами больше не получается. Клетка — место его единственного заработка. А он сейчас ему нужен, как никогда прежде.

— Прости, — выталкивает, едва открывая губы.

Питер хмурится. Пальцы сдавливают кожу сильнее.

— Если подобное повторится, можешь забыть о клетке, понял?

Кивает. Смотрит в серые глаза напротив и ощущает, как нутро понемногу отпускают раскаленные тиски.

Ладонь Питера покидает его плечо.

— Извинись перед Гарольдом и соперником, а я разберусь со всем остальным. Жду тебя на улице через полчаса. И ради бога, Стайлзи, собери уже яйца в кулак и успокойся, ладно?

Стайлз трет пылающее лицо, двигает челюстями и опять кивает.

— Я понял-понял.

А потом его внимание вдруг обращает на себя пустое место за сеткой. Охренеть. Опять свалил.

— Где Дерек? — спрашивает резко.

Питер жует нижнюю губу, хмурясь. Услышав вопрос Стайлза, он лишь отмахивается.

— Может, отошел по нужде, или уже решает твои проблемы, — увидев взгляд Стайлза, Питер торопливо выставляет руки перед собой. — Спокойствие, помнишь? Я уверен, он разбирается со всем произошедшим. Это ведь его деньги.

— И мои. Они мне пиздец как нужны, Питер, — говорит и тут же жалеет, что вообще открыл рот.

Хейлу незачем знать о его проблемах.

Однако поздно. Питер мрачно и сосредоточенно смотрит на него.

— Совсем плохо?

Оба понимают, о чем речь. Ведь Питер в курсе. Косяк его минутной слабости.

— Совсем. Мне надо больше боев. Черт возьми, я согласен драться на плитах. Ты можешь заняться этим? Я знаю, у тебя связи.

— Послушай, — осторожно произносит Питер. — Я больше не твой покровитель…

Стайлз сжимает зубы и кулаки.

— Да насрать. Господи. Оглянись. Дереку нет никакого дела. Думаешь, он станет рваться за меня?

Питер молчит несколько секунд, внимательно разглядывая его и явно размышляя о чем-то своем. А у Стайлза от ожидания и нервов кишки скручиваются в моток.

— Поговори с Дереком.

И эта фраза как обухом по голове.

Питер был его единственной надеждой.

Стайлз качает головой и кривит губы в злой усмешке.

— Иди на хуй ты и твой Дерек.

Толкает Питера плечом и вылетает из клетки.

Хейл окликает его, но Стайлз пропускает все мимо ушей.

Его режет по кускам воспоминание о светлой, почти прозрачной коже и карамельных глазах.

***

Стайлз бесцельно шатается по городу несколько часов подряд. Ноги гудят от усталости, а голова — от постоянных мыслей. У него закончились сигареты и теперь от недостачи никотина зудят десна и с новой силой разыгрывается злость.

Какое к черту спокойствие, Питер. Когда твоя жизнь катится по наклонной, а ты не в состоянии сделать абсолютно н-и-ч-е-г-о — это медленно разрушает от самого основания до местами уже дырявой крыши. Стайлз чувствует себя слабым и беспомощным, бесполезный кусок мяса и костей. Что с него толку?

Он сидит под окнами больницы, накинув на голову капюшон толстовки и натянув рукава по самые разодранные костяшки. Он сидит, а его от макушки до пят обволакивает клейкий страх.

Стайлз отстукивает ногами какой-то беспорядочный ритм, сгрызая заусенцу на указательном пальце и уставившись невидящим взглядом в полотно бетона. Питер звонит ему через каждый час. Стайлз успешно игнорирует все его звонки. Дерек — редкостный мудак не звонит вообще. Не сказать, что его сейчас особо волнует младший Хейл. Нет. Его не в первый раз наебывают. У Стайлза на подобные штуки уже иммунитет. Больше всего его злит то, что он ему действительно поверил. Сам позволил, чтобы его наебали. Наивный кретин.

Телефон вибрирует в кармане джинсов, извещая о новом смс-сообщении. Стайлз думает, что это снова Питер. Он даже решает опять проигнорировать все попытки Хейла наладить контакт, но потом вспоминает, что доктор Джей обещал сообщать обо всех изменениях в состоянии мамы ему на телефон. Пальцы судорожно нашаривают телефон, Стайлз перекатывается на один бок, доставая неудобную выскальзывающую пластмассу. Щелкает пальцем по экрану, прищуривается от резкого света. И в один момент обомлевает.

Потому что смс не от Питера, и не от доктора Джея.

Оно от Дерека.

Стайлз открывает его только с живого интереса, какого мудаку нужно от него. Прочитанный текст огорошивает окончательно:

«Не суйся сегодня домой. Я напишу, когда можно будет».

Стайлз тупо пялится в экран несколько минут. Пальцы непроизвольно стискивают телефон до побелевших под содранной кожей костяшек.

Это становится последней каплей, от которой в груди Стайлза вспыхивает давно уготованное и ждавшее своего часа пожарище. Он глухо ругается сквозь сжатые зубы, а взгляд взлетает к темной латке окна на пятом этаже. Третье справа, восемнадцатое слева. На этом окне лиловые занавески, а в вазе на подоконнике стоят пионы. Стайлз не видит это, помнит на периферии подсознания. Образ палаты будет стоять у него перед глазами, наверное, до конца жизни.

Он подрывается на ноги и твердым шагом направляется к выходу.

На сообщение Дерека Стайлз так и не отвечает.

***

Дверь в лофт приоткрыта.

Это первое, что настораживает Стайлза. Он хмурится и ступает несколько осторожных шагов к порогу. Заглядывает в щель, но не видит абсолютно никакого движения. Излюбленное кожаное кресло Дерека пусто, как и икеевский диван.

А затем происходит то, что настораживает его во-вторых — звуки возни, шум разбитых тарелок со стороны кухни и чье-то сдавленное ругательство. Стайлз действует инстинктивно. Как всегда, впрочем. Когда-нибудь его опрометчивость и вспыльчивость сыграют с ним злую шутку. Может, даже сейчас.

Он толком не взвешивает все «за» и «против». Просто дергает дверь на себя и ломится вперед. Под руки попадается деревянная статуэтка богини плодородия, которую привез из Намибии Питер. Дерек её терпеть не может. Так что если Стайлз проломит ею кому-то голову, тот только обрадуется. Наверное. С Дереком вообще ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным.

Грохот перекинутого стула на кухне заставляет придать скорости. Стайлз почти влетает в дверной проем, замахиваясь деревянной богиней. Но увиденное заставляет его резко затормозить на месте. Рука со статуэткой замирает над головой.

Замирает и Питер, который…что? Стайлз хочет вытянуть глазные яблоки и хорошенько промыть. Потому что происходящее на кухне никак не укладывается в нормальные рамки его мировосприятия.

— Какого, блин….

Питер сжимает в руках металлическую цепь, заброшенную на шею, кажется, Дерека, стоящего на коленях. Это же Дерек? По крайней мере, очень похож. Если не учитывать того, что глазищи у него неоновые, сверкают как вывески над супермаркетами. А ещё у него теперь не просто зубы — клычища, торчащие изо рта.

Это всё странно. И стремно. И Стайлз так и стоит, сжимая в руках чертову богиню, пока его здравый смысл скрывается в каких-то ебенях.

В следующие несколько мгновений Стайлз только убеждается, что происходящее напоминает кадры из саспенса восьмидесятых. Дерек вдруг утробно рычит и рвет вперед. Стилиски успевает отметить, что на руках у того сабли в несколько дюймов, потому что они проносятся аккурат перед его лицом. Он умудряется отодвинуться за миллиметр до катастрофы, стучась головой о косяк. Вот уж где бойцовская реакция не подкачала, спасибо тебе, Боже.

— Уходи! — орет Питер и дергает Дерека на себя.

Стайлзу кажется, что он сбрендил окончательно, когда радужки Питера окрашиваются в такой же неоновый.

Ему не нужно повторять дважды. Стайлз далеко не трус, он вообще записывал себя в парни далеко не робкого десятка, но именно сейчас он думает, что Питера лучше послушаться.

Он отбрасывает к чертям богиню и идет на попятную. Дерек вырывается, клацает челюстями, в то время как Питер закручивает цепь на кулаки и упирается коленом ему между лопатками, снова удерживая его на полу.

Пиздец — вопит внутренний голос Стайлза.

Все тело пробивает тремор, а перед глазами стелется легкий туман. Стилински боится, чтобы его не скрутила паническая атака, о которой он уже и думать забыл, прямо здесь.

Стайлз задвигает за собой двери, их скрежетанию вторит нечеловеческий рев.

Он позорно удирает, ощущая, как сильно сердце колотится о ребра.

***

Тень Стайлза удлиняется в свете фар.

Шины шуршат о асфальт, а мотор Порше мягко рычит совсем рядом.

Стайлз сознательно ускоряет шаг по тротуарной дорожке, сутуля плечи и пряча руки в карманы.

Порше выравнивается с ним и стекло со стороны пассажирского сидения опускается.

— Садись в машину, Стайлз.

Стилински фыркает и качает головой.

— Хрена с два.

Он действительно не сядет. Неа. Голова до сих пор кипит от мыслей, а здравый смысл ни в какую не берется переваривать увиденное.

Стайлз чхал разбираться. У него своих проблем навалом.

— Мы просто поговорим, — отзывается Питер. — Мне нужно кое-что тебе объяснить.

Он не сбавляет шаг. Порше все так же смирно катится рядом.

— Нет, не нужно. Мне хватает дерьма в жизни и без ваших… — Стайлз сердито вздыхает, потому что он ни черта не знает, как правильно охарактеризовать пережитое. — Господи, я ума не приложу. Ролевых игр? В общем, я не знаю, что я видел, но я отказываюсь понимать всю эту чертовщину, ясно?

— Ты видел то, что видел. Ты же умный парень, Стайлз. Давай поговорим, как взрослые люди.

Ага, хорошая попытка, Питер.

— Ты меня этим не возьмешь. Я без понятия, что я видел. И я хочу находиться в неведение и дальше. Так что оставьте меня в покое. Оба.

— Черт возьми, да сядь ты уже в сраную машину, — взрывается Питер. — Дай мне хотя бы пять минут.

Стайлз останавливается. Зло стаскивает капюшон и едва удерживается от того, чтобы с досады не стукнуть дорогущую тачку Хейла. Порше грациозно останавливается следом, легко визгнув шинами.

— Что тебе непонятно из того, что я сказал раньше? Я не хочу иметь отношения к этой херне. У меня проблем выше крыши и без ваших… — Стайлз всплескивает руками и бессильно рычит сквозь зубы. — Да ну нахуй.

Он действительно не хочет. Правда. Стайлз теперь вовсю жалеет, что ослушался Дерека и поперся в лофт. Лучше бы он не видел то, что видел. Лучше бы он и дальше дрался себе в клетке, понятия не имея, кто или, господи, возможно даже _что_ такое Дерек.

У него нет желания и сил со всем этим разбираться.

Просто — ебал он это всё. И точка.

— Проблем с опухолями и метастазами?

В груди холодеет, а ладони стискиваются в кулаки.

Ему послышалось. Питер не может знать. Откуда?

— Что сказал? — глухо, не узнавая своего голоса.

— Что слышал, — Питер, скотина, и бровью не ведет. — Я в курсе того, что тебе срочно нужны деньги на операцию. Охренеть много денег и ещё горка сверху. Я могу помочь.

— Мне нафиг не сдалась твоя помощь, — выплевывает Стайлз.

Виски ломит от боли. Усталость, отчаяние и злость опьяняют. Он едва стоит на ногах. Хочется или расколошматить что-то, или бессильно рухнуть на колени и завыть от бессилия.

— И даже слушать не станешь? Пять минут, Стайлз. Я больше ничего не прошу. Не ради меня. Ради неё.

Питер — манипулятор сраный. Будто ему действительно есть дело до того, что творится в жизни Стайлза.

— Я помогу тебе, — продолжает он, пользуясь замешательством Стилински. — А ты поможешь мне. Взаимовыгодное предложение, согласись. Времени у тебя на раздумья не так и много, если я не ошибаюсь.

— Сволочь, — Стайлз изломанно усмехается. Скалится. В мозгах верховенствует самый настоящий хаос. Словно внутри Стайлза сейчас происходит противостояние всего ада против небес. — Какая же ты сволочь, Питер.

— Какой есть, — хмыкает Питер и открывает пассажирскую дверь. — Ну так что?

Если бы у Стайлза был выбор. Хотя бы один маленький шанс исправить всё в одиночку. Но он заведомо знает, что проиграет, даже еще и не начиная сражение.

Он медлит несколько секунд, прежде чем забраться на удобное кожаное сидение.

— Прокатимся? — подмигивает ему Хейл.

Стайлз считает до пяти, чтобы не ебнуть его рожей о руль.

***

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал все вот так, — Питер хмурится, вцепившись взглядом в дорогу за лобовым стеклом.

Стайлз фыркает, сложив руки поперек груди.

— А как?

— Ну, по крайней мере, чтобы Дерек не пытался перерезать тебе горло. Сегодня он был…не очень настроен на серьезный разговор.

— Надо же. А я и не заметил.

— Прости за то, что произошло. Я думал, у меня в запасе еще есть время, чтобы подготовить тебя, знаешь, по-человечески.

— Без психологических травм и стрессового расстройства?

Стайлз не может прекратить язвить. Но он оправдывает себя. Это его защита. Мозг, таким образом, пытается отгородиться, выстраивая бетонную стену, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума.

— Без них, — серьезно кивает Питер и вздыхает. — Ты должен мне помочь, Стайлз. Если я начну искать кого-то другого, для Дерека может оказаться слишком поздно.

— Стой-стой, — Стайлз вскидывает руки в защитном жесте. — Помедленней. Причем здесь Дерек? Я, конечно, не психотерапевт, но у вас какие-то странные отношения для племянника и дяди. Он же твой племянник, да? Или это прикрытие?

Питер закатывает глаза, манерно вздергивает брови, награждая его ироничным взглядом.

— Брось ты уже эту теорию ролевых игр. Копай глубже, Стайлзи. Неужели ты никогда не смотрел «Человек-волк» Джорджа Уоггнера?

— Блять, да ты издеваешься. Серьезно? — Стайлз хрипло, нервно хохочет.

Очередная защитная реакция.

— Серьезно, малыш, серьезно. Конечно, во многом с Уоггнером я не согласен, но толика правды там есть.

— Оборотни, значит, — мотает головой Стайлз. Ну что за хрень, а. — И где тут камера? Куда мне «приветы» передавать и рукой помахать? Ты поспорил с Дереком, что сможешь меня развести? Он прячется в багажнике?

Питер тяжело вздыхает, как будто Стайлз непроходимый идиот. 

— Я не хотел переходить к радикальным мерам, поверь, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора…

— Просто прекрати пиздеть, Питер. Мне твои розыгрыши….Еб твою! — Стайлз подпрыгивает, насколько это вообще возможно и вжимается лопатками в дверцу за собой, затылком ударяясь о стекло. Прямо перед его носом появляется рука Питера, с такими же саблями, как у Дерека. Острые когти почти прикасаются к кончику носа и Стайлз скашивает на них взгляд.

— Не смешно, — бормочет Стайлз.

Питер убирает руку, съезжая на обочину. Стилински смотрит на когтистую ладонь, сжимающую руль. Просто не может перестать смотреть. Чертовщина.

— Не смешно, потому что никто не шутит. Я и Дерек действительно оборотни. Все еще хочешь смеяться или мне сверкнуть еще и клыками?

— Окей, — Стайлз облизывает губы и садится ровно, с опаской поглядывая на Питера. Тот разворачивается вполоборота, одну руку закинув на руль, вторую (все еще с когтями) держит на бедре. — Допустим, до-пу-ст-им, я тебе верю, боже ты мой, да за мной же психушка плачет. Чего вы хотите от меня? Мою печень, почки? Или чем вы там питаетесь? Если сердце, то сразу нет.

Стайлз прикрывает глаза. Он чувствует себя идиотом, потому что делает попытку действительно поверить. С ума сойти. Где его смирительная рубашка?

— Теперь спрошу я. Серьезно, Стайлз? Это первое, что пришло тебе в голову?

Распахивает глаза, встречаясь с насмешливым взглядом Питера. Нервы не выдерживают.

— А ты чего ожидал? Что я начну восхищенно хлопать в ладоши и прыгать вокруг тебя?

— Ну… — тянет Питер. — Не совсем этого. Тебя, в принципе, можно понять.

— Да что ты.

— Все не так страшно, как кажется на первый взгляд. Мы не питаемся людьми. Ну, большинство из нас, — Питер игнорирует красноречивое фырканье Стайлза, продолжая говорить. — Если ты хотя бы попытаешься быть серьезным, я объясню тебе суть проблемы, с которой ты можешь нам помочь. Я за это помогу тебе в ответ. Даю слово. Как только ты согласишься, я тут же перечислю деньги на счет больницы и сам займусь всеми вопросами касательно операции. Клаудию переведут в лучшую палату, я позабочусь, чтобы у неё был должный уход. Тебе, всего-навсего, нужно сказать «да».

— И что же от меня требуется? — Стайлз складывает руки на груди. Сердце лупит о ребра сильно и быстро.

Он задает вопрос не только из интереса. Перспективы, расписанные Питером, звучат слишком заманчиво. Хуже всего то, что он действительно сделает то, что говорит. Хейл, мать его, самый настоящий гребаный человек слова. Он никогда не раскидывается обещаниями попусту. Никогда.

Питер выглядит слишком серьезным и обеспокоенным. Совсем не похож на того Питера, к которому привык Стайлз. Он смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд. Стайлз подумывает, что тот решил отказаться от своей затеи. Но затем Хейл говорит:

— Ты должен стать якорем Дерека.

И Стайлз понимает, что чертовщина только начинается.


	5. Chapter 5

У него до сих пор отметины на запястьях и шее. Бордовые, с обуглившимися из-за аконита краями, вмятые, будто бы впаянные в кожу. Дерек знает, что они будут регенерировать еще несколько часов. Но это малая жертва за то, чтобы удержать волка на цепи.  
Хейл предугадывал, что произойдет что-то подобное, когда увидел Стайлза впервые. Когда наткнулся на изучающий, серьезный, колкий взгляд. Когда увидел упрямо сжатые губы и разодранные кулаки. Питер не прогадал с парнем, нет. Скорее даже наоборот. Ощущение, что дядя знал, кто именно нужен Дереку. И вот только вчера он думал, что, вполне возможно, выгорит, справится, не все потеряно. А сегодня чувствует себя так, будто надежды нет окончательно. Осталось только подождать, пока волк окончательно подомнет его под себя и отберет контроль над телом. Человек, запертый в тело зверя — вот его судьба.

Дерек натягивает футболку на еще влажную кожу; морщится, когда ткань задевает шею. Нужно позвонить Питеру. Немедленно. И потребовать (попросить), чтобы не подпускал его к Стайлзу ни на шаг. То, что Стайлз не приблизится к нему и на милю, ясно как белый день. Дерек и не надеется. Только не после увиденного. Хейл никак не может выбросить из головы потерянный, полный ужаса взгляд. За короткое время он привык знать совсем другого Стайлза: упрямого, сильного, яростного, отчаянного. Но не напуганного. Дерек злится на себя, что в который раз сорвался после его боя, что позволил волку взять верх. Но больше всего за то, что набросился на Стайлза. Это то, о чем предупреждал Питер, это то, о чем говорили охотники. От грани осталась едва заметная полоса. И с каждым таким превращением Дерек стирает её все больше и больше. Зверь дышит ему не просто в затылок, зверь дышит ему в такт.

Телефон валяется на полу кухни. Там же, где Питер скручивал его цепью. Дерек невольно хмурится от воспоминаний, поднимает телефон. Пропущенных звонков нет, зато есть смс от дяди.

«Заеду вечером, нужно разрулить кое-какие дела. Ты там живой или я немного перестарался? Дай знать».

Дерек набирает краткое «Живой». Ладонями упирается в холодный камень столешницы и прикрывает глаза. Усталость обвивает его колким коконом. Он не хочет думать, что ему делать дальше и как разрешить сложившуюся ситуацию. Порой ему кажется, что идея быть пойманным охотниками не такая и плохая. Порой ему кажется, что сражаться дальше просто нет смысла. Для кого, для чего?

Зверь в груди вдруг принюхивается и вздыбливает шерсть на загривке. Дерек напрягается, рывком поворачиваясь. Он слышит шаги и быстрое дыхание. Черт. Не стал бы, нет. Этого не может быть…  
В дверь лофта стучат. Дергают за задвижку. Как хорошо, что Питер закрыл за собой.

За дверью нервно выдыхают. Стук повторяется.

И когда Дерек думает забить и свалить к себе в комнату, заперевшись, словно в клетке, он слышит что-то еще, кроме дыхания.

— Дерек? Ты дома?

Сердце пропускает удар, а челюсти сжимаются. Хейл поверить не может, что это действительно Стайлз. Однако голос его. И запах. Дерек успел изучить его вдоль и поперёк. Будто это вообще нормально.

Он думает, что лучше не открывать. Незачем. У него пока нет сил разбираться в произошедшем. Да и правильных слов, чтобы объяснить, тоже нет. Для обычного человека это слишком.

— Мне нужно забрать вещи, — говорит Стайлз из-за двери.

Дерек не контролирует. Просто челюсти сжимаются до хруста. Он понимает, что так правильно. Стайлзу действительно лучше забрать вещи и свалить. Подальше от всего этого, подальше от опасности, которая будет окружать его денно и нощно, если Дерек будет рядом.  
Он понимает, что так правильно, да. Но и с места не сдвигается. Слушает быстрое дыхание Стайлза за спиной и как сильно бьется за грудной клеткой сердце. От парня пахнет беспокойством, раздражением, усталостью. Стайлз — всегда такой взрывной коктейль запахов, что у Дерека не укладывается в голове, как можно чувствовать так много всего и сразу.

— Дерек. Я знаю, что ты дома. Ты же большой парень. Я тебя не обижу. Открой.

Издевается. Не иначе.

Самое странное, Дерек не злится. Он действительно верит, что не обидит. Навредить тут может только Хейл. Это внутри него сидит монстр, только и ждущий, чтобы выбраться наружу.

— Я не уйду, слышишь? Буду сидеть под дверью, пока не откроешь. Думаю, соседям будет любопытно, что под твоей дверью делает избитый…

Стайлз и правда избитый. Стоит Дереку отодвинуть дверь, чтобы увидеть разукрашенного синяками и застывшего на месте пацана, вмиг нахмурившегося и поджавшего губы.

Хейл тяжело выдыхает, раздувая ноздри. Смотрит вызывающе, готовый принять каждое слово упрека, обвинения. Он заслужил. И он выслушает. Не в его правилах прятаться.

— Привет? — дергает бровью Стайлз.

Дерек неосознанно принюхивается снова. В букете ароматов хочет разобрать тот, которого ждет сильнее всего. И опять удивляется. Стайлз все так же раздражен и обеспокоен. Но страха нет. Он должен бояться. Черт возьми, просто обязан после того, что вчера произошло. Но Дерек снова ошибся в парне. Уже в который раз. Пора бы вести подсчет.

— Привет, — кивает Дерек. Он даже забывает нахмуриться для пущего эффекта.

— Как дела?

Серьезно?

Дерек вопросительно выгибает бровь. Стайлз закатывает глаза и пихает его плечом, проходя внутрь лофта. Стаскивает капюшон худи, проводя ладонью по коротким волосам. Пальцы странно подрагивают, словно Стайлз нервничает. Так и есть. Он нервничает, и Дерек его за это не винит.

— Под «как дела?» я подразумеваю «не хочешь ли ты меня убить?»

— Сейчас — нет. А дальше как получится, — отвечает Хейл. И не врет. Все на самом деле так. Дерек не может пообещать даже себе, что не набросится на Стайлза снова. Он ненавидит пустые обещания, поэтому говорит, как есть.

— Ясно, — дергает Стайлз подбородком. Смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза. Знак наподобие «я тебя не боюсь». Дерек горько ухмыляется: «это пока не боишься». — Питер всё мне рассказал.

Разве у него был выбор? Разве Дерек не предупреждал, что все это не закончится ничем хорошим?

Но теперь грызть себя бессмысленно. Бессмысленно размышлять, что было «если бы».

— И?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты и дальше был моим покровителем.

Дерек не удерживается. Хмыкает, пряча руки в карманы джинсов.

— Ты уверен, что он рассказал тебе все? Иначе бы ты не согласился, поверь.

— Он что-то там говорил об оборотнях и прочей чепухе. Вы же не разводите меня, нет? Это не смешно, если что.

— Не разводим, Стайлз. И тебе действительно лучше собрать вещи и уйти, чтобы обезопасить себя же.

Стайлз усмехается уголком разбитой губы.

— Это был лишь повод пробраться в лофт. Питер предупредил, что ты не захочешь меня впустить.

— И не ошибся. Будь Питер благоразумен, он сам бы собрал твои вещи, чтобы лишний раз не подставлять твою голову. Я уйду в свою комнату, пока ты соберешь вещи. Прости, что так вышло. Я поговорю с Питером, чтобы подыскал тебе нового покровителя.

Это будет наиболее правильным решением. Да. Но, черт, как же Дерек заебался думать над тем, что правильно, а что нет.

— Мне не нужен новый, — Стайлз упрямо играет желваками, хмурясь. — Точнее, меня никто не захочет после вчерашнего. Питер не говорил тебе, что я вчера ударил Гарольда? Нет? Мне запретили драться в клетке. Исключили на три месяца. Зашибись, да? А мне надо зарабатывать деньги. Потому что я в полной жопе, Дерек. Если ты сейчас откажешься, я не знаю, что мне делать дальше.

— Зарабатывать честным трудом? — раздраженно вздыхает Хейл. Пацан совсем не понимает, о чем просит. Он заслуживает нормального покровителя. Он заслуживает кого-то, кто не Дерек.

— Это и есть честный труд. Для меня — да. Я согласен драться на Плитах. Питер не хочет устраивать мне бой. Но я знаю, что ты можешь это сделать. Я не проиграю, обещаю. Ты же знаешь, какие там крутятся деньги. Мы оба прилично заработаем.

— Я знаю, что там собирается всякий сброд, готовый убить за несколько сотен, — огрызается Дерек. — Это не бойцы, Стайлз. Это звери. И ты точно не готов к подобному.

— Тогда спроси Питера, где он меня нашел, — парирует Стайлз.

Дерек застывает. Дядя никогда не говорил, как познакомился со Стайлзом. А Дерек и не спрашивал. В тот момент его волновала только собственная задница.

— Мой ответ — нет, — чеканит. — Я не стану устраивать тебе бой на Плитах. Моя совесть и так не особо чистая.

— Но это уже на твоей совести. С тобой или без тебя я туда попаду. Если под твоим покровительством, то у меня будет хотя бы шанс, что в случае проигрыша меня не зароют в какой-то канаве, — натянуто ухмыляется Стайлз. — Так что решение за тобой.

Парень прав, и это подбивает планку самоконтроля. Дерек чувствует, что начинает заводиться. А это непозволительная роскошь. Пусть волк и ослаблен, он все еще способен перетянуть одеяло контроля на себя.

— Шантаж? — скрещивает руки на груди Хейл.

— Взаимовыгодная сделка, — расслаблено ведет плечом Стайлз.

Нифига не выгодная. Они оба это понимают. Стайлза могут избить, покалечить, блять, да там и убить могут. Это он будет рисковать своей жизнью. Дерек в худшем случае просто потеряет деньги.

— Нет.

— Ты должен мне, чувак. Я сейчас на нуле, деньги нужны позарез, так что я буду драться в любом случае. Ты можешь прикрыть мою задницу или же послать к чертям. Так что? Ты со мной?

Господи, откуда пацан вообще взялся на его голову? Гореть Питеру за это в аду.

Так что, Дерек? Бросишь его одного или хотя бы сделаешь попытку спасти?

— Один бой, Стайлз, — цедит сквозь зубы. — А дальше тобой занимается Питер.

Дерек ожидает согласного кивания или, что еще бредовее, благодарностей. Но Стайлз по привычке действует не по плану.

— Если я выиграю, то со мной остаешься ты.

Сердце пропускает удар. Но Дерек сохраняет беспристрастное выражение, хотя это адски трудно в данной ситуации.

— Если выиграешь.

Стайлз довольно улыбается, будто уже выиграл.

А Дерек спешит свалить, пока не натворил еще каких-нибудь глупостей.

***

 

— Хреновая затея, — Дерек не то рычит, не то шепчет возле уха Стайлза.

— Охуенная затея. Я уложу его за две минуты.

Дерек закатывает глаза и мотает головой. Супится, смотря на невысокого, угловатого, но мощно сложенного противника. У того кулачищи с полголовы Стайлза, черные, глубоко посаженные глаза, татуировки на ребрах, груди, шее. У него татуировки даже на костяшках пальцев и разбитых в месиво ушных раковинах. Он сплевывает на бетонную плиту, глядя на Стайлза. Показательно бьет воздух и ухмыляется тонкими губами.

— Не бросайся сразу в драку, ладно? — говорит Стайлзу, не отводя взгляда от их сегодняшнего соперника. — Вымотай его, а потом вали. Не пускай его в ноги и не позволяй заломать. Иначе проиграешь. Бей в солнечное сплетение. Устрой пиздец его дыхалке. А потом добивай по голове.

— Понял, — сосредоточенно кивает Стайлз. Стаскивает поношенную худи, оставаясь в простой белой майке. Дерек молча забирает тонкую ткань. Осенний ветер тут же хлещет оголенные участки тела, но Стайлз и ухом не ведет. Косится на Дерека, кажется, какую-то долю секунды сомневается, а потом произносит: — Не удирай в этот раз, окей? Думаю, ты мне понадобишься сегодня.

Дерека одолевают угрызения совести. Если бы все было так просто. Лучше удрать, чем разорвать в клочья соперника Стайлза. Или еще кого-то, кто попадется под когти.

— Я постараюсь. А ты не прикрывайся яростью. Мне будет трудно…

Он затыкается, не зная, как закончить предложение.

Мне будет трудно держаться, когда избранный мною якорь, призванный утихомиривать, будет поджигать к хуям своей яростью?

— Ладно, — вдруг быстро соглашается Стайлз. Умудряется еще и подмигнуть, растягивая губы в усмешке. А потом наклоняется, обдавая запахом азарта, ментоловой жвачки и дерекового шампуня. Карие радужки сверкают в свете фонарей и прожекторов. — Никакой ярости и никаких когтей, договорились?

Губы Дерека кривит ответная усмешка. Дикость-то какая, господи. Он думал, что больше не способен и на пародию улыбки.

— Уничтожь его.

— Сделаю в лучшем виде, — заверяет Стайлз. И Дерек не может себе отказать: на миг сжимает горячую кожу плеча. Так же быстро одергивает руку, когда Стайлза вызывают в центр импровизированного круга. — Оставайся здесь.

На Плитах.

В себе. Не позволь волку взять верх.

Дерек не успевает ответить. Стайлз уходит, чтобы принять бой. Он идет быстро, уверенно печатая шаг. Плечи напряжены и слегка сгорблены, но Дерек не чует страха. Парень явно настроен на победу. А Дерек настроен держать волке в узде, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Жаль, Питер и его цепи далеко.

Все идет к чертям с первых же минут боя. Стайлзу прилетает сильный удар в скулу, он пропускает его по тупой случайности. И, черт же тебя подери, пацан, ярость патокой разносится по венам. Дерек ощущает, как горячей кислотой она воспламеняет нервные окончания, как щелкает тумблер безопасности в его мозгах.

Стайлз сжимает зубы и кулаки, плюет на идеальный план победы и просто бросается в самую гущу. Бой превращается в злую драку, костяшки сдираются, лопаются губы и рассекаются брови. В ярости Стайлза можно утопиться, и Дерек благополучно тонет. О каком сраном контроле может идти речь, если насыщенный, металлический запах крови мешается с запахом пота, азарта, злости. О каком контроле может идти речь, когда якорь, его чертов якорь, который должен держать на плаву, топит, перед этим привязав камень к ноге.

Когда когти пробивают кожу ладоней, Дерек почти не удивляется. Когда клыки рвут мякоть губ, он просто молча слизывает кровь. Когда Стайлз валит противника на бетонную плиту, обхватив за колени, Дерек понимает, что пацану конец. Его сейчас задавят массой, возьмут на удушающий или вырубят несколькими прицельными в челюсть. И на этом все. Он проиграет и опять вернется к Питеру или к другому покровителю. Дерек не знает, расстраиваться ему по этому поводу или вздохнуть с облегчением. У него сейчас, вообще-то, некогда думать об этом. Он, вообще-то, сейчас превращается в монстра, желающего полакомиться ближайшим ходячим куском мяса.

Дерек прикрывает ладонью глаза, чтобы скрыть искрящийся неон. В ушах звенит от рева толпы. Наверное, это Стайлза сейчас месит татуированный ублюдок. Подобные мысли распаляют еще сильнее. Волк мается, хочет ринуться в драку и перегрызть глотку, чтобы защитить. Но Дерек не отпускает цепь из последних сил, борется с сущностью, хотя кажется, что сил не осталось совсем. Ноги тяжелые и ватные, удерживать равновесие неимоверно трудно. Дерека шатает из стороны в сторону, кровь на языке дурманит не хуже наркоты, а от криков вокруг пульс стрекочет, как сумасшедший. Ты же не слабак, еб твою, Дерек, держись. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя поджарили охотники или сразу пустили пулю в лоб.

Но дело в том, что Дерек хочет. Он устал. Да, слабак. Да, сдается. Да, сражаться дальше не видит смысла.

Господи, просто пусть это быстрее закончится.

Волк триумфально склабит пасть, под острыми когтями крошатся кости. Цепь безвольно валится к его лапам.

Проиграл.

— Без когтей, приятель.

Дерек думает, что ослышался.

— Мы же договаривались: без когтей, — хрипят совсем рядом, и Хейл уверен, что сбрендил окончательно.

Его хватают за предплечье и утаскивают. Дерек еле перебирает ногами, но идет. Моргает несколько раз, чтобы прогнать неон. Прищуривается, глядя в коротко стриженый затылок.

— Видел, как я его, да? Я же говорил, что уложу за две минуты.

— Что? — Дерек чувствует себя прибитым, будто его лупили битой по голове несколько часов кряду.

— Ты опять пропустил, как я выиграл бой? — возмущенно спрашивает Стайлз. — Черт. Это уже не серьезно.

Понемногу Дерек приходит в себя. Туман в голове рассеивается, и он начинает мыслить здраво. Как только это происходит, злость охватывает по новой. Он останавливается, освобождая предплечье от крепкой хватки, и раздраженно говорит сквозь зубы:

— Зато не пропустил то, как ты послал нахуй все мои установки на бой.

Стайлз сводит брови на переносице, натягивая тонкую худи. Дерек даже не помнит, когда отдал ее. И отдавал ли вообще. Трудно помнить такие мелочи, когда сосредоточен только на том, чтобы не перекусить чье-то горло.

— Я победил. Это самое главное.

— А я чуть не превратился в монстра среди целой толпы, — гаркает Дерек.

— Окей, — кивает Стайлз, вытирая рукавом разбитые губы. — Я облажался, прости. В следующий раз…

Хейл взрывается, как по щелчку пальцев. Берут свое усталость и раздражение.

— Да какого черта, Стайлз! Зачем тебе сдался покровитель, если ты делаешь все наоборот? Зачем тебе сдался я? Найди того, кто будет терпеть все твои выходки ради побед.

— Оглянись, — отвечает так же зло, раскидывая руки. — Я дерусь на Плитах, потому что меня поперли с клетки. Любой нормальный покровитель даже и говорить со мной не станет.

— А я, значит, не нормальный, — скалится Дерек.

— Да, — легко соглашается Стайлз. — Ты не нормальный. И я тоже. Мы идеальная пара, блять.

— Иди ты, — выплевывает Хейл. — Я поговорю с Питером. Он опять займется тобой.

Он просто хочет уйти. Это чересчур сильный удар по его выдержке и контролю. Дерек и так не самый терпеливый малый. Чего доброго, обратится прямо здесь. И тогда Стайлзу лучше оказаться подальше.

— Я выиграл, чувак. И ты остаешься со мной, — не унимается пацан.

— Для чего?

Стайлз смотрит исподлобья, сложив руки на груди. Смотрит и молчит.  
Осознание херачит вспышкой по мозгам.

— Что Питер рассказал тебе обо мне? — рявкает Дерек, стискивая ладони в кулаки.

— Что ты оборотень, — закатывает глаза Стайлз, а сердце в груди срывается на галоп. — И неуравновешенный псих, не умеющий идти на контакт с людьми.

— Что он рассказал тебе о якоре? — цедит, крепко сжав челюсти. Настолько терпеливо, насколько это возможно.

— Ничего.

А сердце опять подскакивает за ребрами, как йо-йо.

— Господи. Блять. Я убью его, — Дерек трет веки, упершись одной рукой в бок.

Питер — родня. Питер — единственный, кто помогает сейчас. Но он не имел никакого гребаного права рассказывать все Стайлзу. Теперь Дерек перед ним считай что голый, всеми изъянами и слабостями наружу. Чтоб тебя, Питер. Просто чтоб тебя.

— Я могу тебе помочь, — осторожно начинает Стайлз. — Дерек.

— Серьезно? — фыркает Хейл. — Ты нестабильный, взрывной, плюешь на все мнения, кроме своего. Как ты поможешь мне? Ускоришь мое полное превращение в монстра? Спасибо, это я как-нибудь сам.

Стайлз обиженно поджимает губы, но остается спокойным. Судя по запаху раздражения и злости, оставаться он таким будет еще не очень-то долго.

— Повторюсь, я облажался, — с нажимом произносит он. — Обещаю, что больше…

— Сколько он тебе предложил? — выпаливает Дерек.

— Что? — хмурится Стайлз.

Святая невинность, блять.

— Что слышал. Сколько Питер отвалил тебе, чтобы ты терпел мое общество?

— Нисколько.

— Не пизди, черт тебя подери! — орет Дерек. Видит бог, это копилось в нем и так достаточно долго. — Я сыт по горло враньем.

— Ладно, мать твою! — орет под стать Хейлу. Выдыхает. Ведет ладонью по избитому лицу, утихомиривая эмоции. — Ладно. Он заплатил мне, угадал. Молодец. Но я действительно хочу тебе помочь. И я помогу. Поверь мне, Дерек. Блять, я реально хочу это сделать.

— Не любишь оставаться в долгу? — кривит губы в усмешке.   
— Успокойся, у Питера достаточно денег. Считай, отработал.

— Иди нахуй, — зло выплевывает Стайлз, морщась. На мгновение кажется, что он сейчас бросится на Дерека с кулаками, но этого не происходит. Он просто сердито и оскорбленно смотрит в ответ.

А Дерек решает, что хватит. Наговорились.

— Вещи и деньги за бой передам Питером, — говорит, доставая из заднего кармана джинсов несколько десятков долларов.

Взгляд Стайлза просверливает в нем дыру.

— Послушай, Дерек. Просто дай мне шанс.

У тебя он был.

И у меня тоже.

Но мы оба его профукали. Такова жизнь, парень. Сплошные профуканные возможности и шансы.

Он делает к Стайлзу резкий шаг. Пацан весь напрягается и подбирается, словно готовится к схватке. Но Дерек всего лишь пихает деньги в карман худи.

— Вызови себе такси, — произносит, наблюдая за злым румянцем на перепачканных щеках. Запах Стилински окутывает с головы до ног, а волк потягивается, хрустит позвонками, принюхиваясь. Ему нравится запах парня. Нравится с самой первой их встречи. — Удачи, Стайлз.

Дерек злится на волка по той гребаной причине, что он прекрасно его понимает.


	6. Chapter 6

Пионы на окне завяли, а в воздухе стоит терпкий запах медикаментов и стиранного белья.

Стайлз стягивает капюшон, приглаживая волосы. Улыбка мамы слегка тускнеет, когда она видит бланш под глазом, который он и не пытался замазать. Такую шишку прятать было бессмысленно, да и Стайлз не силен в этих делах. Раньше он старался не заявляться к маме с явными следами драк, но сегодня был беспрецедентный случай. Маму готовили к операции уже этим вечером. Стайлз был бы последним куском дерьма, если бы не пришел, чтобы поддержать ее. Питер не соврал и перечислил деньги в тот же день, когда Стайлз пошел с повинной к Дереку. Кто ж знал-то, что все так обломится. Стайлзу херово от того факта, что Дереку он так и не помог, но, давайте откровенно, нельзя помочь тому, кто эту помощь не принимает.

— Поссорился с дверным косяком. Все в порядке, мам, — быстро отмахивается от не заданного вопроса, уже готового сорваться с бледных губ.

— Надеюсь, косяку досталось гораздо больше, нежели тебе, — отзывается мама и Стайлз не может спрятать усмешку.

— Уж поверь мне, гораздо.

Ладно, это он слегка слукавил, Стайлз слышал только о разбитом носе и рассеченной брови.

Мама поджимает тонкие губы, рассеяно перебирая пальцами светлую простынь.

— Стайлз…

Только мама умеет произносить его имя так. Стайлза словно бы вспарывают ровным надрезом аккурат по грудине и выворачивают наизнанку.

— Я же сказал: все в порядке.

Отвечает и смотрит на высеченные ключицы, выглядывающие из-под ворота больничной рубашки. Они еще острее и еще больше натягивают почти прозрачную кожу.

Конечно же, не верит. Стайлз сам себе не очень-то и доверяет в последнее время.

— Папа звонил. Спрашивал, как у тебя дела и когда ты уже начнешь отвечать на его звонки.

Вот черт.

Стайлз не разговаривал с отцом почти месяц. Он просто перестал брать трубку, когда отец стал задавать слишком много вопросов. Например, где Стайлз берет деньги на лечение мамы. Стайлз еле удержался, чтобы не огрызнуться, что зарплаты шерифа захудалого городка не очень-то хватает на дорогостоящее лечение, поэтому приходится выкручиваться. Но промолчал. Потому что отец ни в чем не виноват, он и так уже заложил в банк все, что только можно было, они по уши в кредитах, и требовать от него еще чего-то просто не представлялось возможным. Стайлз знает, что отец переживает и, черт, он понимает, что ведет себя как последний мудак, но по-другому не может.

— Я перезвоню ему сегодня же, — заверяет (нагло врет) Стайлз, садясь на больничную койку. Осторожно сжимает холодные исхудалые пальцы. — Ты только не волнуйся, ладно? Я со всем разберусь, обещаю.

— Как с деньгами на операцию разобрался? — вздергивает подбородок мама, заглядывая ему в глаза. — Ко мне заходил какой-то Питер. Интересовался моим самочувствием.

Мудачила. Какого хрена он заходил к ней? Стайлз играет желваками, но, слава богу, не хмурится и никак не выдает своего раздражения. С Хейлом он потом разберется. Сейчас главное убедить маму, что ни во что плохое он не ввязался (а она именно так и подумала, сомневаться не приходится).

— Я же рассказывал тебе о Питере, — отвечает максимально спокойно. — Это мой начальник, и он согласился дать денег в долг. Не переживай, все в порядке.

— И как отдавать потом будешь? Стайлз, это огромные деньги.

Он и сам еще не в курсе, как будет отдавать. Покровитель от него отказался, с клетки выгнали, никаких заначек нет уже и в помине. В карманах Стайлза сейчас два доллара, жвачка и жетон на метро.   
Единственным выходом были только Плиты, которые он ненавидел всем нутром. Это тебе не клетка, где после боя тебя отмоют, заштопают и подкинут домой. На Плитах до тебя никому нет дела, хоть харкай своими потрохами. Ты сам сделал выбор, когда пришел сюда.

— Я решу эту проблему. Просто верь мне, окей? Питер нормальный парень, я уверен, он подождет.

— А если нет? — восклицает мама. Ее голос дрожит, дрожит нижняя губа. Стайлз ощущает себя конченым засранцем, потому что довел до такого состояния. — Дорогой, я волнуюсь за тебя. Я во всем виновата, а расхлебывать приходиться тебе.

— Я даже не хочу это слышать, мам. Не начинай снова. Мы же говорили об этом в прошлый раз. Виновата не ты, а чертова опухоль. И сегодня ее не станет. Пусть катится к дьяволу. А у нас с тобой все будет хорошо, обещаю.

Боже, как же много пустых обещаний. Стайлз устал. Безумно устал лгать и делать вид, что он в порядке. Хотя на самом-то деле нихрена нет.

Он не знает, что будет дальше. Доктор Джей сказал, что за операцией снова последует череда химиотерапий, потому что опухоль дала метастазы. И что он не может давать стопроцентных гарантий. Стайлз стоял и слушал, пока ладони сжимались в кулаки от подавляющего бессилия. Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя таким бесполезным, жалким, ничтожным. Белые стены будто давили, сжимали белоснежными боками, а Стайлз задыхался от запаха бинтов и медикаментов. Доктор Джей сочувствующие пожал его плечо и удалился. А Стайлз уперся взглядом в молочную плитку на полу и простоял так минут пять, не в силах пошевелиться, не в силах даже нормально вдохнуть, словно бинты забили ему легкие. Если все это было зря, если мама прошла через все курсы химиотерапий, если вытерпела, хотя с каждым курсом становилось все хуже и хуже, а Стайлз просил, умолял потерпеть, врал снова и снова, что станет легче, что боль, постоянная тошнота, слабость пройдут. Если они пережили это, а в результате все равно…

— Я верю тебе, милый, — мама пожимает его пальцы и слабо улыбается.

Стайлз не думал, что может чувствовать себя еще паршивей.

***

 

Вы никогда не обращали внимания насколько жесткие кресла в приемных покоях больниц? Или как медленно там идет, нет, ползет, время. Минуты тают отчаянно медленно. Стайлз изгрыз все заусенцы, перелистал тупые глянцевые журналы и медицинские брошюрки, выпил разбавленный кофе и потратил литры терпения.

Медицинский персонал снует туда и обратно, но никто не обращает на Стайлза внимания, будто его здесь и нет. Стайлз несколько раз порывается спросить, сколько ему еще, черт возьми, ждать и когда его, наконец, пустят к маме. Он знает, что, вероятней всего, никто никуда-таки его не пустит, потому что операция закончилась всего часом ранее. Мама без сознания, за ее состоянием постоянно наблюдают, и Стайлз там явно лишний, по их мнению. Однако их мнения его мало волнуют, он хочет собственными глазами убедиться, что все в порядке, что мама дышит и больше ей ничего не грозит. Слов доктора Джея о том, что операция прошла без осложнений и пока состояние мамы стабильно, катастрофически недостаточно.

Поэтому Стайлз и сидит здесь, хотя время уже подбирается к двенадцати, а за окнами больницы уже вовсю верховенствует лунная ночь. Он подумывает заночевать тут, идти ему все равно некуда. Без вещей, без денег, собственно, далеко и не уйдешь. Но возвращаться к Дереку… В жопу это, честно. Стайлз и так наступил себе на глотку, когда согласился на гребаную авантюру. Теперь Дерек его и знать не хочет, а Стайлз не очень-то и расстроен этим фактом. Сейчас на первом месте мама, с остальными же проблемами разберется потом.  
Не унимается, пожалуй, только Питер. Он трезвонит ему весь вечер, шлет смс-ки, чтобы тот срочно взял трубку или перезвонил. Стайлз только из благодарности за все сделанное добро не посылает его сразу же и без прелюдий нахуй. Он помнит, что Дерек собирался передать им вещи, но для Стайлза они не представляют сейчас никакой ценности по сравнению с тем, что происходит за дверью послеоперационной палаты. К тому же, он сыт по горло чокнутой семейкой, пора уже, в конце концов, подумать о себе.

Вот только Питер явно настроен по-другому.

Стайлз как раз запихивает последний доллар в кофейный автомат, когда его кто-то хватает за шкирку и тащит. Он пытается извернуться, вырваться, но вместо этого вертится, будто сраная юла, скользя подошвой кед по стерильному полу, пока его продолжают волочить с не совсем человеческой силой. Стайлз далеко не слабак, но тот, кто использует ворот его же худи как удавку и немилосердно пихает в спину, очевидно намного сильнее.

— Какого хре… — окончательно вымотавшись, хрипит Стайлз, закидывая руки за спину в попытках поймать урода.

Но его приподнимают над землей и встряхивают, как мешок с картошкой. Стайлз давится собственной слюной, а на глазах проступают слезы.

— Заткнись, Стайлзи, — рычат опасно близко, — и двигай к выходу. И я не вырву твой позвоночник через твое же горло.

Он узнает Питера не столько по голосу, сколько по аромату Лайт-Блю. Вокруг них, как на зло, нет ни души. Медперсонал ускакал на пересменку и теперь никто не помешает Питеру действительно сотворить сказанное, если Стайлз будет рыпаться.

Хейл тащит его еще несколько метров, прежде чем вытолкнуть на улицу через черный ход. Стайлз резко оборачивается, держась за шею, которую режет и печет так, словно толстовка врезалась под кожу.

— Охуел совсем?! — орет. — Ебнутый. Ты что творишь, мать твою?

Питер и бровью не ведет. Отрешенно оправляет закатившиеся рукава пальто.

— По-хорошему ты бы не пошел.

— Естественно, черт тебя подери. Какого фига это было, спрашиваю?

Стайлз задыхается ударами собственного сердца. А Питер, рожа ублюдочная, смотрит на него мрачно-раздраженно.

— Потерял телефон?

— Что? — хмурится Стайлз.

— Тогда почему не отвечал на мои звонки? Или я просил не убедительно?

Приходит черед Питера скрипеть зубами и злиться. Стайлз охуевает окончательно.

— У мамы сегодня операция. И ты это знаешь. Я что, должен был забить на все хуй, потому что ты звонишь? Блять, Питер, что происходит вообще?

Питер двигает челюстями, на секунду поднимая глаза к бархатному небу. А потом впивается потерянным взглядом в лицо Стайлза.

— Дерек исчез.

— В смысле…

— Вот так, исчез, — взрывается Питер, всплескивая руками. Рычит, ероша волосы на затылке. — Сегодня полнолуние, и он окончательно слетел с катушек. Я пришел, чтобы заковать его в цепи. Обычная процедура, мы проделываем ее каждый месяц, ты же видел.

Стайлзу даже не удается усмехнуться на горькую шутку. Он супится, продолжая внимать каждому слову Питера, чтобы осознать весь происходящий хаос.

— Но дома этого засранца не оказалось. Телефон отключен, и я понятия не имею, где теперь его искать.

Стайлз переваривает услышанное. Механически потирает горло, жуя нижнюю губу и украдкой поглядывая на Питера. У того поникшие плечи и растерянное выражение лица. Стайлз видит Хейла таким впервые. Слишком личное — проносится в голове, и он отворачивается, устремляя взгляд на ночные огни города.

— А ты уверен, что он не отрывается в каком-то клубе или, например, у него не свиданка с горячей цыпочкой? Все может быть.

— Ты говоришь не о Дереке. Он бы не стал. Точно не сегодня. Потому что это, блять, его инициатива, это он попросит меня каждое полнолуние удерживать его цепями. Чересчур много стоит на кону. И если Дерек исчез… Есть только два варианта: или его прибрали к рукам охотники или волк все-таки оказался сильнее.

— Окей, ладно, — Стайллз трудно сглатывает, снова поворачиваясь к Питеру. — Допустим, Дерек в пизде. Я тут причем? В последний раз, когда мы виделись, он сказал, что передаст тобой мои вещи и на этом все. Чего ты сейчас хочешь от меня?

— Ты должен помочь мне найти его.

И это становится последней каплей. Стайлз нервно хохочет, приглаживая волосы.

— Шутишь? — смех обрывается так же резко. Он делает стремительный шаг в сторону Питера, поджимая губы. — Вспомни, что было в прошлый раз. Твой племянник чуть не перекусил мне горло.

— Потому что мы априори делали все неправильно. С самого начала. И если сейчас ты поступишь, как якорь…

— Воу-воу, чувак. Я думал, тема закрыта. Я отдам тебе долг, но лезть в это болото больше не стану. Нет. Слышишь? Хватит с меня этого дерьма.

— Поздно, Стайлзи, ты уже в этом болоте, — цедит сквозь зубы Питер, тыча указательным пальцем ему в грудь. Руки Стайлза по бойцовской привычке сжимаются в кулаки. — Волк Дерека признал тебя. И знаешь, какие следующие два варианта? Если Дерек хоть немного руководит волком, тогда он пойдет искать тебя. Вот почему я здесь и почему я наяривал тебе на телефон.

Горло пересыхает. Стайлз на автомате оглядывается и это, блять, смешно, а вроде бы и нет, потому что его сейчас ищет самая настоящая машина для убийств. И вот это реально нихера не смешно.

— Расслабься, — Питер закатывает глаза, явно чувствуя стайлзово напряжение. — Он бы уже был здесь. Значит, нам остается второй вариант.

Стайлз сам себе не может признаться, с каким же облегчением выдыхает.

— И какой? — спрашивает, хмурясь и скрещивая руки на груди.

Питер молчит несколько бесконечно долгих секунд прежде, чем ответить:

— Он пошел охотиться.

***

 

Стекло запотело от его дыхания. Стайлз уперся лбом в окно Порше, надеясь, что оно охладит и вытянет головную боль. Происходящее казалось сюрреалистическим кошмаром, и Стайлз все еще не до конца понимал, как его угораздило ввязаться во все это.

— Ты захватил цепи или ружье, чтобы пристрелить Дерека, если ничего не получится? — спрашивает, отворачиваясь от окна и вытирая влажный от конденсата лоб.

Питер бросает быстрый взгляд в его сторону, оставаясь беспристрастным. Сарказм Стайлза явно не оценен по достоинству.

— Я захватил тебя.

— Заебись, — фыркает Стайлз. — Используешь как наживку или просто скормишь своему сбрендившему племяннику?

— Он не тронет тебя, — ровно отвечает Питер, слегка хмурясь.

— Уверен? Я вот почему-то совсем нет. Он слегка зол на меня с прошлого боя.

— Он тронет за тебя. Вот что вполне возможно. Ты думаешь, почему он сваливал, ни единого раза не дождавшись окончания твоего боя.

И это даже не вопрос. Точнее, Питер не ждет ответа. Глубокие морщины полосуют его лоб, пока цепкий взгляд стылых глаз привинчен к лобовому стеклу. Он смотрит, высматривает что-то в темноте, словно из-за ближайшего поворота им под колеса бросится Дерек.

Стайлз находится в легком шоке (ладно, в полном охуении) от слов Питера. Он открывает рот, чтобы поспорить. А потом думает: в жопу все это. И отворачивается к окну, разглядывая размытые асфальтовые дорожки, свет фонарей, людей, спешащих по своим делам. Стайлз хотел бы так же спешить подальше от всего, что с ним происходит сейчас.

Когда телефон Питера резко трезвонит в кармане пальто, они обмениваются взволнованно-хмурыми взглядами.

— Слушаю, — деловито говорит Питер, хотя пальцы и голос слегка подрагивают. Стайлз неосознанно прислушивается, хотя не может разобрать ни слова. Конечно же, у него нет сверхслуха, как у некоторых.

— Ты уверен, что это он?

Пальцы Питера сжимают несчастную пластмасску так крепко, что Стайлз боится, хоть бы она не лопнула до тех пор, пока они не узнают, где Дерек.

Динамик вибрирует на громких тонах. Кто-то очень эмоционально доказывает Питеру свою правоту.

— Понял, Стив, понял, — Питер кивает, устало выдыхая. — Отвлеки как-то народ, чтобы его никто не заметил. И не подходи к нему, ладно? Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Что бы он ни делал. Я буду через две минуты.

И сбрасывает звонок.

Питер становится мрачнее самой мрачной тучи в самый мрачный день самого сраного года. Настроение Питера передается и Стайлзу. Он беспокойно ерзает на сидении, поворачиваясь всем корпусом, подаваясь вперед.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо рявкает, когда Питер так же молчит.

— Он на Плитах, — с неохотой отвечает Хейл.

— Супер, — зло фыркает, стуча ладонями себе по бедрам. — Менее многолюдного места для этой своей охоты он подыскать не мог?

Хэйл шевелит челюстью, хмурясь и морщась, как от надоедливой зубной боли. Под холеной кожей проступают желваки.

— Он пошел туда не просто так. У него на это должна была быть причина.

— Отличная причина: пожрать человеченки перед сном.

— Закрой рот.

— Уже. Вот только это не мой племянник хочет кого-то убить.

— Да. Это всего лишь хочет сделать твой волк.

Стайлз таращится на Питера во все глаза. Но Хейл даже от дороги не отрывается.

— Господи, что за хуета со мной происходит. За какие, блять, грехи. Ебал я это все, просто — ебал, — он бормочет, откидываясь на сидение. Сведя брови так, что больно. Растрепывая руками волосы, наблюдая за смазанными в смоге и скорости огнями города.

С каждым метром неутомимо сокращающейся дороги, Стайлз чувствует, как от эмоций начинает колотить. Он не может найти себе гребаного места, ворочаясь на кожаном сидении, подгибая ногу, закидывая ее на колено, рвано покачивая ступней; кусает пальцы, губы, не оставляет в покое и без того растрепанные волосы. Там, за его спиной, за несколькими десятками миль осталась мама. Мама, которая после операции до сих пор не пришла в себя, которую ему, черт подери, даже увидеть не дали. И это кипятит его изнутри, как будто за ребрами не сердце — чугунный котел. Раскочегаривает до финальной точки. Скоро из ушей и носа повалит пар.

Поэтому когда машина Питера резко тормозит возле высотного здания, Стайлз первым рвет дверь и вываливается наружу.

— Стайлз, мать твою!

Крик доносится до ушей рваным потоком. Он бросается к двери, глотая плотный от тумана воздух. Питер нагоняет его только на втором этаже. Жестко хватает за плечо и вколачивает в стенку, нависая.

— Рехнулся, блять?

— Сам сказал — мой волк, — огрызается, а взгляд сверлом вонзается в гладко выбритое лицо. — Не правильно все делали изначально, значит, да? Окей. Я исправлю это. Я его сраный якорь и я за него отвечаю. По твоим словам ведь так получается?

Питер находится на грани своего терпения. Пальцы железными прутьями сжимают плечо, а за дымчатыми глазами сверкают бирюзовые блики. Но он молчит, не спорит, не говорит, что Стайлз не прав, не говорит: «захлопни ебало, Стайлзи, потому что ты ошибаешься, ты не обязан, это не на твоей совести, ты за него не отвечаешь».

И это молчание подкидывает в топку поленьев. Чугунный котел нагревается до каленого жара.

— Я сделаю это. Я, нахрен, не люблю ходить в должниках. Я вытащу твоего племянника, любой, блять, ценой вытащу, и не позволю ему сожрать невинных людей. Но взамен ты будешь ждать долг столько, сколько потребуется. Взаимовыгодная сделка, что скажешь?

Питер снова молчит, будто воды в рот набрал. Но взгляд тяжелый, крепкий, прибивает спиной к стене плотнее.

— Ты ебнутый, — в конце концов говорит, качая головой. — Двинутый на всю башку.

— Согласен, — отпихивает Питера от себя, натягивает капюшон, по привычке сутулясь. — Но только ебнутый и справится со всем этим. Ведь поэтому ты меня выбрал?

— Поэтому, — нехотя признается Хэйл, почесывая подбородок.

Стайлз растирает лоб, кусая губы. Кивает. И с этим кивком его жизнь окончательно идет по пизде.

— Тогда пойдем. Пока Дерек не устроил себе барбекю под открытым небом.

***

 

После звонка друга Питера прошло минут пять, не более. Но как только Стайлз и Питер появляются на Плитах, к ним тут же подлетает бледный взъерошенный мужик. Над губой и на лбу у того испарина, светлые волосы тоже блестят от пота и зализаны назад, а толстая жилка на шее дергается от бешеных ударов сердца.

— Он ушел, Питер, ты говорил, не трогать, — мужик тараторит, жестикулируя руками невпопад, облизывая бордовые губы. — И мать его за ногу, я не подходил. А он ушел. Я отвернулся на секунду. И он исчез. Будь не ладен Мартинез, зацепился языком, избавиться не мог от него.

Стайлз и Питер переглядываются. Дерек не мог уйти далеко. Они бы столкнулись с ним на лестнице. Оборотни же не умеют летать, правда ведь? Не спрыгнул же он с крыши девятиэтажного здания. Значит, они просто разминулись. И их разделяют какие-то считанные минуты. Которые они увеличивают, оставаясь здесь и тратя время на пустой треп.

Черт.

Стайлз первым срывается на бег. Перескакивает по три ступеньки за раз, не жалея дыхалки и сил. Изредка его заносит, и он счесывает локтями и ребрами стены, но адреналин помогает не обращать внимания не эти незначительные преграды. Он нихрена не понимает, что творит. Не знает, что будет делать, когда найдет Дерека. Стайлз вообще не до конца уверен, что Дерек не захочет перекусить им в качестве десерта. Всего полчаса назад он боялся того, что Дерек придет за ним. А теперь сам бросается в самую гущу, в тинное болото, которое обходил стороной, по самую макушку. Он хочет думать, что виной тому не слова Питера. Потому что Стайлзу хватает ответственности. Потому что добровольно отвечать за еще одну жизнь не готов. Недостаточно сил, недостаточно силен. Правда в том, что Стайлзу кажется, что он догадывается, за кем пришел Дерек.

Я знаю, что там собирается всякий отброс, готовый убить за несколько сотен. Это не бойцы, Стайлз. Это звери.

Он тронет за тебя.

И лучше бы не догадывался. Он не хочет знать, о чем думает Дерек, он не хочет просчитывать его шаги. Зачем, зачем ему еще одна дополнительная мозгоебка?

И лучше бы остановиться, послать все нахуй и вернуться в больницу.

Но — нет.

Стайлз в ответе. И за кого: за слетевшего с катушек оборотня. Оборотня, блять.

— Остановись, я слышу его.

Питер. Ловит его уже на улице. Ни грамма не запыхавшийся, свежий, чистый, как с обложки журнала.

А у Стайлза рожа горит и легкие, и мышцы. Хочется согнуться, упереться руками в бедра и перевести дух. Но на это нет времени. Катастрофически нет.

— И где он? — хрипит, часто дыша.

Питер замирает, поворачивает голову вбок. Слушает.

— В метрах двадцати вон в том закоулке, — говорит, снова прислушивается. — Не один. Черт, там два сердцебиения.

На этот раз первым срывается Питер. Стайлз едва поспевает за ним. Одежды на нем чересчур много. Она давит, сжимает, мешает. Куртка и толстовка елозят по нему, путаясь, подскакивая на пояснице и животе, капюшон сполз и теперь отскакивает от затылка. Это чертовски неудобно. И это чертовски не вовремя.

Он заворачивает в закоулок ровно в тот момент, когда Дерек отшвыривает Питера. Тот проезжается по грязному бетону, будто он жиром смазан и останавливается почти у ног Стайлза.

И Стайлз, еще толком не успевший восстановить дыхание, охуевает. И это даже не страх. Это животный ужас, который сковывает тело подобно стальным кольцам.

— Не лезь, — говорит Питер, поднимаясь на ноги и загораживая собой.

А Стайлз смотрит на Дерека.

А Дерек смотрит на Стайлза. У него вся морда в крови и грязи, только глаза сверкают. И клыки. Острые, смертоносные, длинные клыки. А еще такие же когти, которыми он может выпотрошить не хуже любого мясника.

И, мать его, Стайлз не подписывался на все это.

Но за спиной Дерека кто-то сдавленно стонет. Стайлз только сейчас обращает внимание на лысую макушку, на тело, валяющееся на земле и скрючившееся пополам от боли. Извивающееся, как дождевой червь, которого вытащили из родной среди обитания.

И это все. Аут.

— Дай я.

Питер взирает на него, широко распахнув глаза. Как на умалишенного.

— Помоги ему, — дергает подбородком на лысую макушку татуированного. — А я тут…

Он опять обращает взгляд на Дерека, который затаился, и теперь ждет, готовый броситься в любой момент. Так замирают звери, загнанные в угол, но все равно намеренные сражаться до последней капли крови. Так замирают звери не с целью напасть. Так замирают звери с целью защищаться.

— Стайлз…  
— Ты выбрал меня, потому что знал, что я справлюсь. Вали давай, пока не передумал.

Стайлз может. Стайлз на волоске от этого.

Поэтому он ступает мягкий шаг. Дерек реагирует сразу же: утробно рычит, обнажая когти, пригибаясь будто бы к броску.

— Дерек, — Стайлз оборонительно выставляет ладони вперед. Они трясутся, как у эпилептика, ровно как и голос. — Давай поговорим, окей? Я знаю, что ты не хочешь жрать его. И меня не хочешь, правда?

Или хочешь, — проносится в мозгу. — Господи, не дай мне сдохнуть сегодня.

Дерек смотрит напряженно, остро, не прекращая рычать. А Стайлз на пробу делает еще один шаг.

Мир вертится, как в калейдоскопе, когда его хватают за шиворот и отбрасывают к стене. Он и рыпнуться не успевает, а Дерек уже напирает всем телом. Стайлз застывает, боясь лишний раз вздохнуть. Перепачканная морда Хейла оказывается совсем близко, на расстоянии нескольких сантиметров. Его дыхание отдает кровью, а от тела исходит неестественный жар, больной, адски горячий. Глаза звериные, словно бы залитые неоном. Стайлз пытается смотреть в них, а не на кровь и острые клыки. Руки Дерека, руки с убийственными когтями в несколько дюймов, упираются по обе стороны, не давая возможности дернуться, чтобы не быть продырявленным, как решето.

— Дерек, мать твою, остановись!

— Питер, нет!

Стайлз идиот. Идиот без чувства самосохранения. Он выгибает шею, приподнимается на носках, выглядывая из-за плеча Дерека, чтобы увидеть Питера. Тот уже успел поднять бывшего соперника Стайлза и перебросить его руку себе через шею. Татуированный едва держится на ногах.

— Не вмешивайся, окей?

Дерек рычит, плотнее прижимаясь к Стайлзу, прикрывая своей спиной. И это кажется окончательным пиздецом.

— Уходи, — он пытается говорить твердо. И дрожь прогнать почти получается.

Стайлз затыкает внутренний голос, который говорит, чтобы он проваливал следом.

— Я разберусь. Поверь мне, — добавляет с нажимом.

Питер сомневается. Он нифига не верит, это написано крупными буквами у него на лице. Но выбора нет. Стайлз отрицательно качает головой, когда Питер делает попытку приблизиться к ним. Челюсти Дерека клацают опасно близко к сонной артерии, а у Стайлза вся жизнь проносится перед глазами. Наверное, именно боязнь сдохнуть вот так, в подворотне, с перекушенным горлом, и подстегивает обхватить лицо Дерека обоими ладонями и заставить посмотреть прямо в глаза. Кожа Дерека твердая и горячая — обжечься можно.

— Успокойся, ладно? — он произносит это тихо, чтобы слышал только Хейл, дышащий так трудно, прижимающийся так крепко, что воздуха мало. — Возьми себя в руки. Ты же большой парень. Ты же сильный и упрямый сукин сын, ну. Ты не хочешь убивать меня. Я твой сраный якорь.

Дерек скалится, приподнимая верхнюю губу и фыркает. Совсем по-животному, но Стайлзу на миг кажется, что с примесью чего-то человеческого. И он обеими руками цепляется за этот миг.

— Признаю, хуевый с меня якорь. Но я исправлюсь, слышишь? Если ты, конечно, не будешь пытаться прикончить меня или кого-то еще каждое полнолуние.

Хейл предупредительно рычит. Стайлз неуклюже гладит его по жестким волосам, как злую собаку. Это не особо успокаивает, но определенно работает. Взгляд становится недоверчивым, немного насмешливым, и Стайлз, наверное, окончательно сходит с ума, потому что он все еще смотрит в глаза зверя.

— Мы справимся, обещаю. Нужно будет — научусь привязывать тебя цепями или наручниками к батарее. Или это не сработает? Давай хотя бы попытаемся, ладно? Я знаю, что ты не хочешь остаться таким до конца жизни. Знаю, что ты не хочешь причинять кому-либо вред. И мне особенно. По крайней мере, так говорит Питер. Но, может, он напиздел это, чтобы я согласился поехать с ним. И если это так, тогда я придурок, признаю. Но я имею ведь право на предсмертное желание, да? Сделай все быстро и безболезненно, окей? Я не хочу лежать и захлебываться собственной кровью. Так себе инициатива, как думаешь?

Жизнь проносится перед глазами во второй раз за вечер. Когтистые руки обхватывают за плечи и встряхивают так, что голова откидывается и встречается с бетонной стеной. Но в шоковом состоянии Стайлз почти не чувствует боли.

— Ты заткнешься когда-нибудь? — рычит-говорит Дерек, промаргиваясь. Стайлз во время убирает ладони, потому что он зажмуривается, морщась, и вертит головой.

Стайлз все так же не шевелится. Руки Хейла удерживают крепко.

— Если ты не захочешь убить меня снова, тогда да, — отвечает осторожно. Вдруг Дерек снова взбесится. Это как говорить с пороховой бочкой, которая может подорвать тебя со всеми потрохами в любой момент.

— Я не хотел, — хрипло отзывается Дерек, открывая глаза. Они опять человеческие, бледно-зеленые. И Стайлз проглатывает вздох облегчения.

— Ладно. Молодец. Хороший волк.

Удерживается, чтобы снова не погладить по голове. Дерек может запросто отгрызть ему руку по локоть. И заодно язык, чтобы не говорил лишнего. Только Стайлз может нести ахинею, когда смерть еще не успела скрыться за горизонтом. Точно ненормальный.

— Стайлз, — предупредительно протягивает. — Захлопнись, хорошо?

— Хорошо. Только отпусти меня, а то я, кажется, перестаю чувствовать собственные руки.

Дерек кивает, медленно разжимает пальцы. Смотрит исподлобья, отступая назад.

Неловкость окатывает словно бы прохладной водой. Стайлз откашливается, шаркая подошвой кед по мелким камешкам, разбросанным около стены. А Дерек отворачивается, пряча руки в карманы.

Стайлз к собственному удивлению понимает, что с волком-Дереком говорить было проще. Точнее, было проще найти правильные слова. Сейчас же их нет, ни одного.

Ситуацию спасает Питер.

— Нужно уносить ноги. Вопрос времени, когда здесь будут охотники. Я же предупреждал тебя о хвосте, Дерек.

Питер не обвиняет, нет. В его волосе волнение и беспокойство.

— Охотники? — не понимает Стайлз.

— Это долгая история, — отмахивается Питер, удобнее перехватывая руку татуированного. Тот успел отрубиться и теперь мешком висит на Хейле. — Расскажу, как только окажемся в безопасности. Вы езжайте к нашему старому дому, а я разберусь с этим. Рана неглубокая, царапина, Дитон зашьет. Повезло, что ты не укусил его.

Не укусил?

Стайлз мельком косится на окровавленную рожу Дерека.

— Это не человеческая, — коротко отвечает, чувствуя взгляд Стайлза. Сам в ответ не смотрит.

— Вряд ли в этом теперь убедишь охотников, — вздыхает Питер. Потирает усталые глаза. — Так, давайте, езжайте, обсуждать произошедшее будем потом. Я приеду к вам через несколько часов.

До Стайлза, наконец, доходит.

— Эй, стоп, я никуда не еду, — отрицательно качает головой. — Я пообещал утихомирить Дерека — я это сделал. Свою часть сделки я выполнил. Мне нужно в больницу. Там мама после операции, если ты забыл. А вы расхлебывайте свои проблемы без меня. Тут я пас.

Хейлы обмениваются тяжёлыми взглядами. Стайлзу они не внушают ничего хорошего. Его интуиция подсказывает, что очень не зря.

Дерек бросает на Стайлза нечитаемый взгляд и отворачивается.

— Подожду в машине, — кидает и идет с подворотни.

Стайлз в бешенстве и изумлении открывает рот.

— Серьезно, блять? — кричит в широкую спину. Затем обращается уже к Питеру, раздраженно плюясь словами: — Я сказал, что пас. У меня мама после операции. Вам по слогам повторить? Ебал я ваших охотников и ваши проблемы, ясно?

— Это они выебут нас и всех, кто нам близок, — парирует Питер. — И ты теперь тоже в этом круге. Им невыгодно, что у Дерека есть якорь. Они давно точат на него зуб. Им нужен был лишь малейший повод, и он у них есть. А ты помеха, Стайлзи. И охотники попытаются устранить ее любой ценой. Им не нужен Дерек, которого может контролировать какой-то пацан. На Дерека у них совсем другие виды.

Глотка пересыхает, а кончики пальцев немеют. Обмирает и сердечная мышца, которая словно бы раскачивается на аорте и прыгает в желудочную кислоту.

— Ты знал? — сипит Стайлз. — Знал изначально, чем это может мне грозить?

На самом деле, ответ и не нужен. Ответом служат виновато поджавшиеся губы.

— Стайлз…

— Блять, — Стайлз горько усмехается, лохматя волосы на ушибленном затылке. — Блять…

— Послушай, я не думал, что все наберет таких оборотов. Я надеялся, что вы с Дереком сработаетесь раньше, и ты сможешь усмирить его…

— Отлично, я еще и виноват.

— Что? Нет. Господи, — Питер прикрывает глаза и терпеливо говорит: — Никто здесь не виноват. Просто так сложились обстоятельства.

— Оставь эти банальности для кого-то другого! — орет Стайлз. — Ты подставил меня, Питер! Подставил, черт подери. Я верил тебе. А ты использовал…

— Как и ты меня, — отбивается Питер. — Тебе нужны были деньги, я тебе их дал. Твоя мама теперь имеет хотя бы шанс бороться дальше. И ты обязан помочь нам, если хочешь, чтобы я по-прежнему помогал ей. Операция только начальный этап. Денег нужно еще много. И вы с мамой их получите. А пока тебе придется запрятаться на некоторое время. Я обещаю разобраться со всем этим быстро. Несколько дней и все наладится. И это чистая правда, Стайлз. Я не стану тебе врать снова.

Стена сама просится под зудящие кулаки, но Стайлз просто трет костяшки. Отшвыривает ногой какой-то камень. У него нет аргументов. Его заперли в тупик. И выбраться оттуда поможет только Питер. В одиночку ему не потянуть.

— Ты скотина, Питер.

— Знаю.

— И если с моей мамой что-то случится…

— Отвечаю головой. Я не дам ее в обиду, Стайлзи. Не сойти мне с места, если вру.

— Несколько дней.

— Да. Потом задерживать не стану.

Костяшки горят от трения, а в черепную коробку будто напустили азота. Во что ты влез, Стайлз. Во что ты влез.

Питер выжидающе смотрит. Хотя. Чего тут ждать. Будто у Стайлза есть другие варианты.

— Ты мой должник, — бросает напоследок.

И следует за Дереком в лунную ночь.


	7. Chapter 7

О грязные стекла разбиваются тяжелые прозрачные капли. Они стекают скользкими, серыми от городской пыли ручьями-змеями, собираясь мелкими лужами по ту сторону окна.

Стайлз бродит по комнате, хрустя пальцами, кусая губы, хмурясь так, что почти больно. Бродит взад-вперед, проклиная Питера, который бросил их в этой конуре и свалил на целые сутки. Проклиная себя за то, что он такой гребаный неудачник, что вечно ввязывается в какие-то мутные истории, и что вообще согласился на всю эту хрень.

Здесь вас не станут искать, — сказал Питер в последний вечер, отдавая Стайлзу ключи (Дерек смерил это действие хмурым взглядом, но промолчал) и пакет с продуктами из ближайшего супермаркета. — Я купил все необходимое, так что лишний раз на улицу соваться не придётся. Постараюсь разобраться со всем и вернуться как можно скорее.

«Как можно скорее» тянется уже вторые сутки.

А Стайлзу от постоянного ожидания и волнения хочется лезть на стены, хочется выйти за эту чертову дверь, наплевав на все опасности, и больше не вернуться.

С Дереком они почти не разговаривают. Каждый занимается своими делами (если вообще можно назвать делами хождение по этой маленькой конуре и бесцельное валяние на диване), и никто не решается первым начать разговор. У Стайлза мелькала мысль хотя бы попытаться прояснить сложившуюся ситуацию, но Дерек почти не покидает свою спальню. Изредка двери этой самой спальни хлопают, и Стайлз, как самый настоящий сталкер, несется, чтобы словить, наконец, Дерека, прижать к стенке и поговорить. Но тот, как обычно, исчезает в крошечной ванной. Стайлзу ничего не остается, как продолжать сталкерить, поскольку более любопытного занятия у него нет. Он понятия не имеет, как Дерек умудряется избегать его на таком малом количестве квадратных метров, но в этом деле парень ас. Однако, если уж совсем на чистоту, Стайлз не очень-то и навязывается. Он не знает, как правильно разговаривать с этим новым Дереком, как правильно вести себя с этим новым Дереком: Дереком, который вроде как его «волк», Дереком, монстра в котором ему чудом удалось усмирить, Дереком, за которого теперь он, Стайлз, несет ебаную ответственность. Стайлзова жизнь и раньше была явно не самой нормальной, но это вообще аут. Полнейший. Он понимает, что винить некого, кроме, собственно, себя самого. Бесплатный сыр только в мышеловке. Питер предложил, он согласился. Он мог отказаться, послать Питера и его предложение в одном известном направлении. Но Стайлз не сделал этого и, наверное, никогда бы не смог. Потому что если ему предстоит выбирать между собой и матерью, то тут выбор очевиден.

И Стайлз бы вытерпел. Он закаленный в передрягах, ему не привыкать жрать дерьмо ложками, но есть кое-что, что грызет его, роет за грудиной глубокую яму: он не может увидеться с мамой. И это злит его сильнее всего, сводит с ума, выталкивает за границу контроля, который у Стайлза и так не самый прочный, далеко нет. Стайлз звонит доктору Джею на следующее же утро. Тот заверяет, что мама чувствует себя отлично, но пока не может долго пребывать в сознании. Чаще всего она спит, пока ей вводят через капельницу какие-то лекарства, позволяющие быстрее прийти в норму и восстановиться после операции. Стайлз хотел бы быть рядом, держать ее за руку, и говорить: вот видишь, мы справились. Видишь, не зря все было, не зря. И да, он бы говорил, как герой самой сопливой мелодрамы, но он бы наплевал на это, он бы наплевал на то, что мужчины не плачут, потому что нет, нихуя, еще как плачут. И ничто бы не остановило его, никакие чертовы двери и замки, ни охотники, ни его новоиспеченный «волк». Стайлз мог бы послать все к черту и рвануть в больницу. Мог бы. Но доктор Джей вдруг ненавязчиво интересуется, кто этот добрый меценат, перечисливший сегодня круглую сумму на больничный счет Клаудии. И все, планы кардинально меняются. Сунься он вон за двери квартиры — считай, подписал маме смертный приговор. А Стайлз в лепешку расшибется, но не позволит: слепая уверенность человека, которому нечего терять, кроме того, за что готов сражаться до смерти. Поэтому он врет доктору Джею о богатом члене семьи и просит передать маме, что забежит, как только появится возможность.

Серые стены выделенного Питером «убежища» нагнетают. Расхлябанная лампочка на потолке, запертая в грязном плафоне, время от времени мигает, и это тоже раздражает Стайлза. А еще этот скрипящий паркет и пружинистая кровать, и ни в чем не повинное ситцевое фиолетовое одеяло на крошечном диване в прихожей, которую он режет быстрыми шагами. Здесь даже телека нет, хотя если бы и был, Стайлз все равно не выдержал бы сидеть на месте больше двух минут.

Стайлз не привык заниматься «ничегонеделаньем». Раньше у него были постоянные тренировки, бои, и его гиперактивность имела выход, а сейчас же ощущение, что она сочится со всех дыр. Он думает, что отколошматить что-то было бы неплохо. Но в этом клоповнике, уж больно напоминающем прежнее стайлзово жилище, кажется, что дыхни на стену — и она развалится.

Он соображает, что находится возле двери Дерека только тогда, когда уже вовсю барабанит в нее кулаком. Он забивает на неловкость, на четко выраженное и обозначенное Дереком желание побыть в одиночестве. Стайлза это сейчас волнует в последнюю очередь. Сказанные Дереком ранее слова о том, что злость не вечна, что эмоции только мешают, что нужно уметь держать себя в руках, тоже тают как туман в первых лучах солнца.

Хейл, офигение чистой воды, не заставляет себя ждать. Он не предпринимает попытки проигнорировать Стайлза, что опять же удивительно, а появляется в дверном проеме в считанные мгновения после стука: помятый, взъерошенный, мрачный и в одних спортивных штанах, низко сидящих на бедрах. Понятно, дрыхнул, пока Стайлз тут себе места не находит. И одного только этого хватает, чтобы мотор внутри заработал, будто лопасти щедро смазали маслом.

— Потренируемся? — выпаливает Стайлз, пока не успел передумать.

И плевать, что сейчас восемь утра, что пол холодный и голый, и если его скрутят в партере, то, скорее всего, сдерут всю рожу. Как же Стайлзу на это плевать.

— Что? — недоумевает Дерек. Густые брови смыкаются на переносице, а бледное скуластое лицо становится еще мрачнее, если это вообще возможно.

— Кулаки размять не хочешь? — терпеливо поясняет.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — резко чеканит Хейл.

Стайлз фыркает. Ему трудно себя сдерживать. У него нет Аддералла или хотя бы самого банального сраного успокоительного. Поэтому: жди беды. Поэтому: лучше дайте ему то, что он хочет и пусть отвалит (вам же лучше будет).

— А по мне отличная. Спустить пар никому не помешает.

— Тебе помешает, а мне заодно с тобой, — отвечает Дерек с нажимом. Будто это признание из него вытаскивают тисками.

Но Стайлз сейчас как ходячая мина. Одно неосторожное движение, слово, взгляд, да похер что, даже неосторожный вздох — и рванет. Прикрывать голову от осколков бессмысленно.

— Мне помешает, если я и дальше буду мариноваться в собственном соку, — парирует Стайлз, ударяя ладонью по косяку. Дерек же сохраняет каменное выражение. Не выдержка, а золото. — Я вынужден сидеть здесь, блин, как добровольный узник, вместо того, чтобы быть с мамой в больнице. Так что не откажи в удовольствии, Дерек, составь мне компанию.

— Нет, — отрезает Дерек, складывая руки на груди.

И Стилински только сейчас замечает, какие же у того широченные плечи и объемная грудная клетка. Но он не пугается, наоборот. Желает до зуда в костяшках, чтобы Дерек выбил из него всю дурь, все ненужные мысли, разъедающие мозг и сердце. Клетка его в этом здорово выручала. Почему он не может перетащить ее сюда? Тем более, достойная кандидатура соперника ох как имеется.

— Это типа благодарность? — язвит Стайлз. Колкие слова так и вертятся на языке, жалят, присасываются, как пиявки, ожидая своего часа.

— Это типа благоразумие.

Господи, как же бесит. Бесит этот спокойный Дерек, хотя он ни черта не такой. Стайлз знает, Стайлз видел. И он просто закипает от ярости. Ему срывает последние гайки. И, наверное, именно поэтому он толкает Дерека в твердое плечо. От неожиданности Хейл отступает на шаг, хмурится, стискивая губы и кулаки. И Стайлз думает: вот он, рычаг, на который стоит немного надавить. Но Дерек расслабляется так же неожиданно быстро, на корню уничтожая все стайлзовы надежды. Он напряженно смотрит этими своими спокойными зелеными глазищами, и Стайлзу хочется ударить его снова и снова, пока это спокойствие не сползет слой за слоем.

— Стайлз, — говорит он сквозь сжатые зубы. — Тебе лучше уйти, пока мы оба не наделали глупостей.

Поздно — вихрем проносится в голове. Стайлз знает такие свои приходы. Или он (ему) набьют морду, или паническая атака. А он не хочет светить своей уязвимостью ни перед Хейлом, ни перед кем-то еще.

Стайлз кривит рот в усмешке. Внутренности горят как в лихорадке. Ему нужен выброс адреналина, нужен, черт возьми. Срать он хотел на благоразумие. Его не пугает и тот факт, что Дерек может в любой момент превратиться в монстра и перегрызть ему глотку.

Следующий удар Дерек перехватывает и ловко закручивает ему руку за спину. Дергает на себя, пережимает горло и впечатывает спиной в словно бы свинцовый живот, почти обездвиживая.

— Я не хочу тебе навредить, — рычит возле его уха. — Успокойся, черт тебя подери.

Стайлз впивается ногтями свободной руки в бицепс, давящий ему на шею, пробуя разодрать к хренам, но Дереку это как укус мухи. Не хочет навредить, господи. Вот он я, бей сколько влезет. Тебе же это тоже необходимо, ну.

— Пусти, мудак, — вместо этого хрипит Стилински, чувствуя, как мозги будто бы вздуваются, а слезящиеся глаза от напряжения вот-вот вывалятся с орбит.

Крепкий хрен. Стайлз бесполезно дергается, несколько раз локтем попадает по животу и бокам Дерека, но тот только сильнее сдавливает шею. Стайлз тратит все свои силы на то, чтобы вырваться, и удары получаются смазанными, хаотичными, яростными. Словно он забыл все, что знал. Словно годы, проведенные в клетке, стерлись из памяти. Им движет тупая, горящая в груди адским пламенем, больная злость, требующая выхода. Она орет об этом с каждым бесполезным ударом.

— Успокойся, Стайлз, успокойся. Совсем рехнулся? Не делай хуже. Не делай, блять, хуже. Не позволь мне навредить тебе, слышишь, дьявол тебя дери? — Дерек рычит слова ему прямо в ушную раковину. Рычит устало, с какой-то недо-гребаной-мольбой-приказом. Хрен разберешь, когда от этого рычания шею и позвоночник, как иглами протыкают.

И это действует. Стайлза будто бы голого выпихивают на сорокаградусный мороз, при этом поливая ледяной водой из шланга. Какой же ты придурок, Стайлз. Какой же придурок. Он обмякает, прекращая бороться. Несколько раз стучит выше локтя Дерека, признавая поражение. Однако Хейл не спешит отпускать так сразу. И Стайлз прекрасно его понимает, да он бы такого мудака придушил до обморочного состояния и выкинул нахер за дверь. Но Дерек же не хочет ему навредить. Для проформы он держит еще несколько секунд, тяжело дыша, отчего Стайлз ощущает, как за его спиной мышцы ходят ходуном. Тело Дерека горячее, словно у него постоянный жар, и Стайлзу тоже становится жарко. Футболка прилипает к спине, а на висках выступает испарина. От Дерека пахнет гелем для душа и слегка одеколоном. Стайлз принюхивается лишь по той причине, что прошлый раз, когда Дерек зажимал его, от него несло кровью и землей. По крайней мере, он думает, что лишь ней.

— Спустил пар? — хрипло спрашивает Дерек.

Стайлз вздрагивает от внезапности, а чертов затылок покрывается мурашками.

— Да, но в следующий раз я хочу дать тебе по морде, — сипло отвечает он.

— В следующий раз я свяжу тебя и запру в туалете, — говорит Дерек и выпускает из захвата.

Что же, Стайлзу понятны его мотивы.

Он ретируется в сторону, потирая шею, и хмуро зыркает на Хейла.

— Душить — ваш семейный фетиш?

Синяки после захвата Питера еще и сойти не успели.

— Наш семейный фетиш — неуравновешенные придурки, — не теряется Дерек.

Стайлз отвечает средним пальцем. Хейл хмыкает на этот его жест. Качает головой, измученно потирая веки. Стайлз понимает, что ведет себя как эгоистичный малолетний придурок и тоже не удерживается от горькой усмешки.

Вот же действительно — спустил пар. Охренеть. Что же будет дальше, если сидеть взаперти им придется неделю, месяц? Стайлзу страшно об этом даже думать. Если ему хреново, то как тогда Дереку? Если он, человек, не может, блять, себя контролировать, то как держится вообще Дерек? Охуенный якорь, ничего не скажешь.

— Есть хочешь? — вдруг предлагает, неловко почесывая затылок. Ему бы захлопнуть рот, но слова льются нескончаемым потоком, будто ему туда закинули рыболовный крючок, вонзили в язык и теперь дергают. — Кулинар из меня не очень, но яичницу состряпать могу. Извинение так себе, конечно…

Дерек отводит ладонь от лица, удивленно приподнимает брови. Он по-прежнему выглядит грозно, но в глазах теперь сквозит недопонимание. Стайлз бы тоже удивился, если бы его сначала собирались отхерачить, а потом предложили яичницу.

— Ладно, забей, я лучше пойду, — он неопределенно машет рукой в сторону двери, окончательно чувствуя себя придурком.

Что же за день такой сегодня. Надо было просто отчалить к себе в комнату и дать обоим время остыть. Конечно же, он откажется. И так будет проще и для Дерека, и для Стайлза.

Однако.

— Хочу, — неожиданно серьезно кивает Дерек.

Стайлз едва не подбирает челюсть с пола.

— Окей, — быстро кивает он, пока Дерек не передумал, и неловко усмехается. — Заказ принят. Исполню в самые короткие сроки.

А мотор в груди внезапно затихает.

***

 

Питер появляется тем же вечером.

Дерек со Стайлзом как раз ужинают на микроскопической кухне, где находятся такой же микроскопический стол и стулья, полусгнивший от ржавчины холодильник, видавшая виды раковина, кран которой постоянно течет, действуя на нервы, и забившаяся в уголок плита.

Стайлз пытается сварить спагетти, но они слипаются на дне кастрюли разварившимся комом, и он выбрасывает эту дрянь в мусор. Дерек смотрит на его потуги и, сжалившись, сам становится к плите. Оказывается, Хейл умеет недурно готовить, но своими талантами он решает хвастануть только в тот момент, когда Стайлз крупно лажает. На обиженное: «А раньше сказать нельзя было? Я перевел целую упаковку спагетти», Дерек просто пожимает плечами: «Ну, ты же не спрашивал». Стайлз в который раз убеждается, что если и существует на свете более скрытный человек, чем Хейл, то он просто пока еще не родился. Он, понятно, за весь день, проведенный практически вместе, прощупывает почву и пробует хоть что-то вызнать о том, кому он теперь приходится якорем (ну что за пиздец, а), но Дерек непробиваем, как стена. А еще у него талант переводить тему, если она касается чего-то личного. Стайлу остается довольствоваться малым: некоторыми подмеченными деталями, которые он мимолетно успел выхватить в череде других. Такие, как, например, то, что Дерек говорит мало, но по делу. Он редко улыбается, но если и делает это, то глаза все равно выглядят чрезвычайно серьезными. Двигается он плавно и гибко, немного по-хищному, отчего Стайлз ощущает себя на его фоне долговязым, суетливым и дерганным. Ему кажется, что руки и ноги у него словно резиновые и он машет ими невпопад, тогда как у Дерека каждое движение естественное, непринужденное, излучающее силу и уверенность. Но всего подмеченного катастрофически мало, потому что Стайлз ясно осознает, что в конечном итоге он не знает о Дереке ровным счетом нихера. И это напрягает. Очень. О себе он тоже говорит мало (привычка, выработанная годами в клетке), но и это в десять раз превышает то, что Стайлз знает о Хейле. Дерек и так в курсе ситуации с его мамой, он в курсе его прошлого на Плитах и в Клетке, поэтому скрывать это не имеет смысла. Черт, он, оказывается, еще и в курсе того, что у Стайлза СДВГ (спасибо, Питер). И все это в сумме напрягает вдвойне.

Они сидят, широко расставив колени, потому что места за столом безумно не хватает, а стульчики и стол очень низкие, будто их изготавливали для Белоснежки и ее гномов, а не для двух рослых парней. Стайлз умудряется хоть как-то пристроить свое жилистое тело, а вот Дереку реально неудобно. Он что-то ворчит о том, что Питер — мудак и мог бы найти жилье поприличней, двигая стул и пытаясь уместить длинные ноги под столом, нередко задевая Стайлза коленями и вынуждая вжиматься того едва ли не в холодильник, стоящий совсем рядом. Стайлз не может удержаться и ржет, прыская газировкой прямиком на стол. Дерек награждает его снисходительным взглядом, наконец, устраиваясь поудобней.  
И именно в этот момент появляется Питер.

— Легок на помине, чертяка, — бормочет Дерек, когда дядя вальяжно возникает на кухне, отряхивая рукава тонкого свитера от дождевых капель.

— Голубки, вижу у вас все в порядке, а то я переживал, не поубивали ли вы друг друга часом.

— Именно поэтому так спешил? — язвительно интересуется Стайлз.

— Воу, — оборонительно выставляет ладони перед собой Хейл-старший. — Это что, «Альянс против Питера»? Я, конечно, рад, что вы сдружились, но, в самом-то деле.

— Ближе к делу, Питер, — обрывает Дерек, отодвигая стул и поднимаясь во весь рост. Впечатление, что он загораживает собой половину кухни.

Стайлз тоже поднимается следом, вытирая рот после газировки тыльной стороной ладони.

— Может, переместимся в прихожую? Я и забыл, какая здесь маленькая кухня, — подмигивает Питер, усмехаясь.

А Дерек и Стайлз обмениваются раздраженными взглядами. И, господи-боже, это кажется таким странным, потому что всего несколько часов назад они действительно чуть не поубивали друг друга. Права была поговорка: «Общий враг сближает», пусть это и не враг, а задиристая задница Питер.

— Ты что-то разузнал? — без прелюдий спрашивает Дерек, когда они вдвоем усаживаются на протоптанный диван (Стайлз сначала заваливается на Дерека плечом, после чего отползает на другой конец, мысленно посылая Питера и его насмешливый взгляд).

— Узнал, — вмиг серьезничает Хейл-старший, поворачивая стул спинкой к себе и садясь на него. — Охотники прочесывают город практически с вчерашней ночи. Уже были у твоей, якобы, жертвы. Тот успел нафантазировать в три короба и сказал, что на него напал йети. С йети нас еще не сравнивали, правда, Дерек? В общем, они успели поставить на уши всех оборотней и сказали, что если те не будут сотрудничать, их ждет не самое радужное будущее. Ко всему прочему, твое лицо теперь знаменитее, чем лицо Мадонны, потому что украшает собой все фонарные столбы, а возле твоей квартиры поставлен круглосуточный дозор. Меня ищут тоже, я еле оторвался от хвоста на Статен-Айленде, успев запутать ублюдкам следы. И, пожалуй, единственный наш козырь в том, что Рид не станет искать вас здесь. Он думает, что я попытаюсь вывезти тебя из города. Поэтому, племянничек, из Нью-Йорка нам теперь рыпаться нет смысла.

Стайлз наблюдает за тем, как после каждого нового произнесенного Питером слова, желваки под кожей Дерека каменеют, а челюсти напрягаются. Он сидит, опустив голову и скрестив пальцы рук в замок. Не нужно быть семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понимать, что им пиздец. Вот такой самый настоящий, жирный, неизбежный пиздец.

— Блять, — Стайлз скалится, потому что это точно не усмешка. Это нервный тик. — Умеешь ты приносить хорошие новости. Это так ты порешал все быстро, да? Не волнуйся, Стайлз, я разберусь. А на деле что? Какого хрена, Питер? Ты же все просчитал наперед. И не смей пиздеть, что нет.

Руки сжимаются в кулаки опять, и опять. Ну ты и наивный идиот, Стайлз. Неужели ты действительно верил, что все закончится быстро и просто? Пора бы уже запомнить, что твоя жизнь одна большая выгребная яма и тебе не может так легко свезти. Удача не любит тебя. Ты для нее словно прокаженный, которого она обходит десятой дорогой, брезгливо наморщив нос.

Питер не выглядит виноватым. У него непроницаемое выражение лица, только в уголках поджатых губ морщинки становятся более глубокими и точными.

— Я и правда думал, что у нас более выигрышное положение.

— Не ври мне, ясно? — взрывается Стайлз, чудом не выкидывая свое тело с дивана и не набрасываясь на Питера. — Ты, блять, можешь сказать все как есть? Без лишнего вранья. Недостаточно заслужил твое доверие? Или боишься, что я сбегу? Посмотри на меня. Я уже вторые сутки сижу в этой конуре, и носа не высунув на улицу. Я, черт подери, не навестил мать после операции. А ты все еще сомневаешься во мне? Зашибись, Питер. Просто — зашибись.

Он дышит тяжело, словно пробежал марафон, и тело, ноющее и уставшее, как бы служит тому подтверждением. Стайлз держит себя на месте почти силой, потому что подорваться на ноги и свалить, громко хлопнув дверью, хочется невероятно.

— Мы в полной жопе, Стайлзи, доволен? — Питер тоже теряет терпение, подается вперед и спинка стула жалобно скрипит. — Нас ищут все, кто не против подзаработать и кто уже давно имеет зуб на нашу семью. А таких много, очень много, поверь. И да, я думал, ты струсишь и сбежишь, потому что я бы не винил тебя за это. На твоем месте я бы поступил именно так.

Стайлз двигает челюстью, кивает. Прикрывает глаза, надломлено хмыкая. В груди у него будто самая настоящая Антарктика: пусто и холодно одновременно.

— Супер, — опускает голову, неосознанно зеркально повторяя позу Дерека. Пальцы стискиваются до больного хруста.

Несколько секунд в комнате господствует густая тишина. Стайлз рассматривает узор выцветшего паркета, кусая себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, стараясь охладить голову. Выяснения отношений не помогут, и даже то, что он въебет Питеру между глаз — тоже. Из болота, в которое их засосало по самую макушку, это не вытащит.

— Прости, Стайлзи, я действительно не знал, во что втягиваю тебя, — говорит после паузы Питер.

На грани своих возможностей Стайлз сохраняет спокойствие.

— Ты спасал племянника, я понимаю, — глухо отзывается. — Я поступил бы точно так же.

И это чистейшая правда. Ради мамы он тоже переступил бы через все и через всех. В этом вся дебильная сила любви. Ты слеп, глух и нем ко всем, кроме родного тебе человека.

— Мы можем отпустить его, — вмешивается Дерек.

Его голос заставляет оторвать взгляд от разглядывания пола.

Дерек смотрит на Питера. А Питер хмурится, отрицательно мотает головой.

— Ты же знаешь, что не можем, племянник. С нами ему безопасней, как бы абсурдно это ни звучало. На нем твой запах. Их собачонки выследят его в мгновение ока. Ты станешь им рисковать, Дерек?

Последний вопрос он задает слишком тихо. Дерек угрюмо супится, опуская глаза. А Стайлзу, почему-то, становится не по себе. На нем твой запах. Серьезно? Он осаждает себя, чтобы не оттопырить ворот футболки и не принюхаться. Вот это реально будет сдвиг по фазе.

— Собачонки? — переспрашивает, перескакивая на другую интересующую тему.

— Ручные оборотни охотников, — яростно поясняет Дерек.

Стайлз недоверчиво морщится.

— И такие есть?

— А ты думаешь, зачем им Дерек, — присоединяется к разговору Питер. — Ручные оборотни — оборотни без якоря. Охотники используют таких в особых целях. Они натравливают их на других сверхъестественных существ, чтобы не рисковать своими людьми и не пачкать лишний раз руки. Потому что оборотень без якоря, по их словам, просто дикое животное. Они считают, что это даже благородно: то, что они не пускают сразу в расход, а дают возможность сделать доброе дело.

У Стайлза начинает реально раскалываться голова.

— Окей, — выдыхает он. — А теперь по порядку. Я думал, эти охотники типа хорошие парни. Но по твоим словам выходит, что они те еще уебки. Может, объяснишь, что к чему?

— Они себя таковыми считают, — криво улыбается Питер. — На самом деле, им просто нравится убивать кого-то, вроде нас с Дереком. Перевелись уже настоящие охотники. Их остались единицы, а всякий шлак, вроде Рида и его людей, которые считают, что любое сверхъестественное — априори угроза, находится в большинстве.

— Так почему вы не соберетесь всей сверхъестественной братвой и не наваляете им?

Питер и Дерек пересматриваются между собой.

— Не все оборотни такие смельчаки, как мы, — поясняет Питер с усмешкой. — У многих кишка тонка.

— Или они не хотят, чтобы эти кишки болтались, когда их перерубят пополам и подвесят к дереву, — холодно добавляет Дерек.

Хейл-старший закатывает глаза. А Стайлза начинает подташнивать. Воображение ярко и отвратительно правдоподобно рисует картинку в голове.

— Вы это серьезно сейчас? — уточняет он на всякий случай.

— Нет, я решил, что запугал тебя недостаточно, — иронично хмыкает Питер. — Серьезней не бывает, Стайлзи, как бы я ни хотел уверить тебя в обратном.

— Перспектива все радужней и радужней, я смотрю, — Стайл валится спиной на диван, и в ноздри ударяет запах пыли и сырости. — А как они узнали, что у Дерека нет якоря?

— Это не так и трудно, — пожимает плечами Питер. — Особенно, если учесть, что такой оборотень в полнолуния ведет себя весьма странно.

— И неужели они забирают себе каждого, кто не имеет якоря?

— Не каждого. Лишь того, кто не может себя контролировать.

— Или кто перешел им дорогу, — говорит Дерек, по-прежнему сверля глазами пол. — Это моя вина в том, что Рид охотится именно на меня.

Питер громко вздыхает и закатывает глаза.

— Не обращай внимания, просто мой племянник любит посыпать себе голову пеплом. К тому же, когда мы молоды, самоуверенны и упрямы, мы чаще всего делаем ошибки, правда, племянник? Юношеский максимализм и непоколебимая вера в собственные силы. Да и если якорь попадается неподходящий, тогда совсем уж…

Дерек бросает в сторону Питера убийственный взгляд. Стайлз видит такой взгляд у него впервые. Значит, он и дядю не особо охотно пускает в свое прошлое. А у Стайлза аж язык свербит расспросить о том, что же произошло, и что же это за якорь такой попался, но он понимает: ничего ему не светит. Видимо, не особо Дереку везет на якоря. Стайлз вон тоже в этой роли облажался.

— Еще одно слово… — предупреждающе рычит он.

— Молчу, — Питер застегивает рот на воображаемую молнию. — Просто хотел больше света пролить на ситуацию, раз ты уже поднял эту тему.

— Поднял и закрыл.

— Молчу, племянник. Видишь, больше ни одного слова не сорвется с этого безупречного рта. Тем более, мне пора уходить. Нужно прощупать старые знакомства и понять, остались ли у нас союзники или сразу будем молить о пощаде. Шучу, племянник, господи, не смотри на меня так угрожающе. Я же на твоей стороне, ты знаешь.

И он поднимается, а стул снова возмущенно вопит скрипом. Дерек и Стайлз тоже встают. Поступить по примеру Питера и уйти подальше с этого типа «безопасного места» жужжит надоедливой мыслью где-то в затылке. Но Стайлз не ступит и шага: они втроем это знают.

— Не забывай, что ты мне пообещал, — говорит ему Стайлз возле самой двери.— Нарушишь условия сделки, и меня здесь не будет, Питер. И мне абсолютно побоку, кто там на нас охотится.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь, Стайлзи? — хмурится Хейл. — Я же сказал: взаимовыгодная сделка. Я бы не стал спекулировать жизнью человека, каким бы засранцем я ни был.

Стайлз кусает губу и кивает, тоже хмурясь.

— Я верю тебе в последний раз, Питер. Впредь говори мне все как есть. Не бойся, не сбегу.

— Знаю, малыш, — он грустно ухмыляется, похлопывая его по щеке, как раньше делал перед каждым боем.

Однако этот бой не идет ни в какое сравнение с теми предыдущими.

— Ладно, засиделся я тут у вас. Недопустимо это, недопустимо. Надо же кому-то вытягивать нас из дерьма, — Питер делано-бодро усмехается, хотя стальные глаза остаются нетронутыми. — Не скучайте здесь. Вернусь как только появится возможность.

Перспектива просидеть здесь еще хоть пару дней совсем не воодушевляет. Стайлз лучше бы ринулся с Питером разгребать все, потому что сидеть на месте — нет, не его. Однако по правое плечо от него стоит Дерек. И пусть он никогда этого не признает, но Стайлз присматривает за ним. Хреново, но присматривает.

— У тебя три дня, Питер, — вместо прощания произносит Дерек. — Потом я буду разбираться сам.

Вся ироничность Хейла-старшего испаряется в считанные секунды. Он смотрит на Дерека с тревогой. Стайлз пребывает в легком шоке и от слов Дерека, и от реакции Питера.

— Сделаю все, что в моих силах, — обращается он к Дереку. А потом нацепляет на лицо обворожительную улыбку. — Живите дружно, а я постараюсь вытащить нас из пренеприятной ситуации, в которую мы вляпались.

— Уж постарайся, — фыркает Стайлз и уклоняется от ленивого шлепка по щеке от Питера. — Вали уже.

Питер снова говорит им не скучать (будто у них есть выбор) и удаляется восвояси.

Стайлз еще несколько секунд прожигает глазами закрывшуюся дверь, пока мозги под черепной коробкой будто бы поджариваются от давления и перевариваемой информации. Ему все еще кажется, что этот кошмар происходит не с ним, ну потому что, серьезно, Боже, в чем я так провинился? Ясное дело, ему оттуда никто не отвечает. Не только удача считает его прокаженным.

— В старину Питера бы привязали за руки и за ноги к лошадям и пустили бы их в разные стороны. Какое счастье, что мы не в Средневековье. Или как там сделал царь Леонидас? Смотрел «Триста спартанцев»?

Однако остроумную шутку-защиту Стайлза оценить некому.

За Дереком с громким щелчком закрывается дверь спальни.

— Отлично просто, — раздраженно подытоживает Стайлз.

А о грязные стекла все так же разбиваются тяжелые, дождевые капли.


	8. Chapter 8

Стайлз просыпается из-за, что у него слишком сильно колотится сердце. Просыпается в липком поту, простыни цепляются за кожу, а голову будто сдавливают с обеих сторон жернова.

Единственная мысль: нужен Аддералл. Так и скопытиться недолго. У него оставалось еще несколько таблеток, но они теперь безнадежно утеряны в лофте Дерека, который круглосуточно охраняют треклятые охотники.

Стайлз садится на кровати. Под ним заводят симфонию потасканные пружины. Он проводит ладонями по лицу, стирая капли пота со лба и переносицы. Если он переживет хотя бы несколько часов без нервного срыва — это будет чудом. Стайлз смотрит на облупленный будильник. Половина девятого. Он оглядывается на окно, наблюдая затянутое словно бы серым тентом небо. Дожди прекратились, посылая себе на смену первые заморозки. Стайлз чувствует этот холод босыми ступнями и оголенной спиной. Из окна тянет, его никто не потрудился утеплить, как и половицы.

Сна не остается ни в одном глазу, и Стайлз натягивает спортивки, готовясь к новому бессмысленному дню. От Питера нет вестей уже третьи сутки. И с каждыми новыми сутками Стайлз становится все более раздражительным и нетерпеливым, он может думать только о маме, которая наверняка волнуется, которой сейчас как никогда нужна поддержка. А Стайлза нет рядом. И это… Блять. Он старается изо всех сил, чтобы не сорваться, но это так трудно, когда постоянное ожидание и СДВГ подпирают его со всех сторон. Дерек с каждым новым днем становится все мрачнее и немногословнее. Он дал Питеру три дня, которые истекут сегодня вечером. Что они будут делать дальше, Стайлз не представляет. Он надеется, что Питер жив и чертовы охотники не поймали его. Каким бы засранцем он ни был, Стайлз переживает за него. И не только потому, что в руках Питера судьба матери, да и его, впрочем, тоже.

Он плетется в ванную, почесывая шрам на предплечье: резанул один мудак на Плитах, не согласный со своим проигрышем. Кажется, в тот вечер он познакомился с Питером, который как раз искал новые таланты. Стайлз одновременно благодарит и проклинает тот день.

Помещение, которое они именуют ванной, содержит в себе душ, обложенный выцветшей лимонной плиткой, унитаз и раковину, которая начала ржаветь в стоке и переливе. Стайлз плещет себе в лицо холодной водой до тех пор, пока пульсирующая боль в висках немного отпускает. Вытирает брызги с зеркала и упирается ладонями в овальную раковину. Он смотрит на свое отражение и думает, что выглядит, как торчок, не получивший вовремя свою дозу. У него красноватые белки глаз, скулы выпирают, натягивая бледную кожу, а подбородок очерчен резче, чем обычно. Стайлз хмурится, зеркальный Стайлз хмурится в ответ.

Легкий тремор в руках и онемевшие губы подсказывают, что утренние выводы были правдивыми: нужен Аддералл.

Иначе пиздец.

Он раздумывает, где бы его раздобыть, когда в кармане спортивок вибрирует телефон. Стайлз достает пластмасску трясущимися руками и чувствует, как волнение скользким ужом протискивается между ребрами.

Звонит доктор Джей.

Обычно звонит Стайлз, чтобы узнать, как себя чувствует мама. Они разговаривали буквально вчера. Доктор сказал, что пока все стабильно. Однако, подсказывает Стайлзу плохое предчувствие, все могло измениться, раз он звонит первым.

Он быстро нажимает кнопку приема, плохо контролируя собственный голос, звучащий неестественно глухо.

— Слушаю.

— Привет, Стайлз, — тепло здоровается доктор Джей. Обманчиво тепло — опять вмешивается чутье. — Ты можешь сейчас разговаривать?

— Да, — сипло отвечает Стайлз. Откашливается в кулак, злясь на себя за излишнюю мнительность. Не фиг накручивать себя раньше времени. — Могу, конечно. Как мама?

Несколько секунд динамик хрипит тишиной. Стайлзу на ум приходит все самое страшное.

— У нас тут возникли некоторые трудности, — осторожно подбирая слова, говорит доктор Джей. Сердце в груди Стайлза бухает так сильно, будто собирается совершить побег из грудной клетки. — И эти трудности требуют твоего вмешательства. Ты мог бы подъехать к больнице?

В голове — белый шум.

— Я буду через двадцать минут, — произносит он ватным голосом.

— Тогда жду, Стайлз, — прощается доктор Джей.

Но Стайлз уже не слушает. Вихрем несется к себе в комнату, лупится мизинцем о порог, но даже не кривится. Ложится на пол, ныряя рукой под кровать и доставая носки. Подрывается, хватает не самую свежую футболку, попадая в горловину только со второго раза. Затем натягивает на себя толстовку. Он яростно матерится, потому что чертовы руки дрожат так, что даже сам процесс одевания забирает у него кучу времени. Мысли воспаляют мозг, они приводят в ужас и панику. Стайлз накручивает себя, он, черт подери, осознает, что это не правильно, что это не поможет ему думать ясной головой, а она нужна ему, нахуй. Просто необходима.

Если с мамой что-то…

Слизистую глаз обжигает, а в ноздрях колет. Еще разрыдаться не хватало. Соберись, слюнтяй, еб твою. Нашел время расклеиваться.

Стайлз вылетает из своей комнаты, на ходу опуская задравшуюся толстовку. Он бросает беглый взгляд в сторону двери Дерека. Но в квартире тихо. Спит еще, наверное. И как же это на руку сейчас Стайлзу. Он крадется к вешалке в коридоре, потому что если разбудит Хейла, то все, считай, накрылось медным тазом. Осторожно снимает куртку, накидывает на плечи. Опять косится на дверь Дерека: по-прежнему ни звука. И ловко залезает в карман кожанки. Вытаскивает несколько смятых купюр, которых вполне достаточно, чтобы заплатить за такси.

Так же тихо прикрывает за собой дверь.

И лишь через два этажа позволяет себе, пуститься во весь дух.

***

Доктор Джей встречает его возле маминой палаты.

Стайлз едва не выхаркивает свои легкие и сердце прямиком на стерильный пол. У него колет в боку, в груди горячо, будто там в котлах варятся грешники, а ноги и руки не слушаются: ощущение, что ему пришили чужие конечности, такими инородными они чувствуются в собственном теле.

— Что с мамой? — спрашивает на одном выдохе.

И ему кажется, что он вот-вот упадет от истощения. Сил ни хера нет. Ни физических, ни моральных. Стайлз выжат до последней капли. Он и разрыдаться, наверное, не сможет: нечем. Он находится будто в прострации, вакууме. Уши заложило, виски ломит от дьявольской боли, по ним кто-то будто херачит кувалдой.

Он думает: я виноват. Я, блять, так виноват. Нельзя было оставлять ее одну.

Он просит: Господи, если ты слышишь, если у тебя есть хоть капля милосердия, сделай так, чтобы с ней все было в порядке. Меня ломай, калечь, делай со мной все, что угодно. Мне уже все равно. Но спаси ее. Умоляю, спаси ее.

Доктор Джей по-отечески сжимает его плечо. Он старше Стайлза лет на семь. На нем белый, сверкающе-чистый халат, он, наверное, скрипит этой чистотой при каждом движении.

Стайлз думает: такие халаты не марают новостями о смерти.  
Он думает, что у него окончательно едет крыша.

— Она в относительном порядке, не переживай, — доктор убирает руку в карман халата. У него добрые голубые глаза и идеально подстриженные волосы.

«В относительном». Стайлза эта фраза бьет под дых.

— Вы говорили, что я вам нужен, потому что у вас возникли какие-то трудности, — сипло говорит он.

Доктор Джей серьезно кивает.

— Это правда. Мы говорили с тобой на эту тему еще перед операцией. О гарантиях и последствиях. Так вот. Как я уже говорил, удаление опухоли значительно увеличит наши шансы, но не даст полную победу. Поскольку метастазы никуда не делись и продолжают разрастаться в теле твоей матери, ухудшая ее состояние, мы вынуждены переходить к кардинальным мерам, не дожидаясь полного восстановления…

— Делайте, — Стайлз даже не дослушивает. Он хочет схватить доктора за воротник идеально-белого халата и тряхнуть так, чтобы уложенные волосы упали на высокий лоб. — Делайте все, что нужно. Если нужны еще деньги, я достану. Об этом не волнуйтесь. Просто сделайте все, что необходимо.

Доктор Джей понимающе поджимает губы. Он привык к отчаянью, он видит его каждый божий день, и отчаянье Стайлза для него не исключение. Чтобы быть доктором нужны стальные нервы и яйца. По-другому никак, иначе свихнешься от чужой боли и страданий.

— Деньги сейчас не самый главный вопрос. Дело в том, что проводить химиотерапию в таком состоянии опасно. Но если не делать вообще ничего, мы рискуем потерять Клаудию предельно быстро, — он говорит твердо и профессионально. Наверняка не один пациент и родственник слышал от него эту речь.

— Что от меня требуется? — не колеблясь, спрашивает Стайлз.

Он сожалеет только об одном: что не может разобрать себя по частям и отдать эти здоровые части маме.

— Ты должен подписать договор, что в случае чего у тебя не будет претензий к клинике и ко мне в частности. Это просто формальности. Так, на всякий случай. Но без этих бумажек я не смогу…

— Я все подпишу, — перебивает Стайлз.

Его взгляд намертво прикипает к дверям маминой палаты.

***

Лицо мамы больше похоже на восковую маску, чем на лицо живого человека и это чертовски пугает. Веки, через светлую кожу которых проступают кровеносные сосуды, прикрыты и время от времени вздрагивают, черкая длинными ресницами. Бордовый, с воспаленными губами, рот выделяется ярким пятном на бледной коже.

Стайлз прижимает кулак ко рту, вгрызается в указательный палец, только бы привести себя в чувство, только бы вытащить себя из сраного вакуума. У него сухие глаза. Он смотрит на мирно лежащую маму, а в груди разбухает черная дыра. Такое свое состояние он ненавидит еще сильнее, чем панические атаки. Полнейший ступор, гребаная апатия. Ему хочется примерзнуть к стулу, к маминой прохладной руке, которую он сжимает как единственное настоящее в этом кошмаре.

Доктор Джей разрешил ему побыть с ней пять минут, а потом сказал, идти домой. Увидеть маму сегодня больше не представится возможным, так как ее отвезут на чертову химию, разрешение на которую он подписал. У него не было выбора, никакого сраного выбора. Несправедливо, что мама должна бороться в одиночку. Несправедливо, что он опять обрекает ее на ад, в который она не хотела возвращаться. Несправедливо, потому Стайлз не может ее отпустить. Несправедливо, потому что Стайлз ни черта не знает, как жить без нее.

Глаза, наконец, спасительно обжигает. Стайлз зажмуривает их, берет мамину руку в ладони и целует, после вжимаясь в нее лбом. Мамина кожа пахнет больницей. Стайлз ненавидит этот запах, ненавидит до такой степени, что кишки от него стягиваются морским узлом.

Он не дает пустых обещаний, не говорит, что все будет хорошо, не говорит, что они выберутся, потому что от Стайлза теперь не зависит ни-че-го. Ничего, блять. Доктор Джей сказал: нам остается полагаться лишь на то, что воля к жизни у Клаудии все так же сильна. Он сказал: ты сделал все, что в твоих силах. Стайлз отстранено кивнул и попросил выписать рецепт на Аддералл. Доктор Джей посмотрел сочувствующе. Будто он знал, какие демоны жрут его изнутри. Будто он знал, как хочется закрыть глаза и представить, что все это происходит не с ним. Слишком много боли для одного человека.

Стайлз подпрыгивает, когда в кармане звонит телефон. Он быстро смотрит на маму, не проснулась ли она, судорожно вытягивая его из кармана куртки. Но мама остается такой же неподвижной. 

Проглатывая горечь, Стайлз смотрит на дисплей. Он хмурит брови. Плохое предчувствие (словно мало его было у него на сегодня) тяжестью оседает в груди. Но он-таки берет трубку.

— Питер, ты…

Он хочет сказать: не вовремя. Он хочет сказать: разбирайтесь сами со своим дерьмом, я устал, я почти ходячий труп, какого черта ты еще от меня хочешь?

Но Питер обрывает все на корню.

— Где Дерек?

И зашибись.

Приехали.

— Что? — тихо шипит он. Поднимается со стула, опять мельком смотрит на и не думающую просыпаться маму. На всякий случай, он идет к двери, потому что Питер натурально орет в трубку.

— Где вас обоих носит? Почему я, блять, звоню, но никто из вас придурков не удосуживается взять трубку? Я, мать вашу, просто так трезвоню, что ли?

Стайлз осторожно прикрывает дверь. Сжимает пальцами переносицу. Ему сейчас не до истерик Питера.

— Может, Дерек в душе… — бормочет он. Прикрывает глаза, потому что по зрачкам плывут белые пятна. Голова ноет и кружится от боли. Что за пиздец.

— Что значит «может»? — Питер снова орет. Стайлз думает, что тот такой злющий впервые. — Ты с ним вообще?

Стайлз кусает губу. Вот черт. И что он должен ответить?

— Нет, — осторожно подбирая слова, начитает он. — Я у мамы в больнице. С ней все совсем плохо.

Питер на секунду зависает. А потом спрашивает на своем обычном регистре:

— Совсем?

— Да, — Стайлза ломает в дурацкой усмешке, а на глаза наворачиваются тупые слезы.

Нашел момент. Но почему-то то, что он озвучивает истину вслух, словно подтверждает, что, да, Стайлз, все плохо. Все очень, нахрен, плохо. Это не страшный сон, это твоя реальность, от которой не убежать и не спрятаться. И что делать дальше — одному Богу известно, который уже давно махнул на него рукой. Мол, выбирайся сам, приятель. Я достаточно тебе помогал. Лимит исчерпан.

— Нужны еще деньги? — прямо спрашивает Питер.

Если бы, Питер. Если бы все проблемы могли решить деньги.

— Не в деньгах дело, — повторяет Стайлз слова доктора Джея.

Питер опять замолкает. Но через несколько мгновений говорит:

— Мне очень жаль, Стайлз.

И, кажется, ему действительно жаль.

Но Стайлза эти слова только распаляют.

— Я не сказал, что все закончено. Она не…

Умирает? Да, Стайлз, имей смелость называть вещи своим именами. Иди ты. Господи. Он ударяется затылком о стену за спиной. Затем еще раз. И еще раз. Но бесполезно. Ему все так же хочется рыдать, словно он слабый двенадцатилетний мальчишка.

— Стайлз… — зовет Питер. — Ты здесь еще?

— Я слушаю, да. Здесь.

Возьми себя в руки, идиот. Просто возьми себя в руки.

— Что там с Дереком? — спрашивает он, в конце концов, совладав с мыслями и голосом.

— Он не берет трубку. Я звонил раз сорок. Как давно ты ушел?

Стайлз понятия не имеет. Время смазалось, превратилось в один длинный, почти бесконечный отрезок.

— Я недавно, — наверное. — Возможно, часа два.

— Когда ты уходил, видел Дерека? — задает Питер следующий вопрос. Он говорит более спокойно, но волнение и паника с голоса никуда не делись.

— Нет. Он спал еще, — наверное, блин. — Я не знаю.

Он окончательно теряется. Еще этого не хватало. Дерек на его ответственности. Надо было разбудить и сказать, что уйдет ненадолго. Стайлз уверен, Дерек бы понял. И если он опять сорвался с катушек, а его некому было усмирить, и он теперь у охотников…

— Я сейчас же вернусь в квартиру. К маме меня сегодня все равно не пустят. Я разберусь, не переживай.

Разберется, да, это у него отлично получается. Говорить, что разберется, а потом проебываться снова и снова.

— Ты там поосторожней, ладно? — отзывается Питер по ту сторону. — Хоть убедился, что за тобой хвоста не было?

Стайлза будто окатывает кипятком. Хвост. Он и не подумал. Как вообще можно было думать в его ситуации? Да он бы не заметил, если бы с неба саранча посыпалась, а Питер говорит о каком-то хвосте. Это опрометчиво, Стайлз понимает. Ему просто недопустимо попасться в руки еще и охотникам.

— Стайлз, — зовет Питер.

И ему ничего не остается.

— Я был осторожен, не переживай.

— Ладно. Молодец, — Стайлз представляет, как Питер кивает, озабоченно растирая лоб. — Поспеши только, слышишь? Дерек еще не окреп, и у вас не настолько сильная связь, чтобы ты мог оставлять его надолго в одиночку.

У них связь. Что за дурдом. Но Стайлзу в данный момент явно не до цепляния к словам.

— Одна нога тут, другая там, — обещает Стайлз.

Он хочет спросить, как там у Питера дела и зачем он вообще звонил, но тот уже сбрасывает звонок.

Стайлз не перезванивает. Он смотрит на дверь маминой палаты, и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не вернуться обратно.

Дерек, возможно, в дерьме. Из-за него. И Стайлз не имеет гребаного права его там бросить.

***

Он не знает, радоваться ему или переживать, но входная дверь закрыта на ключ. В смысле, вряд ли бы охотники воспитанно прикрыли за собой. Хотя, хрен их разберешь, этих охотников. У Дерека тоже нет ключей. Вывод напрашивается сам собой.

Стайлз открывает своим ключом и толкает дверь. Первое, что он делает, это прислушивается. Но — ничего. Никакого рычания, криков, звуков драки. Он думает, что это, скорее всего, хороший знак.  
На автомате тихо прикрывает дверь, пытаясь не создавать лишнего шума. Снимает куртку и вешает ее на крючок.

— Дерек? — зовет с опаской.

Ему никто не отвечает.

— Дерек, — Стайлз повышает голос, двигаясь по направлению к его спальне. — Если ты решил поиграть в прятки, то выбрал для этого не самое удачное время. Питер весь на взводе. Почему ты не отвечаешь на его звонки?

Последний вопрос он задает возле самой двери. Когда ему снова никто не отвечает, Стайлз прислоняется лицом к холодящему щеку дереву. Но в этой конуре, пожалуй, как на зло, приличные только двери. Они сделаны из плотного, крепкого дуба, который не пропускает ни единого звука. Стайлз на пробу стучит.

— Дерек? Я могу войти?

— Уходи, — в конце концов, раздается ответ.

Стайлз узнает в голосе знакомые нотки рычания.

Отлично. Только этого не хватало.

— Дерек, я, надеюсь, ты там не занят ничем таким важным, потому что я собираюсь войти, окей?

— Я сказал «проваливай», Стайлз, — вот теперь рычание набирает полную силу.

Действительно, Стайлз. Проваливай в свою комнату. У тебя есть над чем подумать и у тебя есть из-за чего переживать. Мало проблем? Или еще недостаточно уложили тебя на лопатки?

— Я вхожу, — не предупреждает, а ставит перед фактом.

Стайлз не дает себе и пары секунд на раздумья. Он не в том положении, чтобы пользоваться непозволительной роскошью: возможностью передумать.

И когда он одним рывком распахивает дверь, то на мгновенье зависает, думая, что чуйка его не подвела.

Дерек сидит на полу. Одна нога у него согнута в колене, а вторая вытянута во всю длину. Все бы ничего, но он прикован наручниками к батарее. Что ни на есть самым натуральным образом: правое запястье, закованное в блестящую сталь, неестественно вывернуто, и Стайлз подозревает, что Дерек пытался выбраться. В голове вспыхивает сумасшедшая мысль, что это сделали охотники, но Дерек выталкивает сквозь сухие губы:

— Я же сказал: проваливай.

И Стайлз окончательно понимает, что к чему.

— Решить поиграть от скуки в полицейского и преступника? — он пытается шутить, хотя ему ни черта не смешно. И Дереку тоже. Он трудно сглатывает, на миг прикрывая глаза, облизывает воспаленные, растрескавшиеся губы. На лице у него блестит испарина, а горячечный жар, кажется, ощущается даже сюда.

Он судорожно соображает. Дело дрянь. То, что ему удалось один раз утихомирить Дерека и его волка, не означает, что это получится и во второй. Стайлз смотрит на Дерека. Глаза у него блестят как во время лихорадки, а мутные зрачки поглощают зеленый цвет радужки. Одно хорошо: они не отсвечивают бирюзовым, иначе Стайлз тут же включил бы паническую атаку. Дерек борется с волком, а он должен ему в этом помочь. Как бы стремно ему ни было.

Стайлз не понимает, что ему делать. Будто кто-то опустил вниз рубильник инстинкта самосохранения и мозги заодно, чтобы не мешали. Он думает, что лучше бы набрать Питера, но затем вспоминает, как Дерек отшвырнул его одним ударом в прошлый свой срыв. Единственное, чем поможет Питер, это разозлит его еще больше, а с этим Стайлз прекрасно справится и сам.

— Эй, — осторожно окликает он, выставляя ладони вперед и переступая порог комнаты.

Дерек ожидаемо напрягается. Лопатками взбирается по стене выше, вдавливаясь спиной, словно хочет максимально увеличить расстояние между ними. Взгляд его тяжелый и резкий. Нормальный человек изваянием бы застыл под таким взглядом и не ступил бы больше и шагу. Но как сказал о нем Питер — двинутый. Ебнутый на всю голову. Так и есть.

Он делает очередной шаг, немного шире, чем предыдущий. Между ними теперь расстояние метра два от силы.

— Дальше не приближайся, — охрипшим голосом говорит Дерек. — Наручники не удержат меня надолго.

— Это ты так намекаешь, что собираешься меня сожрать?

Дурацкая привычка. Очень дурацкая привычка, Стайлз. Шутить — не лучшая защита.

— Волк рвется к тебе, а когда ты так близко, мне трудно его сдерживать, — поясняет (а на деле только сильнее запутывает) Дерек. 

Он опять облизывает губы, зажмуриваясь. Рука в наручнике дергается, а Дерек рычит сквозь зубы. Его тело выгибает так, что оно приподнимается над землей, босые ноги елозят по скользкому полу.  
А потом слышится хруст. И Стайлз плохо контролирует себя, потому что тут же кидается к Дереку. Он падает на колени рядом и хватает Дерека за плечо. Руку обжигает даже через ткань хенли. Хейл горит. Снова рычит, а тело сковывает судорогой. Стайлзу становится охуеть стремно. Он подползает к Дереку, обхватывает ногами его бедра, держа так прочно, насколько хватает мышц. Обнимает его поперек груди и тянет назад, к себе, прижимая спиной к груди.

— Спокойно, большой парень, — задыхаясь, говорит Стайлз. Он нервно и неуклюже гладит его по животу свободной рукой. Словно успокаивает взбесившуюся псину. От шеи Дерека пахнет гелем для душа и слегка соленым потом. Стайлз не принюхивается, но запах тесно обволакивает слизистую ноздрей. Ему кажется, что он сам пропах Дереком с головы до ног.

Хейла опять скручивает в болезненных спазмах, а рычание теперь не слабое, как у не здоровых волков. Оно утробное, низкое, густое. У Стайлза волоски встают дыбом. Он уже сожалеет, что не набрал Питера.

Проклятье. Дерека будто бы ломает в позвоночнике, он выгибает спину, и Стайлза дергает следом.

— Дерек, покажи этому волку, кто главный, ну. Поздороваться со мной он может в любой другой день, но только не сегодня, хорошо? У меня и так сегодня пиздец, а не день. Ну так что, договорились? — Стайлз панически тараторит, взбираясь по Хейлу, стискивая ногами его живот, а рукой придавливает за шею ближе к себе, практически укладывая голову Хейла на плечо.

Влажные после душа волосы Дерека щекочут нос, когда тот, вибрируя горлом, рычит сквозь плотно сжатые губы:

— Беги, Стайлз.

А Стайлз думает: нахуй такие приходы. Его панические атаки кажутся детским садиком, по сравнению с этим экзорцизмом. Дерека будто по ту сторону грудины раздирает в клочья вся преисподняя.

— Все в порядке, — врет он, неловко путаясь пальцами в чужих волосах. — Ты только оставайся за главного до тех пор, пока получается, а я потом разберусь.

Проебусь, — подсказывает внутренний голос.

— Не смогу долго.

Наверное, и правда не сможет. Его голос чересчур слабый, а судороги бьют тело почти беспрерывно.

Стайлз снова не дает себе времени передумать.

Что может сделать этот день еще более хуевым?

— Отпускай, — тихо говорит возле его ушной раковины.

Дерек рычит:

— Нет.

И:

— Что ты надумал.

И:

— Сваливай, пока держат наручники.

Но у Стайлза почему-то сумасшедшее ощущение, что он поступает правильно.

— Хочу поздороваться с твоим волком. Отпускай, — повторяет.

Дерек мечется. Его швыряет по полу, а Стайлза вместе с ним. Мышцы у него каменные, застывшие, а в теле не кровь — пылающая лава. Стайлзу от этого жара нечем дышать.

— Упрямый сукин сын, — не выдерживает он. — Отпускай, говорю. Рано или поздно волк все равно выберется.

Так что снимай поводок, пока я окончательно не струсил.

И то ли Дерек отпускает сам, то ли волк окончательно берет верх.

— Блять!

Стайлз матерится во весь голос, когда наручники разлетаются на две части, а его отшвыривают в сторону. Он немного проезжается по гладкому полу, стукаясь головой о противоположную стену.

И тогда происходит поистине стремное.

Дерек, который явно теперь не Дерек, хватает его за щиколотку и подтаскивает к себе. Стайлз делает безуспешную попытку перевернуться и отползти, но Хейл наваливается сверху. Его руки с загнутыми на концах, острыми когтями оказываются по обе стороны стайлзовой головы. Рыпаться бессмысленно.

Стайлз смотрит в неоновые глаза напротив, на ощеренные клыки и не может избавиться от неконтролируемого страха.

Это нормально, — убеждает он себя. — Это нормально бояться, когда вот-вот этими самыми клыками вонзятся тебе в горло.

Он вспоминает о маме. Получается как-то само. Перед глазами разрываются черно-белые образы больничной палаты и увядших пионов, исхудалого лица и выпирающих на запястье косточек.

Стайлз представляет себе, что он в клетке и ему жизненно необходимо победить. Только не кулаками, нет. С волком это не сработает. Стайлз явно не самая изворотливая красная шапочка, но искусству выживания мог бы поучить и ее.

Он пытается нащупать болевые точки. Пробует наугад:

— Ты обиделся, что я ушел, грозный волк? Но я же вернулся, видишь? Теперь никуда не сбегу.

В этом и сомневаться не приходится. Если тебя придавливает своим весом машина для убийств, куда там убегать. Разве что на тот свет.

Дерек-волк рычит, опять показывая клыки. Словно Стайлз мало на них насмотрелся.

— Прости, окей? — и дальше тыкает наугад, пытается отыскать правильную фразу, нажать правильную кнопку в волчьих настройках, да хотя бы банальную перезагрузку. — В следующий раз возьму с собой. Хотел тоже размять лапы? Так бы и сказал.

Когти скребут по полу, оставляя глубокие отметины. Стайлз рисует в воображении на месте дерева свою кожу и громко сглатывает.

Черт, черт, черт. Он понимает, что говорить бесполезно. Волк от этого только сильнее бесится. И Стайлз решает действовать.

Рукой он дотягивается только до дерекового бока. На проверку гладит. Получается дергано и несуразно. Он гладит еще раз, заметив, как Дерек замирает. Пасть волка до сих пор осклаблена, но глаза наблюдают настороженно.

— Хороший волк, — бормочет Стайлз. Медлит секунду, не прекращая гладить бок, и максимально осторожно вытягивает вторую руку.

Дерек видит это и недовольно рыкает на нее.

— Нет-нет, спокойно, я просто… — он затыкается, не зная, как правильно объяснить. 

Медленно, очень медленно подносит руку к шее Дерека и проводит ею по затылку, ныряет в жесткие волосы. Рука дрожит, Стайлз дрожит тоже, но теперь это не только страх. И просто: пиздец. Вызовите ему доктора, потому что у него окончательно едет крыша и он совсем не соображает, что с ним сейчас происходит.

Дерек терпеливо позволяет себя гладить, изредка порыкивая, чтобы Стайлз не расслаблялся. А он и не думает. Все тело затекло, ног он почти не чувствует, Дерек весит словно бы целую тонну. Его чертов запах забился и в легкие, он будто дышит им вместо кислорода. Это не нормально. Это охуеть странно, потому что кончики пальцев покалывают от прикосновения к пылающей коже, а пульс бьет высокой, ломаной линией. В груди пузырится страх и сладкое, горячее волнение. Стайлз явно не кисейная барышня, но скулы заливает красным, а от переизбытка кардинально противоположных чувств, внутри него происходит самая настоящая анархия.

Для себя он решает, что пора прекращать, пока его окончательно не разорвало от эмоций.

— Может, слезешь с меня, большой волк? Я не чувствую ног. Ты же не хочешь себе якоря-инвалида, правда же?

И легонько толкает в бок. Но не тут-то было. Грудная клетка Дерека вибрирует. Так рычат псы, когда предупреждают что, мол, дернись — посеку тебя на фарш.

— Ладно, полежим еще немного, — быстро соглашается Стайлз, кивая. На курсах выживания он был бы отличником. — Пообнимаемся?

У Стайлза от удивления и шока брови ползут на лоб, когда Дерек вдруг зарывается носом в изгиб его шеи. Он сопит и дышит тяжело, а Стайлз может думать только о том, что зубы Дерека сейчас находятся возле его сонной артерии. Пальцы машинально перебирают волосы на затылке, а сердце от испуга работает просто на износ, отстукивая ударами. Пожалуй, в общую картину ужаса не вписываются разве что топорщащиеся на шее и затылке маленькие волоски. Стайлз ненавидит Дерека всеми фибрами за то, что делает с ним и его телом, свихнувшийся уебок.

— Славный волк, — произносит онемевшими губами. — А ты, оказывается, ласковый. Почему это Дерек так редко тебя выпускает.

Волк-Дерек совсем наглеет. Он притирается к шее Стайлза лицом, сдирая кожу щетиной. А после, и это окончательно выбивает Стилински из колеи: шершавый язык проходится по сонной артерии, где, как заведенный, стрекочет пульс. Крупные мурашки рассыпаются по всему позвоночнику.

Стайлз пребывает в ужасе и охуении в одночасье.

Он нервно спрашивает, а пальцы неосознанно стискивают волосы в попытке оттянуть:

— Ты же не подготавливаешь так себе пищу для употребления?

Под тонкой кожей бурлит горячая, терпкая кровь и она наверняка ударяет буйствами всех самых сладких ароматов. Волк — хищник, чующий кровь, жаждущий крови, а Стайлз сейчас — даже и не трепыхающаяся добыча.

— Плохой волк, оставь, — Стайлз неконтролируемо начинает злится, когда язык ведет по коже сильнее, с нажимом, слизывая вкус. А долбанные мурашки табунами расползаются от макушки до пят. Стайлзу хочется схватить Дерека-волка за волосы и со всей дури ебнуть рожей об пол. – Блять, Дерек, возвращайся, ты же не позволишь ему съесть меня.

Но он затыкается, замерев. И не рискует даже дышать, потому что волк рокочет и влажным языком зализывает только что говорившие губы.

У Стайлза бесповоротно шарики заходят за ролики. Просто — пиздец. Вызывайте санитаров.

— Ты типа скучал по мне? — не удерживается и язвит он. Стайлз защищается, кирпич за кирпичиком возводит стену, потому что здравый смысл рассеивается в мозгах густым туманом. — Или это «завались, Стайлз»?

Что за бред, господи.

Это уже в никакие ворота. Одно дело — удерживать, когда Дерек собирается кого-то разодрать к ебеням, второе — позволять себя облизывать. Это рушит все его устои к чертям собачьим, потому что Стайлз реально не врубается, что же за ебола сейчас с ними происходит.

Стайлз раздраженно освобождает руки, наплевав на то, что волк-Дерек может разозлиться и на самом деле вгрызться ему в сонную артерию. Это бы избавило его от лишних самокопаний и размышлений. Стайлз и так продержался слишком долго, учитывая не самую крепкую выдержку и уравновешенность. И Дерек, о, чудо, разрешает ему это. Стайлз упирается ладонями в литые плечи, отпихивая от себя. Его губы все еще влажные после языка Дерека. Стайлз не уверен, что после произошедшего сможет спокойно смотреть ему в глаза.

— Ты уже меня понюхал, облизал, может, закончим на сегодня наше близкое общение? Я пиздец устал.

Дерек вдруг вскидывает голову и предупреждающе рыкает в сторону дверного проема. Стайлз аж голову выворачивает, чтобы посмотреть, что вызвало такую его реакцию.

— Охотники, — гаркает Дерек.

Стайлзу некогда радоваться, что Хейл, в конце концов, пришел в себя. Дерек подрывается на ноги и вздергивает его следом.

Он успевает заслонить Стайлза своим телом и приказать:

— Молчи.

Когда слышится звук закрывающейся двери. Стайлз проклинает себя за то, что не запер её на ключ, хотя умом понимает, что никакая дверь бы их ни остановила. Не зря же они носятся за Дереком по всему городу.

Стилински как раз думает, что этот день может смело возглавить список самых хуевых дней в его жизни, когда в поле их зрения появляется лихая троица.

У одного из охотников в руках арбалет, у второго — дробовик, нацеленный Дереку прямиком в солнечное сплетение, третий, тот, что по центру, не имеет в руках ничего, кроме наброшенных на них кожаных перчаток. Его лысая, отполированная до блеска голова ловит блики от зажжённой на потолке лампы. И Стайлз бы непременно выдал по этому поводу какую-то нелепую шутку, если бы его желудок не сводило от колючей паники.

Может ли этот день быть еще более хуевым?

Легко. Никогда не стоит недооценивать свою удачу, Стайлз. Сегодня она не просто обошла тебя стороной. Она нагнула тебя и выебала на сухую.

— Давно не виделись, Дерек, — говорит лысый, а тонкие губы дергаются в усмешке.

Плечи Дерека напрягаются и каменеют. Но он ничего не говорит, сохраняя хладнокровие. Если в этой ситуации вообще возможно оставаться хладнокровным. 

В уме Стайлз прикидывает их шансы. Если бы Дерек взял на себя тех, что с оружием (по крайней мере, если верить словам Питера, они умеют исцеляться), то Стайлз бы кинулся на лысого. Он ниже остальных, у него нет выдающихся мышц и длинных рук и ног, как у Стилински. Еще в клетке Стайлз научился оценивать соперника лишь одним взглядом, уже тогда четко понимая, выиграет он в схватке или проиграет. Здесь у него все шансы выиграть.

Одна проблема: как сообщить свой план Дереку.

Он не сводит глаз с охотников, ощутимо давя костяшками Хейлу в поясницу. Дерек моментально напрягается под этим жестом, но не двигается. Что за засада. Стайлз стискивает в раздражении зубы и пихает его снова. Что ж тут не понятного. Вперед, вали уродов, а я с тобой.

— Нет, — рвано выдыхает Дерек.

Серьезно, блин?

Нет?

— Ты что-то сказал? — лысый прикладывает сложенную ладонь к уху. — Я не расслышал, Дерек.

Но потом его взгляд падает на Стайлза. Он ядовито ухмыляется и насмешливо тянет:

— А-а, прости. Это ты, наверное, общался со своим новым якорем. Стайлз, кажется.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, не предлагали ли тому сняться в рекламе мистера Пропера, когда Дерек хватает его за запястье и сжимает. Кажется, он просит заткнуться, или дает какой-то знак. Стайлз не успевает сообразить.

— Отпусти его, и я пойду добровольно, — говорит Дерек.

— Какого хре… — возмущенно вмешивается Стайлз, когда смысл произнесенного, наконец, доходит.

— Тебе нужен волк без якоря, — не унимается Дерек и сдавливает запястье так сильно, что в глазах темнеет от боли. Какого черта он творит?

Лысый хмыкает, качает блестящей, как шар для боулинга, головой. Не спеша снимает кожаные перчатки, даже и не глядя в их сторону. У Стайлза проносится мысль, что тот собирается пристать на предложение Дерека, этого жертвенного мудака. Но:

— А вот тут небольшая заминка, Дерек, — он поднимает на них взгляд. Обычно такой взгляд не несет за собой ничего хорошего. — Ты мне только с якорем и нужен. И ты действительно пойдешь добровольно. Если не хочешь, чтобы этому якорю переломали ноги.

Он щелкает пальцами. Это он, что ли, так эффектно заканчивает фразу?  
Лучше бы так.

Потому что в мгновение ока за спиной троицы вырастает еще два здоровяка с преступными рожами. План Стайлза просто по щелчку этих долбаных пальцев летит в тартарары.

Теперь он убежден: хуевый день чаще всего влечет за собой точно такую же ночь.


	9. Chapter 9

— Не хоромы, конечно, к которым ты привык, но на первое время сойдет, не так ли?

Рид дает знак, и два здоровых охотника силой усаживают его на стул. Дерек валится на него не сопротивляющимся мешком. Его накачали аконитом, и теперь сознание заторможенно воспринимает происходящее. Дерек зажмуривается и мотает головой. Комната, а точнее старый, воняющий плесенью и сыростью подвал, вертится у него перед глазами.

— А у тебя, я смотрю, методы не меняются, — слабо произносит Дерек.

Он слышит, как по бетонному полу скребут ножки стула, и открывает глаза. Рид садится напротив него, подается вперед и цокает языком.

— Но ведь твари тоже остаются все теми же, правда? Тем более, — говорит он, откидываясь на стул и устраивая руку на деревянной спинке, — зачем менять то, что и так работает?

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — спрашивает в лоб, оставляя обмен любезностями.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты на меня работал, — совершенно просто отвечает Рид.

Как будто это не он только что накачал Дерека гребаной отравой и это не его люди сейчас держат Дерека на мушке.

— Иди на хер со своей работой, — скалит Хейл клыки. — Я не стану этого делать, только зря переводишь аконит.

Внутренний зверь слабеет вместе с Дереком. Он хрипло рычит, прячась за ребрами, пересохшим языком облизывая пасть. Яд дурманит голову, просачивается через кровь в мышцы и сухожилия.

Дерек с трудом чувствует собственное тело.

Рид гадко усмехается, закидывая ногу на ногу.

— А вот и не угадал, дружище. Еще как станешь. Знаешь почему?

Дерек знает, конечно же. Это слишком очевидно для них обоих. Но сдать себя с потрохами означает досрочно помахать белым флагом и проиграть бой. А это очень глупо и опрометчиво.

Поэтому он молчит.

А Рид усмехается. Дереку хочется спустить волка с цепи и выгрызть ему трахею голыми зубами.

— Можешь не отвечать. Все и так ясно, как белый день. Потянуло на молоденьких мальчиков, Хейл? Признаю, задница у него зачетная, Макс заценил. Да, Макс?

Здоровила рядом с ним согласно мычит. У того квадратная челюсть, немного выдвинутая вперед, и волосы цвета прелой соломы. Дерек смотрит на него лишь по той причине, чтобы запомнить, кому он после Рида вырвет кадык.

Волк требует сделать это прямо сейчас.

Как хорошо, что его накачали аконитом. Что-то подсказывает Дереку, что сам он больше не в состоянии удерживать контроль над волком. Без Стайлза, под аконитом — невыполнимая задача.

— Зачем он нужен тебе? — спрашивает у Рида. В кости словно впрыскивают растопленный свинец. Волк яростно рычит от боли. Дерек проглатывает рычание, не сводя прямого взгляда с Рида.

Не выдать ни единым жестом. Он не доставит уроду удовольствия.

— Чтобы контролировать тебя, зачем еще? — закатывает тот глаза, будто Дерек непроходимый идиот. — Во всех смыслах, между прочим. Это так удобно, знаешь ли. Выйдешь ты из себя, а парнишка сможет тебя успокоить без аконитовых пуль, электрических прутьев и ошейников. Или же наоборот. Откажешься работать — и я для начала отдам его своим охотникам, а если от него вдруг еще что-то останется, то и моим собачонкам перепадет.

И вот тут все хладнокровие Дерека теряет всякий смысл, потому что он кидается на Рида, наплевав на слабость и боль во всем теле. Валит вместе со стулом на пол и с оттяжкой ударяет по самодовольной роже. У Рида голова откидывается набок, бьется прямиком о бетонный пол, а глаза закатываются под веки. Дерек думает, что примени он полную силу — расхуярил бы его лысую башку до кровавого фарша. Одной проблемой было бы меньше. Но полной силы у него нет, а охотники рядом реагируют молниеносно: оттягивают Дерека, ударяя сначала по почкам, а потом поджаривая под ребра электрическими прутьями. Дерек сдавленно выдыхает.

Ему скручивают руки за спину и тащат к стене. Дерек не может даже сопротивляться. Его скидывают на холодный пол возле самой стены. Он дышит загнанной псиной. От боли в грудной клетке его потряхивает, а спина и виски покрываются холодным потом.

Рид возвышается над ним, но больше не улыбается. Вытирает белым платком окровавленный рот, смотря почти прозрачными глазами. Его взгляд обгладывает Дерека до костей.

— Я и не надеялся на спокойный разговор, но на каплю благоразумия с твоей стороны все же рассчитывал. В который раз убеждаюсь, что не стоит ждать от животного человечности.

— Пошел ты, — кривится Дерек, садясь и придерживая ноющие ребра. От заряда электричества волк выбивается из сил почти окончательно. Не рычит, а скулит, забившись в угол.

— Непременно, — кивает Рид, пряча платок в карман пиджака. — Прямиком к твоему сладенькому якорю. Ты же не против?

Дерек косится на охотников, которые стрекочут электрическими прутьями, будто предугадывая его мысли.

Рид садится на корточки, чтобы быть с ним на уровне. Прищуривает стылые глаза.

— Но сначала я предложу тебе сделку, Дерек, — доверительно говорит он. — По старой дружбе я позволю тебе и твоему якорю уйти, если ты поможешь устранить одну проблему. Согласишься — останетесь живы. Нет — расклад тебе известен.

Дерек усмехается, приподнимая уголок рта.

— Твои охотники не в состоянии разобраться с твоей проблемой? Или собачонки перевелись?

— Зачем. У меня ведь теперь есть ты, — Рид наклоняется к его лицу. Глаза в глаза. Дерек почти кожей ощущает извращенное удовольствие ублюдка, когда он произносит эти слова. — Ты не представляешь, как же долго я ждал этого момента.

Последние предложение он почти шепчет, а губы растягивает блаженная (сумасшедше-ебнутая) улыбка.

Не то что бы Дерек не понимал, в чем же, собственно, дело.

Это было между ними слишком долго. Как гнойник, который требовал немедленного оперативного вмешательства. Иначе заряжение крови, гребаный сепсис, смерть.  
Рид очень давно гниет изнутри.

— Никак не простишь мне Пейдж?

Губы не слушаются. Наливаются тяжестью и немеют. И виной тому далеко не аконит. Произносить ее имя физически больно. Внутренности будто затягивает коркой льда.

У Рида белеет лицо и дергается рот. Равнодушная маска отклеивается всего на секунду. Глаза смотрят пронзительно и злобно лишь короткий миг.

Но затем Рид улыбается. Нет. Щерится, сверкая ровными белыми зубами.

— Это было давно, Дерек, — отвечает он невозмутимо. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я стану мстить из-за юношеской влюбленности? Бери выше, дружище. Это долг охотника: уничтожать тварей вроде тебя. Каждого, слышишь, каждого оборотня, мнящего себя всесильным, я буду давить, как паршивого таракана. Вы и плодитесь точно так же, как и эти твари. А я та самая подошва, которая вашу численность регулирует, чтобы держать баланс, понимаешь? Всегда и во всем нужен баланс. А теперь давай оставим ностальгию и перейдем к делу, ты не против?

Дерек не роняет и слова.

Больной ублюдок. Чертов свихнувшийся ублюдок. И они со Стайлзом у него в руках. Боже, просто дай ему сил вытащить их из этого дерьма.

— Слышал о Тэодоре Сингере? Тот, что Альфа Бронкса? — Рид продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало. Поднимается на ровные ноги, отряхивая несуществующую пыль с брюк.

Он опять говорит с ним, словно они давние знакомые, которые пересеклись за чашечкой кофе.

Правда в том, что, да, Дерек слышал о нем. Питер рассказывал о Сингере во время одного из их совместных ужинов. Кажется, это было тысячу лет тому назад. Дядя был уже изрядно пьян, когда поведал Дереку об оборотне, который понемногу перебирает весь квартал под себя. Он даже замахнулся на владения охотников, совершенно игнорируя кордоны и позволяя своим волчатам шататься всюду, где душа пожелает. Еще тогда Питер пьяно и доверительно сообщил, что однажды он доиграется. Рид терпеть долго не станет. Дерек тогда и не предполагал, что именно его руками тот собирается вынести приговор.

— Слышал о том, что он срать хотел на тебя и твоих людей.

Рид хмыкает, складывая руки на груди.

— Это пока. Да и суть не в этом. Понимаешь, меня мало интересует, что обо мне думает Сингер. Гораздо сильнее меня волнует то, чем он занимается у меня за спиной. И это нужно прекращать. Ты разберешься с ним, а я отпущу тебя и твой якорь. Отличная сделка, как считаешь?

Хуевая.

Это не сделка. Это билет в один конец. Дереку не убить Альфу. И опять же — оба в курсе этого.

— Я убью Сингера. Хочешь, принесу тебе его голову на блюдечке и с яблоком во рту. Но мне для этого не нужен Стайлз. Отпусти его. И мы договорились.

Брови Рида сначала ползут вверх. А потом он смеется. Язвительно, хрипло. Дерек хочет проломить его грудину, сжать легкие в кулаке и выпустить, наконец, чертову гниль, которая у него внутри.

— Очень заманчиво, Дерек, — произносит, вытирая слезы в уголках глаз. Смех проскакивает между словами. Дерек и не подозревал, что может презирать кого-то настолько сильно. — И я бы пристал на твое предложение. Одна только проблема: мне очень любопытно посмотреть на то, как вы справитесь с этой задачей. Вдвоем, Дерек. Волк и его якорь. Ух, я уже весь дрожу от предвкушения.

Дерек молчит. Он не знает, каких усилий ему это стоит. И даже не сдвигается с места, чтобы превратить в месиво его рожу. Ясно понимает, чего добивается Рид. Но Дерек не намерен тешить его самолюбие. Он знает все манипуляции Рида, знает, как тот находит лазейки к слабым точкам и давит на них, давит, давит, чтобы сломать, подчинить. Дерек не поддастся на его уловки, нет. Не в этот раз. Ему нужно беречь силы. Потому что он обязан убить Сингера и вернуться. Плевать, как. Он обязан вернуться и скрутить Риду шею.

Рид, очевидно, разочарован таким течением обстоятельств. Огорченно вздыхает:

— Ладно, дружище, вижу, разговор с тобой не клеится. Может, твой якорь будет более сговорчивым. А ты подумай над моим предложением. Загляну попозже.

И все понимание о слабых точках, о манипуляциях, словно сметает порывом ветра, а каменное спокойствие Дерека, которое он удерживал из последних сил, дает трещину.

Одурманенный волк тоже вскидывает голову, обнажая крепкие клыки.

— Тронешь его, я подвешу тебя на твоих же кишках, — рычит Дерек, подаваясь вперед.

И он действительно сделает это. Вскроет ублюдку брюхо и вытащит его кишки, как гребаный серпантин.

Охотники предсказуемо возникают возле него, как по мановению волшебной палочки, стрекоча зарядом тока. Но Рид, что странно, останавливает их.

— Нет, — громко, поднимая ладонь. — Хватит с него. Не хочу, чтобы отрубился раньше времени. Пусть слышит.

Пусть слышит.

У Дерека ощущение, что он тонет где-то в сраных ледниках сраной Арктики. От глухого бессилия хочется выть и царапать стены. Аконит и разряды тока, блуждающие по мышцам изнеможенного тела, не позволяют подняться на ноги и хотя бы сделать попытку остановить. Бесполезный кусок мяса.

Рид разворачивается, бросая напоследок:

— Под дверью рябина. А коридоры постоянно патрулируют мои люди. Не все умеют исцеляться после выстрела в голову, Дерек. Надеюсь, мы друг друга поняли.

И уходит, его амбалы идут следом.

— Не вмешивай его, — против воли срывается с губ. Дерек до боли впивается ногтями в ладони. Бесполезно. Просто молчи, блять, молчи. — Это между мной и тобой, Рид.

Рид останавливается возле самой двери, разворачивается, встречаясь с Дереком взглядом: холодным и пронизывающим.

— Скажи об этом Пейдж.

За охотниками закрывается дверь, а Дереку будто заживо выламывают грудную клетку.

***

 

Аконит подминает его под себя спустя минут пять. Дерека конкретно мажет, глаза слезятся и у него ощущение, что он находится в мутной воде. Он разбито рычит, совершенно выбившись из сил. Волк внутри просто сходит с ума. Он рвется, беснуется, по клыкам и осклабленной пасти скатывается густая слюна, а холка вздыбленная и мыльная от непреодолимого желания вырваться, чтобы не оставаться в слабом теле.

А еще кровь. Кровь Стайлза. Он разбирает ее даже в этой вони, вылавливает в мириадах других запахов спертого воздуха. Но ни звука. И это — черт. Мысленно он просит Стайлза орать, проклинать, господи, да хоть умолять. Рид не остановится, пока не добьется своего. Любыми способами. Он не упустит возможности помучить Дерека. Пусть слышит. Больной уебок.

У Дерека горит пламенем каждая мышца и каждая кость, в которых почти закипает костный мозг. Он мечется рядом с волком, их отшвыривает от двери, Дерек, блять, настолько слаб, что какая-то гребаная рябина не позволяет покинуть стену дальше, нежели на три метра. И он возвращается к ней снова и снова, рыча проклятия, забываясь от боли, давясь ею, пытаясь выхаркать из гудящих от тяжелого дыхания легких.

Он рычит имя Стайлза. Дерек повторяет его как долбаную молитву, но язык с трудом ворочается во рту. Он зовет Рида, он обещает сожрать его печень и вырвать паршивое сердце, но это лишь беспорядочный шепот.

Дерек не знает, сколько он пребывает в агонии. Он просто понимает, что не может одновременно бороться с аконитом и волком. Он просто понимает, что если волк возьмет верх и в этот раз, то дороги назад не будет. Не будет границ, не будет человеческого и животного. Останется один лишь зверь, с погребенным в его подсознании Дереком.  
Волк не выдержит очередной потери якоря, а Дереку больше не за что уцепиться. Он как будто висит над пропастью, сгребает в ладони камни, землю, сбивает руки и ломает до мяса ногти, чтобы удержаться, а ему нещадно топчутся по этим ладоням. И совсем скоро Дерек упадет. Тьма пропасти уже ласково протягивает к нему когтистые руки.

— Дерек?

Он отмахивается. Еще не готов. Тебе придется побороться за меня, темная сука.

— Ебнулся совсем?

Тьма орет голосом Стайлза. Хитрая тварь. Дерек на это не поведется, нет. Но волк вдруг нажимает на хребет сильнее, вынуждая выгнуться и зарычать, мощно сжав челюсти. Рык человека и волка переплетается.

— Ты слышишь меня? Что этот уебок вколол тебе? Наркоту? Или это снова волк? Передай ему, что он не вовремя решил повыебываться. Дерек? Я сейчас кое-что сделаю, но ты не убивай меня, окей? Мне просто нужно понять…

Он не договаривает. Стайлз отвешивает Дереку пощечину. Голова откидывается вбок, а щека встречается с холодным камнем. Волк скалит зубы Дерека и угрожающе рычит.

— Прости, страшный волк. Я понял. Это выебываешься ты. Иди сюда. Старина Стайлз почешет тебя за ухом. Можешь зализать мои раны, если тебе вдруг захочется. Только дай мне поговорить с Дереком, окей? Хоть несколько минут.

Он гладит Дерека по голове. Его движения импульсивные, резкие, почти грубые. От него несет терпкой кровью, от которой зудят десна, и паникой.

Но проблема в том, что волк сейчас не слушает якоря. С ним не работает метод кнута и пряника. Он хочет выпихнуть Дерека к чертям и полностью завладеть телом. И только потом зализать раны, искупаться в родном запахе, чтобы убедиться, что ему больше ничего не грозит. Сделать то, что Дерек не смог: защитить и уберечь.

И Дерек думает, что проиграл ему. Он опускает руки, соглашаясь с волком, когда стайлзовы горячие, твердые ладони хватают его за лицо. Дерек мажет по нему мутным, осоловелым взглядом, пока клыки давят на губы, язык.

— Черт тебя подери, Дерек. Оставайся здесь, со мной, а волка своего загони в вольер, или где он там у тебя сидит. Потому что это все нихуя не вовремя!

И ему, наверное, просто чудится, но губы Стайлза вдруг сухо прижимаются к голым клыкам и губам Дерека. Будто снова дает пощечину. Будто пытается отрезвить или, наоборот, повергнуть в глубокий шок.

— Давай же, сволочь ты такая, не бросай меня разгребать все это болото в одиночку, — громко шепчет он прямо ему в губы. — Или мне облизать тебя, чтобы ты пришел в себя? Что мне сделать, а? Какого хуя, господи.

Волк застывает, прижав уши к голове, с опаской смотря на эту затопляющую все и вся панику Стайлза. И Дерек этим пользуется. Он отбирает вожжи управления на себя, облизывая сухие, выпачканные чужой кровью губы.

Он хмельно смотрит на Стайлза, хмурящего брови, яростно дышащего сквозь сжатые зубы. Он весь дрожит: от макушки до пят, а его отчаяньем и злостью пропахла каждая молекула этого застоявшегося воздуха. Они накрывают и Дерека, впитываются под горячую, как раскаленный уголь кожу, пачкают всего: от наименьшего волоска до самого тонкого миллиметра кожи.

Дерек не дает им обоим возможности передумать. Кладет ладонь Стайлзу на затылок и пихает на себя, впечатываясь губами в разбитые губы. От неожиданности Стайлз упирается ладонями ему в грудь и что-то задушено мычит в поцелуй. Но Дерек не реагирует. Раздвигает сомкнутые губы языком, ныряя в жаркий, влажный рот. Ощутить тепло живого Стайлза хочется настолько сильно, что от этой необходимости сводит зубы.

В стайлзовых глазах шок, немой вопрос, охуение такое осязаемое и колючее. Дерек думает, что все, хватит, слишком далеко зашел. Когда Стайлз неуверенно шевелит губами в ответ. Дерек убежден, что показалось, но Стайлз вдруг сгребает пальцами его волосы на затылке и толкает на себя. Он целует так же яростно и жестко, как и дерется. Движения его губ, языка напоминают те же удары: хлесткие, резкие, глубокие. А Дереку от этого окончательно рвет крышу. Он перетаскивает Стайлза к себе на колени, не чувствуя изнурения и боли. Рядом со Стайлзом — боли нет. И тот поддается почти сразу же, обхватывая ногами и собирая в кулак ткань кофты, притягивая еще ближе. Так близко, что воздух нагревается от их дыхания. Они целуются мокро, сумасшедше, от чрезмерной настойчивости стукаясь зубами и лбами. Никто не собирается уступать, языки сталкиваются, а зубы кусают и оттягивают, чтобы зализать языком, проникнуть глубже в горячий рот. И так до онемевших губ, до больно-сладко держащих рук и судорожно впивающихся пальцев. Так целуются люди, которым нечего терять, у которых в запасе осталось слишком мало времени, блять, так мало чертового времени.

Проходит целая вечность или несколько минут, хрен разберешь, когда Стайлз разрывает поцелуй. Опаляет губы своим дыханием, крепко сжимает коленями его бока. Он не спешит сползать и забиваться в угол, проклиная Дерека последними словами за то, что он сделал. И Дерек благодарен за это. Ему это нужно сейчас. Ему и волку нужен живой, теплый, настоящий Стайлз. Чтобы ощущать его всем телом. Чтобы вытягивать его боль, забив на собственную усталость. Чтобы держаться за него, потому что якорь, сомнений больше нет.

— Пиздец, — выдохом резюмирует Стайлз, глядя прямо Дереку в глаза, касаясь носом его носа.

— Пиздец, — и не спорит Дерек, переводя дыхание, успокаивая бешено колотящееся сердце.

— Это волк или ты? — уточняет вдруг Стайлз, по-прежнему сжимая хенли в кулаке до ненормального сильно.

Он имеет в виду: кто был инициатором.

Он имеет в виду: ты был в себе, когда целовал меня, или мне лучше отвалить и сделать вид, что ничего не было.

Он имеет в виду: только попробуй сказать, что да, волк, и я уебу тебя, и только потом сделаю вид, что ничего не было.

— Мы оба, — хрипло отзывается Дерек.

И это действительно так. Впервые за такое долгое время он чувствует себя целым, а не частью раздолбанной давным-давно мозаики. Стайлз будто схватил обоих за шкирки и связал одной прочной веревкой.

— Тогда у вас у обоих хреновый вкус, — говорит серьезно Стайлз. Их лбы соприкасаются, а он все так же сидит на дерековых коленях. Минута полнейшего умиротворения, когда у тебя под ногами горит земля, а небо вот-вот разверзнется кровавыми потоками.

— Согласен, — хмыкает Хейл.

— Мудак, — беззлобно доносится в ответ.

Они сидят еще несколько минут, пытаясь отдышаться, запомнить, урвать, выкрасть хоть что-то настоящее в этом хаосе, о котором будешь вспоминать, когда смерть своей костлявой пятерней схватит за шиворот.

Потом Стайлз возится у него на коленях и сползает рядом на пол. Прислоняется плечом к плечу и садится, широко расставив колени и свесив с них разбитые руки. Отбивался. Дурья башка.

— Как ты? — хмуро спрашивает Дерек, чувствуя, как злость опять беспокойно ворочается в грудной клетке от одного взгляда на разбитые губы и горящее пятно на скуле.

— Бывало и хуже, — спокойно пожимает Стайлз плечом, умудряется еще и криво ухмыльнуться. — В первом бою на Плитах мне прилетело намного значительней.

Плиты. Конечно. Не то что бы он забыл об этом пункте в биографии Стайлза. Просто он все еще не может поверить, что такой, как он, мог оказаться там добровольно.

К тому же Дерек понимает, что Стайлз привирает. Рид гораздо опасней отбросов из Плит. Стайлз говорит так потому, что беспокоится о душевном состоянии Дерека. Охренеть. Это его избили, Дерек прекрасно знает о методах Рида и он практически уверен, что под слоями одежды живого места нет. Волк чует боль. Тягучую, ноющую, пульсирующую во всем теле. А Стайлз волнуется о том, чтобы не волновался Дерек.

Дерек не заслужил его волнения.

— Прости, — глухо произносит он.

Стайлз поворачивается к нему, неверяще вздергивая брови. Будто Дерек несет какой-то бред. Но кому, как не Хейлу извиняться? Кто, как не он, виноват в происходящей херне?

— Серьезно?

— Ты в этом дерьме из-за меня, — цедит Дерек.

— Здесь ты не совсем прав, большой парень, — Стайлз грустно усмехается, устремляя взор в противоположную стену. — Они нашли нас потому, что я не заметил за собой хвост. Оказывается, караулили не только твой лофт. Возле больницы тоже оставили засаду. И это я сдал нас. Я, черт подери.

— Засады не было бы, умей я держать себя в руках.

— Сомневаюсь. Ты, наверное, здорово подпортил жизнь этому парню. Мне кажется, он только и ждал, чтобы схватить тебя за яйца.

Дерек тоже невесело усмехается. Нелепая маска. Он не знает, почему прячется от Стайлза. Но он зарекся себе вспоминать о Пейдж. Эта рана никогда не заживет. Она будет болеть до конца его дней. И только ему нести груз вины. В редкие моменты Дерек прекрасно понимает Рида.

— Что же, схватил.

Они замолкают. Стайлз громко сопит рядом, оглаживает разбитые костяшки. А Дерек пытается увидеть хоть какой-то просвет, выход из сложившейся ситуации. Зря старается. Исход тут очевиден. Убьет он или его. Второй вариант более вероятен. Но сохранность собственной жизни теперь мало заботит Дерека. Гораздо сильнее его заботит жизнь Стайлза.

Он может спасти его только в одном случае.

И Дерек готов. Оказывается, это не так страшно, когда есть ради кого.

— Питер вытащит нас. Уверен, он уже перевернул все верх дном, чтобы отыскать нас. Он изворотливый и хитрый, как змей-искуситель. Да он бы подсунул Еве луковицу и сказал, что это яблоко, и она бы поверила. Съела бы за милую душу, отвечаю.

Как у него это получается — Дерек понятия не имеет. Это или чутье якоря, или Стайлз просто хороший парень. Пожалуй, слишком хороший для Дерека. Он ненавидит себя за то, что был таким эгоистичным кретином, думая о спасении собственной задницы; за то, что пристал на предложение Питера; за то, что признал в Стайлзе своего якоря. И что бы Стайлз ни говорил, виноват только он один.

— Вытащит, — соглашается, лишь бы что-то сказать. Лишь бы успокоить.

Питер не всесилен. Да, он изворотливый, да, он хитер, да, Питер наверняка ищет их. Но Стайлз не до конца осознает, кто такой Рид. Если Питер всего лишь змей-искуситель, то Рид уже давно перешагнул эту стадию: он сам дьявол во плоти и крови.

Они опять молчат. Стайлз жует разбитую губу. Дерек ощущает вкус его крови у себя во рту. Желание оторвать Риду руки и ноги крепнет с каждой секундой. Он закрывает глаза, прислоняясь затылком к камню за спиной. Стайлз подвигается ближе, вжимаясь в него боком, и теперь они соприкасаются еще и бедрами. В подвале холодно, а пол сырой. Дерек бы предложил снова перебраться к нему на колени, если бы не был уверен в том, что Стайлз пошлет его на хер с таким предложением. Он опять вспоминает о Пейдж. И это так не вовремя. Так, черт возьми, не вовремя. Но он ясно понимает, почему воспоминания о ней снова всплывают в мозгу. Одного якоря Дерек уже не уберег. Потерять еще и Стайлза он не имеет права.

— Что будем делать? — в конечном итоге задает правильный вопрос Стайлз. Решил, наверное, что отсрочивать его еще дальше просто бессмысленно. Рано или поздно они должны были затронуть эту тему. — Замочим Альфу или позволим замочить нас?

Конечно же, Рид рассказал ему. Конечно же, пригрозил, что если они не сделают того, что он просит, то их обоих банально порубят в фарш, который потом скормят ручным псам охотников. А может, не сделают даже этого: сначала они забросят в клетку Стайлза и заставят Дерека смотреть. И только после этого прикончат его самого, когда он уже и сопротивляться не будет. Возможно, хотя нет, вероятнее всего запугал еще и тем, что пострадает мать. Дерек знает, что Рид применил все свое мастерство, чтобы Стайлз убедил Хейла пристать на его предложение. Манипулировать он умел как никто другой.

Но как бы они ни поступили, что бы ни выбрали, в конечном счете их все равно убьют. Потому что Рид никогда не простит Дереку Пейдж. Потому что даже если он и устранит Альфу, то сам превратится в угрозу, обладая его силой и Стаей. А Рид никогда этого не допустит. Если бы охотники убили Альфу Бронкса своими руками, это вызвало бы глобальный резонанс в мире оборотней, и не исключено, что они бы не стали больше прятать голову в песок. Вывод: восстание, которое нихрена не нужно Риду. А вот если они убьют взбесившегося волка, потерявшего контроль и напавшего на мирного, вроде бы, Альфу, то это не породит никаких лишних вопросов с обеих сторон.

В принципе, не сумей Дерек убить Альфу, тот все равно поймет красноречивое послание Рида. Дерек не просто посланник. Дерек — объявление войны.

Рид — умный сукин сын — будет в выигрыше в любом случае. Он убивает двух зайцев одним выстрелом.

— Разберемся с Альфой, — отвечает Дерек, крепко сжав челюсти.

Стайлз рядом с ним напрягается, но согласно кивает. Он понимает, что у них нет выбора. Его точно так же зажали в тупике. И Рид, скотина, заплатит за это.

— А потом я разберусь с ними, — он поворачивает голову и смотрит прямиком в настороженные карие глаза. — Но сделаю я это лишь при одном условии, Стайлз.

Его радужки напоминают растопленный, густой, почти черный из-за тусклого света ламп под потолком, шоколад. Стайлз смотрит в ответ сосредоточенно, прямо, готовый принять все, что Дерек скажет. Боец не только телом, но и духом, — однажды сказал о нем Питер. Где же ты сейчас, черт подери, когда так нужен.

Дерек обхватывает прохладное лицо ладонями. Заставляет смотреть и одновременно удерживает, прекрасно понимая, как отреагирует Стайлз на его условие. А ему нужно, чтобы он слушал. Чтобы, блять, наконец затолкал подальше свою самоотверженность, упрямство и ярость подальше. Чтобы позволил спасти себя. Дерек и так почти труп. Но у Стайлза еще есть шанс. И Дерек костьми ляжет, но не даст ему этот шанс упустить.

Хейл наклоняется, не отрывая цепкого взгляда от карих глаз, и говорит тихо, чтобы мог расслышать только он:

— Когда я подам знак, Стайлз, ты побежишь.

***

 

— Иди на хуй.

— Это наш единственный шанс, Стайлз.

— Я не брошу тебя.

— Поверь, я далеко не тот, кого нужно спасать.

Стайлз меряет злыми шагами подвал. Хочется крушить и метать. Хочется подлететь к Дереку и ударить, потому что нихрена, блять, он не имел чертового права решать за них обоих. Хочется уцепиться в Дерека и держать до тех пор, пока не отвалятся руки и ноги. Это не справедливо. Хотя, что вообще происходило со Стайлзом по справедливости.  
Впечатление, что Бог, ладно, вероятней всего, что все-таки Дьявол, сделал куклу-вуду на его подобие и теперь тычет в тряпичное тело иголками. Ковыряет глубоко, сильно, скребет по костям и рвет сухожилия. Проверяет, а надолго ли тебя хватит, парень. Когда ты уже сломаешься, парень. Я ведь так стараюсь, вон, сколько иголок перевел, парень.

— Стайлз, — зовет Дерек.

Он стоит в нескольких шагах. Словно понимает, насколько Стайлз близок к тому, чтобы сорваться. Лимит исчерпан. По нулям. Даже самые стойкие ломаются.

Он и так продержался чересчур долго.

— Отвали, Дерек. Просто — отвали, — шипит Стайлз.

Они ругаются шепотом, потому что не уверены, подслушивает ли их Рид, однако осторожность никогда не бывает лишней. Особенно, если тебя держит в подвале чертов психопат с маниакальными наклонностями. Вернее, Стайлз шипит разъярённой коброй, а Дерек терпеливо шепчет в ответ. И его спокойствие, и его гребаное самопожертвование так злит, так бесит. Уж лучше бы он поговорил с взбесившимся волком. Сейчас у них как никогда много общего.

— Не думай обо мне. Черт. О матери своей думай, о себе, в конце концов. Рид не отпустит меня. Ты же сам говорил. Я действительно нихуево подпортил ему жизнь.

Стайлз останавливается, стреляет в него яростным взглядом. Дерек спокойно выдерживает этот взгляд, мрачно смотря в ответ.

О матери думай. Да он думает о ней каждую секунду. Лишь мысли о ней и не позволяют опустить руки.

Но поступить как раньше и просто представить, что он в клетке, и продолжить бороться — не получается. У Стайлза вообще ни черта не получается. Он потерял веру. Он и не надеется, что однажды в его жизни все вернется на круги своя.

У меня еще много иголок, парень.

— Подставиться и сдохнуть твой самый лучший вариант? — выплевывает он.

Желчь так и льется из него. От нее горчит на корне языка и ноет сердце. Стайлз не должен срываться на Дереке. Он, блять, не должен.

Но делает это.

— Это мой единственный вариант, — с нажимом произносит Дерек. Двигает челюстями, под смуглой кожей проступают желваки.

Стайлзу нестерпимо хочется поближе к нему. И это пиздец. Это некстати, не к месту, не вовремя, Стайлз все еще не понимает всего, что чувствует к нему. Гамма испытываемых эмоций просто не поддается контролю и логике. Но Стайлз ебал логику. Потом разберется. Главное, чтобы было с чем разбираться. Главное, чтобы Дерек остался жив и прекратил быть добровольной жертвой. Стайлз не даст ему умереть.

— А мой единственный вариант — бежать? — язвительно спрашивает, вздергивая подбородок.

Дерек невозмутимо кивает.

— Бежать. Если хочешь спасти свою мать.

Он играет теми же козырями, что и Рид. Точнее, козырь у них единственный — мама. Что Стайлз может предоставить в ответ? Крыть нечем.

— Пиздец, — Стайлз изломанно усмехается. Он отворачивается к стене. Опускает голову и плечи.

Мысленно спрашивает: почему вечно так, Боже? Почему всегда или слишком поздно, или попросту нет больше смысла? Почему всякое дерьмо случается с хорошими людьми?

Тебя там давно никто не слушает, парень. Спроси лучше у меня, парень.

Заебало. Стайлз отводит локоть назад, а потом со всего размаху впечатывается кулаком в стену. Костяшки пронзает острой, жгущей болью, но ему это как укус назойливого комара.

— Стайлз.

Он начинает ненавидеть свои имя. Если Дерек еще хоть раз произнесет его подобным тоном, Стайлз разобьет следом и свою голову. Это слишком. Его будто потрохами наружу выворачивает. Его будто разрывает на две ровных половины. Так не должно быть. Мама всегда в приоритете. Она самое главное. Это за нее он должен бороться до последнего вздоха.

— Не нужно, — хрипит он. Утыкается кулаками и лбом в холодный камень.

Переводит дыхание.

Возьми себя в руки, Стайлз. Включи трезвую голову. Должен быть другой выход. Он всегда есть.

Если бы у него получилось связаться с Питером. Вот только как.

— Это не поможет.

Голос Дерека звучит совсем близко. Стайлз вздрагивает. Оборачивается через плечо. Дерек смотрит спокойно, но губы напряжены. И скулы каменные, а темные брови сведены на переносице. Стайлз нихуя не понимает, как у него получается сохранять спокойствие. Он предлагает себя, как корову на убой, чтобы Стайлз мог спастись. И при этом говорит это так, словно приглашает выпить пива, а не бросить его умирать.

Нам остается полагаться лишь на то, что воля к жизни у Клаудии все так же сильна.

Просто держись, мам. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Я не уйду.

Дерек на секунду прикрывает глаза. Качает головой. Потирает веки, выдыхая.

— Ты вообще слушал, что я тебя говорил? — приглушенно спрашивает он.

Не замечают, как прекращают шептаться. Да и заметишь тут. Мысли Стайлза очень далеко отсюда.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я брошу тебя умирать? — рычит он, разворачиваясь всем телом, вскидывая разбитые руки.

— Да, блять. Потому что так будет правильно.

Дерек тоже срывается. Он дышит тяжело, грудная клетка быстро поднимается и опускается, а зеленые глаза сочатся раздражением.

— Я-не-уйду, — повторяет Стайлз.

И во второй раз произносить это как-то легче. Он сам верит в то, что говорит.

— Тогда ты потеряешь ее и умрешь сам. Я умру в любом случае. Ты бессилен здесь, Стайлз. Так какого хера ты не даешь мне спасти вас?

Дерек в ярости. Ноздри раздуваются, он весь дрожит. То ли это выходит с крови аконит, то ли это Стайлз довел. Но ему абсолютно срать.

— Почему ты не даешь мне хотя бы попытаться спасти тебя? — парирует Стайлз.

Он тоже дрожит. Зуб на зуб не попадает, руки трясутся как в эпилептическом припадке, а сердце грохочет где-то в ушах и висках.

Дерек ничего не отвечает. Он опять качает головой, словно говорит с маленьким ребенком, который нихера не понимает во взрослой жизни.

Стайлз злится. Он задыхается от злости, паники, отчаянья. Мысли наворачивают по кругу, создавая воронку, несутся, как бешеные, и Стайлз не может собрать их до кучи.

Хватит.

Остановись.

Что мне делать, Боже.

Они смотрят друг на друга, переполненные эмоциями до краев. Им не хватает воздуха, слов, чертового времени.

Поздно хвататься за то, что уже проскользнуло между пальцами.

Я приготовил очередную иголку, парень. В сердце устроит?


	10. Chapter 10

Дерека толкают в спину.

— Двигай, собачонка.

Он бросает взгляд через плечо. У охотника (того самого Макса, которому он собирался выдрать кадык после Рида) дробовик, начиненный аконитовыми пулями. Его запах перебивает собой запах металла и пороха.

Их вывезли за город. Кругом гладкая равнина, поля, покрытые легкой изморозью и остатками кукурузного урожая, а поодаль, в нескольких милях от них, из земли вырастают покатые холмы, усыпанные жухлой, бурой травой. Не прошло и суток после того, как они попали в логово охотников. Дерек не успел и толком восстановиться. Хотя какая Риду разница. Вряд ли он действительно посылал Дерека убить Альфу.

Стайлза ведут следом. У него разбит нос, остатки крови, которую он пытался оттереть рукавом толстовки, пачкают левую скулу. Этот ненормальный бросился на охотников, когда за ними пришли. Одного он уложил, а второй прикладом ебнул ему в лицо. Дерек отхватил электрическим прутом от третьего, когда пытался вскрыть этому второму глотку.

А теперь они здесь. Тут повсюду пахнет чужой Стаей. Она большая, душ пятнадцать. Такая была и у него, пока пожар не утащил их всех на тот свет. От величественного клана Хейлов остался только пепел и гарь. А еще Питер. И Дерек, но скоро не станет и его.

— Дальше пойдете сами, — говорит Макс.

Охотники останавливаются. Пихают Стайлза к Дереку и игнорируют красноречивое «уебки». Направляют на них массивные автоматы. Дерек знает, что против охотников сейчас рыпаться бесполезно. Один неверный шаг в сторону и аконитовая пуля в голову гарантирована. Ему было бы похуй, касайся дело его одного. Но сердито сопящий рядом Стайлз мгновенно остужает весь пыл. Им нужно добраться до Альфы. Иначе план Дерека не сработает.

— Вон в том здании, — кивает подбородком на заброшенный завод Макс, — Сингер собирает своих Бет для того, чтобы разделить добычу. Они сейчас там. Вся Стая. Ты придешь туда и скажешь, что хочешь заявить свои права на его территорию. Бросишь ему вызов. По всем вашим блохастым законам он не может отказаться. Это будет означать, что он струсил, а Альфа не захочет упасть в глазах своих Бет и показать себя слабаком. Он согласится, чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать, что бывает за непослушание.

— Да ты тонкий психолог, приятель. Наследие Фрейда теряет такие кадры. Может, ну нахуй Рида. Открой частный кабинет и принимай несчастных домохозяек, жалующихся на то, что у их мужа больше не стоит. Ты будешь косить бабло, зуб даю.

Дерек хватает Стайлза за запястье и дергает на себя.

— Заткнись, — тихо просит он.

— Да, заткни свою сучку, Хейл, — рявкает Макс, опасно тыча в их сторону автоматом. — Не то это сделаю я.

Волк толкается в грудную клетку, скаля клыки, чувствуя опасность. Дерек неосознанно выдвигается вперед, чтобы прикрыть. Стайлз разъяренно дышит ему в лопатку.

— Выбрось автомат и эта сучка натянет тебе глаза на жопу.

Господи.

— Что ты там тявкнул? — ревет Макс, опасно размахивая автоматом.

Дерек разворачивается спиной и стискивает ладонями плечи Стайлза, вынуждая смотреть только на него. Тот раздраженно хмурится, зачерпывая кислород приоткрытым ртом.

— Успокойся, Стайлз, — тихо говорит он. — Прошу. Он пожалеет о своих словах, обещаю. А теперь давай спокойно уйдем.

— Мертвые не дают обещаний, — бьет наотмашь словами. Болезненно морщится, ярость растворяется виной. Он сжимает пальцами свитер на его животе, заглядывает в глаза, облизывая избитые губы. — Блять. Прости, Дерек, я…

Он не винит.

Понимает.

Кладет ладонь Стайлзу на шею, смотря в карие глаза.

— Я пока еще не мертв. И он заплатит. Обещаю.

— Хватит шептаться, голубки, — орет за спиной Макс. — Или вам поддать пинка в виде автоматной очереди?

Дерек не обращает на него никакого внимания. Его полностью поглощает взгляд Стайлза. Напряженный и сосредоточенный. Он хмуро кусает нижнюю губу, кивая. Пальцы отпускают свитер, напоследок успокаивающе мазнув по животу.

И Стайлз больше не произносит ни слова.

***

 

Под подошвами ботинок шуршит гравий и песок, пересыпанный многовековой пылью. Они идут по мощеной дорожке, выстеленной прямиком к заброшенному заводу.

Охотники остались позади, метрах в ста. Находиться ближе не имели права. Понятное дело, они никуда не собирались уходить. Рид велел им лично проконтролировать ситуацию и, если Дерек все же вернется — пустить ему пулю в лоб. Но сначала убить мальчишку. Он говорил это Максу по телефону, пока они ехали сюда на ржавом минивэне, прекрасно осознавая, что Дерек все слышит. Но очередная уловка Рида не сработала. Он и так знал, к чему все идет. Однако то, что охотники будут находиться на почтительном расстоянии, все же представляло для него проблему. Если Дереку таки удастся выбраться живым из-под когтей Альфы, он должен успеть отвлечь охотников, чтобы Стайлз смог сбежать. О собственном выживании речь не шла. Дерек просто надеется, что они с волком наконец нашли общий язык. И волк, что странно, не рвется, не планирует брать на абордаж его грудную клетку и выламывать кости. Он молча ждет своего звездного часа. Теперь от Дерека зависит лишь малость: доставить волка в логово Сингера.

— Ебнутый план твоей гибели все еще в силе? — спрашивает вышагивающий по правую руку Стайлз.

Он сутулится, спрятав руки в карманы джинсов. Смотрит упорно себе под ноги и ни взгляда — на Дерека. Вполне объяснимо. От него пахнет безнадегой и болью. Физическую Дерек почти не различает.

— В силе.

— Значит, все решил, — сердито до стиснутых зубов.

Дерек прислушивается к тому, что творится за жестяными стенами. Их учуяли. Сингер и его Стая уже знают, что на территории чужаки. Вопрос нескольких жалких минут, когда их встретят.

— Решил.

— А мое мнение тебя не интересует? — Стайлз заводится с каждым сокращающимся ко входу в логово метром.

Это как пытаться выбраться на тонущую лодку, добрая половина которой уже находится в воде. Барахтанье не принесет никакого толку, а силы будут израсходованы зря. Гораздо умнее и рассудительнее было бы найти опору и продержаться до тех пор, пока тебя спасут.  
Стайлз из тех, кто будет барахтаться до последнего. Он будет тратить драгоценные силы на спасение тонущей лодки, вместо того, чтобы спасаться самому.

— Прости, но оно сейчас не имеет никакого значения.

Мнение — нет.

Жизнь Стайлза — да.

— И я должен побежать, когда ты дашь знак, — ядовито напоминает основную часть их (Дерека) плана.

— Именно так.

— Охуенный план, — фыркает. — Только вряд ли охотники встретят меня с фанфарами и салютами.

Дерек сомневается, что Стайлза волнуют охотники. Еще он сомневается, что тот побежит. Но он делает беспроигрышную ставку на то, что Стайлз не оставит мать.  
И он не оставит.

Вот почему затеял этот разговор, вот почему не смотрит на Дерека, вот почему идет рядом, а ощущение, что между ними Атлантический океан.

Стайлз боится передумать и остаться.

— Я о них позабочусь.

Волк о них позаботится. Дерека тогда уже не будет. Вернее, будет, но спрятан глубоко в подсознании волка. Оттуда не докричишься. Однако Дерек готов заплатить такую цену.

— Как это, интересно?

— Убью Альфу.

Стайлз тормозит, резко останавливается. Смотрит шальными глазами, поджимая губы. Дерек тоже вынужденно останавливается, умом понимая, что это не лучшая идея. Им бы поторопиться, да поскорее. Но Стайлз не сдастся так легко. Значит, им нужно решить все здесь и сейчас. Чтобы он окончательно понял, что Дерека не спасти.

— Если ты можешь убить Альфу, тогда какого хрена мы не можем спастись вместе?

В Стайлзе говорит отчаянье. Не просто говорит — орет во весь голос.

— Его убью не я, — говорит мимоходом, не заостряя лишнего внимания. Словно так и должно было быть изначально. — Это сделает волк.

— Волк? — предсказуемо хмурится он.

— Волк, — подтверждает Дерек, а нутро напрягается вытянутой пружиной. — Так он станет сильнее для того, чтобы сразиться с Альфой.

— Подожди, — Стайлз не понимает. Выставляет ладони, просит времени поразмыслить, как следует. — А где в это время будешь ты?

Щелчок.

И в карих радужках что-то меняется. Стайлз вдруг осознает. Распахивает глаза, кровь сходит с лица. А потом щурится, плотно смыкая губы. Ведет ладонью по волосам, отрицательно мотая головой.

— Какой же ты мудак, — он неожиданно делает резкий шаг и толкает Дерека в грудь. Дерек сдавливает челюсти, но отступает. — Ты специально. Специально, блять. Думаешь, не станет тебя и мне не нужно никого спасать? Так ты решил?

— Трансформация будет необратимой, — сжимает челюсти. — Так что, да, Стайлз, тебе не будет, кого спасать. Если не выпущу волка наружу, я проиграю. С человеческой частью волку не одолеть Альфу. Одолеть его сможет только зверь.

Это единственный выход. Победить Альфу, обезвредить охотников, а если повезет — попытаться убить Рида. Но это уже как волк посчитает нужным. Дерек потеряет право голоса ровно с тех пор, как переступит порог заброшенного завода.

Главное, волк не бросит Стайлза. Подставит собственную шкуру под клыки и пули, но спасет. Дереку этого достаточно.

Но Стайлз вдруг криво, измученно усмехается. И чутье подсказывает, что что-то не так. Не такую реакцию Дерек расписывал у себя в мозгу.

Что-то кардинально, пиздец глобально не так.

— В одном ты просчитался, Дерек. Кто сказал, что я брошу волка?

Земля будто разверзает пасть у него под ногами, а подошву ботинок лижет адское пламя.  
Волк в это время благодарно стелется под ноги своему человеку.

Нет. Нет. Нет, черт тебя побери.

Дерек не рассчитывал. Да он же добровольно кладет голову в пасть зверю. Ради чего теперь?

Пальцы обхватывают чужое запястье, а Дерек рычит сквозь зубы:

— И не думай…

— Мы заждались и решили встретить вас лично.

Оба молниеносно поворачиваются. Сердце Стайлза пропускает удар, а волк нетерпеливо облизывает пасть, притирается к ребрам, осторожно касается когтями и просит отпустить.   
Дерек душит его порыв.

Рано, дружище, рано.

В метрах трех стоит высокий, коренастый мужчина. У него узкий разрез глаз и широкий нос, губы тонкие и бледные. Волосы черные, уложены назад, открывают большой лоб. Но Дерек отчетливо понимает, что перед ним Альфа. Тот и не думает скрывать настоящий кроваво-рубиновый цвет глаз.

По обе руки от него стоят молодые совсем парни. Тот же разрез глаз, те же губы и волосы. Сыновья.

— Тебя прислал Рид? — напрямую спрашивает Альфа.

— Он.

Отпираться было бы глупо. Все и так очевидно. Гребаными охотниками провоняло все в радиусе мили.

Сингер кивает самому себе, понимающе усмехаясь. Послание доставлено. Альфа принимает войну. Касается плеч сыновей и кивает на жестяную конструкцию завода. Мол, уходите. Волчонки смеривают Дерека свирепыми взглядами, но с Альфой не решаются спорить. Уходят, то и дело оглядываясь и споря между собой.

— Я не хочу убивать собрата, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — говорит Сингер, снимая замшевый истертый пиджак и бросая его на пожелтевшую траву.

— У меня его тоже нет, — отзывается Дерек.

Взгляд Альфы прозорливо скользит по Стайлзу.

— Раз у нас обоих нет выбора, проверим, кто сильнее?

Пальцы Стайлза неожиданно впиваются в его ладонь. Он подвигается ближе, от него пахнет кровью и Дереком. Волку неспокойно и спокойно одновременно. Горячее, нервное дыхание касается шеи и ушной раковины, когда он просит:

— Не делай глупостей, Дерек. Давай уйдем, пока не поздно. Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Ага. Прямо под дуло пистолета и в мешки для трупов.

Стайлз их тех, кто барахтается до последнего. Но лодка уже идет ко дну. Найди опору и держись, пока тебя спасут.

У Дерека нет обратной дороги. Он примет бой.

И Альфа это понимает. Он трансформируется. Ткань рубашки натягивается над бугрящимися мышцами, а острые клыки блестят в оскале.

— Дерек, — делает Стайлз последнюю попытку. Теперь обе его ладони сжимаются на предплечье в попытке удержать, остановить. Взгляд Стайлза прожигает его лицо. Умоляет, проклинает, просит. Дерек не знает, о чем конкретно этот взгляд. Он так и не решается посмотреть в ответ.

— Я дам знак, Стайлз.

Если выживу — остается не озвученным.

Ладони Стайлза сдавливают сильнее. Из завода на улицу начинают выходить Беты Сингера, высыпают на лужайку, как муравьи из муравейника. Хотят лично посмотреть на того, кто бросил их Альфе вызов. Запах свирепости мешается с любопытством. Одни смотрят насторожено, другие — с открытой неприязнью. Дерек заступает собой Стайлза, а волк в груди морщит пасть, рычит, вздыбливая шерсть.

Слишком много. Как он и предполагал: душ пятнадцать.

Но Стайлз и не думает прятаться. Подбирается всем телом и стискивает руки в кулаки, становится с Дереком плечом к плечу. Ненормальный, двинутый, ебнутый на всю голову.

— Они не тронут парня, — говорит Сингер, точнее рычит сквозь клыки. — Это будет честный бой.

Дерек не к месту думает, что этот Сингер вроде не плохой мужик. Проблема в том, что неважно хороший он или плохой. Дереку все равно предстоит убить его. Ему нужна сила Альфы, чтобы противостоять охотникам.

— Приперлись поживиться падалью, шакалы, — выкрикивает кто-то из толпы.

Не сказать, что Дерек ожидал другого приема. Но Беты, почему-то, тычут не на них, а им за спины. Толпа бушует, изрыгая проклятия и недовольные возгласы.

Дерек оборачивается, наконец, зря в корень. Рядом с припаркованным минивэном, на котором их со Стайлзом привезли, паркуется еще с пять внедорожников.

Охотники.

Черт, он должен был просчитать это. Рид слишком долго гонялся за Дереком, чтобы приставить к нему только троих сопровождающих. Он должен был убедиться, что драка действительно произойдет. И что Дерек не выживет, будь у него хоть сила Альфы и целая Стая. Но самое главное: Рид захочет увидеть это лично. 

— Похоже, выбора у нас правда нет, — рыкает Альфа.

Драться придется в любом случае. Откажись они, Рид списал бы все на мятеж и расстрелял всех поголовно без суда и следствия. Он зажал их в плотное кольцо, натравив друг на друга. Дерек будет драться за Стайлза, а Сингер — за свою Стаю. Любопытно — так ведь сказал Рид? Кровавое месиво — отвечает Дерек.

Он поворачивается к Стайлзу. Тот смотрит на него так, что сердце будто заливает бетоном: в груди становится тяжело, а бесконечные удары застывают, превращаясь в один смазанный, едва слышный стук.

— Знак, — повторяет.

Не дай мне потерять тебя, прошу, — добавляет глазами.

Время для споров закончено. Стайлз и не спорит. Плюет на всех: на охотников, которые наблюдают за ними, направив им в спины автоматы, на окруживших их Бет и Альфу, который вот-вот начнет рвать на лоскуты кожу Дерека.

Стайлз берет его лицо в ладони, с нажимом ведет большими пальцами по скулам и твердо произносит:

— Я верну тебя, слышишь? Ты только выживи, — всматривается в лицо дотошно, ожидая не ответа, нет, согласия.

Одно твое слово, Дерек, и я землю переверну вверх тормашками, но вытащу — вот, о чем говорят глаза Стайлза. Пока шершавые подушечки проходятся по коже и, блять, Дерек сейчас беззащитен перед ним, как слепой щенок.

Он не знает, что сказать. У него, дьявол побери, нет правильных слов для Стайлза. 

Успокаивающих слов недостаточно, пустых обещаний тоже.

Дерек не может обещать выжить.

Дерек не может признаться Стайлзу, что вряд ли у того получится вернуть его.

Поэтому он молча кивает. Стайлз решительно кивает в ответ, убирая руки. Дерек едва находит в себе силы оторвать от него взгляд и разворачивается обратно к Альфе.

— Я не хочу делать этого, — говорит ему.

А тело становится как податливая, мягкая глина. Когда не сопротивляешься трансформации — это не больно. Это абсолютная свобода, чистый восторг, полная гармония с самим собой. Волк благодарно тычется в ребра мокрым носом. Подготавливается к предстоящему побоищу: играет мышцами, хрустит костями, облизывая оскаленную пасть.

— Знаю, парень, — рыком отвечает Сингер, оголяя заостренные когти. — Я тоже.

Пора, приятель, не подведи.

Волк с готовностью щерит клыки. Дерек запускает пальцы в жесткую шерсть на холке, сжимает ее в кулак, приказывая: «Давай».

И сливается с волком в единого зверя.

***

 

Питер рассказывал, что когда Дереку было лет десять, процентов восемьдесят своего времени он проводил в волчьем обличье. Он просыпался раньше всех и бежал в лес, теряясь среди столетних деревьев, и находился там до тех пор, пока мама не забирала его оттуда с криками и рычанием. Питер тогда еще подшучивал, что она родила Маугли. Но Талия очень беспокоилась на этот счет. Она волновалась, что Дерек может окончательно перекинуться в волка и больше не вернуться, ведь дети очень уязвимы, им трудно совладать со зверем и удерживать контроль. Мама даже отвела его к друиду, надеясь, что он сможет хоть как-то помочь. Однако Дитон лишь улыбнулся и сказал: они с его волком просто очень хорошие друзья. Не беспокойся. Придет время и он перерастет это, Талия. К тому же, его мать умеет полностью перекидываться в волка. По чьим же стопам ему идти?

Дитон оказался прав: Дерек перерос. Все чаще он стал давить в себе зверя, все чаще пытался максимально оттянуть трансформацию. Слишком велико было искушение оставаться обычным подростком, не боясь отрастить перед друзьями клыки и когти. А волк злился. Он не понимал, почему Дерек больше не выпускает его, почему делает вид, что внутри никого нет. А ведь он был: с самого рождения.

Пришел черед им снова стать хорошими друзьями. Больше: единым целым. Дерек возместит все годы заточения в уплату долга.

И волк принимает ее. Прячет Дерека за свою спину и кидается на Альфу, мощно оттолкнувшись от земли.

Альфа перехватывает его выпад, когтями вонзается в кожу затылка, отбрасывая. Рыча громко и властно. В этом рыке ясно слышится: куда ты лезешь, щенок?

Волк падает на бок, но так же быстро поднимается, смаргивая белые пятна перед глазами, стряхивая головой. Утробно порыкивает, но не спешит больше бросаться на Альфу.  
Тот чувствует силу и власть, его окружает Стая, Беты подпитывают и заряжают. Здесь главный он. Это его территория. А волк — чужак, которому тут не рады.

Они движутся по кругу. Присматриваются, оценивают соперника, ищут слабые стороны. У волка слабая сторона только одна. И он будет защищать ее до потери пульса.

Он снова кидается, на этот раз в бок Альфы, отмахивается от когтистой лапы, пролетевшей в миллиметрах от лица. Ударяется плечом в живот, пригибая колени и подбрасывая. Вместе летят на землю, и волк чувствует во всем этом что-то знакомое. Это жесты Дерека. Это его тело и мышцы, которые сохранили воспоминания. Он незримо тут, хотя волк даже голоса его теперь не слышит.

Альфа сбрасывает волка с себя, вонзается когтями прямо под ребра. Вздергивает, хватая за загривок, как нашкодившего дворнягу, ввинчивая когти, царапая ими кости, разрывая ткани и плоть.

Волк скулит сквозь ощеренные зубы. От боли перед глазами стелется красная пелена. Воздух наполняет запах его крови, которая стекает по боку, впитывается в ткань дерековой одежды. Беты довольно подвывают своему Альфе. Для них он уже победитель.

— Дерек! Дерек, дерись, черт тебя подери!

Этот голос, этот отчаянно-яростный крик волк не спутает ни с чьим другим. Его запах совсем близко. Волк разлепляет влажные ресницы и беспрепятственно находит его в толпе. Стайлз рвется к нему, громко матерится, кричит что-то еще, но в ушах шумит собственная кровь. Его удается сдержать только тогда, когда один Бета уже корчится у него в ногах, а второй зажимает окровавленный нос.

И это как укол адреналина в волчье сердце. Дерись.

Волк полосует когтями по вонзившейся в его тело руке, замахивается и ударяет по челюсти Альфы. Тот точится от неожиданности, часто моргает. А затем рычит зло, раскатисто. Его рев звучит в унисон с ревом его Стаи.

Кровь из раны на боку бьет ключом. Волк дышит хрипло, загнанно, зажимая порванную плоть ладонью. Левая часть тела пульсирует болью, отзывается словно разрядом тока в каждом нервном окончании. Но волку некогда расслабляться и набираться сил. Он идет в атаку снова, и они кружат в драке, будто в кровавом танце.

Брызги крови летят на лицо, шею, одежду. Они попадают в глаза и рот. Волк так долго хотел крови, но ее теперь больше, чем предостаточно. Металлом она впитывается в язык и ноздри, вместе со слюной размазывается по пасти и глотке.

Оба выбились из сил. Что волк, что Альфа изранены, вымотаны потерей крови и длительным боем. Беты больше не воют, поддерживая. Они откровенно не понимают, как обычному Бете удается так долго противостоять Альфе. Даже больше — ранить его и ускользать от смертоносных когтей и клыков. Кроме злобы и раздражения, они теперь испытывают к чужаку еще одно, резко контрастирующее с предыдущими, чувство — уважение. Чужак заслужил его, и теперь они просто молча ждут, когда же все закончится. 

Охотники по-прежнему находятся в стороне, но теперь они выбрались из внедорожников и наблюдают за представлением. Запах Рида прилетает вместе с порывом ветра. Он работает, как катализатор. Все нутро волка сковывает от ненависти. Ему становится абсолютно все равно на почти не регенерирующие раны, на усталость и боль во всем искалеченном теле.

Волк рычит, обнажая окровавленные клыки. Кровь стекает по губам и подбородку, он хочет сплюнуть ее, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться каждой каплей. Оказывается, свобода – это не так легко, как казалось волку изначально. Теперь эту свободу он должен выгрызать себе ценой жизни. Только без крепкой руки на загривке, которая бы поддерживала и управляла. Дерека нет. Волку нестерпимо хочется услышать его голос, однако в голове пустота, а на загривок вместо рук Дерека опускаются зубы Альфы. Тот давит на плечи, вынуждая упасть на колени. И волк падает, задыхаясь от боли, легкие судорожно сокращаются от влажных хрипов. Выворачивается, кромсая когтями голень Альфы. Отталкивается и отползает под полный ярости рев. Едва сводится на дрожащие ноги и опять, по замкнутому кругу: удары, порезы, изувеченная плоть и ливень из волчьей крови.

Альфе легче восстановиться, он атакует все настойчивей и агрессивней, оставляя все новые и новые сочащиеся раны, выворачивая суставы и разрывая сухожилия.

В рычании волка больше нет угрозы. Оно полно затопляющей боли. Лишь волчья гордость не позволяет заскулить. Волк замахивается, промазывает, гладит когтями воздух, уворачивается, но выпады Альфы куда точнее.

И когда Альфа запускает когти ему в живот, которые входят в тело, как нож в сливочное масло, смотря красными глазами прямо в окровавленное лицо, волк сожалеет только об одном: он подвел Дерека. Тот доверился ему, возложил на него слишком большие надежды, добровольно пожертвовал своим телом ради спасения самого дорогого, что у него еще оставалось, а волк не смог. Просто — не смог. И теперь они оба умрут.

— Прости, парень, — негромко говорит Альфа, не звериный рык — голос человека. — Но нам обоим есть, за что сражаться.

В горле волка булькает кровь и он кашляет ею, чтобы не захлебнуться. Когти выходят из его тела. Волк пережимает рану рукой, сгибаясь, чувствуя, как жизнь вытекает к ногам вместе с этой кровью.

Альфа трансформируется в человека. Отступает на несколько шагов, пряча рубиновую радужку. Он победил. Это понятно всем. Волку не выжить. Вожак доказал свое право быть Альфой.

Но Беты молчат. Вокруг стоит такая тишина, что звенит в ушах. Их взгляды обращены к волку, который никак не собирается падать. Он стоит, пошатываясь, истекая кровью, но не падает.

— Не надо, Дерек! Черт тебя подери, не надо! Оставь, прошу, блять, пожалуйста, не делай глупостей!

Крик эхом проносится по широкой равнине.

Стайлз делает очередную попытку вырваться, но Беты держат прочно, ему не противостоять неестественной силе оборотней, каким бы сильным и выносливым бойцом он ни был. Он пахнет горечью, страхом и солью.

— Не надо парень, — произносит те же слова Альфа, когда волк ступает нетвердый шаг.

Кровь выходит толчками, бьет в пальцы, пачкая джинсы и ботинки. Волк ступает второй шаг, и все тело пронзает дикой болью.

— Да что ты за упрямый мудак такой, Господи! Остановись, блять, Дерек, пожалуйста. Остановись.

Дрожащий и срывающийся голос Стайлза единственное, за что он держится. Точнее, это единственное, что держит его на этом свете.

— Лучше бы тебе остановиться, парень. Я серьезно. Ты же знаешь, чем это закончится. Я не хочу добивать тебя.

Пусть. Зато волк будет знать, что попытался, не сдался, боролся до последнего скачка пульса.

Альфа раздраженно сжимает челюсти, когда между ними остается два метра. Выпускает когти правой руки. Это демонстративная казнь. Он убьет его в человеческом обличье, чтобы унизить, чтобы показать, что с Альфой не стоит тягаться. Чтобы наглядно продемонстрировать Риду, что ждет его самого и других оборотней, которых он будет присылать. 

Волк готов смиренно принять свою участь. Он находит среди толпы Стайлза. Влажные карие глаза смотрят прямо на него. Волк думает, что за такой взгляд и умереть не жалко. Плевать, что предназначен он явно не ему.

Альфа поджимает губы и двигает желваками под кожей. Беты все еще молчат, а Стайлз не покидает бесполезных попыток вырваться, рыча и матерясь.

— Прости, — говорит Альфа, занося над головой когтистую руку.

Когда безмолвную равнину сотрясают звуки выстрелов. Запах пороха и крови мешается с воздухом, и ветер приносит их к заводу, щекоча ноздри. Там, где находятся охотники, начинается пальба, крики и рев разрывают пространство. Охотники стреляют, прячутся за дверцами внедорожников, под металлические тела своих машин, но их вытаскивают, бросают на землю, рвут когтями и перекусывают глотки.

— Оборотни, — недоверчиво-восхищенно выдыхает кто-то в толпе.

Никто не верит, что это происходит на самом деле. Но глаза не обманывают. Охотников окружили, по полям разбросаны их тела и тела оборотней, из ран которых поднимается синеватый туман — аконит.

Волк и Альфа обмениваются взглядами. Веки волка тяжелые, налитые свинцовой тяжестью.

— Сегодня твой счастливый день, брат, — говорит Альфа и опускает руку.

Волку чудится запах Питера, но это невозможно. Он бы не разобрал его в этой мясорубке.

— Поможем нашим собратьям? — обращается Альфа уже к Стае.

Беты довольно рычат, скидывая человеческие обличья и выпуская истинную природу на свободу.

Альфа выбрасывает когти и зазывает рыком. Возглавляя Стаю, он несется в бой. Топот десятков ног бьет по барабанным перепонкам, земля дрожит под ногами и волка кренит в бок. И он почти падает, но его подхватывают руки. Укладывают на колени, обнимают ладонями лицо.

У волка с трудом получается открыть глаза. Он видит Стайлза. Волк и не сомневался, что это он.

Стайлз хмурится, у него искусаны до ран губы, глубокие карие радужки дрожат, когда он трясущимися руками пытается закрыть раны. Но ничего не получается, кровь так и льется, и он злится, грубо вытирает щеки от ненужной влаги. Стаскивает толстовку и с силой прижимает к разорванному животу.

— Не вздумай помирать, когда подмога уже здесь. Это ведь так тупо, понимаешь? — его трусит, колотит мелкой дрожью. — Держись, Дерек.

Волк виновато рычит. Нет больше Дерека. И его скоро не будет.

Стайлз осекается. Заглядывает в бирюзовые глаза. Понимание вспыхивает на бледном лице.

— Ничего, волк, прорвемся, — говорит он, силясь улыбнуться, но получается из рук вон плохо, проводит пальцами по спутанным волосам волка. — Нас спасут. Я же говорил, что Питер не подведет. Потерпи немного, ладно? Помощь уже близко. Ты только потерпи.

Волк опять кашляет кровью. Стайлз поворачивает его на бок, не давая подавиться ею.

— Мы выберемся, обещаю. Все втроем. Ты только оставайся здесь, ладно?

Он судорожно гладит его по волосам, спине, одной рукой плотно зажимая рану. Стайлз весь в волчьей крови. И запаха Дерека на нем почти не осталось.

Волк зовет его, воет в пустоту. Если им суждено умереть, то пусть глаза Дерека, а не волка смотрят на Стайлза. Свободы больше не хочется. Хочется опять оказаться за сводом ребер. Волк смертельно устал.

Пустота молчит. Он заходится воем снова и снова, чувствуя держащие его руки.

— Будь со мной, — вдруг шепчет Стайлз.

И всего на мгновение волчье сердце бьется быстрее. Но раны не затягиваются. Это лишь иллюзия. Перед смертью всегда кажется, что ты отчаянно жив.

Волк воет в последний раз.

Пустота отвечает ему голосом Дерека.


	11. Chapter 11

— Эта ночь определит, выживет Дерек или нет. Я сделал все, что в моих силах.

Для Стайлза эти слова звучат как через толстый слой поролона. Он сидит на кресле, спрятав голову под капюшоном и склонив лицо.

— Спасибо, Дитон. Я не останусь в долгу. Ты же знаешь. Спасибо.

— Рано пока еще благодарить. Лучше молись, Питер. Будет больше толку, чем от благодарностей.

У Стайлза совершенно нет сил это слушать. Он резко поднимается с кресла, опираясь о подлокотники. Его слегка пошатывает от ушибов и пережитого стресса, но он жив. Чего не скажешь о Дереке. Стайлз проклинает себя последними словами. Нельзя хоронить раньше времени. Он еще борется — так ведь сказал Дитон. Но Стайлз опять и опять вспоминает окровавленное лицо и тело, которое больше напоминало освежеванную ножами мясника тушу. Его мутит. Стайлз сглатывает и делает несколько шагов к окну лофта, нащупывая в кармане толстовки сигареты.

Слышит, как Питер предлагает Дитону занять гостевую спальню и немного передохнуть. Его отдаляющиеся шаги звучат в абсолютной, жуткой тишине. Такая тишина стоит в домах, где кто-то умирает.

Стайлз вытаскивает трясущимися пальцами сигарету и подкуривает с третьего раза, перед этим безуспешно щелкая зажигалкой.

— Отдохнуть не хочешь, Стайлзи?

Он смотрит на Питера через плечо. Хейл бледный и уставший. Он выглядит старше лет на десять.

— Я не устал, — хрипло отзывается он. Откашливается в кулак и отворачивается. Ночь накрыла город темным бархатным саваном.

— Нам всем надо отдохнуть. Дереку не поможет, если ты свалишься без сил. Когда он очнется…

— Дереку не поможет и то, что я отдохну.

Стайлз не видит, но знает, что тот хмурится.

— Слишком позднее время, чтобы разыгрывать трагедию. К тому же я устал. Резать глотки охотникам очень выматывает, это чтобы ты знал. Поэтому, ради всего святого, Стайлзи, вали спать.

Он не двигается с места, продолжая смотреть на уснувший город. Ему трудно признаться, что не уснет. Наверное, даже лошадиная доза снотворного не спасет. Потому что он боится проснуться и понять, что Дерека больше нет. Проспать смерть.

У Стайлза на затылке приподнимаются волоски, а кожа покрывается мурашками. Он ведет плечом, отгоняя оцепенение и затягивается.

Нет. Стайлз определенно не устал.

— Тогда иди, отдыхай, Питер. А я присмотрю за ним. Свистну, если что, не волнуйся. К тому же, я-то охотникам глотки не резал. Я полон сил.

Его голос звучит глухо и пусто. Стайлз не понимает, какого хрена с ним происходит. Почему ему паршиво до такой степени, что даже дышать больно? Почему ему безумно страшно? Да так, что хочется сбежать подальше. Желательно, на другой край планеты.

— С ним все будет в порядке, — вдруг произносит Питер.

Стайлз поворачивается на этот тон. Хейл успокаивает его. Серьезно? Кажется, все должно быть наоборот. Это ведь его племянник, родная кровь и прочие дела. А кто такой Стайлз? Кто он Дереку?

Если бы он и сам знал. Господи. Он так запутался.

Но что-то не позволяет съязвить. И дышать по-прежнему больно, когда он думает о Дереке, когда вспоминает о Дереке, о его глазах, руках, губах, когда представляет, что Дерека больше нет. Последнее отзывается болью во всем теле, в каждой клетке, в каждом нервном окончании. Он ощущает себя выжатым до последней капли. Ни сил, ни эмоций. Только одна боль.

Стайлз кивает. Ну потому что. А что ему сказать?

И Питер понимает. Поджимает губы, тоже кивает.

— Я сменю тебя через два часа.

Он уходит, а Стайлз снова затягивается горьким дымом.

***

 

Стайлз сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной и плечами к кровати, вытянув ноги. Его затылок упирается куда-то в бедро Дерека. Через тонкое одеяло он ощущает тепло и от этого становится немного спокойней. Мертвые не бывают теплыми. Вторая половина кровати полностью свободная, в бреду Дерек скатился почти на самый край, но Стайлз не решился его двигать. Он вообще боялся лишний раз прикоснуться к нему, чтобы не причинить боли.

В комнате пахнет травами, какими-то благовониями и железом. Питер обтер Дерека влажным полотенцем, но местами кровь так и не отмылась, потому что он не хотел тревожить раны. Стайлзу становится дурно, когда он вспоминает, как бессознательного Дерека затащили в комнату и уложили в кровать. Как Питер стаскивал куски ткани, которые остались от зеленой хенли. Как Питер вытирал его раны, хмурясь так, что морщины были глубиной как Каньон. А Стайлз стоял возле окна и смотрел, не веря, что все это происходит на самом деле. Что все это действительно реальность. Реальность, в которой Дерек может умереть.

Стайлзу снова хочется курить. Но, по правде говоря, сильнее всего ему хочется уснуть и проснуться, когда этот кошмар закончится. Если бы все было так легко. Если бы он мог просто сменить батарейку, чтобы появились новые силы и энергия.

Он пытается не думать пока о маме. Потому что сдохнет от истощения. По-другому никак. Сначала надо вытащить с того света Дерека, а завтра, с самого утра, Стайлз помчится в больницу. Он хотел позвонить доктору Джею сразу же, как они оказались в лофте, но было уже поздно. А еще взгляд так и застыл на Дереке. И Стайлз решил подождать.

Он так зол. Неужели не было другого времени? Почему именно сейчас? Нахрен ему сдались эти тупые чувства? Нахрен подыхающий Дерек, который теперь отчего-то отчаянно нужен?

Стайлз удерживает бессильный рык за зубами, ударяя сбитыми кулаками по бедрам. Дерек стонет во сне, снова поворачивается, и Стилински успевает вовремя подхватить, чтобы не свалился. Подтаскивает на центр кровати, сжав зубы и нахмурившись в попытке не сделать больно и не зацепить ни единую рану. Впервые за все время, что он находится здесь, смотрит в бледное лицо Дерека, на бордовый рот с потрескавшимися губами, на грудь и живот, усыпанные ранами, как живыми татуировками. На лбу и щеках блестит испарина: его лихорадит.

За ребрами все сжимается и ноет. Стайлз отворачивается, потому что не может смотреть. Это слишком. Садится на край кровати. Прикрывает глаза. Усталость давит на плечи и позвоночник, словно на них возложили многопудовые гири.

От тишины звенит в ушах. Может, потому что Стайлз прислушивается к прерывистому дыханию Дерека. Оно не спокойное и тихое. Оно тяжелое и хриплое. Дерек борется. Он, черт возьми, не имеет права сдаваться. Стайлз не позволит ему это сделать. Только не теперь.

Пальцы Стайлза слепо шарят по кровати до тех пор, пока не наталкиваются на теплую руку. Он неловко кладет на нее свою ладонь.

А небо за окном начинает светлеть.

***

 

Питер будит его, когда за окнами поднимается солнце — слепящее и яркое. Его лучи пробиваются сквозь пыльные стекла.

Стайлз и не заметил, как уснул. Он садится, жмурясь и растирая веки костяшками пальцев.

— Прости, я отрубился, — хрипло ото сна. Щурится, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Питера.

— Я тоже, — признается Хейл. Он бледный и помятый. На нем вчерашняя запачканная рубашка и порванные на коленях брюки. — Прости, что не сменил тебя.

После этих слов Стайлза будто ледяной водой окатывает. Он резко разворачивается, а рука сама тянется к плечу Дерека. Горячее. Твердое. Рот приоткрыт, а ноздри раздуваются. Он просто спит. Господи. Просто спит.

— Я уже проверил, — за спиной отзывается Питер. — Он в норме.

Стайлза накрывает волной облегчения. Если бы он был девчонкой, то разрыдался бы от нахлынувших чувств. Но его хватает на скупой кивок.

— Это хорошо.

— Спасибо, что был с ним.

Щеки некстати наливаются жаром. Стайлз думает, не видел ли Питер, как он держал Дерека за руку. Или может он во сне вообще обнимал его. Стайлзу хватает херни в жизни и без каминг-аута. Он и сам все еще не может поверить в происходящее и в то, что ощущает к Дереку.

— Расплатишься как-нибудь, — отвечает Стайлз.

Прикрываться сарказмом проще всего. Но самое страшное — с Питером это не прокатывает.

— Не вонзай ему нож в спину, ладно? С него достаточно.

Стайлз отрывает взгляд от Дерека. Смотрит на Питера, брови сходятся на переносице.

— С чего ты взял, что собираюсь?

Слова срываются так просто. Обычная истина. И правда, Стайлз, не собираешься ведь?  
И, кажется, это самый откровенный их разговор за все время. Мама — это другое. Мама — это семья, родня. А здесь…

Питер кусает губу. Кивает. Складывает руки на груди и принимает вид привычного засранца.

— Может, по чашечке кофе? И тебе бы не помешал душ. Мой волчий нюх просто в ужасе.

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркает Стайлз.

Улыбка получается натянутой и фальшивой. В глазах Питера тоже не пляшут черти.

— Идем. Поболтаем, как в старые-добрые, — кивает головой в сторону двери Хейл.  
Похлопывает по плечу и помогает встать на ровные ноги.

Стайлз кривится. Тело затекло, и в мышцах стреляет напряженная усталость. Они идут к двери. Питер что-то там рассказывает о сытном завтраке и горячем душе. Стайлз слушает его в пол-уха и едва удерживается, чтобы не обернуться в самом пороге. Ради бога, Стилински, ты же не девчонка.

Он все же косится на мирно спящего Дерека в щель, когда прикрывает за собой дверь.  
Питер прячет смешок в кулаке. Стайлзу отвечает ему вытянутым средним пальцем.

***

 

Над чашкой горячего кофе поднимается пар.

Стайлз устраивается на неудобном стуле. Такие держат в барах. Высокие и несуразные.

— Как у нас обстоят дела? — спрашивает он Питера, грея пальцы о кружку. Под ногтями у него запеклась кровь. И на коже тоже немного осталось, сколько бы Стайлз ни пытался отмыть. И одежда его в крови Дерека. Толстовку Стайлз выбросил еще вчера. На нем осталась одна лишь тонкая футболка.

— Рида не нашли, если ты об этом. Он все-таки охотник. Прятаться умеет, как никто другой. Мои люди ищут его, не волнуйся.

Рид удрал под шумок драки. Питер и Стайлз были слишком заняты спасением Дерека, чтобы тратить драгоценное время на поиски этой сволочи. Теодор пообещал Питеру парочку своих людей (оборотней?) в помощь. Восстание разрасталось. Оборотни стягивались к логову Стаи Сингера, как пчелы к улью. Оказывается, недовольных правлением охотничьей семьи Рида было очень много. Просто никто не решался противостоять им в одиночку. Немудрено, что Питер был признан всеобщим героем. Питер не сильно убедительно открещивался от этой роли, но все равно уверял, что спасение племянника представляло собой главную задачу. И пускай порой он ведет себя как высокомерный, заносчивый и самовлюбленный кретин, Стайлз не сомневается ни единой секунды в том, что именно спасение Дерека было для него приоритетом.

— Когда найдете — дай знать. Он мне кое-что должен.

Питер садится напротив и отпивает с чашки. Обжигается и морщится.

— Хочешь, могу организовать вам бой в клетке, — язвит он.

— Я завязываю с этим. С боями. Ухожу.

— Давно пора, — не удивляется Хейл. — Не думаю, что Дереку понравится, если его парень будет драться в клетке.

Конечно же. Засранец и так долго продержался.

— Отвали, Питер, — ворчит Стайлз, не смотря на него. Смело отпивает горячий кофе и тут же обжигает язык. Зашибись.

Он не то, что бы злится. Он вообще не знает, как на подобное реагировать. Это треш. Все это — самый натуральный треш.

К тому же.

— А ты уверен, что Дерек еще есть? — поднимает он глаза.

Вопрос так давно зрел в голове, так давно просился быть озвученным, что Стайлз не оттягивает момент. Вопрос в лоб, как он есть.

Издевательская ухмылка сползает с губ Питера. Он морщит лоб.

— Ты о чем?

— О том, что он позволил зверю взять верх, чтобы победить Альфу. Не говори, что ты не почувствовал. Все эти ваши волчьи штучки… Ты должен был.

Питер тянет понимающее «ааа», откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Поверь мне, Стайлзи, я знаю запах его зверя. И это был не он, когда я нашел вас.

В груди становится немного свободнее, сжимающие тиски словно бы отпускают и позволяют вдохнуть полной грудью. Он не имеет представления, как бы отреагировал, если бы в теле Дерека полноправным и единственным хозяином остался волк. Но чутье подсказывает, что все равно не оставил бы. Хрен поймешь почему. То ли из-за ответственности, то ли потому, что чувствовал, что нужен волку не меньше, чем Дереку. Совсем ебнулся.

— Ясно, — дергает подбородком, чешет скулу.

Он старательно изображает безразличие. Но СДВГ — такая херня, что пальцы, отстукивающие ритм по столешнице, беспокойное ерзание на стуле и неуверенные взгляды через плечо не оставляют ему шансов. Питер вглядывается в его лицо с легким прищуром, а потом снисходительно подсказывает:

— Дерек еще спит.

Иронично ухмыляется.

Стайлз стреляет в него раздраженным взглядом. Он снова краснеет. Что за ерунда.

— Я и не спрашивал.

Питер, скотина, снова ржет. Теперь уже не скрываясь.

— Иди на хуй, — бормочет Стайлз.

— Ты такая душка, когда смущаешься, Стайлзи. Напомнил мне Дерека в юности. Он тогда был страшно влюблен в одну девушку и краснел при одном лишь упоминании ее имени.

Стайлз супится. Ему априори трудно представить смущающегося Дерека. Кажется, его вообще ничем не смутить.

— И что же с ней случилось? Она отказала Дереку и разбила его сердце? — с сарказмом предполагает Стайлз.

Он не хочет обсуждать любовное прошлое Дерека. И не потому, что его оно каким-то образом задевает. Нет. Стайлз явно не самый рьяный поклонник рыться в чужих воспоминаниях. Особенно, когда этот кто-то лежит в соседней комнате в бессознательном состоянии и даже ничего об этом не подозревает.

— Она умерла, — спокойно отвечает Питер, пожимая плечами.

Стилински вздергивает брови. Хейл закатывает глаза.

— Это было давно. Ты же не ожидал, что я пущу скупую слезу.

— Это же не Дерек ее…

— Господи, Стайлзи, за кого ты нас принимаешь? Не Дерек. Другой оборотень.

— Другой? — хмурится Стайлз.

— Энис. Один выродок из соседней Стаи. Ему тогда как раз нужны были Беты. И он положил на Пейдж глаз. Вот только не все могут пережить укус Альфы и обратиться. Некоторые просто не выдерживают. Наш укус — не только дар, способный даровать силу и исцеление. Иногда он яд, смерть. И тело, которое не способно с этим ядом бороться, разрушается, медленно умирает. Дерек все это время держал ее на руках. Их нашла Талия — его мать, но помочь уже была не в силах.

Стайлз кивает, потому что не знает, что сказать. Он просто думает, как Дерек пережил это все. Как пережил сначала ее смерть, а затем смерть всей семьи в пожаре (Питер как-то рассказывал об этом Стайлзу, когда был пьян в стельку) и не сошел с ума. Пожалуй теперь, когда Стайлз знает о его прошлом, он не так удивлен тем, что Дерек не любит о нем распространяться. Он и сам не стал бы.

— Этого стоило ожидать. Нельзя делать якорем слабого человека. Не в обиду, малыш, это явно не о тебе. Проблема Дерека в том, что он не умеет прислушиваться к здравомыслящим советам.

— А что он не поделил с Ридом? — переводит Стайлз тему.

Эта часть прошлого Дерека, по крайней мере, теперь имела к нему самое прямое отношение. И он имел право знать, его из-за этого прошлого самого чуть не грохнули. Стайлзу было любопытно, чем Дерек так мог насолить Риду, что тот осуществил такой сложный план, лишь бы от него избавиться.

— Что может не поделить молодой охотник и такой же молодой, но до чертиков упрямый оборотень? Ответ, по-моему, очевиден.

Пейдж. Теперь ясно. Ладно, не совсем. Но Стайлз не хочет лезть в эти дебри еще дальше. И так слишком много информации о Дереке, если учитывать, что еще вчера он не знал о нем ровным счетом нихера.

— Ах да, чуть не забыл, — Питер стучит себя ладонью по лбу и ныряет рукой в карман брюк, привставая на стуле. — Отобрал у одного охотника. Твой?

На свет появляется старая, добрая Нокиа Стайлза.

Он нетерпеливо выхватывает его с пальцев Хейла.

— Что ты. Не стоит благодарностей, — фыркает Питер.

Стайлз не обращает на него никакого внимания. Щелкает на разблокировку и холодеет от ужаса. Несколько непринятых от Питера. И от доктора Джея.

Он вскакивает на ноги, запускает пятерню в волосы на затылке. За окном только рассвело. Доктор Джей, должно быть, спит. Или же он на дежурстве. Стайлз до боли вгрызается в нижнюю губу.

— Как спалось?

Что?

Стайлз непонимающе поворачивается к широко улыбающемуся Питеру, думая, что тот снова взялся за свои выебоны. Он хочет послать его подальше и сказать, что сейчас для этого не лучшее время, но взгляд Питера направлен мимо него.

Внутренности Стайлза словно облили бензином и подожгли. Ему страшно обернуться. Но одновременно с этим, не обернуться выше его сил.

Питер поднимается, огибает стол и обходит Стайлза. Стилински осторожно поворачивается следом. Сердце срывается на галоп, когда глаза цепляются за Дерека, а во рту пересыхает от нервов. Однако в данный момент он не в состоянии контролировать собственные эмоции.

Дерек выглядит смертельно усталым и изнеможённым. Он держится за косяк, чтобы не упасть. Раны на животе и груди превратились в длинные, светло-розовые шрамы. Каким-то образом он даже умудрился переодеть джинсы. Стайлз и сам не остался бы в них, залитых кровью, словно бы бетоном. Но Питер, опять же, не решился трогать племянника, чтобы не сделать еще хуже.

— Рад, что ты вернулся с того света. А то я уже подумывал, что буду последним живым Хейлом. Не скажу, что это плохо…

— Питер, — хрипло обрывает Дерек. — Заткнись.

У него даже получается выдавить слабую улыбку в ответ на ухмылку Питера во все тридцать два. Стайлз думает, что на это у него, наверное, уходят все скрытые резервы.

— Ты же знаешь, как я не люблю похороны, племянник. Впредь держись от неприятностей подальше, хорошо? — говорит Питер, а потом утягивает Дерека в объятия. Лицо Дерека искажается от боли, но он продолжает улыбаться, легко похлопывая Питера по спине.

Стайлз ощущает себя лишним. Он даже подумывает позорно сбежать. В конце концов, у него своих дел полно. Он не хочет мешать семейному воссоединению.

Но затем Стайлз встречается взглядом с глазами Дерека. И все. Кто-то словно посадил его изношенные кроссовки на суперклей или гвозди. Стайлз не сдвигается с места.

Его мозг вопит: «Еррор, пиздец, еррор, пиздец, пиздец».

Стайлзу кажется, что в эту самую секунду все системы жизнеобеспечения отказываются нормально работать. Он не может думать, он словно оглох и онемел, его не слушаются руки и ноги. Работают только глаза. Гребаные глаза, которые смотрят исключительно на Дерека.

Питер отлепляется от племянника, все еще улыбаясь. Стайлзу, наконец, удается отвести глаза. Спасибо, Питер. Он переводит дыхание, прячет телефон в карман джинсов и планирует реально сбежать и отправиться в душ. Грязь вчерашнего дня пропитала его с головы до ног.

Но Хейл-старший, как всегда, рушит все его планы.

— Пойду, разбужу Дитона. Надо ведь поблагодарить старого чертяку.

Он проходит мимо Стайлза, красноречиво дергая бровями. Мудак.

Стайлз возвращается мыслями к плану бегства, когда снова ощущает на себе взгляд. Да что б тебя, Стилински. Будь мужиком, возьми яйца в кулак и перестань быть трусом.

Он заставляет себя снова посмотреть на Дерека. Тот хмурится. Смотрит настороженно и напряженно. Стайлз вспоминает слова Питера о ноже в спину. Блять. Серьезно? После всего, через что они прошли?

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — ляпает он первое, что приходит на ум.

Мозг словно заевшая пластинка все так же вопит «эррор, пиздец».

Дерек хмурится сильнее.

— Нормально.

— Это хорошо.

Фраза-фаворит. Ты такой придурок, Стайлз.

Он делает несколько осторожных шагов к Дереку. Хейл напрягается всем телом. Да что с ним такое?

Стайлз только чудом не говорит: «Не бойся, я тебя не обижу».

— Ты в порядке? — вдруг спрашивает Дерек.

Между ними остается два шага, когда Стайлз замирает.

— Эмм… Да? — поднимает брови от неожиданности.

Не Дереку спрашивать такое. Это ведь не Стайлза возвращали с того света. Он окончательно перестает хоть что-то понимать.

Дерек поджимает губы, взгляд его неуверенный, словно он сомневается, говорить или не стоит. Но затем:

— Спасибо, что вернул меня.

Стайлзу становится не по себе. И от взгляда Дерека, и от произнесенных слов. В смятении он чешет затылок.

— Я тут ни при чем. Скажешь спасибо Дитону, это он подлатал тебя и напоил какими-то травами. Надеюсь, это была не наркота? Хотя, какая разница, если ты жив. В некоторых штатах легально разрешена марихуана, чтобы притупить боль, представляешь? Махнуть бы туда на пару деньков.

Он желает провалиться. Исчезнуть с лица земли или, ради всего святого, банально закрыть рот.

Дерек стойко выслушивает его тираду.

— Я не об этом, Стайлз, — говорит он терпеливо.

И до Стилински, хвала небесам, доходит. Словно он разгадал охуеть сложный ребус, сложил пазл на три тысячи мелких элементов.

Я верну тебя, ты только выживи.

Я знаю запах его зверя. И это был не он, когда я нашел вас.

— Пожалуйста.

Боже. Ты идиот.

Стайлз тяжело выдыхает, проводит ладонями по лицу, надеясь хоть немного совладать с мыслями. Хватит с него этой комедии. Их жопы больше не подогревает опасность. По крайней мере, их никто не держит под дулом пистолета. Пора разобраться со всем на холодную голову. Хотя у Стайлза она далеко не такая.

— Нам надо серьезно поговорить. Знаешь, обсудить все это, — выпаливает он на одном дыхании. Тычет пальцами сначала на себя, потом на Дерека. Хейл продолжает терпеливо стоять и слушать. Ему надо поставить памятник за стойкость к СДВГ Стайлза. — Я ни черта не понимаю, у меня вообще такое впервые. То есть… Я не смотрел на парней в этом плане. Да господи, я почти каждый день валялся с ними в партере и ничего, а тут ты… Это пиздец, понимаешь? То, что я чувствую к тебе — пиздец. И самое странное, не в плохом плане. Блять, что я несу. Нам реально надо…

Его затыкают. Просто расстояние сокращается, а сухие губы прижимаются к говорящему рту. Дерек целует осторожно, медленно, движения его губ неторопливые и нежные. Стайлз и не думает сопротивляться. Позволяет заключить себя в кольцо рук и прижать к напряженному животу. И сам скользит руками по гладким лопаткам и ровной спине. Прикасаться к Дереку — приятно, целовать его — приятно вдвойне. И это открытие разрывается в мозгу ужасом и волнующим трепетом одновременно. Можете поздравить, он окончательно сошел с ума. А еще у него стоит. Ебнуться. Тут уже никакие санитары и уколы не помогут.

Но сдавленный выдох Дерека быстро отрезвляет весь его пыл.

— Черт, прости, я долбоеб. Где болит, куда подуть? — отрывисто спрашивает, оглаживая пальцами шероховатые шрамы.

Но, взрыв по фазе, Дерек улыбается, хотя Стайлз секундой ранее видел, как тот морщился от боли. Он снова мягко притягивает к себе. Стайлз старается сильно не вжиматься в него. Они соприкасаются лбами. У Стайлза пылают щеки и губы. Он осторожно и неуверенно устраивает ладони на адски горячих боках. Возле Дерека находится невероятно жарко. Причем в обоих контекстах.

— Нам все равно надо поговорить, — на одном выдохе произносит Стайлз, чтобы потом зачерпнуть побольше кислорода.

— Ладно, — не спорит Дерек, ныряя ладонями ему под футболку на спине. Ведет ими по спине, вдоль позвоночника.

Прикосновения его легкие и почти невесомые, но Стайлз все равно забывает, как это: правильно дышать. Лицо наливается жаром, а в штанах становится просто невыносимо тесно. Еррор, пиздец.

Отрезвляют только мысли о маме. Теперь он должен думать исключительно о ней. С Дереком все в порядке, он жив и почти не вредим. А Стайлзу пора взяться за основные приоритеты.

— Мне нужно уйти к маме на несколько часов, — говорит он, стараясь не обращать внимания на двигающиеся по спине ладони. — Не натвори тут без меня хуйни, ладно?

— Я могу пойти с тобой, — совершенно серьезно предлагает Дерек, хмурясь.

Об этом не может быть и речи. В смысле, Стайлз не может объяснить это. Просто мама — это слишком личное. Он еще не готов. Да и Дерек, который не полностью восстановился, тоже.

— Ты едва держишься на ногах. Так что нет, спасибо. Питер убьет меня, если с тобой что-то случится.

Здесь Стайлз не приврал. Питер действительно его убьет, если Стайлз навредит Дереку. И не только физически, Хейл-старший ясно дал это понять.

Но Дерек отвечает:

— Теперь — нет. Не случится.

И его взгляд прошибает Стайлза от макушки до пят. Стайлз и не подозревал, что огромные, сильные, невозмутимые снаружи мужики могут смотреть вот так. Его будто раздели догола, сняли все защитные слои эпителия, вывернув наизнанку. Стайлз слишком долго учился эти защитные слои восстанавливать, а с Дереком они словно и не нужны. От него не хочется защищаться. Его хочется защищать самому любыми известными Стайлзу способами. И дело тут не только в физической защите. Стайзу хочется защитить его от всех разочарований и потерь, от внутренних страхов и хронической недоверчивости.

Как там сказал Питер — с него достаточно.

— Не случится, — повторяет уверенно Стайлз.

Теперь — нет.

***

 

Стайлз ожидает увидеть больших, перекаченных мужиков, но у входа его встречают два парня, не очень сильно отличающиеся строением тела от него самого. Черных костюмов и солнцезащитных очков на них тоже нет. Спортивные, подтянутые и будто бы один в один слизаны со страниц модных журналов. И выглядят они вполне безобидно, если не знать, что внутри них сидят волчьи сущности.

Они обмениваются короткими, натянутыми улыбками в знак приветствия. Стайлз думает: «Дожил. Охраняют, как хрупкую принцессу. Полная хрень». Питер поплатится за это, но потом, когда Дерека не будет рядом. Нужно отдать ему должное хотя бы за то, что он сумел отговорить Дерека идти с ним и предложил своих людей. Чтобы просто присмотреть.  
Желваки проступают под кожей. Стайлз злится и это не поддается контролю. То есть, окей, он вытащил Дерека, как и обещал, но дерьмо не прекращается. Где-то там шатается Рид, который наверняка только и поджидает момента, чтобы вцепиться им в глотки. И это разгорающееся восстание, охватившее Нью-Йорк. Хейлы теперь в самом центре, ну и он словно приклеен к ним.

Когда оказывается на улице, Стайлз чувствует некое подобие свободы и вдыхает полной грудью. И ему хотелось бы оставить все эти волчьи разборки позади, но теперь не получается. Причина очевидна, чего уж там. И у этой причины колючая щетина, внимательные глаза и до хрена нежные руки.

Стайлзу становится душно. Он посылает всю эту чертовщину и хмуро косится на вышагивающих рядом оборотней. Те не обращают на него никакого внимания. Постоянно осматриваются и принюхиваются. Стайлз бы поржал, если бы внутри него не творился вселенский хаос.

За углом они садятся в машину, где их поджидает водитель. Стайлза пакуют на заднее сидение и поджимают с обеих сторон. Он хочет фыркнуть и закатить глаза, но чувствует, как в груди разбухает нервное беспокойство.

Дерек отлично умел путать мысли, но сейчас его нет рядом. И мысли опять и опять возвращаются к маме. Теперь он злится лишь на себя. Он не имел права оставлять ее, но тем не менее, именно так Стайлз и поступил. Он самый хреновый и безответственный сын.

Он чешет лоб и жмурится, ненависть к себе пережевывает его не хуже тупых лопастей мясорубки. Стайлз берет себя в руки, когда чувствует на себе взгляды оборотней. Он отвечает им взглядом «че уставились» и те отворачиваются, хмыкая под свои идеально ровные носы.

Всю остальную дорогу к больнице Стайлз держит себя в ежовых рукавицах. Вот почему он не хотел брать с собой Дерека. Он не хотел расклеиваться у него на глазах. И похуй, что сам все изъяны и слабости Хейла видел не один раз. Стайлз просто не готов.

Оборотни остаются ждать в вестибюле. Наверное, таков был приказ Питера. Потому что именно там они замирают, как вкопанные, а Стайлз продолжает свой путь к палатам. Он набирает доктора Джея. Тот берет трубку после двух гудков и говорит, что освободится в течение нескольких минут.

Это плохой знак — звучит в голове.

Обычно доктора Джея выловить практически невозможно. Он вечно на своих операциях, борется за чьи-то жизни или выслушивает рыдания родственников пациентов.  
Не накручивай себя, Стайлз. Ради бога, держи себя в руках.

Но все установки идут к пизде, когда Стайлз оказывается возле маминой палаты. У него отнимает руки и ноги. Ладони становятся влажными, и он вытирает их о джинсы. Мозги словно превращаются в слипшиеся макароны. Стайлз не может думать. От одного лишь взгляда на дверь ему становится дурно так, будто он сейчас выблюет свои кишки.

Это называется паническая атака, парень, давненько не виделись. Стайлз упирается ладонями в стену, чтобы не свалится на пол. Прикрывает глаза и усердно дышит-дышит-дышит носом. Легкие затягивает стальными кольцами, а в черепную коробку будто надробили льда.

— Стайлз.

Он крупно вздрагивает всем телом и разворачивается.

Доктор Джей. Он не улыбается широко и мягко, как обычно. У него осунувшееся бледное лицо и лоб, покрытый испариной.

— Прости, я немного задержался.

— Ничего, — дергает Стайлз подбородком. Он пытается отдышаться, трет грудную клетку, хотя хочется отхуярить ее кулаком, чтобы все стало на свои места и сердце перестало так ныть, а легкие давится кислородом.

— У тебя все в порядке? — хмурится доктор Джей.

Стайлз быстро кивает. Когда доктор Джей здесь становится немного спокойней, самую малость. Но, по крайней мере, дышится легче это точно.

— Мы можем… — Стайлз смотрит на дверь маминой палаты.

Потом на доктора Джея. Земля ускользает из-под ног, когда тот поджимает губы. Стайлзу кажется, что у него откажет сердце. Прямо сейчас, в эту секунду, раздуется как резиновая грелка и бомбанет по ребрам.

— Давай сначала поговорим, ладно? А потом зайдем.

Стайлз видит, как осторожно тот подбирает слова. Как не решается смотреть прямо в глаза. И это финиш. Конечная точка. Ему становится страшно настолько, как не было никогда в жизни. Вот, от какого ужаса седеют люди.

Кивок получается на автомате.

Доктор Джей говорит, жестикулирует, трогает его за плечо. Сочувственно хмурится, что-то объясняет.

Но единственное, о чем думает Стайлз, он наврал Дереку.

Нет. Случится. Оно случается прямо сейчас. С ним. Вся его жизнь катится под откос, рушится, как рушились самые прочные крепости и Стайлз не в силах остановить это.

Его крепость рушится до самого основания.


	12. Chapter 12

Всё начинается с того, что просыпается волк. Он не спокоен, наматывает круги за грудной клеткой. Дерек думает, что это из-за шрамов, которые еще побаливали, стоило к ним прикоснуться. Он задел их, когда принимал душ. Питер ушел на встречу с информаторами, которые якобы напали на след Рида. С Дерека все равно толку было мало, и он решил смыть с себя слои своей и чужой крови.

И вот теперь волк не находит себе места. Он не требует передать контроль. Просто беспокойно шатается за сводом ребер.

Дерек должен был догадаться сразу же. Волк не станет волноваться без причины.  
Но догадывается он слишком поздно.

Стайлз уже возвращается домой. Капюшон худи натянут по самый нос, он мокрый до нитки. Несколькими часами ранее пустился ливень, который до сих пор косой изморосью стучал в окна.

Дерек как раз успевает надеть джинсы, чтобы встретить его в пороге.

Капюшон худи по-прежнему единственное, что наблюдает Дерек. Стайлз не спешит снимать мокрую одежду, когда молча, склонив голову, стягивает грязные кеды о пятки, к ним же отправляются промокшие носки.

Брови Дерека невольно хмурятся. Здесь абсолютно точно что-то не так.

— Стайлз.

Он не отвечает. Босыми ступнями шлепает мимо Дерека, даже не повернув головы в его сторону. Какого черта?

— Стайлз, — более твердо зовет он.

С таким успехом он мог бы поговорить со стенкой. Спина Стайлза скрывается в дверном проеме, ведущем на кухню. Гремят дверцы кухонных шкафчиков.

Дерек решительно идет следом. Объяснение такого поведения Стайлза только одно — в больнице все прошло не так гладко, как ожидалось.

Он останавливается на пороге. Стайлз стоит к нему спиной. Он уже избавился от капюшона, и теперь Дерек смотрит на мокрые, топорщащиеся на затылке пряди, на выглядывающие из-за ворота худи позвонки, крепкую шею.

Стайлз опрокидывает в себя какую-то херню. На столешнице стоит открытая бутылка. Дерек вспоминает, что ее притащил сюда Питер, любящий побаловаться аконитом.

— От этого пойла у тебя могут быть галлюцинации.

— Срать.

Прохлада тона Стайлза лижет затылок. Дерек морщится, складывая руки на груди. Волк тихо скулит в поджатый хвост. Он ловит настроение гораздо лучше Дерека, получившего почти полный контроль. Но мурашки под кожей все равно ползут, когда он всматривается в опущенные плечи и голову.

— Что произошло?

Вопрос звучит немного резче, чем следовало бы. Но Дерек не умеет по-другому. Кажется, он полностью забыл, как это делается — правильно. Словно из памяти это вытерли огромным ластиком, вместе с воспоминаниями о Пейдж и сгоревшей в пламени семье.  
Волк поднимает свою косматую голову и недовольно рыкает. Понятное дело, поддержка Дереку от него не сулит. Дерек предлагает ему и дальше прятать нос в хвосте, пока он со всем разберется.

Когда вопрос так и остается без ответа:

— Поговорить не хочешь?

Но Стайлз холодно рубит:

— Нет.

Волк толкает его в ребра упрямым лбом, вынуждая подойти. Дерек скрипит зубами, но все же на пробу делает несколько шагов. Стайлз застывает гранитным столбом.

— Что-то с мамой? — спрашивает он, хотя знает, что лучше не надо.

Стайлз сам расскажет, если захочет. Незачем лезть в душу и топтаться там грязными ногами.

Это ведь не Дерек. Не в его интересах поступать подобным образом. Но правда в том, что все его интересы меняются к чертям собачьим, когда дело касается Стайлза. Правда в том, что если нужно, он залезет в эту душу целиком, чтобы помочь, пусть его об этом и не просят.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — чеканит Стайлз, резко отставляя бокал на столешницу.

Бедный бокал остается невредимым лишь по счастливому стечению обстоятельств.

Стайлз снова уходит. Теперь уже к ванной. Терпение Дерека опасно звенит, но он как верный пес следует за ним. Перехватывает возле самой двери, дергает за запястье на себя.

— Отвали, — рычит Стайлз.

Он вырывает руку, разворачивается и пихает Дерека в плечи. Не до конца восстановившийся Хейл налетает спиной на стену. Злость застывает тугим комком в солнечном сплетении. Но она испаряется в считанные секунды, когда впервые за вечер он видит лицо Стайлза. Нутро стискивается до размера спичечного коробка, а в груди неприятно жжет. Глаза Стайлза красные, а щеки влажные. Вряд ли это дождевые капли.

Дар речи Дерека куда-то исчезает, а спина словно прилипает к стене.

Стайлз дышит тяжело и зло, он словно задыхается. И пульс его давно перевалил за допустимую норму.

— Оставь меня в покое, окей? — он пробует совладать с дыханием и эмоциями, но ничего не выходит. — Завтра поговорим. Сейчас явно не лучшее время.

Волк словно срывается с цепи. Он тоже задыхается внутри Дерека. Скулит, роет когтями в его груди кровоточащие ямы. У Дерека едва получается удержать его. Со времен боя с Альфой, когда волк передал ему полный контроль по собственной воле, у них было что-то на подобии перемирия. Конечно же, так было до тех пор, пока дело не касалось Стайлз. Вот уж кто был чокнутым собственником.

Но Дерек заплатил слишком высокую цену, чтобы опять превращаться в неуравновешенного психа, не способного совладать с внутренним зверем. Теперь у него есть якорь. Импульсивный, до хрена эмоциональный и в данный момент, захлебывающийся собственной болью якорь.

— Окей, — спокойно кивает Дерек. Стайлз смотрит исподлобья, дышит часто и громко, раздувая ноздри. — Когда расскажешь, что произошло.

— Да не хочу я, блять, говорить! — он переходит на ор. Стайлз снова рычит, ударяя кулаком по крепкому дереву.

Дерек непроизвольно сжимает челюсти. Но усилиями воли сохраняет каменное спокойствие.

— Истерика не поможет.

Стайлз надломлено, хрипло смеется. Дерек мельком смотрит на разбитую в мясо руку. Она дрожит, а кровь заливает светлую, треснувшую на костяшках кожу.

— А что, нахуй, поможет? Разговоры по душам? Предложишь мне поплакаться в жилетку?

Будто бы Дерек умеет быть жилеткой для слез. Прежний он схватил бы Стайлза и хорошенько встряхнул, чтобы охладить пыл. Теперешний Дерек выдыхает и говорит, вглядываясь в воспаленные карие глаза:

— Предложу объяснить ситуацию и уже вместе решать, что можно с ней сделать.  
Стайлз взрывается, как по щелчку пальцев. Спокойствие Дерека действует на него как катализатор.

— Уже ничего не можно сделать, ясно? Ничего, черт подери. Я опоздал, блять. Опоздал, пока возился с вашими чертовыми волчьими делами. У нас было бы еще хоть немного времени. А я его просрал. Нет второго шанса. Блять.

Он опять ударяет по несчастной стене с такой злобой, что от этого удара стена словно бы сотрясается от потолка до пола. Дерек и не пытается его остановить. Он знает, как это. Когда тебя словно предает весь мир, когда единственное, что остается — это неиссякаемая, черная, затопляющая боль и мерзкое отчаянье. Стайлз прячет лицо в избитых ладонях и сползает по стене. Садится на пол, роняет голову на сложенные руки. Его дыхание трудное и прерывистое, а плечи быстро опускаются и поднимаются.

Дерек находит в себе силы подойти и сесть рядом, не касаясь, давая Стайлзу столько личного пространства, сколько потребуется, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя зажатым в угол. Ему трудно подобрать слова. Он попросту не имеет гребаного понятия, что должен сказать, чтобы облегчить его страдания. Все слова кажутся такими пустыми и бессмысленными. Нет слова, способного исцелить душевную рану.

— Мне жаль, — глухо говорит он.

Прекрасно осознавая, что это ничего не изменит. Легче все равно не станет.

Стайлз молчит и Дерек думает, что это очередная реплика без ответа. Но ошибается.

— Она не умерла, — сипло произносит он в сложенные руки, так и не поднимая головы. — Но это не имеет смысла. Доктор Джей сказал, что надежды нет. Удаление опухоли не помогло, химия убивает не только метастазы, но и ее в том числе. По прогнозам врачей, осталась неделя, максимум. Они будут держать ее на обезболах, просто, чтобы она не так сильно мучилась. Ничего нельзя сделать, ничего. Мне сказали: «Ты должен отпустить ее, Стайлз». После всего, понимаешь? После сраных химиотерапий, операций, они говорят мне отпустить ее. Уроды хреновы.

Костяшки Стайлза лопаются и кровоточат сильнее, когда он сжимает кулаки. Дерек хочет одернуть его, чтобы не вредил себе, но, ясно как белый день, Стайлз его не послушает. Хейл упирается затылком в стену позади себя. Отчаянье вокруг Стайлза обволакивает их как густая патока. И они вязнут в ней без возможности пошевелиться, вдохнуть полной грудью.

В жизни Дерека не было никого, кто бы говорил ему чистую правду. Черт, даже Питер врал ему, говорил, что боль пройдет, со временем она утихнет, и он снова начнет жить. Но разве его взбесившийся волк не прямое подтверждение тому, что, нет, боль не пройдет, она не иссякнет, не высохнет, как однажды высохнут все океаны?

Кто Дерек такой, чтобы врать Стайлзу, что все будет хорошо, если это не так?

— А ты уверен, что она хочет такой жизни? Порой действительно лучше отпустить, нежели мучить.

Его слова заставляют Стайлза поднять голову. Он поворачивается к Дереку. Хейл некстати отмечает про себя, что взгляд его изменился. Это больше не взгляд бойца. Это взгляд бесконечно сломленного человека. И Дерек боится, что это изменение окончательное и бесповоротное.

— Ты так говорил себе, когда умерла Пейдж? Твоя семья?

Лучшая защита — нападение. Дерек не удивлен. Стайлз отвечает болью на боль.

— Я говорил себе, что убью каждого, кто виновен в их гибели, — отвечает Дерек. Никакого вранья, помнишь? Он его не заслужил. — Я говорил себе: ты жив, Дерек, потому что у тебя есть цель. И ты не имеешь права сворачивать с этой дороги, пока не дойдешь до конца.

— И как? Дошел?

Стайлз злится. И это абсолютно нормально в его не совсем нормальной жизни. Дерек хотел бы стать защитным панцирем Стайлза и отражать от него все то дерьмо, которое не прекращает валить его на колени снова и снова.

— Дошел, — кивает. — Но легче не стало. Нужно время. Очень много времени, чтобы отпустить себя и двигаться дальше. Смерть не щадит никого, у нее нет любимчиков. Рано или поздно она придет за каждым из нас.

Дерек ожидает очередную порцию непринятия и злости. Он и сам пользовался ими, как якорем, когда цепляться было больше не за что.

Но ничего не происходит. Стайлз сидит молча. Жует нижнюю губу и смотрит себе под ноги.  
Целую минуту никто из них не произносит ни слова. Каждый из них погружается в собственные мысли. Дерек настойчиво гонит от себя воспоминания о прошлом, пока Стайлз супит брови, сжимает и разжимает пальцы, наблюдая за тем, как ярко-розовые края ран растягивают кожу, а кровь проступает с новой силой. Хейл подумывает остановить этот мазохизм чистой воды, когда Стайлз вдруг произносит:

— А что, если смерть не настолько всесильна? Что, если есть сила, способная ее обмануть?

Брови Дерека сходятся на переносице.

— Нельзя обмануть смерть.

— Если ты оборотень — можно, — задумчиво отвечает Стайлз, продолжая истязать собственную руку.

Чутье Дерека подсказывает, что разговор идет явно не в ту степь.

— Оборотни тоже смертны. Ни для кого нет исключений.

Он вскидывает на Дерека взгляд. Его глаза горят, губы стиснуты в упрямую линию.

— Питер рассказал мне об укусе. И о том, что он может исцелить.

Так вот зачем все это. Стайлз и не собирался сдаваться. Он ведь из тех, кто спасает тонущую лодку, вместо того, чтобы спасаться самому.

А еще Дерек убьет Питера. За его длинный гребаный язык. Сам того не подозревая, он дал Стайлзу надежду. И теперь вместо того, чтобы отпустить, Стайлз будет продолжать бороться, когда смысла уже нет.

— А Питер случайно не забыл сказать еще и о том, что он может навредить?

— Говорил, — парирует Стайлз. Он смотрит упрямо и с вызовом. Дерек мысленно казнит себя за то, что посмел думать, будто Стайлза можно сломать. Он сильнее. Гораздо сильнее. Он, наверное, даже и сам не подозревает, насколько. — Но разве нам есть, что терять? Мама умирает, и я готов испробовать все возможные средства, чтобы спасти ее.

Будь Дерек на его месте, он бы поступил точно так же. Хватался бы за любую возможность, наплевав на риск. Но он не на его месте. И именно поэтому видит то, что Стайлз видеть отказывается.

— Послушай. Я не хочу, чтобы ты зря надеялся. Укус не всегда панацея.

— Она умирает, черт подери, — рычит Стайлз, стуча себя израненным кулаком по колену. — Чхать я хотел на панацею. Мы обязаны попытаться. Я не отпущу ее, не сделав все, что в моих силах.

— Мы? — хмурит брови Дерек. — Я не знаю, что там тебе наговорил Питер, но наш укус для нее бесполезен. Только…

— Альфа, да, — перебивает его Стайлз. — Я в курсе.

На миг Дерек зависает. О чем он еще в курсе?

— И где ты собираешься его искать? — спрашивает после паузы.

— Ты знаешь его лично, — Стайлз косится на шрамы, пересекающие грудь и живот Дерека. Хейл ощущает, как его пронзают эфемерные когти.

— С чего ты взял, что он вообще согласится тебе помочь?

Спесь Стайлза немного сбивается. Он уже не выглядит так уверенно, когда отвечает:

— Что-нибудь придумаю. У меня целая ночь впереди.

— Он и слушать тебя не станет. Альфа не будет говорить с обычным человеком.

— А с оборотнем вроде тебя станет? — выпаливает Стайлз.

Детали мозаики становятся на свои места. Вот, что имел в виду Стайлз, говоря «мы». Дерек нужен ему, чтобы подобраться к Альфе.

— Я пытался его убить, — холодно напоминает Дерек.

— Рид вынудил тебя, — резко отзывается Стайлз. — Вы оба это понимаете. Блять, Дерек, это мой последний шанс. Просто поговори с ним, хорошо? И я больше никогда в жизни у тебя ничего не попрошу.

Дерек почти чувствует, как мольба и отчаянье Стайлза пережимает ему глотку, придавливает к стене, не позволяя даже шелохнуться.

— Почему не попросишь у Питера? У них с Сингером сейчас гораздо больше общего.  
Он задает этот вопрос, хотя и так знает ответ.

Потому что Питер может отказать, а Дерек — нет. Не Стайлзу. Потому что Питер не сделает для Стайлза того, на что способен ради него Дерек.

Да он вчера едва не умер, чтобы защитить его, о чем вообще может идти речь?  
Этот разговор изначально был нечестным. Здесь игра в одни ворота. И Дерек явно не тот, кто победит.

— Но я прошу тебя, — пристальный взгляд Стайлза застывает на его лице.

Дерек проигрывает с разгромным счетом. Капитуляция, дамы и господа.

Аргумент, против которого Дерек попереть бы никогда не смог.

— Я ничего не обещаю, — говорит он, втягивая себя в очередное дерьмо.

Волк с готовностью скалит пасть. Дереку приходится осечь его. Возможно, Альфа согласится по своей воле. Дерек не уверен, что они переживут второе посятельство на его силу.

Но Стайлз словно и не слышит, что именно Хейл говорит. Он слышит лишь то, что Дерек согласился.

— Черт, спасибо, Дерек. Правда. Спасибо. Я твой должник.

Он сумбурно обнимает его за шею и Дерека накрывает запахом сырого дождя, мыла и кондиционера. Отстраняется так же внезапно. Его лицо светится облегчением и обманчивой надеждой, и Дерек ничего не говорит, чтобы не нарушить эту минуту покоя, которая совсем скоро скроется в тревоге и страхе.

***

 

Вокруг заброшенного завода припарковано около десятка машин. Запахи разных Стай щекочут ноздри. Дерек не помнит, видел ли такое большое столпотворение оборотней на один квадратный метр. Обычно Стаи живут особняком, им нет дела до проблем других Стай. Но, как говорится, общий враг объединяет.

Дерек узнает серебристый Рендж Ровер Питера почти сразу же. Он не стал ему ничего говорить с утра, когда тот забегал навестить его и сообщить, что Рида так и не поймали. И на это были причины. Питер бы не одобрил того, что собирается сделать Дерек. «Я не для того спасал твою шкуру, чтобы ты кидался в это пекло еще раз» — вот, каким был бы его ответ.

— Питер здесь, — произносит Стайлз, тоже заметивший джип. Он неуверенным взглядом мажет по лицу Дерека, но ничего не говорит.

И не нужно. Дерек и так знает, о чем он подумал. Стайлз боится, что Хейл или передумает сам, или Питер его разубедит. Он сомневается в Дереке. Как будто тот давал повод. Этот факт слегка выводит из себя, и желваки проступают под кожей.

— Вижу, — коротко отзывается Хейл, чтобы закрыть тему, и прибавляет шагу.

Стайлз ускоряется следом за ним. Задевает плечом, заглядывает в лицо. Мысли читает или настроение угадывает. Дерек думал, что антенна приема эмоций у них односторонняя.

— Прости.

Он снова натянул капюшон заношенной толстовки почти по самые глаза, прячась от секущего, колючего снега. То ливень, то снег. Хрен разберешь эту погоду. Она, как и жизнь Дерека — никакой стабильности и постоянства.

— Забей.

Взгляд задерживается на лице Дерека еще на мгновение, а потом исчезает: они приближаются к входу. Его охраняют уже знакомые им сыновья Сингера. Завидев их, волчата тут же напрягаются и переговариваются о чем-то, раздраженно посматривая в их сторону.

Стайлз мрачнеет, а мышцы лица словно каменеют.

— Если ты передумал … — начинает он.

— Нет, Стайлз. Не передумал.

Волчата угрожающе перекатывают мышцами плеч и шеи. Волк щерится и предлагает расшвырять их по траве, как шахматные фигуры по доске. Но пальцы Стайлза, проехавшиеся невзначай по локтю Дерека, отрезвляют. Разговор с Альфой не стоит начинать с избиения его сыновей.

— Что ты тут забыл, Хейл? — бросается, очевидно, старший из братьев. Он выше, плечи его более крепкие и покатые. Взгляд у него истинно волчий — резкий и хищный.

— Мне надо поговорить с твоим Альфой, — отвечает Дерек, удерживая ноющие клыки в зудящих деснах.

Ему хочется блеснуть радужкой и рыкнуть, чтобы поставить на место. Но он здесь не для этого.

— Не думаю, что он захочет разговаривать с тобой. Пешка Рида, — выплевывает младший, презрительно скалясь.

Кожанка скрипит в ладонях Стайлза, когда он удерживает предплечье Дерека, шагнувшего было вперед.

— Он того не стоит, — тихо говорит, потянув на себя. Потом обращается уже к волкам: — Послушайте, мы пришли с миром. Мы поговорим с Альфой и уйдем по-тихому. Нам не нужны проблемы.

— Поздно спохватились, — рыкает старший волчонок. — Уходи вместе со своим миром, Хейл, и сучку свою прихвати.

Инстинкты Дерека предупреждают о том, что дальше произойдет. Но он не останавливает Стайлза, когда тот налетает на волчонка, прописав ему по морде.

Адреналин разгоняет кровь. Дерек и волк сбивают с ног второго и придавливают к земле, оскалив клыки и предупреждающе рыча, чтобы не рыпался. Волчонок признает более сильного, отводит взгляд желтых глаз и обмякает.

Стайлз вместе со старшим братом падают за ними, приминая траву и пачкаясь в грязи. Он глухо матерится, с носа у него капает кровь прямо на рожу волчонка, и скручивает тому руки. Дерек все еще помнит, что тот плох в партере. И когда волчонок сбрасывает его с себя, явно намереваясь отомстить за уязвленное достоинство, он кидается к ним, дергает Стайлза на себя и загораживает свой спиной, утробно рыча и оголяя когти.

Мое. Не трогай.

Горячее дыхание Стайлза опаляет кожу затылка. Он вцепляется за куртку на его спине, пытаясь отодвинуть. Как будто Дерек забыл. Стайлз не тот, кто прячется за спиной, Стайлз тот, кто сражается бок о бок.

Волчата поднимаются на ноги. Они смотрят из-под насупленных густых бровей, втянув шеи и негромко рыча.

Дерек готовится отбивать их парную атаку. Однако над их головами властно звучит:

— Брай, Джесс.

И браться стушевываются, прячут волчьи обличья и опускают глаза.

Альфа выходит из своего логова для того, чтобы встретить их лично. Ситуация до отвращения знакомая. Сингер недовольно взирает на сыновей, стиснув губы.

— Я так велел вам встречать наших собратьев?

— Они не собратья, — шипит старший — Брай, но не решается посмотреть ни на Дерека, ни на отца. — А один из них еще и обычный человек.

Джесс, видимо, умнее, потому что продолжает пялиться в землю, не поднимая головы, и молчать.

— И это он, обычный человек, извалял тебя в грязи? — холодно уточняет Альфа.

Брай сдавливает челюсти и ничего не отвечает.

Сингер отворачивается от них, решив, что воспитательную беседу можно отложить на потом. Волчата так и стоят, опустив головы.

— Прости, Дерек, надеюсь, они не доставили тебе сильных неудобств.

Хейл раздраженно поджимает губы. Не появись Сингер вовремя, он бы научил щенков правилам хорошего тона, но, опять же, он пришел сюда не для этого.

— Все в порядке.

Он отряхивает запачканный рукав кожанки. Стайлз шмыгает разбитым носом и запрокидывает голову, чтобы остановить кровь. Дерек удерживает себя на месте, чтобы все-таки не навешать старшему сыну Альфы оплеух. Сингер награждает сына раздосадованным взглядом.

— Еще раз простите. Думаю, мои сыновья вынесли из всего этого урок. Брай, помоги Стайлзу, принеси бинт или что там у нас завалялось в аптечке. А мы с Дереком пройдемся, поговорим.

Стайлз резко опускает голову, зажав ладонью нос. Он взволнованно смотрит на Дерека и говорит:

— Я в норме, не беспокойтесь.

Сомневаться не приходиться. Стайлз хотел участвовать в их разговоре. В конце концов, речь шла о жизни его матери.

— Пройдемся, — соглашается Дерек.

— Эй. Мне бы тоже не помешало пройтись, — с нажимом произносит Стайлз, выразительно стреляя в Хейла глазами.

Дерек отрицательно качает головой.

Прости, не в этот раз.

Стайлз смотрит раздраженно и сердито. Но Дереку некогда объяснят. Разговор — не конечный пункт. Возможно, придется снова попытать удачу, чтобы получить силу Альфы, если другого варианта не останется. Стайлзу в этом учавствовать не обязательно. Совсем.  
Сингер касается плеча Дерека и жестом предлагает начать их прогулку. Хейл поджимает губы в знак согласия, и они неспешно двигаются по втоптанной тропинке мимо завода.

Спина Дерека зудит от дотошного взгляда, но его спасает волчонок Брай:

— Держи бинт, человек.

Стайлз бормочет благодарность сквозь зубы.

— У сучки Хейла не плохой удар, как для обычного человека, — хмыкает волчонок.

— Иди в жопу, — огрызается Стайлз, а потом добавляет с усмешкой. — У тебя тоже не плох. Как для щенка волка.

Они обмениваются короткими смешками.

И Дерек расслабляется, убедившись, что Стайлз в какой-никакой, но безопасности. Волчата не тронут его, да и он вроде не собирается более размахивать кулаками.

— Почему ты не приехал вместе с Питером? — привлекает его внимание Сингер.

Ухабистая дорожка, по которой они идут, тянется вдоль завода, ныряя в просторные поля. Линию горизонта ломает садящееся солнце.

— Я приехал не через Рида, — признается Дерек. — Я приехал по личному делу. Точнее, просьбе.

Альфа понятливо кивает, легко хмурясь. Но не проявляет сильного удивления. Словно ждал, что Дерек к нему явится. Хейл некстати задумывается, а в курсе ли Сингер о матери Стайлза? Питер не стал бы трепаться, а вот разведчики Альфы вполне могли об этом разузнать. Вот только надо ли ему это?

— Ясно. И о чем бы ты хотел попросить, Дерек?

Дерека опять не покидает чувство, что он знает. Знает наперед все, о чем его сейчас будут просить. Это глупо. Дерек чувствует себя параноиком.

— Мать Стайлза умирает, — он останавливается, поворачиваясь к Альфе. Выпаливает все на одном духу. Дерек не любитель разводить пустые разговоры и ходить вокруг да около.– И я хочу попросить тебя даровать ей укус.

Сингер тоже тормозит. Смотрит внимательно, с прищуром. Потом снова кивает, мол, понял твою просьбу, и выдыхает. Он машет рукой, приглашая Дерека возобновить их путь. Полное беспристрастие очень сильно подбивает планку контроля Дерека. Спина покрывается испариной, а сердце нервно выстукивает по ребрам.

— Это очень непростая просьба, ты же это понимаешь? — спрашивает он. Конечно же, блять, Дерек понимает. Иначе бы не пришел сюда и не говорил бы с ним сейчас. — Я многим рискую, если все же соглашусь.

— Я понимаю. Я не останусь в долгу.

— К тому же, — продолжает Альфа, игнорируя слова Дерека. — Укус не всегда действует так, как нам нужно. Это ты тоже понимаешь?

— Я осведомлен о рисках. Но попытаться все равно стоит.

От носка ботинка Сингера отскакивает камешек, когда он подбивает его в воздух. Заводит руки за спину, переплетая пальцы.

— Все это действительно очень сложно и рискованно, — задумчиво произносит Альфа. — И, скорее всего, повлечет за собой немалые последствия. Но. Если есть хотя бы мизерный шанс, разве могу я отказать в своей помощи?

Дерек замирает, как вкопанный. Он снова и снова пытается переосмыслить слова Сингера, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что тот согласился. Действительно согласился помочь спасти мать Стайлза.

— Ты думал, что я откажу в помощи собрату? — улыбается Сингер, приподнимая темные густые брови.

У него черные глаза и Дерек обращает внимание на это только сейчас, когда алый багрянец не обволакивает радужку.

— Думал, — не скрывает он.

И хотел убить тебя за это. Но какая теперь разница?

— Я у тебя в долгу, Альфа, — продолжает Дерек.

Он все еще не верит в реальность происходящего. Он готовился просить, угрожать, цепляться зубами в глотку, но уж точно не к подобному повороту событий. Слишком легко. Слишком. За такой простотой обычно прячется херова туча проблем.

— Какие долги, Дерек, — отмахивается Альфа. — Все в порядке. Я просто хочу помочь.

И не сговариваясь, начинают шагать дальше по тропинке. Дерек понимает, что это не все. Он не так наивен, как кажется Альфе. Просто поджидает, когда Сингер созреет попросить его о чем-то в ответ. О чем-то, что обрушит на Дерека тонну дерьма и погребет в собственоручно вырытой яме.

Для этого ему хватает десяти шагов. Дерек считает.

— Знаешь, ты бы тоже мог помочь мне, — словно вспомнив о чем-то важном, говорит Альфа. — Не в уплату долга, разумеется. А как собрату. Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что я ни на чем не настаиваю. Ты вправе отказаться, если сочтешь нужным.

Но нет гарантий, что укус сработает, как нужно. Нет гарантий, что Альфа не станет откладывать его до того времени, пока не станет поздно. Это Дерек читает между строк.

— Чем я могу помочь?

Самое паршивое в том, что, о чем бы он ни попросил, Дерек согласится. И не потому, что ему так сильно не хочется ходить в должниках у Сингера. Нет. Он согласится потому, что у него нет выбора.

Теперь их прогулку приостанавливает Сингер. Вся мягкость сходит с его лица, оно становится жестче и решительней.

— Только хорошенько подумай над ответом, Дерек. Я должен быть уверенным в тебе на сто процентов. Сейчас, когда опасность подстерегает нас со всех сторон, мы можем полагаться лишь друг на друга. Как у спартанцев. Одна брешь между щитами способна уничтожить нас всех.

Волку не нравится все это. Он недовольно фыркает и тревожно скребет когтями.   
Протестует, требует не соглашаться. Он чувствует опасность: острую и неминуемую.

Дерек тоже не в восторге. Одно сравнение со спартанцами чего стоит. Он прекрасно помнит, чем закончилась эта история. Вряд ли Сингер осознает, что до царя Леонидаса ему очень далеко. Как и его волчатам до отважных спартанцев.

— Чем я могу помочь? — твердо повторяет он.

У меня нет выбора — отвечает он тут же возмутившемуся волку.

Альфа принимает его согласие, словно и не ждал другого ответа. Коротко кивает в знак благодарности.

— Есть одно дело, в котором ты сможешь мне очень сильно помочь. И не только мне. Всему нашему племени.

Просьба приобретает все более глобальный характер. Все индикаторы плохого предчувствия просто зашкаливают и сходят с ума.

Но Дерек не отступит.

— Что я должен сделать?

Сингер кладет руку ему на плечо и смотрит в глаза.

— Я предлагаю тебе стать частью моей Стаи и сражаться вместе — плечом к плечу, а не против друг друга. Что ты ответишь на это, Дерек? Согласишься ли ты драться за меня, когда я об этом тебя попрошу?

Горизонт за их спинами окрашивается пурпурно-оранжевой краской.


	13. Chapter 13

Дерек успевает выпить кофе и почистить зубы, когда в лофт заявляется Питер. Не просто заявляется — залетает, завернувшись яростью и раздражением, словно шарфом.

Он сидит в любимом продавленном кресле, спокойно листая утреннюю газету. Питер — взъерошенный, в расстёгнутом сером пальто и злющий, как черт — возвышается над ним и прожигает взглядом.

Виски Дерека перманентно начинает ломить от боли. Он ожидал Питера еще вчера. Но дядя соизволил явиться только утром, дав племяннику тем самым немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— На что ты подписался в этот раз? — рявкает Питер, когда Дерек никак не реагирует на его присутствие.

— Не ори, — морщится Дерек, растирая виски. — Стайлз еще спит.

Он вчера долго не мог уснуть. Дерек слышал, как тот беспокойно возился в своей кровати, потому что и сам не спал. В общем, вырубился Стайлз только где-то под утро и Хейл действительно не хотел, чтобы взбешенный Питер его разбудил.

— Да хоть британская королева. Это правда? — все еще раздраженно, но на тон тише.

И на том спасибо.

— Что правда? — устало вздыхает Дерек, откладывая газету и поднимая на Питера глаза.

— Что ты согласился быть сраным военачальником сраного Сингера. Чем ты думал вообще?

Военачальником. Господи, что за бред.

Дерек стискивает зубы. Он не хочет обсуждать это с Питером, но понимает, что тот так просто с него не слезет.

— Его мать умирает. Только укус Альфы может ее спасти, — он не называет имен, но Питер и так все отлично понимает. — Я должен был. Что еще мне оставалось сделать?

— Ни хрена ты не должен, — взрывается Питер, ударяя ладонью по спинке дивана. — Его мать умирает, потому что смертельно больна. И ты знаешь это. Пейдж ничему тебя не научила?

— Не трогай, Питер, — зубы обнажаются в оскале.

Эта тема — табу. И он прекрасно это знает.

Питер поджимает губы. Понял, что перегнул. Выдыхает, приглаживает волосы на затылке.

— Он предлагал и мне тоже. Я отказался. Знаешь почему? Потому что это верная смерть. А тут ты сам пришел к нему в руки. Какого хрена ты не поговорил сначала со мной?

— Ты бы не понял, — цедит Дерек.

Ты бы пытался меня отговорить. Ты бы пытался отговорить Стайлза. Ты сделал бы все, чтобы не позволить разговору с Альфой вообще состояться. И я не мог этого допустить.

— Конечно не понял, Дерек, — щурится Питер. — Я каждый раз не понимаю, почему ты рискуешь своей жизнью, словно ты не оборотень, а гребаная кошка с девятью жизнями в придачу. Ты хотя бы в курсе всего, что происходит? Сингер использует тебя. Ему нужны оборотни, которые поведут за собой, его доверенные беты. Ты пешка в его игре. Он сколотил новую Стаю, подмял под себя других Альф и подбивает их на чертово восстание. И я не думаю, что Сингер остановится лишь на семье Рида. Он захочет уничтожить их всех. Совсем скоро тут начнется кровавая бойня. Ты понимаешь, почему он согласился укусить мать Стайлза? Охотники не допустят, чтобы оборотни обращали людей. Для них это будет как красная тряпка для быка, объявление войны. Он помогает не тебе. Его волнуют лишь собственные интересы.

— Я все равно не отступлю, Питер.

Дерек все это понимает. Питер не открывает ему ничего нового. Но доказывать, объяснять, почему поступает именно так, а не иначе, все равно не имеет смысла.

— Тогда осознай, чем это закончится, — делает Питер последнюю попытку. — Нью-Йорк не единственный город, где есть охотничьи семьи. И все они кинутся сюда, чтобы предотвратить массовое восстание. Они убьют Сингера и всех, кто с ним заодно. Ты готов пойти на это?

Готов ли? Дерек уже пошел.

Поэтому он молчит. Питер расценивает это как положительный ответ. Он зло, надломлено фыркает.

— Ясно. А Стайлз знает?

Это как пропустить удар по челюсти. Дерек опускает глаза, хмурясь.

— Ему не обязательно.

— Не обязательно знать, что спасая его мать, ты рискуешь умереть сам? — наседает Питер.

— Я уже все решил, — злится Дерек. Голова раскалывается и без нравоучений Питера.   
— Этот разговор бессмысленный.

— Тогда я поговорю с ним сам.

Дерека вышвыривает с кресла. Он поднимается на ноги, сжимая руки в кулаки. Нравоучения — это одно. Их Дерек еще сможет вынести, привыкший уже. Но приплетать еще и Стайлза он не позволит.

— Не смей, Питер. Не втягивай его во все это.

— Ему можно спасать свою семью, а мне нет? 

Питер резко замолкает, сдавливая челюсти и, наверное, думая, что сболтнул лишнего. У Дерека екает в груди, но внешне он остается невозмутимым.

— Ладно. Я сам поговорю с Сингером и отговорю его от этой дурацкой затеи. А ты оставайся в лофте. Я позвоню.

Питер уходит, хлопнув дверью. Наверняка разбудил Стайлза, придурок. Дерек опустошенно ведет ладонями по лицу. Питер не сказал ничего, о чем бы Дерек не подозревал. Но он ведь понимал, на что идет, когда соглашался.

Телефон на журнальном столике возвещает о новом сообщении.

Дерек хмурится, вылавливая глазами отправителя. Это Сингер. И он желает встретиться с ним в логове через несколько часов. Хейл скребет пальцами по щетине и поднимает себя с кресла.

Чем раньше разберется с этой херней, тем лучше.

***

 

Он стаскивает футболку и натягивает вместо нее свитер, когда в его дверь негромко стучат. Дерек решает, что это опять Питер пришел выносить ему мозги и жалеет, что не закрыл дверь спальни, оставив ее раскрытой нараспашку. Хотя Питера не остановили бы баррикады до самого потолка.

Оборачивается с твердой решимостью послать куда подальше, но каменеет, увидев Стайлза, прислонившегося к дверному косяку. На нем футболка и спортивные штаны. Он, скорее всего, недавно проснулся, потому что глаза все еще слегка сонные.

Это неожиданно. То, что Стайлз пришел к нему первый. Они не говорили со вчерашнего вечера. Точнее, Стайлз услышал то, что хотел услышать и погрузился в свои мысли. Дерек не стал навязываться. Ему и самому было о чем пораскинуть мозгами.

— Куда-то уходишь? — спрашивает Стайлз, кивает на скомканную футболку на кровати.

Дерек наверняка выглядит весьма странно в спортивках и обтягивающем свитере.

— Надо отлучиться по делам, — уклончиво отвечает он.

— Это касается мамы?

Сингер согласился, но не назначил точную дату. Дерек подозревал, что Альфа будет тянуть до последнего, чтобы использовать его сполна. Разумеется, Хейл не высказывал свои подозрения Стайлзу. Он вообще ничего ему не говорил, потому что так намного проще. По крайней мере, для него.

— Не знаю. Сингер не уточнил. Просто написал, что хочет встретиться.

Энтузиазм появившийся было на бледном лице исчезает, не успев толком там задержаться.

— Ясно.

Мнется несколько секунд, а потом говорит, внимательно глядя на Дерека:

— Ты так и не сказал, что он попросил взамен.

— Ничего, — слишком быстро чеканит Дерек.

Блять.

— Конечно, — фыркает Стайлз. — Заливай кому-то другому. Этот Сингер явно не Мать Тереза, да и благотворительностью не занимается. Что ему теперь от нас нужно?

Не от нас, от меня — мысленно отвечает Хейл.

— Пройти не хочешь? Или так и будешь стоять в дверях?

Стайлз будто забывает, о чем говорил. Прикрывает рот, хмурится. Чтобы не оставить ему выбора, Дерек садится на кровать, тяжело выдыхает, раздувая ноздри.

Стайлз смотрит странно и обескураженно. Морщит лоб, складывает руки на груди. Он зависает в дверях еще на несколько секунд, явно борясь с самим собой, но, в конце концов, делает несколько резких, быстрых шагов в его сторону. Плюхается рядом с Дереком и выжидающе поднимает брови, типа, ну и, что дальше?

Деланная храбрость деланная настолько, что Дереку не составляет труда уловить сорвавшееся сердцебиение и ускорившееся дыхание. Зрачки становятся темнее и шире, а щеки наливаются жаром. Ему неловко и он нервничает, как бы ни старался хорохориться и бросаться взглядами: «меня не ебет, мне все похуй». Стайлз был таким с их самой первой встречи. Он был таким в Клетке, с охотниками, да и Дерек был не исключением. Этот его панцирь, в который он прячется, чтобы не показать, что ощущает на самом деле.

От Стайлза пахнет зубной пастой, молодым, чистым телом и свежей одеждой. Пульс Дрека сбивается с привычного ритма. Они так близко, что он может рассмотреть золотистые вкрапления в карих радужках.

— Что там Сингер? — вспоминает Стайлз. Его голос странно саднит.

Дерек сглатывает слюну, наполнившую рот. Запах Стайлза, потемневшие глаза и голос творят с ним какую-то херню. Черепную коробку словно плотно утрамбовали ватой, и Стайлзу приходится повторить вопрос снова, но уже не так уверенно.

Сердце Дерека пропускает удар, когда взгляд Стайлза вдруг замирает на его рту. Он вскидывает шальные глаза, смотря на Дерека, сдавая себя с поличным. Попался.

И Дерек сокращает расстояние между ними, давит на затылок Стайлза ладонью, врезаясь в горячий рот. Все нутро Дерека будто заливает раскаленной лавой. Скучал. Охренеть как сильно. 

Стайлз не отталкивает, тащит на себя за ворот свитера, будто собирается придушить. У него слегка дрожат руки, но хватка все равно цепкая, бойцовская. Стайлз — это все или ничего. Ему не ведома золотая середина. И целуется он так, словно это последний раз в жизни, словно он снова в Клетке, где ты или выиграл, или сделал все для того, чтобы выиграть. Даже если за это пришлось заплатить каждой сломанной костью. И именно поэтому волк признал его тогда, признал, как равного.

Дерек гладит острую скулу и подбородок, глубоко проникая языком в стайлзов рот. Под веками разрываются долбаные салюты, и он будто бы слепнет от переизбытка чувств.  
Свитер врезается в кожу, натирает, словно наждаком, он мешает, не дает нормально дышать. Стайлз и не думает ослаблять хватку, будто боится, что Дерек передумает и сбежит. И Хейл плюет на все: пытается стащить с себя, отбросить к чертям мешающую тряпку. Стайлз мгновенно напрягается, смотрит такими черными глазами, что сосет под ложечкой, облизывает зацелованные губы и, господи, серьезно, торопливо помогает снять и мешающий свитер, и свою футболку заодно. Они валятся на кровать, матрац проминается под их весом, переплетаются руками, ногами и губами.

— Без покушений на мою девственную задницу, окей? — разорвав поцелуй и задыхаясь, произносит Стайлз. — Моя психика этого не выдержит.

Дерек вскидывает брови, всматриваясь в пылающее лицо с зацелованным ртом и горящими возбуждением карими глазами.

— Окей. Только если ты сам об этом не попросишь.

Стайлз пихает его кулаком в плечо. А затем смотрит внимательно, с прищуром, большим пальцем приглаживает брови, хмыкая «хмурый», проводит ладонью по волосам на макушке. Дереку хочется подставляться под эти ладони снова и снова, уткнуться носом в запястье и дышать Стайлзом до тех пор, пока Земля не остановится, а Солнце не перестанет греть. И он позволяет себе мимолетную слабость: прикрывает глаза и толкается в его ладонь, как преданный пес. Стайлз усмехается, легко взъерошив волосы Дерека.

— Где ты вообще взялся на мою голову? — глубокомысленно изрекает он и Дерек подымает на него глаза.

Поверьте, Дерек и сам задает себе этот вопрос. Порой он думает, что лучше бы Стайлзу не знать его совсем.

— Там же, где и ты на мою, — отвечает он, не замечая, как меняется чертов голос, как меняется взгляд, сдающий его с потрохами.

И Стайлз вдруг тянется первым. Сминает губы Дерека своими, соприкасаясь кожей к коже, зарываясь ладонью в волосы на затылке и привлекая к себе.

Они целуются горячо и голодно, словно не виделись лет сто и не увидятся столько же. Стайлз ерзает под ним, кусается, обхватывает ногами так сильно и прижимается так плотно, что Дерек соображает с трудом.

Твердый, поджарый живот Стайлза елозит по его животу, Стайлз старается прикоснуться везде, куда дотягиваются руки, пальцы, губы. Он трогает Дерека жадно, скользя горячими ладонями по спине, лопатках, впиваясь пальцами в плечи, в шею и если бы не волчья регенерация, на его теле осталось бы множество следов. Он целует колючую линию челюсти, лижет языком губы, ни на секунду не прекращая ерзать и метаться под придавливающим его телом. Дерек реально задыхается, воздух кончается в легких и он жарко шепчет Стайлза на ухо, что он не нормальный, что Хейл сейчас сдохнет, если тот не прекратит так тереться об него. Он сухо прихватывает губами мочку уха, ведет языком по судорожно бьющейся жилке на шее, вылизывая, покусывая, втягивая соленую кожу и оставляя отметины.

Сдохнет, не иначе. Он вдыхает запах разгоряченного тела и жестко обхватывает затылок Стайлза, впивается в податливые губы и погружается языком во влажный рот. Стайлз открывается широко, до хруста, стискивая пальцы в волосах Дерека так, что больно.

Хейл втрахивает Стайлза в матрац прямиком через одежду. Он движется с Дереком в такт, стонет, оттягивает зубами нижнюю губу, они яростно сталкиваются языками, и никто не собирается уступать. Сердце лупит, как заведенное. От его стука закладывает уши, оно, кажется, барабанит где-то в горле и Дерек пытается его сглотнуть, но безуспешно.

Он думает — к черту все. Отрывается от Стайлза, встречая затуманенный, ни хрена не понимающий взгляд. Стайлз хватает Дерека за шею, тащит на себя, но Хейл не поддается.

— Какого хрена… — хрипло шепчет Стайлз.

И голос у него такой, что хоть сейчас спускай. И глаза словно бы обдолбанные, темные, пульсирующие. И во взгляде его читается, что если Дерек сейчас же к нему не прикоснется, то Стайлз уебет его. Со всей дури уебет.

Он вздрагивает, когда ладонь Дерека с нажимом ведет по мгновенно подобравшемуся животу, наблюдая и затаив дыхание. Стайлз перехватывает его руку возле резинки спортивок. Сжимает сильно и хмурится.

— Без посягательств на твою девственную задницу, — обещает Дерек ему на ухо, трется носом о скулу.

Пальцы Стайлза неуверенно, но все же разжимаются. Дерек принимает это как «можно, валяй» и ныряет ладонью за пояс штанов.

Стайлз опять крупно вздрагивает, а затем мгновенно напрягается, когда широкая ладонь Дерека смыкается на горячем, исходящем смазкой члене.

Хейл шепчет:

— Расслабься.

Хотя напряжен не меньше самого Стайлза. На лопатках и спине выступает испарина.

Он легко целует его в угол рта и размазывает большим пальцем смазку по головке.

Оба дышат часто и тяжело. Ладонь Стайза по-прежнему давит ему в затылок. Но не останавливает.

Дерек растирает смазку на пальцах, обхватывает член сильнее и на пробу делает первое медленное, скользящее движение. Стайлз шипит сквозь зубы, выгибаясь в пояснице, приподнимаясь над кроватью.

— Блять.

— Порядок? — спрашивает Дерек, задыхаясь ему куда-то в висок.

— Не бойся, не расплачусь от уязвленного самолюбия, — сипло фыркает Стайлз.

И сам толкается Дереку в ладонь. Они стонут практически одновременно.

— Ебаный блять.

Хейл не понимает, хорошо или плохо, но Стайлз целует его сильно, до звезд под веками и ответ больше не требуется.

— Ты тоже … — прерывает поцелуй Стайлз, упирается влажным лбом в лоб Дерека.

Тот ни черта не осознает. Мысли сейчас путаются, как клубок, потерявший основную нить. Дерек непонимающе хмурится, облизывая губы, слизывая вкус Стайлза. До чего же охуенный, господи.

— Я хочу.

Дерек тупит еще несколько минут, прежде чем понимает. Он скатывается и поворачивается на бок и Стайлз подползает к нему, взирая неуверенно и нервно. Он гладит крепкую шею и грудь, скользит ладонью по животу Дерека и на секунду замявшись, оттягивает резинку штанов и проникает туда ладонью. Стайлз смотрит все так же неуверенно, ожидая то ли что его оттолкнут, то ли подбодрят.

— Если не хочешь …

И, наверное, именно это ему и было нужно.

Потому что нет, хочет. Так черт возьми хочет, что у Дерека сердце грозится проломить ребра. Пальцы Стайлза обвивают его член, и он поступает по примеру Дерека. Гладит головку, собирая смазку, рассредоточивая по всей длине.

Первое движение сносит крышу. Дерек рычит, подаваясь навстречу бедрами. Подтаскивает к себе и целует, возится с мешающими спортивками. Сжимает упругие ягодицы, оглаживает бока и, наконец, обхватывает член Стайлза.

Это похоже на сумасшествие. Они путаются в одежде, в собственных руках и ногах. Губы немеют от поцелуев, им невыносимо жарко и невыносимо хорошо. Стонут, трутся друг о друга, шепчут что-то: сумбурно и рвано, не разбирая, где, чьи слова. Пристраиваются под единый ритм, движутся мокро и сильно. Горячо, больно-сладко, охуенно. Дерек думает, что если бы у оборотней мог случаться инфаркт, то он испытал бы уже целых три. Он думает, что если бы эмоции могли скапливаться, ложиться пластами, как взрывчатка с нитроглицерином, его давно бы разорвало в лохмотья.

Стайлз кончает, хрипло застонав и вонзившись зубами Дереку в плечо. Он упоминает Господа и блядь в одном предложении, вздрагивая всем телом и изливаясь на пальцы Дерека и его живот. Он водит ладонью все сильнее и быстрее, пока Хейл выжимает его до последней капли. Утыкается губами куда-то ему под челюсть.

— Черт, это настолько круто, что я готов признаться тебе в любви, — говорит он срывающимся голосом.

Конечно же, Стайлз не серьезно, еще и не такой бред можно говорить, когда сладко скручивает оргазм. И всему виной ускорившаяся рука и губы, вытворяющие мокрый пиздец на его шее и челюсти, а не его слова. Но Дерек кончает до сумасшествия сильно и мощно, до звона в ушах и зашедшегося в грудной клетке сердца.

Воздуха не хватает катастрофически. Легкие словно усохли, и кислород в них поступает с огромным трудом. Дерек жмурится и задыхается в висок Стайлза с взмокшими волосами, пытаясь отдышаться и привести в порядок колотящееся сердце. Это больше, чем просто круто. И Стайлз, целующий его в скулу, кажется такой чертовски огромной частью его самого, что становится страшно. Страшно опять все проебать, отпустить от себя, уйти самому. Страшно быть зависимым от кого-то настолько сильно. Дерек пропустил момент, когда так бессовестно вляпался. Или может, он знал, что пропал еще тогда, когда впервые увидел, когда волк принял, как якорь.

Стайлз рядом с ним возится, подтягивая штаны. Дерек разлепляет глаза, натыкаясь на изучающий взгляд. И думает, что Стайлз выглядит обалдеть хорошо именно так — затраханный, раскрасневшийся, разморенный и уставший.

Он ожидает, но сам не знает чего. Дерек боится, что Стайлз сбежит, ну потому что, черт, это же он говорил о том, что все это пиздец. Хейл давно принял неизбежное, но принял ли Стайлз?

— Как твоя психика? — хрипло спрашивает.

Дерек смотрит на Стайлза и ждет, когда тот пошлет его на хуй, скажет, что все было ошибкой и прикажет не приближаться к нему и на милю.

— Нормально. Но теперь у меня чувство, что ты обязан на мне жениться, — произносит Стайлз, усмехаясь в уголок рта. — За поруганную честь, все дела.

Шутит — это уже хорошо. Возможно, в голове у него происходят целый аналитический анализ произошедшего, но он позволяет Дереку едва слышно выдохнуть от облегчения.

Дерек выгибает бровь и хмыкает, тоже подтягивая спортивки и попутно вытирая испачканную руку.

— И, эй, ты меня пометил, как свою самку?

Закатывает глаза и притягивает к себе, прижимаясь губами к болтливому рту. Стайлз не сильно сопротивляется, отвечая практически сразу же. Движения губ неторопливые и ленивые, до одури нежные, от них щемит в груди.

— Окей, хмурый, достаточно, — Стайлз легко отпихивает его от себя. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы у меня случился инфаркт?

Дерек в принципе не хочет, чтобы со Стайлзом случилось хоть что-то плохое, поэтому заставляет себя отстраниться.

— Не знаю, как ты, но я в душ, — продолжает Стайлз. Копошится, выпутываясь из одеял, но Дерек дергает на себя, придавливает телом.

— Вместе, — сообщает он.

Стайлз вспыхивает по новой, румянец заливает скулы. Но не говорит и слова в противовес.

Дерек до ненормального счастлив.

***

 

Дерек настолько привык к тому, что в его жизни черная полоса практически не позволяет пробиться белой, что почти не удивляется, когда все идет под откос. Его жизнь — не полосатая зебра. Его жизнь — зебра-нигер, кое-где испачкавшаяся мукой.

Стайлз варганит что-то поесть на кухне, гремя тарелками, а Дерек готовится есть определенно несъедобную стряпню (слипшиеся, разваренные спагетти тому очевидное доказательство). Сингер перенес их встречу, отчего-то, на вечер. И Дерек не горит желанием разбираться с этим. Позже может быть, но не сейчас. Он нуждается в этих нескольких часах передышки, прежде чем нырнуть в болото с головой.

От помощи Хейла Стайлз наотрез отказывается. Дерек понимает почему. Когда чем-то занят — и думается меньше. После того, как рассеивается запах возбуждения, Стайлз снова покрывается запахом беспокойства и волнения. Дерек не хочет ковырять живую рану, поэтому молча продолжает читать утреннюю газету (окей, делать вид). Изредка косясь на вихрастый затылок, загорелую крепкую шею, напряженные под выстиранной футболкой плечи. На жилистые руки, исчерченные венами, на содранные костяшки и ловкие пальцы. Да, несомненно очень ловкие. Дерек супится на собственные мысли и прекращает глазеть. Перелистывает очередную страницу, совершенно не вникая в написанное.

Он узнает Питера по тому, как тот закрывает дверь. Смачно, громко и будто бы у себя дома.  
Стайлз мешает что-то лопаткой в сковороде, но бросает это занятие, обменивается с Дереком тревожным взглядом.

Хейл откладывает газету. Перекрещивает пальцы и облокачивается о стол. Если Питер опять начнет утренний разговор, Дереку придется выставить его за дверь.

Но вошедший на кухню Питер мало напоминает того, что с утра вломился к нему с нравоучениями. Он спокойный, цвет его лица свежее, а глаза не мечут молнии.

— Семейный обед, — усмехается он, принюхиваясь и блаженно прикрывая глаза. — Чем угостишь, Стайлзи?

Питер вдруг принюхивается снова, хмурится и суживает серые глаза, а затем вскидывает насмешливо брови, мол, «ничего себе, племянник, не думал, что ты вляпался настолько». Волчий нюх, будь он не ладен. Тут никакое проветривание бы не помогло. От Стайлза так пахнет Дереком, что даже душ здесь не помощник. И Питер это, конечно же, чует.

— Вижу, вы помирились, — добавляет он, как ни в чем не бывало, не давая Стайлзу и рта раскрыть. Бухается на стул напротив, берет яблоко из тарелки и вытирает о ворот пальто.

На уничтожающий взгляд Дерека он не обращает никакого внимания.

— Не понял, — бормочет Стайлз, смотря то на Питера, то на Дерека.

— Как, Дерек ничего тебе не рассказал? — картинно удивляется Питер.

Дерек испытывает неминуемую потребность открутить дяде башку. Он стремительно встает, ножки стула противно скрежещут о пол.

— Свалил бы ты, — предлагает Питеру.

Однако момент упущен, слова уже повисли в воздухе, покрывая их куполом из напряжения.

— Что не рассказал? — тут же цепляется Стайлз.

В сковородке что-то громко трещит, но он не обращает никакого внимания.

Дерека будто загнали в угол. Черт.

— Потом поговорим.

— Серьезно, Дерек? — повышает голос Стайлз. — Какого хрена?

Дерек малодушно избегает смотреть на него, прожигая взглядом Питера и обещая тому медленную и мучительную смерть. Питер стоически выдерживает взгляд, не испытывая угрызений совести. Наверняка убежден, что спасает его, говнюк. А на деле только глубже втаптывает в это болото.

Избегать Стайлза становится невозможным, когда он оказывается возле Дерека. За плечо разворачивает к себе. Стайлз стоит напротив него. Он адски зол, раздражение охватывает карую радужку и оседает на стиснутых губах.

— О чем ты должен мне рассказать? Это касается мамы?

Дерек собирается нагло уцепиться за эту мысль, но вмешивается Питер и на корню ломает его планы.

— Можно и так сказать. Спроси, на что выменял ее жизнь Дерек.

— Закрой рот, — рычит Дерек, не поворачиваясь.

— Ничего, значит? — изломано усмехается Стайлз.

— Это он так тебе сказал?

— Если ты сейчас же не закроешь рот … — Дерек срывается, его чисто несет, и произнеси Питер еще хоть одну фразу, он размажет его по гребаному столу.

— Говори со мной!

Крик Стайлза отбивается от стен. Купол из напряжения звонко вибрирует, поглощая этот крик, как пищу.

Дерек ощущает себя ебаным трусом. И вруном. Пусть даже и пытался защитить. Все равно наврал. Доверие — главное в отношениях, не так ли, Дерек?

Стайлза трясет от злости и непонимания.

— Со мной говори, — просит дрожащим голосом. — Что ты должен Сингеру взамен?

Дерек решает говорить правду. Потому что Питер-мудак все равно не оставит все просто так.

— Он предложил присоединиться к его Стае.

— И драться за него против охотников. Так, существенная мелочь, о которой ты забыл упомянуть.

Дерек игнорирует Питера. А Стайлз взирает на него так, словно не верит. Он спрашивает глазами: ты же не согласился на это? Ты же ведь не совсем идиот, не так ли? Ты бы не поступил так со мной.

Но правда в том, что поступил. Зачем скрывать это?

— Драться, когда он попросит, — терпеливо выжимает из себя сквозь зубы. — Но он еще не просил, возможно, и не станет…

— Просил, Дерек.

Питер поднимается из-за стола. В одно мгновение он становится серьезным и мрачным. Всю язвительность, как ветром сдувает. Фарс окончен. А Дерек по кругу повторяет его слова у себя в голове.

Вот по какой причине он должен сегодня встретиться с Альфой.

— Откуда ты…

— Виделись, — обрывает Дерека, недовольно морща лоб. — Хотел отговорить его вмешивать тебя во всю эту заварушку. Но опоздал.

— Опоздал? — взволнованно переспрашивает Стайлз. — Выкладывай уже все, черт подери. Надеюсь, хоть одному из Хейлов хватит смелости не врать мне в лицо.

Удар ниже пояса. Но Дерек заслужил.

— Сингер вызвал охотников помахать кулаками, чтобы определить победителя на территорию, ничего такого. Несколько десятков охотников на несколько десятков волков. Разрывные пули, стрелы, аконит против клыков и когтей. Херня.

В голосе Питера нет иронии и насмешки. Он не шутит.

— Когда? — спрашивает Стайлз. Он бледнее обычного. Его голос отрешенный и пустой. По спине Дерека от него ползут мурашки.

— Завтра вечером, — отвечает Питер.

Уже завтра. Дерек не представлял, что все произойдет так быстро. Ему хочется тяжело опуститься на стул, но он продолжает стоять.

— Но и это еще не все, — Питер переводит неуверенный взгляд на Дерека. — Угадай, кто возглавляет охотников.

Впервые за все время затишья встрепенулся волк, напоминая о своем присутствии, ощерив клыки. Ненависть подкрадывается к Дереку со спины и утаскивает в свои холодные объятия. Заползает, как туман в голову через уши, проникает в кровь и кости. Отравляет, как самый отборный яд.

Дереку не нужно отвечать. А вот Стайлз яростно предполагает:

— Рид?

— Он самый, — скупо кивает Питер.

— Охуеть. Ты никуда не пойдешь.

Стайлз так резко переключается, что Дерек не сразу понимает, что обращаются к нему. До тех пор, пока не чувствует вперившийся в лицо взгляд.

— Пойду, — отвечает с нажимом. — Потому что это единственная возможность спасти твою мать.

— Не такой, блять, ценой! — орет Стайлз, выбрасывая руки. — Я не просил тебя об этом, ясно? И ты не должен…

— Не должен. Но сделаю, потому что я так хочу.

— Умереть хочешь? — подключается дядя. Легок на помине, черт. — Ты слушал, что я говорил? Или мне повторить?

Интересно, как у него в голове созрел этот план? Понял, что в одиночку не получится, и решил подключить Стайлза, чтобы додавить? Спектакль затеял отменный, аплодисменты, овации, «браво». Дерек оценил.

— Я знаю, зачем ты делаешь это. Но ты ничего не изменишь, Питер. Сам сказал, что опоздал.

— Предложил свою шкуру взамен на жизнь моей матери и думаешь, что я спокойно отпущу тебя?

— Да, — невозмутимо взирает на Стайлза. — Ты поступишь именно так, если тебе дорога жизнь твоей матери.

Натянутое до предела терпение — наверное, единственное, что удерживает Стайлза от того, чтобы замахнуться и ударить. Он смотрит на Дерека так, словно видит впервые, а руки сжаты в кулаки.

Несправедливо, да. Обманул, согласен. Но Дерек сделал это ради него. И плевать, какую надо заплатить цену.

— Опять решил все сам, да? Сначала хотел умереть за меня, теперь — за мою мать. Тебе настолько плевать на самого себя или просто жизнь настолько хуевая?

Не обязательно избивать кулаками. Порой и обычными словами можно отправить в глухой нокаут.

Кухню затягивает густая тишина. Даже Питер не считает должным вставить свои пять копеек. Запах гари заполняет собой все пространство, а над сковородкой возносится черный дым. Но никто не спешит устранять неприятность.

Стайлз и Дерек стоят друг напротив друга, но ощущение, что между ними пропасть. Словно то, что начинало зарождаться между ними, развалилось как ветхий карточный домик, не успев толком окрепнуть.

— Пойду, подышу воздухом, — глухо говорит Стайлз, отворачиваясь.

— Стайлз.

Дерек ловит его за запястье.

— Нет, Дерек. Разберись сначала с тем, что творится в твоей голове, а потом поговорим.

Освобождает руку от вцепившихся пальцев.

В теле Дерека будто бы ломается каждая кость, когда он смотрит в удаляющуюся спину.

И он уже было делает пару шагов следом, но его останавливает Питер.

— Не ходи за ним. Поверь, так будет лучше. Парень подышит воздухом и успокоится.

— Ты этого добивался? — сверкает голубой радужкой.

Но у Дерека не получается разозлиться. Он опустошен и разбит. Кажется, он сейчас вообще не способен на хоть какие-то эмоции.

— Не совсем, — сознается Питер. — Послушай, я хотел помочь.

— Отлично помог.

— Зато теперь он знает. Я дал ему право выбора, которого ты его лишил.

Предположение Питера нелепое до безумия.

— Выбора? Ты в своем уме, Питер? Он не станет выбирать между мною и матерью.

— Я бы не был так категоричен, племянник.

— Тогда ты точно сошел с ума.

С грохотом задвигается дверь. Стайлз ушел. Дерек мечется, не понимая, что ему, блять, делать.

Опять вмешивается Питер:

— Брось, твоя виноватая рожа — это не то, что он хочет сейчас видеть. Я прослежу, чтобы он вернулся в целостности и сохранности.

— Думаешь, твоя рожа лучше? — выплевывает Дерек.

— По крайней мере, я не скачусь в слезливые извинения, — складывает Питер руки на груди и вскидывает брови. — Прибереги гордость, она тебе еще пригодится.

— Иди к черту.

Дерек снимает дурацкую сковородку с огня и бросает ее в раковину.

— Сингер хочет укусить его мать завтра, — вдруг говорит Питер.

В груди Дерека все стягивается тугим жгутом, и он на короткий миг забывает, какой Питер мудак.

— Это точно? — хмурится он.

Питер кивает.

— Он сам сказал мне об этом. Ты уверен, что ты лучшая кандидатура, чтобы сообщить об этом Стайлзу?

Дерек ненавидит Питера. Потому что он, как всегда, прав. Он удаляется из кухни, а Дерек не предпринимает никаких попыток его остановить. Краем глаза зацепляется за сковородку в раковине. Дерек понятия не имеет, что конкретно Стайлз собирался приготовить для них, потому что от обеда остался лишь черный, прилипший к сковородке, пласт.

Хейл выкидывает обуглившееся нечто в мусорку прямо со сковородкой.


	14. Chapter 14

У матери Стайлза нет волос и бровей, а ресницы редкие и обломанные. На коже рук и шеи пигментные пятна, а на сгибе локтей — следы от иголок.

Они заходят в палату вместе. Дерек остается стоять возле двери, почти вжимаясь в косяк. В воздухе висит такой горький и едкий запах болезни, что ему хочется перестать дышать. Разумеется, Стайлз этого не ощущает. Ему пахнет медикаментами и стерилизующими средствами. А еще родным человеком.

— Эй, привет, — Стайлз осторожно садится и берет ее за руку. Он улыбается и держит лицо, чтобы не показать до чего же ему сейчас хреново внутри.

Дереку от этой боли выламывает в судорогах все нутро. Волк скулит, тычась носом о ребра. Он просится к Стайлзу, зализать раны, но Хейл не отпускает.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает она, усмехаясь и оглаживая кисть Стайлза.

К запаху болезни примешивается еще и запах вранья. Но это вранье почти безобидное. Все трое прекрасно понимают, что "порядком" здесь и не пахнет. 

У матери Стайлза карие глаза, такие же, как у сына. Дерек замечает это, когда она смотрит на него. Слегка хмурится, наверное, вспоминает, знакомы ли они. Но не вспомнив, вежливо улыбается.

— Это Дерек, — произносит Стайлз слегка хрипло. — Он мой…друг.

Хейл выдавливает вежливую улыбку в ответ.

Друг? Ну, уж не враг так точно. Дерек враг разве что самому себе. Потому что вляпался по самую макушку.

— Я заберу тебя отсюда, — твердо говорит Стайлз, сжимая ее руку. — Я уже договорился с доктором Джеем. Мне надо заполнить кое-какие документы, и потом мы свободны.

Здесь и сейчас — они заложники. Заложники обстоятельств, болезни, чувств.

Ни о какой свободе и речи быть не может.

— Хорошо.

Клаудия не спрашивает, куда и зачем. Или боится, что озвученное вслух прозвучит, как окончательный приговор или безоговорочно доверяет. 

— Я отвезу тебя за город, — тепло произносит он. — Подышим свежим воздухом. Что скажешь?

— Отличная идея, — кивает Клаудия.

Все в этой палате понимают, что она уже не вернется обратно.

— Я только сбегаю к доктору Джею и подпишу некоторые документы, договорились?

Мать Стайлза согласно усмехается. Он целует ее в лоб и поднимается с кровати. Находит взглядом Дерека. Просит глазами: «Побудь с ней, пока меня не будет». Хейл дергает подбородком: «Ладно», хотя ему и становится немного не по себе.

Он торопливо выходит, в дверях награждая Дерека быстрым взглядом. Дерек думает, что это в два раза больше, чем за прошедший вечер и утро. После разговора с Питером, Стайлз вернулся почти в полночь. Хейл успел за это время смотаться к Сингеру и обратно, убить несколько десятков нервных клеток и выпить полбутылки виски с аконитом. Стайлз пришел и молча скрылся за дверьми своей спальни, проигнорировав сидящего (и ждущего, черт подери) Дерека. 

Утром к ним наведался Питер. Подождал, пока они соберутся в полной тишине и отвез в больницу. Даже не стал выносить Дереку мозг по поводу вечернего побоища. Как раз наоборот. Это Дерек хотел наорать на Питера, схватить за лацканы его идеального пальто и встряхнуть, рыча в лицо: «Какого черта ты делаешь?». Потому что этот чокнутый согласился участвовать в побоище против охотников. Дерек знал, что из-за него. Чтобы защитить, когда отговорить не получилось. И Дерек злился на себя, на Питера, на чертового Сингера, которому все мало было территории и власти.

— Так Стайлз ваш друг? — спрашивает Клаудия, вырывая его из размышлений. Она смотрит проникновенно, будто все понимает. Но в ее взгляде нет осуждения. Скорее, облегчение. — Дерек, да?

Дерек неловко хмурится.

— Дерек. Да, друг.

Друг, якорь, мое всё.

Но зачем уточнять. В его жизни и так хватает сопливой драмы. 

— Я рада, что у него появился близкий человек. И что его будет, кому поддержать, когда…

Клаудия не заканчивает предложение. Обоим ясно, о чем идет речь.

Но она не плачет, не жалеет себя, не проклинает несправедливую судьбу. Ее глаза сухие, когда она одаривает Дерека грустной улыбкой.

И с него будто кожу снимают, дюйм за дюймом.

Он улыбается этой хрупкой, но такой сильной женщине и говорит себе, что укус должен сработать. Должен, черт возьми.

Если есть за что бороться и держаться, если есть хоть один шанс на миллион, что спасение возможно, всегда нужно пытаться.

Потому что есть еще в мире сила, за которую стоит сражаться до самого конца.

***

 

Стайлз заполняет какие-то формы, отказы, пишет сраные расписки. У него каждая секунда на счету, а эта бумажная волокита отнимает у него бесценное время.

Доктор Джей не удивляется, когда Стайлз говорит, что забирает мать. Обычное дело: забирать безнадежно больных, тем самим еще и избавляя врачей от лишней работы. Многие родственники хотят, чтобы их близкие умерли в родных стенах, а не в одиноких палатах. Он спрашивает, нашел ли Стайлз медсестру-сиделку, которая сможет ставить уколы. Стайлз нагло врет, что да. Он спрашивает, уверен ли Стайлз, что справится со всем этим или может Клаудии лучше остаться под присмотром врачей. Стайлз снова врет, потому что он совсем не уверен, но выбора у него все равно нет.

Наконец после того, как он расправляется с чертовыми документами, ему официально разрешают забрать мать.

Ее пересаживают с кровати в кресло-каталку. Перед этим доктор Джей делает ей укол бупренорфина и говорит, что нельзя колоть его чаще двух раз в день, потому что происходит привыкание и обезболивание перестанет действовать. Стайлз кивает, что понял, хотя надеется, что это им с мамой больше не пригодится. Дерек все время стоит молча, сложив руки на груди и хмуря брови. Стайлз не знает, о чем он сейчас думает, но в такие моменты ему хочется вскрыть его голову и прочитать мысли.

Доктор Джей просит звонить в экстренных случаях и говорит Клаудии, что она была отличной пациенткой. Мама горько улыбается, а Стайлз размышляет, говорит ли он это всем своим умирающим больным. Он размышляет об этом и думает, что никогда в жизни не хотел бы быть врачом.

На парковке их все так же поджидает Питер. Он сидит в своем джипе, нацепив на глаза солнцезащитные очки, хотя по небу растрепаны клочьями грязно-серые облака, прячущие за своими телами горячее солнце.

Стайлз поднимает маму на руки, чтобы проводившая их к машине медсестра могла увезти кресло-каталку обратно в больницу. Мама не весит почти ничего. Она обнимает его шею и сдавленно выдыхает от боли. Грудную клетку Стайлза словно изрешечивает в кровавое месиво.

Дерек открывает им дверь и помогает забраться на заднее сидение, а затем садится следом. Стайлз обвивает рукой мамины плечи, и она кладет ему голову на плечо.

— Охотники, — говорит Питер. — На десять часов. Синяя Мазда.

Какого они здесь забыли? Стайлз смотрит поверх головы Дерека, но ничего не может разглядеть. Он просто надеется, что охотники не начнут пальбу прямо возле больницы, в общественном месте, чтобы не привлечь внимание и дадут им спокойно уехать. Мама не задает лишних вопросов. Она дышит тихо и размеренно, и Стайлз только то и делает, что прислушивается. Наверное, обезболивающее начинает действовать и мама понемногу засыпает.

— Видел, — отвечает Дерек, хмурясь. Кажется, он вообще не переставал это делать с тех пор, как проснулся сегодня утром.

— Они же не станут… — на всякий случай переспрашивает Стайлз.

— Нет, — отрицательно мотает головой Дерек, заговорив с ним впервые за утро. — Просто хотят убедиться, что Сингер действительно сделает то, что задумал. Они не станут нам мешать. Им выгодно, чтобы это случилось.

Это — значит «укус».

Стайлз не собирается лезть в подробности, почему же им это выгодно. Ему откровенно срать на мотивы и тех, и других. Главное, чтобы охотники не мешались под ногами, а Сингер не передумал выполнять обещание.

— Здравствуйте, Клаудия, — Питер снимает очки и обольстительно усмехается маме. Стайлз хочет дать ему по зубам, — Предлагаю прокатиться с ветерком. Что скажете?

Мама поднимает голову с плеча Стайлза и сонно моргает.

— Здравствуйте, Питер. Звучит многообещающе, — сухие губы трогает улыбка.

Стайлз укладывает ее обратно и недовольно косится на Питера. Хейл виновато приподнимает руки, надвигая обратно очки, а потом заводит джип и трогается с места. Он включает какую-то тихую, ненавязчивую мелодию, чтобы не ехать в тишине. Стайлз целует маму в макушку и оборачивается на здание больницы.

Синяя Мазда выезжает с парковки ровно через полминуты после джипа Питера.

***

 

Логово Сингера окружает еще больше машин, чем обычно. Они все прибывают и прибывают, будто в здании заброшенного завода затеяли какой-то подпольный рок-концерт.

К тому времени, когда джип Питера паркуется за красным пикапом, мама уже спит. У Стайлза затекла рука и плечо, но он не шевелится.

— Отличный сегодня денек, — говорит Питер.

Ни Дерек, ни Стайлз не отвечают.

Вход охраняют не Брай и Джесс. Теперь это человек пять и по сравнению с ними братья кажутся действительно самыми настоящими волчатами, замершими где-то в пубертатном периоде.

Стайлз думает, что замена означает только одно — дело дрянь.

Синяя Мазда останавливается в миле от завода. Дальше они не едут. Оборотни, что странно, вообще никак не реагируют на их присутствие. В принципе, до вечера не так и много времени осталось, успеют еще померяться силами с охотниками. Стайлз мельком смотрит на Дерека. Когда он смотрит на него, у Стилински чувство, что из груди вырвали сердце, пережевали и вернули обратно.

Сингер не заставляет себя долго ждать и выныривает из металлической конструкции. Он идет им на встречу. Совершенно один. Брай и Джесс не следуют за ним по пятам, как всегда до этого.

Сначала из Рендж Ровера выбирается Дерек и Стайлз передает ему маму. Хейл берет ее так, словно боится раздавить или переломить пополам. Стайлз вылезает следом и забирает маму из его рук. Она по-прежнему без сознания и Стайлз начинает паниковать, понимая, что им нужно поторопиться.

— Рад, что вы добрались без особых происшествий, — приветствует их Альфа, мазнув взглядом по машине охотников. — Пройдемте внутрь, подальше от лишних глаз.

Они направляются вглубь завода. Здесь пахнет железом, кукурузной пылью и машинным маслом. Сингер ведет их по узкому коридору. Где-то в правом крыле завода слышен гул голосов. Но Альфа сворачивает направо, и они идут за ним. Через двести шагов упираются в дверь.

— Чтобы нам не мешали, — объясняет Сингер, надавив на дверную ручку.

Петли натужно скрипят, когда он распахивает дверь.

Стайлз заходит первым. Он оказывается в маленьком помещении. Под потолком висит одна-единственная лампа, тускло освещающая комнатку три на три. Посредине находится кушетка, застеленная белой простынью. Брови Стайлз взлетают вверх, когда он видит возле этой кушетки Дитона.

— Это я попросил его помочь, — объясняет Питер, протискивающийся в помещение за Стайлзом. — Думаю, контроль друида нам не повредит.

Друида? Видит бог, у Стайлза нет желания с этим разбираться. В первый раз, когда они встретились, Питер представил Дитона, как их семейного врача. Его племянник умирал, вряд ли он хотел тратить время и силы на разжевывание понятия «друид» для Стайлза. Да и сейчас Стилински не особо горит желанием в него вникать.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он.

— Сюда, Стайлз, — зовет Дитон и помогает уложить маму на кушетку.

У Стайлза от испуга дрожат руки и ноги, а в голове закипает такая каша. Но сдавать назад нельзя. Все решится здесь и сейчас.

— Она очень слаба, — хмурит брови Дитон, ощупывая мамин лоб. Смотрит на Сингера. — Нам лучше бы поторопиться.

И когда Альфа приближается к маме, трансформируясь, грудь Стайлза сотрясается от бешеного биения сердца. Он не думал, что все произойдет так быстро. Ощущает себя идиотом, потому что сам ведь этого хотел. А теперь ему пиздец до какой степени страшно, что укус не сработает и он окончательно убьет маму. Не Сингер, не его зубы, а конкретно Стайлз.

Он вцепляется в мамину руку, боясь отпустить ее хотя бы на миг. В его пальцы ударяется живой пульс. Стайлз сойдет с ума, если не почувствует этот пульс снова. Поедет крышей, ебнется, его мозги превратятся в сухофрукт и его запрут в психлечебницу где-то на окраине.

Стайлз борется с желанием послать все к хуям, схватить маму и удрать на другой край света. У него пересыхает во рту, а лоб наоборот покрывается испариной. У него взмокают плечи и спина вдоль позвоночника, в ушах шумит. Тебя кроет паническая атака, Стайлз. Успокой свои ебнутые нервы, если не хочешь все испоганить.

Сингер останавливается по другую сторону кушетки. Он взирает на Стайлза красными глазами. Белые клыки крепкие и острые. Стайлз представляет, как они вонзаются в тонкую кожу его матери и чувствует нестерпимое желание ударить его с ноги. Он сейчас вообще не в силах контролировать собственные желания.

— Ты не передумал, парень? — спрашивает Альфа, наверняка ощущая его состояние. — Возможно, мне придется укусить несколько раз, чтобы эффект был сильнее.

У Стайлза чувство, что его рот залили цементом.

Его тошнит, желчь подступает к горлу. Несколько раз.

Он не может вытолкнуть из себя ни слова.

А потом его окутывает знакомым запахом. К плечу прикасается тяжелая ладонь, легко сжимает. Дерек стоит за его спиной.

— Все нормально, — говорит он.

Теперь Стайлз испытывает тупое желание разрыдаться, обернуться и прижаться к Хейлу, замазывая его соплями и слюнями. Это уже клиника, Стайлз, успокойся.

— Нет, — его голос дрожит, словно в глотку вонзилась дрель. — Не передумал.

Альфа выжидает еще несколько секунд, давая Стайлзу последний шанс передумать. Заключает худое запястье мамы в свои огромные когтистые лапы.

Но Стайлз не передумает. Он слишком долго держался, мама слишком долго держалась, чтобы сдаться вот так.

— Кусай, — твердо произносит он.

И клыки Сингера вонзаются в тонкую кожу почти до самого основания.

***

 

Оборотни рассаживаются по своим машинам. Над равниной сгущаются сумерки, срывается ветер, а воздух наполняется влагой предстоящей грозы и волнующим предвкушением.

— Увози ее отсюда, — говорит Сингер, когда они вытрясаются наружу.

Стайлз держит маму на руках. Он завернул ее в теплое одеяло, которое притащил Брайс. Клаудия все еще без сознания. Сингеру пришлось укусить ее три раза. Дерек надеется, что этого больше, чем предостаточно.

— Мы отвлечем охотников на некоторое время. Они будут искать вас. Так что вам не безопасно задерживаться здесь надолго.

— Мне лучше поехать с тобой, — предлагает Дитон. — Состояние Клаудии нужно постоянно контролировать.

Стайлз благодарно кивает. Они идут к машине Дитона, чтобы разместить Клаудию поудобнее. Дерек не представляет, как ему удалось раздобыть скорую помощь, но возможности этого парня всегда были безграничны.

Сингер извиняется и уходит что-то обсудить с местными Альфами.

Их отсутствие играет Дереку на руку. Он жестом призывает Питера отойти в сторону. Тот закатывает глаза, но все же слушается.

— Езжай с ним, — произносит он на безопасном расстоянии.

— Почему я знал, что ты об этом попросишь.

Дерек игнорирует его сарказм.

— Если охотники возьмут след, им понадобится защита.

— Тогда почему не поедешь с ним, чтобы защитить лично? — Питер теряет терпение.

— Не могу, — признается Хейл.

— Не пизди мне о чувстве долга. Не поверю ни за какие гроши.

Чувство долга тут, конечно, ни при чем. Питеру требуется всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять истинную причину.

— У тебя точно отсутствует инстинкт самосохранения, племянник. Рид? Серьезно?

— Он не оставит меня и Стайлза в покое до тех пор, пока я не убью его.

— Ты предлагаешь мне бросить тебя, чтобы спасти твой якорь? — зло фыркает Питер.   
— Если ты умрешь, это не будет иметь смысла.

— Ты знаешь, что он больше, чем якорь. И если ты действительно хочешь помочь мне — защити его.

— Знаю, что больше, — качает головой, сжимает переносицу. — Мне нравится Стайлзи, правда, он славный малый, но даже он не всепрощающий Ганди. Я бы на твоем месте сто раз подумал, стоит ли тебе ехать с Сингером или нет.

У Дерека была целая ночь и утро, чтобы все обдумать. Для себя он уже все решил. Дело оставалось за малым — убедить Питера присмотреть за Стайлзом.

— Ты сделаешь то, о чем я прошу или мне поискать другую кандидатуру? — спрашивает он.

На самом деле, у него нет никого, кроме Питера, кому он мог бы доверить Стайлза. Он мог бы доверить ему даже собственную жизнь.

Питер подавляет вздох.

— Мне это не нравится, — говорит он.

— Я в курсе.

— И если бы все зависело от меня… — продолжает Питер, сдавив челюсти.

— Ты бы поехал со мной, знаю.

Они скрещиваются взглядами. Питер сомневается, это видно. Дерек уже давно хочет сказать ему, что смерть матери не возлагает ответственность за его жизнь на плечи Питера. Он не обязан вытаскивать его раз за разом, как Дерек вляпается в дерьмо. Но Питер никогда и не признается в том, что оберегает его, хоть и занимается этим всю сознательную жизнь Дерека. Поэтому он молчит.

— Хорошо, уговорил, я защищу его, — раздраженно взмахивает Питер руками. — Но взамен ты должен мне кое-что пообещать.

— Что угодно.

Питер смеривает его долгим взглядом. Кажется, у него заготовлен целый монолог, судя по тому, как он смотрит на Дерека. Но он ограничивается коротким:

— Выживи.

И не дожидаясь ответа, уходит.

***

 

Сингер зовет Дерека, машет рукой, предлагая ехать рядом с ним и его сыновьями. Остальные оборотни уже заняли свои места и теперь грохотали моторами машин, напоминающими клич воинов, идущих в бой.

Дереку ничего не остается, кроме как согласиться. Его охватывает такое же предвкушение и азарт. Страха нет. Волки не боятся умирать. Волки боятся не спасти того, кто дороже собственной жизни.

Он ступает несколько быстрых шагов по влажной траве, когда слышит (чувствует каждым нервным окончанием) Стайлза за своей спиной. Дерек испытывает малодушное желание побежать. Но ты уже взрослый мальчик, Хейл, умей встречаться со своими страхами лицом к лицу.

— Хотел свалить, не попрощавшись?

Дерек медленно поворачивается, пока его сердце выдает по сотне ударов за минуту.  
Стайлз дышит тяжело: бежал, наверное. Чтобы успеть. Попрощаться или как там он сказал.

Дереку было бы легче позволить взбить свои внутренности в блэндере. Эффект один и тот же.

— Иди к матери, Стайлз, — холодно отрезает он.

— И все?

Стайлз повышает голос. Плотно стискивает губы, хмурит брови, а карие глаза блестят в свете фар.

— Все, — выдавливает Дерек.

На них глазеют несколько десятков оборотней, но Стайлзу как-то похуй. Он подходит к Дереку и останавливается лишь тогда, когда расстояния между ними почти не остается.

— Повтори, — с вызовом говорит Стайлз, вздернув подбородок и смотря ему в глаза. — Повтори то, что ты сейчас сказал.

Дерек чувствует стойкое желание удавиться, потому что нахера ж так больно. Его словно медленно и методично вкатывают в асфальт, ломая кость за костью. Дереку не было так больно даже тогда, когда его шинковал когтями Альфа.

— Все, Стайлз, — цедит он.

Потому что он должен это сказать. Всегда жги за собой мосты, Дерек, если не собираешься возвращаться. Но правда в том, что Стайлз уже на середине.

Он жестко обхватывает Дерека за затылок и толкает на себя. Они ударяются губами и телами. Стайлз проникает языком в его рот сразу же, без всяких прелюдий и ласканий. Грубо берет то, что и так принадлежит ему по праву. Кусает за нижнюю губу, оттягивает, всасывает в рот и сжимает пальцы в волосах на затылке. Это не поцелуй-прощание. Это поцелуй-останься-сволочь-ты-мне-нужен.

Волк рвется к Стайлзу. Теперь цепь на шее Дерека. И он скорее бы позволил себя этой цепью удушить, ей-богу. Но губы не врут, когда отвечают: нужен, отчаянно-сильно нужен. А руки сгребают ворот толстовки, вздергивая над землей, чтобы прижать еще ближе, плотнее, чтобы вплавится телом в тело, чтобы сшиться грубыми стежками, которые разорвать не под силу.

Но Дерека окликают. Над ним будто разверзается небо и хлынет толщами воды прямо на голову и плечи. Он прекращает поцелуй, легко отталкивает Стайлза от себя.

— Все, — сдавленно хрипит он, уже хрен знает, в какой раз.

Стайлз молчит. Сжимает губы: яркие, припухшие от поцелуев. Его взгляд будто проникает за грудную клетку и приносит с собой мороз первого декабрьского утра.

Ежится от этого холода только волк. Скулит, пятится назад, проклинает Дерека своим рычанием.

Хейл сбрасывает с шеи цепь. Резко разворачивается, чтобы уходить. Потому что еще секунда, еще один взгляд — и Дерек бы остался. Стайлз не делает никаких попыток его остановить. Хейлу же легче (ни черта нет).

И когда он садится в машину Сингера, где его встречают гробовым молчанием, то Стайлза уже и след простыл.

Джесс без лишних слов заводит машину.

Дерек ощущает себя так, будто уже сдох. Ладонь Сингера понимающе сжимается на его плече.

***

 

Стайлз не отводит от мамы взгляд. Ему кажется, что если он отвернется, то произойдет что-то непоправимое. Но мама лежит неподвижно. Ее грудь вздымается и опускается, дыхание чистое и свободное.

— Укус не начнет действовать так быстро, — отвечает Дитон, хотя Стайлз ничего и не спрашивает.

Он сидит напротив Стайлза, изредка прощупывая мамин пульс. Питер же вызвался вести машину.

— Сердце должно ускориться, а температура тела подняться, — объясняет он. — Это будет значить, что волчьи клетки начали соединяться с человеческими.

— Ясно, — кивает Стайлз.

Он не хочет знать, что же произойдет, если клетки не станут соединяться.

Мыслями он здесь и одновременно далеко отсюда. Стайлз думает о Дереке. Он, черт возьми, не может о нем не думать. Словно тот пробрался в его голову и поселился там на законном основании. Сукин сын. Стайлз хмурится, безмолвно перекатывая на языке его колючее все, Стайлз. Как будто Стилински последний идиот и не понимает, зачем он это сделал. Дерек и его ебнутая привычка защищать даже тогда, когда не просят.

Но Стайлз ведь четко расставил приоритеты. Сначала мама, потом все остальные. Но Дерек, кажется, вообще не вписывался в категорию «остальные». Дерек был гораздо важнее. Стайлзу даже страшно, насколько.

Машину скорой помощи резко заносит. Стайлз и Дитон успевают схватить каталку с мамой в последнюю секунду, избегая падения. Тормоза взвизгивают, и глохнет мотор.

Стайлз взволнованно переглядывается с Дитоном.

Хлопает дверца со стороны водителя. Какого черта Питер остановился? Им перекрыли дорогу охотники? Не захотел же он отлить посреди трассы.

Дитон достает глок за пояса брюк. Серьезно? Что еще скрывает этот парень?

Но дверь в салон открывает Питер.

— Какого хрена мы остановились? — интересуется Стайлз.

Дитон прячет пистолет обратно. Стайлз не был бы таким опрометчивым. Взгляд Питера мрачный и дикий.

— Садись за руль, — говорит он Стайлзу.

— Ебнулся? — брови взмывают вверх.

— Садись, мать твою, за руль, — рявкает Питер. — Я возвращаюсь.

Стайлз не видел таким Хейла уже тысячу лет. Осознание лупит его по макушке словно кувалдой. Все нутро скручивается болезненным комком от ужаса.

— Что произошло? Что с Дереком?

Питер играет желваками, но ничего не отвечает. Он разворачивается и отходит на обочину.  
Стайлз кидает на маму быстрый взгляд и, убедившись, что все без изменений, выбирается наружу.

— Я спросил, что с Дереком.

Питер строчит кому-то смс-ки. Его брови плотно сведены на переносице, а пальцы бегают по клавиатуре.

— А я сказал тебе садиться за руль.

— Он попал в западню, да?

Стайлз знал же, чувствовал, что Дерек лезет в хуйню. И отпустил, блять, не попытался остановить. Надо было вырубить его, чтобы не сопротивлялся, и утащить за собой.

Питер пропускает его вопрос мимо ушей. Только хмурится сильнее.

— Я поеду с тобой.

Весь игнор Хейла испаряется, как дым.

— Нихуя, Стайлзи. Я отвечаю за тебя головой.

— Значит, все-таки западня.

Сука. Почему не остановил.

Когда Питер ничего не отрицает, Стайлзу становится до такой степени паршиво, что он упирается ладонями в бедра и переводит дыхание. Выравнивается, сжимает переносицу и хрустит челюстями.

— Рид наебал их, — говорит нехотя Питер. — Устроил засаду. Сингер мертв. Джесс тоже. Выжил только Брай. Дереку удалось увести его и часть оборотней за собой, когда началась пальба, но они в меньшинстве. Я соберу, кого смогу и отправлюсь туда.

У Стайлза сдавливает грудь. Черт.

— Насколько все плохо?

— Им удалось укрыться в закинутой постройке. Дерек, герой хренов, собирается ловить их на живца. Он говорит, что у него есть план. Но для этого ему нужно убрать снайперов, отрезающих путь к городу. Эта задача на мне.

Стайлз на миг прикрывает глаза и выдыхает. Почему он ни секунды не сомневался, что Дерек опять кинется грудью на амбразуру?

— Я еду с тобой, — повторяет он.

— Нет, — резко обрывает Питер, кривя губы. Тычет ему в грудь указательным пальцем. — Ты поедешь с Дитоном в убежище. Дерек мне башку открутит, если с тобой что-то случится. Я дал ему слово.

— Да плевать я хотел, что ты там дал! — Стайлз яростно убирает его руку. — Я нужен ему, ты сам это знаешь. Только я смогу его вернуть, если он опять решит вычудить какую-то хуйню и отдаст свое тело волку. Ты говоришь, что они в меньшинстве. Он вполне может расценить это решение, как последний шанс.

Питер хмурится, кусает нижнюю губу. Сомневается.

— Нет, черт тебя подери, — жестко сжимает губы в упрямую линию. — Со мной этот номер не сработает. Увози подальше маму, а я дам знать, когда все закончится.

— Да он из-за меня там сейчас! Я виноват, что Дерек в жопе.

— Он там, потому что он упрямый идиот, который не прислушивается к советам, — устало огрызается Питер. — Ты тут ни при чем.

— Не возьмешь меня с собой — пойду пешком. Словлю попутку. Украду машину. Блять, Питер, я должен быть там. Должен быть с ним.

Питер смотрит на Стайлза так, словно видит впервые. Словно Стайлз раскрыл перед ним грудную клетку и подал собственное сердце на блюдечке. Но Стилински не в том положении сейчас, чтобы строить из себя неприступную девицу. Да, Дерек дорог ему, глупо это отрицать, глупо делать вид, что ему все равно, доживет Хейл до утра или нет. Потому что Стайлзу, дьявол подери, не все равно.

Морщится, чешет переносицу.

— Он оторвет мне яйца, — он обращается скорее к себе, нежели к Стайлзу.

— Я подарю тебе новые. Обещаю, Питер, со мной не будет проблем.

Хейл скептически хмыкает и качает головой. Отворачивается и набирает чей-то номер. Прикладывает телефон к уху.

Нетерпение и ожидание пузырятся в груди, как кипящее масло, поджаривая его легкие и сердце до хрустящей корочки.

Стайлз не врет. Он реально пойдет пешком, если Питер откажется.

— Можешь подобрать меня и моего приятеля на выезде из города? И захвати Коби, мне нужен водитель, который сможет вести скорую помощь.

***

 

— Спасибо.

— С тебя новые яйца.

Двигатель урчит, как разозленный тигр, когда они, наплевав на все знаки и светофоры, мчат на другой конец города.

Стайлза и Питера забирает старый приятель последнего. Его зовут Дэйв, и он весит под двести пятьдесят фунтов, а его кулаками можно забивать гвозди без молотка.

Дитон соглашается присмотреть за мамой. Он говорит, что у нее немного поднялась температура, но не столь значительно, чтобы бить тревогу. Стайлз чувствует себя предателем, когда садится в бронированный джип. Но понимает, что будет предателем вдвойне, если бросит Дерека одного.

Питер сумел подбить нескольких оборотней согласиться им помочь. Но их оказалось немного, потому что смерть Сингера напугала колоссальное большинство. Они снова спрятались в свои норы, решив, что переждать пока все утрясется само собой, будет безопасней.

Внедорожник сворачивает на улицу, ведущую к пустырю, который раньше, кажется, был футбольным полем.

Огонь видно издалека. Черными языками он коптит небо.

— Вот почему нельзя доверять охотникам, — гаркает Дэйв. — Годы вражды ничему нас не научили.

— Здесь дело не в доверии, — отвечает Питер, всматриваясь в полыхающий пустырь. — Здесь дело во власти. Ни Рид, ни Сингер не хотели делиться. Другого исхода не стоило ожидать.

Стайлз не думает ни о власти, ни о доверии. Он смотрит на огонь и думает лишь о том, все ли с Дереком в порядке.

Когда так тесно занят мыслями о другом, не замечаешь такие мелочи, как выехавшая из поворота машина. Даже оборотни не сразу понимают, что сейчас произойдет какая-то чертовщина.

В одну секунду Стайлз наблюдает за колышущимся от ветра огнем, а в другую — его швыряет головой о стекло, плечо втемяшивается в дверную ручку, а затем его и вовсе словно расплющивает между телом навалившегося Питера и металлической дверцей.

Дэйв матерится, выкручивает руль, но их снова подрезают. Они въезжают в столб на обочине. Стайлз ударяется носом о переднее сидение. Кровь тут же хлещет фонтаном. Он зажимает его ладонью, думая, какого хрена вечно страдает именно нос. Дэйв стонет, держась за голову. Оборотень разбил о руль лоб. Спасибо, что еще не вылетел через стекло от столкновения.

Слезящимися глазами Стайлз видит, как к ним приближаются четверо. У всех в руках надежно лежат автоматы. Мозг быстро переваривает информацию, почти закипает от того, как много Стайлз думает.

Он оборачивается к Питеру, хватает его за свитер на грудках и шипит:

— Вали. Ты должен найти Дерека.

Питер открывает рот, чтобы спорить. Заебал. Нашел время.

Стайлз снова трясет его, не знает, где берет столько силы.

— Вали, сказал! Они убьют тебя, не задумываясь. Меня пока не тронут, Рид в курсе, кто я. Для него я как сочный пирог с яблоками. А теперь не выебывайся и иди спасать Дерека.

Хейл двигает челюстями, рычит:

— Не нарывайся. Не зли Рида, пока мы тебя не вытащим.

Вываливает ногой дверцу со своей стороны, как какой-то сраный терминатор и быстрой тенью несется прочь. Охотники открывают огонь и отборно матерятся. Но Питер уже далеко. Благослови, Господи, его длинные ноги.

Стайлз надеется, что не подписал себе смертный приговор. Он отползает в дальний угол, когда охотники направляются к джипу. Бежать бессмысленно. У него нет волчьей скорости и регенерации.

Один из группы отделяется и подходит к нему. Стайлз узнает его силуэт сразу же.

— Привет, Стайлз.

Рид опирается рукой о крышу внедорожника и улыбается. Дуло его автомата направлено Стайлзу в лицо.

Стайлз трудно сглатывает и усмехается не слушающимися губами.

— Давненько не виделись.

Рид отвечает ему ослепительной улыбкой.

***

 

Стайлза волокут за шкирку. Это почти унизительно, если не брать в расчет вогнанное ему под ребра дуло Дезерт Игла. Запястья сжимают наручники, руки заведены назад и суставы протестующе ноют.

Пиздец помог — проносится в голове.

Кажется, своим приездом он только сильнее подосрал Дереку.

Рид тащит его сквозь пылающий пустырь. Тут, похоже, произошел самый настоящий расстрел. Тела лежат друг на друге, машины зияют дырами от пуль, некоторые из них поедает огонь, который Стайлз видел ранее.

К глотке подкатывает тошнота. Стайлз глотает вязкую слюну и отворачивается.

— Ты не очень гостеприимный хозяин, — сипло говорит он Риду. Горло дерет наждаком.

— Я просто защищаю свою территорию, — отзывается Рид, не сбавляя шаг.

У Стайлз, кажется, микросотрясение. Голова кружится, как будто он прокатился на карусели кругов двадцать подряд. Ноги заплетаются и не слушаются.

Спустя метров двести они останавливаются возле постройки. Это о ней говорил Питер. Там сейчас Дерек. Сердце оживает быстрыми ударами, а потом на секунду останавливается.  
Блять, Рид привел его сюда, чтобы выманить Дерека. Он приманка.

Его мысли находят подтверждение, когда Рид вдруг орет, перекрикивая рычание и выстрелы, доносящиеся из здания:

— Дерек, дружище!

Не выходи, Дерек, ты же умный оборотень. Ты же понимаешь, что это подстава. И Хейл словно слышит его, потому что не показывается. Или он попросту уже не в состоянии это сделать. Стайлз гонит эти мысли прочь.

— Дерек, хватит прятаться. Выходи, поздороваемся. Угадай, кто тут у меня есть.

Вот черт. А это уже немного осложняет ситуацию.

Нагретое теплом его тела дуло Дезерт Игла упирается ему в шею. У Стайлза во рту накапливается слюна.

— Ну же, поздоровайся со своим парнем, — обманчиво ласково произносит Рид. — Будь вежливым.

— Сначала отсоси.

Рид наотмашь ударяет его по скуле тем же пистолетом. Перехватывает прочнее и снова держит его на мушке.

Скула наливается кровью и пульсирует от тугой боли.

— Вежливость, смотрю, тоже не твой конёк, — говорит Стайлз, ухмыляясь.

Ухмылка дается трудно, лицо взрывается болью. Но и не с таким справлялся, Стайлз закаленный Клеткой. Знавал и похуже.

— Не люблю, когда мне отказывают, — отзывается Рид, скалясь. — Ну так что? Зовешь Дерека или продолжаем проверять тебя на выносливость?

— Мы с ним не очень хорошо расстались. Он бросил меня. Поматросил и бросил, вот мудак, да? Так что я думаю, ты сделаешь ему одолжение, если грохнешь меня.

Стайлз пиздит так правдоподобно, что сам себе верит. Но кулак Рида, въехавший ему в губу, доказывает, что тот менее доверчивый.

Кровь наполняет рот, Стайлз сплевывает ее Риду на ботинки.

Охотник морщится и пытается вытереть их о траву.

— Прости, — хрипит Стайлз, улыбаясь разбитыми губами.

Рид заводит свободную от пистолета руку ему за спину, тоже усмехаясь.

А затем Стайлз взвывает от боли.

— Ебаный блядь.

Глаза слезятся, а мизинец на левой руке полыхает адским пламенем. Этот ненормальный сломал ему палец. Шуточки закончились.

— У тебя еще много пальцев, Стайлз, — шипит он ему на ухо змеей. — А вот у меня не очень много терпения в запасе. Понимаешь о чем я?

— Понимаю, — глухо отвечает Стайлз. Ему трудно соображать, когда боль делает из его мозгов взбитую яичницу.– У тебя встает от вида поломанных пальцев.

Стайлз почти не удивляется, когда Рид одним резким движением Игла рассекает ему бровь.

— Дерек! Мальчишка ведь не железный. Выходи, поговорим, я тебя не трону.

Рид закипает от злости. Его даже слегка потряхивает.

Питер говорил Стайлзу не нарываться. Тогда пусть скорее шевелит своей мохнатой волчьей задницей и находит Дерека. Иначе Стайлзу пиздец. Этот прихлопнет и глазом не моргнет.

— Шрамы украшают мужчин. Будь умным волком, Дерек, и не высовывайся.

Подмога, дождись подмоги, герой чертов, а потом спасешь меня.

Рид делает подсечку и Стайлз врезается коленями в рыхлую землю. Дуло Игла опасно вжимается ему в затылок. Стайлз на миг прикрывает глаза. Ему не то чтобы страшно. Хотя кому он врет. Стайлзу страшно почти до обморочного состояния. И этот страх не поддается контролю.

— Чертов трус! — срывается на крик Рид. — Я реально грохну твоего пацана, если ты не вытащишь свою пугливую задницу ко мне!

Когда Стайлз в состоянии снова открыть глаза, он хочет прикрыть их обратно.

Дерек делает несколько шагов наружу, поднимая руки. Он дышит тяжело и выглядит так, словно ему пришлось разрывать голыми руками всех демонов преисподней, чтобы добраться к Стайлзу. Его лицо, руки и одежда покрыты грязью и кровью. Не понятно, это только его или еще и тех, кто стоял у него на пути.

Звуки борьбы в постройке не затихают, но у Стайлза ощущение, что они втроем находятся внутри какого-то вакуума, поглощающего все звуки.

Стайлз открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, чтобы извиниться перед Дереком за то, что кинул его и подставил. Но Дерек отрицательно качает головой. Ты не виноват, все в порядке. Стайлза это не успокаивает от слова нихуя.

— Ты хотел поговорить.

Убийственная ухмылка расползается по тонким губам Рида, когда он находит глазами Дерека. Он сильнее давит рукой Стайлзу на плечо, а в затылок Дезертом, чтобы не вздумал рыпаться.

— Хотел, — кивает он, не переставая ухмыляться. Похоже, он в восторге от ситуации. Дерек у него на крючке без каких-либо видимых усилий. Молодец, Стайлз, отлично сработал. — Я должен был догадаться, что Сингер и тебя приплетет. Надо было прихлопнуть тебя еще тогда, когда ты был в моих руках. Избавился бы от лишних проблем.

— Так ты попытайся, — оскалив клыки, отзывается Дерек. — Я здесь. Ты же этого хотел.

— Вызываешь на честный бой? — щурится язвительно Рид. — Человек против оборотня? Не очень-то честно, мне кажется. Надо бы уравнять шансы.

Дерек не успевает ответить. Все происходит в считанные секунды. Рука Рида, в которой зажат пистолет, натренированным движением вскидывается вверх. Дерек рычит, оголяя когти.

Все готовятся к выстрелу. Но Рид не стреляет. Он непонимающе, растерянно хмурится, смотря на Дерека, словно не узнает.

— Какого… Я же лично убил Сингера, ты не мог…

Дерек и сам не понимает, что происходит. Он хмурит густые глаза, бликуя красными радужками. Стоп. Или Стайлз окончательно сошел с ума, или это просто обман зрения.  
Рид по-прежнему не стреляет. Он шокирован, зол, напуган.

Стайлз встречается глазами с глазами Дерека. Красными, словно радужку испачкали кровью. Сейчас или никогда.

Он ударяет Рида головой в живот. На даный момент она его единственное, мать твою, оружие. Этого с лихвой хватает, чтобы Рид на миг потерял равновесие, заточился.  
Выстрел перемешивается с мириадой других. Стайлз успевает откатиться, и пуля черкает его бедро. Он не может даже отползти, руки обездвижены, зажаты под собственным телом.  
Вся жизнь проносится перед его глазами, когда Рид переводит твердую руку с пистолетом, целясь ему в лицо.

Дерек появляется возле них гибкой тенью. Стайлз оглушен смесью страха и боли, он ничего не соображает. Доли секунды, несколько рваных ударов сердца. Он просто видит, как пистолет летит куда-то в траву, а когти Дерека рассекают воздух.

Они стоят друг напротив друга — Рид и Дерек. Стайлз лежит на земле, не способный пошевелиться.

А потом Рид вдруг хватается ладонью за шею. Сквозь его пальцы бьет кровь, он жадно заглатывает ртом воздух, но только хрипит и булькает влагой. Дерек отступает на шаг, когда Рид поднимает окровавленную руку и тянет ее к нему, как в каком-то гребаном фильме ужасов.

Стайлз все еще в ахуе, его всего трясет, а в ушах звенит. Он не верит в реальность происходящего. Не верит, что все закончилось.

Рид падает на колени, его ноги подкашиваются. Он снова тянет руку, но Дерек опять отступает, его губы сжаты в прямую полоску. Радужки словно светятся в темноте. Словно это не радужки вовсе, а рубины, подсвеченные изнутри.

Агония Рида длится, кажется, целую вечность. Он захлебывается кровью, давится, падает на землю, и эта кровь расползается густой лужей вокруг его головы.

Дерек отворачивается и размашисто шагает к нему. Стайлз на какую-то сумасшедшую секунду думает, что тот его сейчас ударит. Но Хейл лишь поднимает его на ноги и сгребает в объятия, приподнимая над землей. Кончик носа Дерека упирается в шею Стайлза, он вдыхает в себя его запах. Чертовы мурашки от этого жеста, горячей волной расползаются по всему телу, а сердце совершает немыслимый кульбит. Стайлз безвольно обмякает, не зная, что еще ему сделать. Его ребра грозятся треснуть под натиском Дерека, а руки так и сковывают наручники.

— Эй, здоровяк, — Стайлз сипит ему в плечо. — Я тоже рад тебя видеть, но ты меня раздавишь.

Хейл поспешно отступает, но лишь для того, чтобы разорвать наручники одним ловким движением, будто не металл рвет, а бумагу. Стайлз смотрит в красные радужки. Дерек выглядит устрашающе и одновременно охуенно горячо. Стилински совсем ебнулся от пережитого адреналина и страха.

— Они меня пугают, — говорит Стайлз. — Мне теперь обращаться к тебе господин Альфа? Или Альфа господин Хейл?

Дерек хмыкает.

— Для тебя просто Дерек.

Зажмуривается и когда снова приоткрывает веки, на него смотрят светло-зеленые глаза.

— Так-то лучше, — усмехается Стайлз, сцепляя руки за шеей Дерека в неуклюжем объятии, а Хейл снова прижимает его к себе.

Взгляд скользит к раскинувшемуся на земле Риду мельком, но Стайлза все равно подташнивает от вида разорванной глотки. Слишком много мяса и крови сегодня.

Дерек видит, куда направлен его взгляд.

— Он бы не оставил нас в покое, — хмурится он.

— Знаю, — кивает Стайлз.

Поглаживает пальцами шейные позвонки Дерека, чтобы успокоить и показать, что не осуждает. То есть, Рид был тем еще говнюком. Стайлз не хочет, чтобы Дерека мучила совесть потому, что он спас им жизни. Рид действительно не оставил бы их в покое. Кто-то должен был разорвать этот круг. И, слава Богу, что это сделал Дерек, а не слетевший с катушек охотник.

Дерек поджимает губы и ведет носом по его разбитой скуле, ссадинам на челюсти, по-волчьи зализывает разорванную губу. Так виновато, словно это он причинил Стайлзу боль.

— Эй, я в порядке, — Стайлз обхватывает его лицо ладонями и ведет запачканными пальцами по таким же запачканным скулам Дерека, только сильнее размазывая кровь и грязь.

Сломанный мизинец пульсирует болью, но он привыкший. Ему ломали пальцы не раз и не два. Он даже умеет их самостоятельно вправлять. Но Дерек все равно перехватывает его ладонь и хмурит брови, смотря на неестественно вывернутый палец.

Хмурый. Стайлз забыл, когда он вообще улыбался в последний раз. Хотя нет, помнит. Щеки заливает краской, и он нервно выдергивает руку.

— Я в порядке, видишь.

Он вправляет палец на место, но забывает, что это пиздец неприятно и больно. Перед глазами разрываются красные круги, а боль вгрызается в нервные окончания.

— Блять, — хрипит Стайлз, на миг сгибаясь пополам.

— Ты придурок, Стайлз, — звучит над головой.

Дерек снова берет его руку. Держит в своих широких ладонях так бережно, будто Стайлз долбаный кусок стекла. Стилински смотрит на их соединенные ладони и чувствует себя девчонкой, потому что в груди все предательски сжимается. Какого хрена, Стайлз.

— Почти не больно, — с трудом ворочая языком, говорит Стайлз.

Дерек бросает на него взгляд «серьезно?».

Стайлз закатывает глаза. А затем таращит их, когда черные сосуды вдруг змеями расползаются по ладони Дерека, поднимаются к запястью и скрываются под рукавом кожаной куртки.

Лицо Дерека слегка морщится от боли, а Стайлз ощущает, как его собственная боль притупляется, словно выключается.

— Какого черта ты делаешь…

Дерек поднимает на него алые глаза.

— Вытягиваю твою боль, — отвечает он так просто, будто сообщает Стайлзу, что решил за хлебом сходить.

У Стайлза, который за словом в карман не полезет, пропадает речь. И он делает то, что думает, не сделать сейчас не имеет гребаного права. Он целует Дерека. Губы Дерека шершавые и горячие, на них смешанный вкус их крови, но Стайлзу не противно. В груди коротит так сильно, словно через сердце пропустили удар в три тысячи вольт, а он до сих пор жив.

— Черт, ты действительно сделал это.

Стайлз отскакивает от Дерека. Проклятье. Он стреляет в неизвестно откуда взявшегося Питера уничтожающим взглядом, когда тот лукаво приподнимает брови.

Питер напоминает ходячего мертвеца, но все равно умудряется сохранять привычную ироничную браваду. Без нее Питер был бы не Питером.

— Помешал?

Дерек сохраняет каменное спокойствие, пока Стайлз одергивает задравшуюся толстовку здоровой рукой.

— Помешал, — отвечает он.

Хейл-старший закатывает глаза.

— Ни тебе спасибо, что спас, Питер, что бы я без тебя делал, Питер. Делай после этого добро.

Он смотрит на мертвого Рида. Сдвигает брови на переносице.

— У нас могут быть из-за этого проблемы, — произносит без капли иронии.

— Скорее всего, так и будет, — не отрицает Дерек.

Стайлзу хочется возвести глаза к нему. Потому что сколько, блять, можно?

— Охотники будут тут через несколько дней, — продолжает Питер. — Приструни свою новую Стаю, Дерек, если не хочешь, чтобы у нас не было еще больше проблем, нежели есть.

Дерек двигает желваками под кожей и выдыхает. Потирает веки.

— Они не моя Стая.

Питер глядит на него с легким прищуром, будто задумавшись о чем-то.

— Кажется, они решили по-другому, когда пошли за тобой, а не за Брайем после смерти Сингера.

Стайлз не понимает ровным счетом ничего. Он устал, у него болит все тело, сейчас, когда Дерек не прикасается к нему, от истощения и боли вопит каждая клетка тела.

Дерек переводит взгляд в его сторону. А потом притягивает к себе, обнимая за плечи. Стайлз чересчур измотан, чтобы отказываться от твердого плеча Дерека, ему некогда смущаться перед Питером, и он упирается в это плечо лбом. Сквозь запах гари и крови пробивается слабый аромат самого Хейла.

— Я разберусь с этим потом. И кстати, Питер, какого хрена?

— Он сам увязался, если ты об этом.

— Я вообще-то здесь. И не отрывай ему яйца, я действительно увязался сам, — просит он у Дерека, утыкаясь губами в кожанку.

Питер громко фыркает.

— Твое великодушие не знает границ, Стайлзи.

— И, да, спасибо, что в который раз спас мою шкуру, — не обращая внимания на них обоих, говорит Дерек.

В этот раз Питер несколько секунд молчит, прежде чем ответить.

— Какие вопросы, обращайся, — и тут же резко перескакивает на другую тему, словно ему не по себе от слов Дерека. — Вам не кажется, что нам пора валить? Только слепой и глухой не поняли бы, что здесь творится настоящий пиздец. Скоро сюда нагрянут копы и лучше всего, чтобы и нашего следа уже тут не было.

Дерек с ним соглашается и ведет вялого Стайлза за собой. У Стилински, кажется, не осталось сил совершенно ни на что и он просто слепо следует за Дереком.

Небо сжаливается над дотлевающим пустырем, усеянным горящими машинами, и дарит ему моросящий крупными каплями дождь.

Дерек без слов натягивает Стайлзу на голову капюшон толстовки.


	15. Chapter 15

Дерек знает не понаслышке, что даже самые сильные ломаются.

Дерек знает это.

Поэтому держит Стайлза, прижимая ладони к мокрым плечам и животу.

И говорит:

— Дыши, Стайлз.

Ноги Стайлза скользят по плитке с разбрызганной по ней водой. Он хватает ртом воздух, но ощущение, что легкие пустые. Его пальцы впиваются в предплечья Дерека, то ли в попытке оттащить, то ли в попытке удержать.

У Дерека сводит от напряжения челюсти. Он сдавливает бока Стайлза бедрами, а животом плотнее прислоняется к спине. Его и самого выламывает, разрывает пополам. Получивший силу Альфы волк теперь все чаще показывает свою косматую голову, когда чувствует боль Стайлза. Дерек понимает его. Но от понимания легче не становится.

— Дыши, Стайлз. Я здесь.

Они сидят на полу ванной. Стайлза скрутила паническая атака прямо здесь. Волк первым почуял, что со Стайлзом беда и вытянул сонного Дерека за шкирку с кровати.

Дерек застал его — склонившегося над раковиной, плещущего водой в лицо и задыхающегося, словно он обегал весь земной шар. Позвонки выпирали под бледной кожей, а спальные штаны низко сидели на бедрах. Стайлз исхудал. Он почти ничего не ел и обычно Дерек с рычанием тащил его на кухню и почти силой заставлял съесть хоть что-нибудь. Стайлз бросался на него с кулаками, и они возились на полу кухни: Дерек удерживал, а Стайлз сгонял злость. Дерек терпел, потому что знал, что Стайлза надолго не хватит. Он выдохнется, обмякнет и полезет обниматься и целоваться с укусами, и извиняться-извиняться-извиняться. Ему это было нужно. И Дерек ему это давал.

Пять дней агонии. Дерек бы сошел с ума, если бы это происходило с его матерью. Но Стайлз стойко держался. Менял тазики, когда Клаудию рвало кровью. Научился ставить капельницы, чтобы кормить внутривенно, когда она не приходила в себя. Обмывал влажным полотенцем, менял мокрые от пота простыни, переодевал и расчесывал волосы.

Дитон говорил, что если бы кровь была черной, это бы означало, что организм не способен перенести превращение. А так, вполне возможно (возможно, Стайлз), что таким образом волчьи клетки заменяют раковые. И Стайлз цеплялся за эту мысль, наплевав на все «возможно». Наверное, благодаря ему Клаудия и держалась до сих пор. Стайлз не отпускал ее, он боролся вместо нее и за нее.

Но — даже самые сильные ломаются.

Свидетельство тому здесь, на полу ванной.

— Я с тобой, Стайлз, — шепчет Дерек, целуя мокрый висок, скользя ладонями по гладкому животу, обнимая и прижимая к себе, чтобы вытянуть боль, чтобы удержать рядом.

И Стайлз понемногу расслабляется, дышит быстро, но не задыхается. Откидывает голову ему на плечо, прикрывая глаза.

— Якорь якоря, — шепчет искусанными губами.

Дерек ничего не отвечает, потому что не знает, что ему на это ответить.

***

 

— Хреново выглядишь, Альфа.

Дерек дарит Питеру раздраженный взгляд. Дядя даже глазом не ведет.

— Что там у тебя?

На Дереке из одежды все еще мокрые пижамные штаны. Питер оценивает этот его предмет одежды насмешливым взглядом, но ему хватает ума промолчать.

— Стайлзи у матери? — спрашивает Питер, указывая подбородком на закрытую дверь когда-то стайлзовой спальни. Кажется, с тех пор прошла целая вечность.

Дерек хмуро кивает. Он не хотел отпускать его туда. Уговаривал поесть и поспать, но Стайлз пообещал, что позже. Волк учуял вранье, но Стайлз уже полез целоваться, чтобы не дать возможности Дереку раскрыть рот для недовольства. Он часто использовал этот нечестный прием, и Дерек пока хреново учился этого приема избегать.

А потом пришел Питер.

— Отлично. Тогда, может, приведешь себя в человеческий вид и пройдемся? Прекрасная погода, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом.

Дерек не спорит. Он понимает, что Питер не хочет говорить о деталях утренних переговоров с охотниками, куда его делегировала вся Стая, потому что у кого-кого, а у Питера язык был подвешен что надо.

И уже через пятнадцать минут они сидят в дерековой Камаро. Погода, на самом-то деле, никудышняя: валит дождь со снегом, а плотный тент из туч затянул небо до самого вечера.

— Что сказал Гриффин?

Гриффин — кто-то на подобии главы Ордена охотников. Он всегда решал все спорные дела между оборотнями и охотниками, иногда, очень редко впрочем, между самими охотниками.  
И сейчас от этого Гриффина зависела судьба Стаи Дерека.

— Мы сошлись на том, что раз Сингер и Рид мертвы, то и проблем нет. Это ведь они затеяли эту заварушку, — отвечает Питер, барабаня пальцами по бардачку. — Стаю он пока не станет трогать, но если они снова попытаются пойти против охотников, Гриффин не станет разбираться, кто прав, кто виноват.

Он не смотрит на Дерека, когда говорит это.

— Что еще он сказал, Питер?

Сердце Питера начинает биться быстрее. Он переводит взгляд стылых глаз на Дерека.

— Стая может спокойно существовать только в том случае, если выдаст им убийцу Рида.

Дерек сжимает челюсти и отворачивается.

— Ясно.  
— Никто не собирается выдавать тебя. Брай никогда не станет для них Альфой, ты знаешь это, — горячо набрасывается на него Питер, хотя Дерек еще ничего толком и не сказал. — Я прошу тебя, Дерек, хоть один, блять, раз не лезь на рожон. Я уже был у Стаи, они сказали, что если потребуется, они снова…

— Нет, — Дерек обрывает так резко, что Питер замолкает, сердито стиснув губы.

— Понятно. Режим жертвенного Дерека включен, — раздраженно стучит ладонью по бардачку. — Пусть ты теперь и Альфа, тебе не под силу убить всех охотников. Тебе нужна помощь. Не переоценивай свои силы.

Дерек устало выдыхает и проводит ладонями по лицу.

— Кто сказал, что я их переоцениваю? — снова поворачивается к Питеру.

— А как объяснить то, что ты, терминатор хренов, собираешься пойти на правящие семьи охотников в одиночку?

— Господи, я не собираюсь драться с ними, Питер.

— Позволишь, чтобы они казнили тебя, перерубив пополам? Тогда ладно, не дерись.

Дерек теряет терпение. Радужки наливаются алым, а десна зудят от прорезающихся клыков. Дерек зажмуривает глаза и твердо говорит волку «нет». Волк недовольно скалится, но взмахивает хвостом и уходит, оставив Дерека в покое.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Питер, сменяя гнев на милость. — Дитон говорил, что такое возможно, когда якорь не стабилен.

— Он стабилен, — рычит Дерек.

Питер хмыкает на его вранье.

— Окей, как скажешь, это не мое дело.

Тишина обволакивает салон Камаро. Дерек успокаивается, уткнувшись головой в руль, а Питер отбивает пальцами по бардачку «Smells like teen spirit».

— Я не буду драться с ними, — саднящим голосом повторяет Дерек. — Но мне действительно нужна твоя помощь, Питер.

Он поднимает голову и смотрит на дядю.

Питер все еще слегка раздражен, но Дерек знает, что не откажет.

— Что за помощь? — сдается он, закатывая глаза.

— Отвези меня к этому Гриффину и ничего не говори Стае и Стайлзу. Я со всем разберусь сам. Я буду в порядке, — с натиском произносит он, когда Питер явно собирается оспорить его решение.

— Природа все-таки забыла заложить в тебя инстинкт самосохранения, — качает головой Питер.

— Зато она дала мне отличного дядю, — хмыкает Дерек.

— Иди ты, — фыркает Питер и отворачивается к окну.

***

 

Дерека встречают скорее с интересом, чем с неприязнью. Два охранника на входе лишь услышав его фамилию, пересматриваются и обмениваются недоверчивыми улыбками, мол, пришел сам, даже бегать за ним не пришлось.

Питер ждет в Камаро. Он дал Дереку полчаса. И сказал, что если племянник не появится за это время, то он вызовет подкрепление, чтобы сравнять это место с землей.

Охотники обосновались в доме Рида, который теперь пустовал. Дерек не испытывает восторга снова оказаться здесь, но его мнение вряд ли кого-то сильно интересует.

Охранники проводят его на второй этаж (что странно, без приставленных к его спине автоматов) и оставляют возле тяжелых, дубовых дверей. Да уж, Рид любил роскошь.

Дерек расценивает это как знак, что его уже ждут и без стука заходит внутрь.  
Кажется, это был кабинет Рида. Он уставлен дорогой, массивной мебелью, на окнах висят драпированные шторы.

За столом из прочного дуба сидит, наверное, тот самый Гриффин. Дерек никогда не встречался с ним лично, но был наслышан о нем от матери, еще будучи совсем юным. Талия отзывалась о нем, как о мудром и справедливом охотнике. Но это было тысячу лет назад. Кто знает, что произошло с ним за это время. Людям свойственно менять свои взгляды.

— Убийца Рида явился собственной персоной. Не побоялся, смотрю.

Гриффин — это мужчина средних лет. Короткий ежик светло-русых волос, на подбородке небольшой шрам, а синие пронизывающие глаза смотрят на Дерека изучающе.

— Ну что ж, раз пришел, тогда садись, — он указывает широкой ладонью на стул напротив стола.

— Спасибо, постою, — отвечает Дерек, оставаясь на месте.

Гриффин снисходительно хмыкает и встает из-за стола. Он высокий, наверное, даже выше Дерека. Охотничья выправка заметна невооруженным взглядом: в сложении тела, в движениях.

Дерек напрягается всем телом, готовый к схватке в любую секунду, но Гриффин лишь огибает стол, опирается на него поясницей и складывает руки на груди. В его позе нет ничего угрожающего, и Дерек загоняет волка обратно.

— Слышал, ты недавно стал Альфой.

— Недавно, — неохотно признается Дерек. Эта тема сейчас для него не одна из самых приятных.

— Твоя Стая сама избрала тебя, — продолжает Гриффин. — Это… редкость.

Дерек никогда не хотел быть Альфой. Никогда не стремился к силе и власти. Но получил все это вместе с ответственностью за десятки жизней.

— Я об этом не просил.

— Ты убил Рида, чтобы защитить свою Стаю?

Гриффин так резко перескакивает на другую тему, что это слегка обескураживает.

Дерек хмурится.

— Я убил Рида потому, что он хотел убить меня и всех, кто мне дорог. Стая тут ни при чем.

Он не станет прикрываться Стаей. Виноват только Дерек, ему и нести ответственность.

— Но именно ты руководил Стаей, когда они убивали других охотников. Ты повел их в бой.

Гриффин говорит спокойно, это напрягает и выводит из себя. Дереку надоело ходить вокруг, да около.

— Да, я повел их в бой, потому что Рид — трусливый сукин сын хотел расстрелять нас всех с кустов, даже не высунув оттуда своей трусливой головы.

— И ты по-прежнему будешь говорить, что не защищал свою Стаю?

Дерек откровенно не понимает, чего этот Гриффин от него добивается. Почему он до сих пор не приказал увести его и перерубить пополам где-то в лесу, как они обычно поступают.

— Я защищал себя. И так уж вышло, что они пошли за мной. Я просто собрал их вместе, чтобы они не разбегались, как крысы с корабля. Риду бы не составило труда перебить нас по одному.

— Ты собрал их в Стаю, Дерек. Так поступают Альфы.

— Послушайте, — злится Дерек. Его терпение в последнее время далеко не железное. — Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы обсуждать Альфа я или нет. Вам нужен был убийца Рида. Я здесь.

Гриффин усмехается, качая головой.

— Талия говорила мне, что ты упрям и своенравен. Но я не думал, что настолько.

Внутренности Дерека вспыхивают огнем, когда он упоминает маму.

— Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, Хейл. И никого из твоей Стаи. Если мы вместе будем придерживаться версии, что ты защищал свою Стаю, никто не станет выдвигать тебе обвинения. Рид давно нарывался. Мы сами были близки, чтобы разобраться с его вседозволенностью, но ты успел первый. Так что ты своим поступком, считай, оказал нам услугу.

Дерек запутывается окончательно. Если Гриффин не собирался его убивать, тогда какого черта позвал сюда?

— Я оказал услугу в первую очередь себе. Но так и быть, обращайтесь, если снова надо будет убрать свихнувшегося охотника, считающего оборотней животными, которых надо давить, как тараканов, — холодно отрезает Дерек.

Синие глаза переливаются стальным блеском. Гриффин сжимает челюсти.

— Не позволяй себе и своей Стае заблуждаться касательно всех охотников. Таких, как Рид — единицы. И мы боремся с ними. А вот новых восстаний никто не потерпит, Дерек. И твоя голова, в таком случае, полетит самой первой, будь уверен.

Это не звучит, как угроза. Скорее, как предупреждение.

— Остались еще охотники, которые считают, что Рид и его семья поступили правильно, когда затеяли бойню. Их не так и много, но я бы на твоем месте был осторожен. Ты не только оказал услугу, но и нажил сильных врагов.

Дерек понимает, что ведет себя глупо. Гриффин не хочет ему зла, это видно. Скорее, даже наоборот. Он не знает, в чем тут дело: то ли охотник действительно до чертиков справедливый, то ли тут замешана мама. Дерек не хочет копаться в прошлом. Там осталось чересчур много боли.

— Я учту, — кивает он и, помедлив, все же добавляет: — Спасибо за предупреждение.

Гриффин кивает в ответ, принимая благодарность, и снова возвращается за стол. Дерек думает, что разговор окончен и идет к двери. Его ладонь как раз сжимается на дверной ручке, когда в спину звучат слова:

— Обращенная.

Сердце Дерека пропускает удар.

— Она на твоей ответственности, Хейл. И если она кому-то причинит вред, я убью ее лично.

Дерек замирает изваянием на короткий миг, а затем молча закрывает за собою дверь.

***

 

— Горячая линия Питера Хейла.

— Где Дерек?

— А у него спросить не пробовал?

Стайлз прикрывает глаза и сдавливает переносицу. Спокойно, Стилински, тебе нахрен не нужна вторая паническая атака за день.

— У него отключен телефон. Ты знаешь, где он или нет?

— Мы расстались минут пять назад. Он спешил к тебе, благоверному. Что случилось?

Приглушенное рычание за стенами спальни заставляет Стайлза содрогнуться всем телом.   
Он облизывает пересохшие губы и впечатывается кулаком в спинку дивана.

— Если получится связаться с Дереком, передай ему, чтобы тащил свою задницу домой. Он мне нужен.

— Я не его гребаная секретарша, Стайлзи. К тому же, мне не идут мини-юбки. И это там у тебя что, кто-то рычит?

Стайлз отбрасывает телефон на диван, даже не потрудившись прервать звонок. Он мчится к задвигающейся двери. Облегчение жаркой волной затопляет все нутро, когда видит Дерека.  
Хейл уставший и измотанный, скуластое лицо бледное, а рот сжат в узкую полоску. Он стягивает кожанку и вешает ее на крючок.

— Блять, спасибо, Господи, ты здесь, — выпаливает Стайлз, подлетая к Дереку и хватая его за предплечье.

Дерек непонимающе вскидывает брови, но Стайлз уже тащит за собой. Хейл — умный волк — безоговорочно следует за ним.

— Дитон один не справляется и нам не помешает охуенный сеанс вытягивания боли в твоем исполнении, — тараторит Стайлз, потому что болтовня — способ отвлечься, придержать накренившуюся крышу, чтобы не растерять здравый рассудок окончательно.

Хейл не задает лишних вопросов. Да они и не требуются: рычание, перемешанное с женским криком, очень красочно описывает всю серьезность ситуации. Дерек молча освобождает руку и отодвигает Стайлза в сторону, стремительно шагая к двери. Стайлз рвет за ним. Сердце колотится, как ненормальное. Ему панически страшно, но присутствие Дерека спасает его от сердечного приступа.

Маме стало плохо полчаса назад. Она начала выгибаться на кровати и стонать от боли. Когда у нее полезли когти, Стайлз тут же набрал Дитона. Друид примчался в считанные минуты. Они вместе связали маме руки и ноги. Стайлз не понимал, на черта это делать, но Дитон сказал, что так будет безопасней. И для них, и для мамы. Мама рычала то в ярости, то от боли. Иногда она звала Стайлза человеческим голосом, она смотрела на него и словно не видела. Дитон сказал ему не приближаться таким тоном, что Стайлз не стал спорить. Он чертил на ее лбу и губах какие-то знаки, бормоча под нос глубоким голосом заклинания или подобную чепуху. Мама вырывалась и рычала, будто ее ошпаривали кипятком. Стайлза сотрясал тремор от макушки до пят, он курил прямо в комнате, измеряя расстояние шагами. Дитон обессиленно попросил набрать Дерека и Стайлз вылетел пулей с комнаты, чтобы перевести дыхание и не ебнуться от страха.

Теперь Дерек быстро приближается к кровати. Стайлз стоит в пороге, не в силах пошевелиться. Спина Дерека прямая и напряженная. Он спрашивает Дитона:

— Отторжение?

— Нет. Я думаю, она обращается, — отвечает запыхавшийся друид, удерживающий мамины ноги: она разорвала веревки.

Дерек помогает ему, садится и сцепляет мамины руки над головой своими.

Обращается. У Стайлза пересыхает глотка. Он достает сигарету. Руки дрожат так, что он не может попасть этой сигаретой в рот. Он выбрасывает ее к дьяволу. Стайлз решается подойти поближе. Свитер Дерека закатан по локоть, и он видит, как чернота бежит нефтью по его венам.

— Не подходи, — рычит Дерек, зажмурившись.

Стайлз борется с желанием ослушаться. Смотреть на мучения мамы просто выше его сил. Но здравый смысл берет верх — он не двигается, чтобы не навредить.

— Позови ее, — говорит Дитон.

Стайлз не сразу понимает, что позвать должен не он.

Дерек открывает глаза. Они горят алым. Его лицо напряжено, словно он сдерживается, чтобы не зарычать. Чернота ползет уже по венам шеи, почти касается своими черными пальцами мощной челюсти.

— Позови ее, как Альфа, Дерек, — сдавленным голосом произносит Дитон, едва справляясь с задачей удерживать мамины ноги, путающиеся в простынях.

Он был нужен не для вытягивания боли. Стайлз наконец понимает это.

Тело мамы выгибается на кровати. Ощущение, что у нее сейчас лопнет хребет. Стайлз плюет на опасность и несется к ней.

Но его останавливает рычание Дерека и волчий оскал.

— Нет, Стайлз.

Он трансформируется, жмурит веки, трясет головой, прогоняя волка. Но тот все равно пробивается через человеческие черты. Дерек не может его сдержать.

— Не борись, — голос Стайлза срывается, он сдавливает челюсти. — Волк не навредит нам. Отпускай.

— Послушай его, Дерек. Волк чувствует другого зверя. Он сможет вытащить его наружу. Не сделаешь этого, Клаудия умрет.

Стайлз от испуга перестает дышать. Он согласен умолять Дерека, упасть ему в колени и просить, чтобы тот отпустил волка.

— Я здесь, Дерек, все хорошо, — осторожно ступает к нему, поднимая руки. — Отпускай. Я верну тебя.

Дерек смотрит на него красными глазами. Стайлз видит там отражение собственного ужаса. Дерек боится потерять контроль, боится причинить вред.

— Я с тобой, Дерек, держу, — он садится на пол, обнимает ногу Дерека, гладит словно бы каменное бедро.

Хейл хрипло рычит, оскалив пасть.

— Не вздумай навредить ему, волчара, не-то шкурой наружу выверну, понял? — обращается Стайлз уже к волку.

Дерек-волк опять хрипло рыкает на него, но в этом рыке нет опасности. Наверное, на волчьем это значит: «Даже и не думал».

— Вот, хороший волк, — Стайлз импульсивно проводит ладонью по бедру Дерека. — Поможешь моей маме, получишь сахарную косточку. Ладно, шучу, не рычи. Помоги ей — и я твой должник. Буду выпускать тебя иногда погулять и размять лапы. С Дереком проблем не будет, не волнуйся. У меня есть на него рычаги давления.

Стайлз сейчас готов говорить, что угодно, лишь бы волк послушался. Посмотрите на него, он и так уже валяется у него в ногах.

Мама мечется по кровати. Ее бьют самые настоящие судороги, Дитон пихает ей в рот кусок ритуальной деревяшки, чтобы не откусила себя язык. Стайлз до боли впивается ногтями в чужое бедро.

— Не тяни, волк, черт подери!

Волк неожиданно отпускает руки матери. Обхватывает лицо лапами со смертоносными когтями. Заставляет поднять голову. Глаза мамы закрыты, она вся мокрая от пота и бледная, как полотно. Ее губы в ранах от ее же клыков.

Волк рычит так, что закладывает в ушах. У Стайлза на теле поднимается каждый волосок. Он хватается за ногу Хейла, сжимая зубы. Держу, держу, блять, не волнуйся, Дерек, все под контролем. Стайлзу кажется, что все летит прямо в тартары.

Мама замирает, она не двигается.

Стайлз чувствует, как его сердце отказывается качать кровь. Он думает о самом ужасном. Он думает, что не успели. От этих мыслей мерзко и страшно одновременно. Стайлз не может отлепить себя от ноги Дерека, она для него, как спасательный круг в гигантстком океане паники, в котором он сейчас барахтается.

Дерек-волк утробно рычит, отпускает неподвижное лицо мамы.

И когда он делает это, она открывает глаза: радужка ослепительно сверкает янтарем.

***

 

Порой ты делаешь то, что должен делать. Не потому, что так правильно. «Правильно» вообще очень расплывчатое понятие.

Стайлз стучит себя ладонью в плечо: приводит в чувство, переводит дыхание. Стискивает зубы до хруста и уставляется взглядом на дверь.

В соседней комнате мама отдыхает после изнуряющей тренировки. Дерек и его Стая выжали из нее все соки, но она определенно делала успехи. Вчера было ее первое полнолуние. Дерек приковал маму в подвале, как когда-то с ним поступал Питер. Стайлз сидел рядом и читал ей книгу, название которой сейчас даже не вспомнит. Он читал и гладил ее по волосам, пока она срывалась на скулящий рык. Он читал, не вникая в смысл, изредка вставляя в текст «ты справишься, мам, ты сильная», «я здесь, все в порядке, скоро все закончится». И мама справилась. Она уснула, положив голову ему на колени. Стайлз читал ей до самого утра, пока не охрип.

Вчера было не только полнолуние. Вчера приезжал отец. Он плакал и обнимал маму, не веря своим глазам. Его отец — кремень, шериф города, настоящий мужчина с большой буквы "М" рыдал у матери на плече, сжимая кофту на ее спине до побелевших костяшек. Стайлз тогда спрятался в комнате, уперся кулаками и лбом в стену и пытался дышать, потому что ком в горле мешал это делать и, сука, никуда не рассасывался. Он понял, что плачет, когда слезы обожгли щеки и губы. Стайлз все еще не верил, что дошел. Как там говорил Дерек? Если есть цель, нужно идти до конца и не сворачивать. Стайлз до последнего не был уверен, что у этой дороги есть конец.

Дерек нашел его там и без слов заключил в объятия. Стайлз впервые не сожалел, что тот чувствует его эмоции, как гребаный эмпат. Он точно так же сжимал пальцы на свитере Дерека, вгрызался зубами ему в плечо, чтобы позорно не заскулить. Эмоции душили, выворачивали наизнанку, выскребали начисто до зияющей пустоты в голове. А потом они целовались. Было много слюны, слез, тупых признаний, которые нахрен не нужны и Дерек смотрел так, что хотелось распахнуть собственные ребра, чтобы увидел. Да, блять, он и так все видел. Он же умный волк.

Порой ты делаешь то, что должен делать. Не потому, что хочется.

Порой ты делаешь то, что должен делать. Существо, орущее внутри, может и потерпеть. Когда есть ради кого потерпеть это не так и страшно, правда?

Стайлз сгребает остатки мужества и стучит в дверь. Ему хочется разбить о стену собственную голову. Ему хуево до такой степени, что проще было бы свалить, не объясняя причин. Ты такой трус, Стилински.

Дерек открывает дверь рывком, почти сразу же. Конечно, он почувствовал, что Стайлз стоит под дверью, но дал ему возможность собраться с мыслями. Эмоции Стайлза наверняка душили и его самого. В какую мелодраму ты вляпался, Стайлз, господи.

— Есть время поговорить?

Собственный голос заставляет поежиться. Стайлз хмурится, прячет руки в карманы. Это его защитная поза. Дерек прекрасно знает об этом. Он изучил его от корки до корки. И опять — что, блять, за мелодрама.

Делай, что должен — и уходи.

Он не дожидается ответа и заходит в спальню Дерека, подвигая плечом. Спазм сжимает грудь и горло, когда он захлебывается родным запахом. В глаза словно сыпят всю соль мира. Он смаргивает и поворачивается к помрачневшему Дереку.

Хейл прикрывает дверь и подходит к нему. Оставляет безопасное расстояние в два метра. Стайлз мысленно благодарит его.

— О чем?

Дерек спрашивает, хотя по его лицу видно, что он и так знает ответ. Стайлзу хочется схватить его за грудки и проорать в лицо: «Хватит лезть в мою голову. Хватит быть таким понимающим, хватит этой чертовой нежности, хватит ломать меня». Но, конечно же, Стайлз не говорит ничего из этого.

— Ты говорил, что у мамы есть выбор — оставаться в Стае или нет.

Действительно говорил. После того, как Дитон сказал, что Клаудия признала в Дереке своего Альфу.

Дерек молчит. Он смотрит так, словно Стайлз собирается ему вьебать. И Стайлз же правда собирается.

— Отец хочет, чтобы мама вернулась домой.

Собственный язык не хочет слушаться. Он выталкивает слова, которые будто бы жалят язык. А Дерек все еще молчит. Он понимает, к чему клонит Стайлз, это ясно, как белый день, но не делает попыток прекратить словесную пытку. Стайлз почти ненавидит его за это. За то, что мучит Стайлза, вместо того, чтобы сказать: «ну и уебывай». Насколько бы это было проще, господи. Но Дерек никогда не ищет легких путей.

— Я возвращаюсь вместе с ней в Бейкон Хиллс. Я держался Нью-Йорка только ради нее. Мне больше нечего здесь делать, понимаешь? Я нужен ей.

Стайлз говорит, словно оправдывается. Это бесит. Вся ситуация целиком, которая заставляет вытягивать собственные жилы и наматывать на кулак.

— Понимаю.

Дерек кивает спокойно до такой степени, что в подкорке вспыхивает желание схватить его за волосы на затылке и ебнуть лицом о колено. А потом прижать к себе, сцеловать кровь и сказать, что они оба такие мудаки.

Взглядом Стайлз просверливает дыру в этом неестественно красивом лице. Где вообще взялся на его голову. Было бы намного проще не знать его совсем. Стайлз из тех, кто заебался выбирать только трудные пути. Он сыт ими по горло.

— Уезжаю завтра, — говорит, будто добивает.

В глубине души он эгоистично хочет, чтобы Дерек попросил остаться. И видит Бог, Стайлз не уверен, что смог бы отказать.

Но Дерек не просит. Он понимает, что Стайлзу это важно. Что ему нужно действительно быть с матерью. Он ведь боролся ради этого, разве нет? Он жрал дерьмо ложками, чтобы вернуть прежнюю жизнь. Но правда в том, что Стайлз почти ничего не помнит об этой прежней жизни. Воспоминания словно искусственно подсадили ему в голову. Он помнит Клетку, сбитые кулаки, рев толпы; запах больницы, мониторы, трубки, белые халаты; умирающего Дерека у себя на руках, Дерека — рискующего ради него всем, Дерека — понимающего, до одури нежного, верного, как самый преданный пес и яростно защищающего свое, как дикий зверь.

Стайлз налетает на Дерека всем телом, и Дерек ловит его, обнимает, целует, защита осыпается трухой. Под веками печет, Стайлз зажмуривается, отвечая яростно, вцепляясь в сильные плечи, чтобы не упасть, потому что ноги подкашиваются, а голова кружится. Его трясет, как в лихорадке, и, кажется, ладони Дерека, оглаживающие его скулы, трясутся точно так же.

Прощальный поцелуй — классика жанра. Но Стайлзу паршиво до такой степени, что даже шутить на эту тему не хочется.

Дерек пользуется его слабостью. Целует родинки, шею, скулы, царапает щетиной, обезоруживает этими своими прикосновениями, от которых болит и тело, и душа. Дерек не говорит вслух, но его губы и руки просят Стайлза остаться.

И это — черт. Стайлз не выдержит, он не железный, не деревянный, не каменный. Он как тонкая бумага. Одна вспышка огня — и его не станет. Дерьмо, происходившее почти три года, выжрало из него все силы. Ничего нет даже на донышке.

Он отталкивает Дерека от себя, не смотрит на него, когда почти сбегает с комнаты, словно за ним гонятся все адские псы преисподней.

Порой ты делаешь то, что должен делать.

Стайлз думает: нахуй это. Нахуй.

Он грубо вытирает щеки, чувствуя себя бесконечно старым и уставшим.

Порой ты поступаешь так, как надо поступить, чтобы от тебя прежнего еще хоть что-то осталось.


	16. Chapter 16

Он не злится.

Он не сходит с ума и не крушит стены.

— Ты заболел? — спрашивает Питер, протягивая ему бокал со скотчем.

— А должен был?

Дерек откидывается на спинку дивана и заливает в рот все до последней капли. Дядя хмыкает и садится рядом, поддевая локтем.

— Любовь всей твоей жизни укатила в Бейкон Хиллс, а ты по-прежнему сидишь здесь, со мной, а не собираешь чемоданы, чтобы ехать следом. Повторю вопрос: ты заболел?

Дерек морщится от головной боли и растирает виски. Закрывает глаза.

— Он хочет побыть с семьей. Я не стану мешать.

Хейл понимает Стайлза. Правда понимает. Нью-Йорк для него не самый приятный город с не самыми приятными воспоминаниями. Разве можно винить его в том, что он захотел начать все с чистого листа? Жизнь здесь не была той жизнью, которую он заслуживал. Стайлз хотел спасти мать — он сделал это. Никто не верил, что у него получится, а он смог вопреки всему.

Дерек всегда знал, что семья для Стайлза на первом месте. Стоит хотя бы вспомнить, с чего все началось. Это была сделка: Питер платит за лечение матери, Стайлз соглашается быть якорем. Кто ж знал-то, что все зайдет так далеко. Однако Дерек никогда не питал на этот счет никаких иллюзий. Он и не рассчитывал, что выбор будет в его пользу.

— Так и собираешься сидеть здесь, сложив руки?

Господи. Дерек тяжело вздыхает. Питер так легко не отстанет. Он старается изо всех сил держать себя, чтобы не вывалиться потрохами наружу, а Питер будто делает разрез за разрезом, ускоряя процесс.

— Купидоном заделался на полставки? — раздраженно говорит он, открывая глаза и приподнимая брови.

Питер фыркает, отбирает у него бокал, снова заполняя прозрачные стенки золотистой жидкостью.

— Не хочу собирать тебя по кускам, когда ты опять расклеишься. Где мне искать новый супер-клей?

Мастер сравнений, ничего не скажешь. Дерек выхватывает бокал с его пальцев, пьет залпом, обжигая горло.

— Я в порядке.

— Конечно, — хмыкает недоверчиво Питер. — Полегче с выпивкой. Я не стану будить Дитона среди ночи только потому, что ты не в состоянии видеть проблему.

— У меня нет проблем.

— Твой якорь сьебался за несколько сотен миль, вопрос времени, когда волк начнет беситься. Это его ты травишь, ведь так? Чтобы за шкирку не потащил тебя за ним?

Каждое слово Питера колет тонкими иголками куда-то в солнечное сплетение. Дерек сжимает челюсти, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Поищи другую жертву для доебок. Я устал.

Он встает, придерживаясь за диван. Голова идет кругом, в крови пузырится яд и Дерека слегка мажет.

— Понадобятся цепи — звони.

Дерек слышит злые, удаляющиеся шаги Питера.

Опирается на спинку, опускает голову и медленно выдыхает.

Дерек думает: почему, даже если поступаешь правильно — все равно херово?

Он отпустил Стайлза потому, что так ведь будет лучше. Разве нет? Разве он не прав в своей идиотской потребности защитить и уберечь от этого мира? Дерек как канатоходец, вышагивающий над пропастью без страховки. У него теперь немало врагов, которые только и поджидают, когда Дерек качнется, теряя равновесие, сделает неверный шаг — и они столкнут его. После всего пиздеца, справедливо ли опять втягивать Стайлза в эту кашу?   
Сейчас, когда у него все наладилось. Когда есть шанс начать новую жизнь.

Нет. Дерек не настолько мудак.

Да что там Дерек. Его волк— тот самый чокнутый собственник — и не попытался рыкнуть в противовес.

Он хоть и зверь, но зверь понимающий. Он отпустил Стайлза точно так же, как и Дерек, потому что так будет правильно. Дерек ненавидит это слово.

Хейл травит не волка. Он травит воспоминания и ноющие мысли, от них хочется сорваться, перекинуться волком и бежать без остановки, пока не откажут все мышцы тела, пока пустота не уйдет (Дерек знает, что она никуда не денется).

***

 

Стая — это живая стена.

Дерек прячется за этой стеной, выматывает волков на тренировках, заново устанавливает границы, которые почти стерлись во время переворота, встречается с Гриффином и новой главой охотничьей семьи, которая заменит семью Рида. Его зовут Кейси и он вроде неплохой парень, хоть и молодой совсем. По крайней мере, он улыбается почти дружелюбно, пожимая ладонь Хейла. Питер ржал после и говорил, что «малыш-Кейси» его попросту боится. Дерек закатил глаза и ничего не ответил. Ему хватило переворотов на всю его оставшуюся жизнь.

Он вклинивается в Стаю, которая принимает его так легко и искренне, что Дереку совсем немного не по себе. Дитон говорит, что это благодарность за спасенные жизни. Волки очень преданны и они умеют платить по счетам. Дерек вспоминает свою прежнюю Стаю. Он сравнивает их без задней мысли. Просто смотрит на гибкую волчицу — Сару — наскакивающую на Питера с хитрым оскалом, и перед глазами появляется Кора. Смотрит на Брайя, бросающегося на сильного и здорового, как бык Денни — и перед глазами появляется он сам и его кузен Кирк.

Дерек не чувствует себя так, словно предает их память: память мамы, отца, Коры, Лоры, жены Питера и его детей, всей большой семьи Хейлов. Его новая Стая — это другое. Они не связаны кровными узами, но у Дерека ощущение, что он отдал бы жизнь за каждого из них. Он знает, что они бы сделали для него то же самое. Это инстинкт Альфы и его Стаи, Дерек перестает отрицать очевидное.

И он не чтобы учиться жить заново.

Хотя так, по сути, и есть. Питер говорит: давно пора убрать пепелище из своей груди, племянник. Не устраивай там мусорку.

Дерек впервые слушает его, даже не пытаясь спорить.

Убрать из своей груди Стайлза пока так и не получается.

***

 

Приближение полнолуния взвинчивает волка. Он отпустил Стайлза добровольно, да, но это не значит, что он стабилен, как море в штиль.

Дерек дерется сразу с тремя. Отшвыривает их, сверкает красной радужкой, отбивает атаки, раня своих же Бет. Те скулят и отступают. Смотрят непонимающе, виновато, словно заслужили это.

Дереку из груди будто вырывают сердце. Он проклинает себя и сбегает, чувствуя обеспокоенные взгляды спиной. Запирается в раздевалке, которую они обустроили специально для тренировок и дышит горящими легкими, закрывает глаза, чтобы погасить алые всполохи.

Спокойно, приятель. Мы же так долго держались. Давай не будем проебывать то, что у нас есть. Договорились?

Волк покаянно тычет холодным носом в его ребра.

В ту ночь Дерек просит Питера привезти цепи.

***

 

Волк успокаивается, когда на небе появляется молодая Луна, но Беты все равно еще немного побаиваются драться с ним в паре. Исключение становит только Питер. Вот уж кто не теряет возможности поточить об него когти.

Он ничего не говорит о той ночи, когда приковал Дерека в подвале. Питер на удивление тих и несговорчив. Не лезет ему в душу, не дает надоедливых советов. Он вообще делает вид, что все замечательно, просто быть лучше не может.

Как же.

Дерек уворачивается от пролетевших прямо перед лицом когтей дяди, когда его телефон разрывается входящим звонком.

— Ответь, — тут же говорит Питер. — Может что-то срочное.

Хейл уже тогда должен был понять. Питер ненавидит прерывать тренировки. Когда он входит в раж, его не остановить.

Но сейчас он просто переключается на Бету — Стива, который никогда не упускает лишней возможности выступить спаринг-партнером. Голова у парня молодая и горячая, но Дерек и не с таким справлялся. Он отворачивается от светлого, коротко-стриженного затылка. Воспоминания кромсают по старым шрамам. Стайлз никогда не был частью его Стаи, чтобы он сравнивал его со своими Бетами.

Дерек вытирает мокрый затылок и шею полотенцем, берет со скамейки оставленный там телефон.

Сердце в груди заходится с такой силой, что от его биения под влажной от пота футболкой сотрясается грудная клетка.

Он всматривается до рези в глазах, не понимая, то ли это обман зрения, то ли он просто сошел с ума. На реальную ситуация совсем не смахивает. 

Дерек выдыхает. Он, кажется, не дышал все это время. И нажимает на кнопку приема.

— Альфа господин Хейл?

Этот голос. Господи, дай ему сил. В груди все стягивает тупой болью.

— Для тебя просто Дерек.

Хейл не понимает этого сразу, но он усмехается. Губы не слушаются и слегка деревянные, усмешка цепляется к ним, как липкий скотч к бумаге.

— Рад, что все еще так, — говорит Стайлз с грустной улыбкой, но потом включается его обычный режим защиты. — Думал, ты уже словил звезду. Большая шишка, супер-Альфа крутой Стаи, все дела.

— Нет, не словил.

Первый шок отступает, и усмешка сползает с лица. Он начинает задумываться: к чему этот звонок. К чему это все. У них не было истерик и громкого расставания, никаких обид и оскорблений. Просто Стайлз пошел своим путем, а Дерек — своим. Стайлз захотел уйти, Дерек не стал держать против его воли. Так случается. Так случается, что тот, кто нужен до подкожного зуда, не нуждается в тебе настолько же сильно. Дерек извлек из этого урок.

Стайлз словно ловит изменившееся настроение Дерека. Он прерывает фарс одним предложением.

— Питер говорил, что у тебя проблемы с волком.

Это уже теплее к настоящей причине звонка. Горячо. Адски обжигающе.

Дерек бросает на Питера уничтожающий взгляд. Дядя прижимает к земле барахтающегося Стива и делает вид, что не ощущает, как Дерек мысленно четвертует его заживо.

— Питер — идиот, — произносит он сквозь зубы, отворачиваясь. — С волком все в порядке.

— Ясно, — раздраженно отзывается Стайлз. — И цепи в полнолуние тут тоже ни при чем, да?

Блять.

Дерек сдавливает челюсти и кулаки.

Он хочет ответить так много, упомянуть о проснувшейся совести и сказать, что Стайлз ему ничего не должен, ни-хе-ра. Эта грязь хрустит на корне языка, но Дерек не станет. Он не так низко пал.

Дерек молчит. Стайлз громко и обиженно дышит в трубку и тоже молчит.

Волк давится черной тоской.

— Послушай, я мог бы…

Дерек перебывает Стайлза:

— Мне пора.

Он сбрасывает звонок, отшвыривает телефон. Пластмаска жалостливо проезжается по скамейке и замирает на ее краю.

Я мог бы приехать. Потому что я чувствую себя виноватым, потому что я несу ответственность за тебя и твоего волка. Вот, как думает Стайлз. Но никто из них никому и ничего не должен — вот как есть на самом деле.

Якорь якоря. Дереку кажется, что всего этого не было, он все это придумал, чтобы не сойти с ума. Придумал Стайлза и гребаные чувства. Придумал надежду, что однажды у него все может быть в порядке. Что он заслужил на чертов покой. Но для таких, как Дерек, наверное, покой не предусмотрен по плану правящей небесной верхушки.

***

 

Дерек жадными глотками пьет воду, а потом выливает остатки на затылок и шею, позволяя холодным каплям скользить по лопаткам и спине, снимая усталость и расслабляя мышцы.

Тренировка получилась изнуряющей и выжимающей силы до последней капли, но Дерек чувствовал странную гордость, когда смотрел на своих Бет, которые делали просто колоссальные успехи. Он почти поселился в логове, обустроил для себя небольшую комнату, заезжая в лофт только помыться. Лофт был усыпан воспоминаниями, как живыми ранами и Дереку надоело жить в музее его похороненных чувств и надежд. Он не такой мазохист, каким кажется на первый взгляд. К его удивлению, Брай и еще несколько ребят поступили по его примеру и тоже перебрались в логово. Дерек не стал ничего говорить и просто позволил всему идти своим чередом.

Хейл подносит к лицу полотенце, вытирает, растирая до красноты. Он ощущает Брайя прежде, чем слышит его голос.

— Эй, Альфа, тут к тебе твой парень приехал.

Дерек так резко поднимает голову, что хрустят позвонки.

Брай довольно ухмыляется, забросив футболку на плечо и облокотившись о дверной косяк. Дерек не в состоянии даже рыкнуть на него, как следует. Он каменеет всем телом.

— Что? — хрипло переспрашивает он, хмурясь.

Брай закатывает глаза.

— Стайлз, говорю, — терпеливо поясняет он.

Волчонок закатывает глаза по второму кругу, когда ошеломленный Дерек ничего не отвечает, и удаляется восвояси.

Дерек подумывает догнать и вытрясти из него объяснения. Он вытирает шею и затылок, уже печатая шаг к двери, когда чувствует запах. Волк принюхивается недоверчиво, словно тоже не верит в слова Брая. Этого просто не может быть. Дерек замирает, потому что это определенно точно запах Стайлза. И знакомые шаги звучат в стенах коридора. Резкие, быстрые, иногда сбивающиеся, словно их хозяин очень сильно торопится.

Стайлз показывается в дверном проеме в тот момент, когда Дерек думает, что у него поехала крыша и это просто слишком реальные галлюцинации.

Они стоят и молча смотрят друг на друга.

Волк едва ли не скачет вокруг Стайлза вприпрыжку. Хвостом еще повиляй — огрызается Дерек. Волк сверкает белоснежными клыками, а потом подталкивает лбом. Ну что за дурацкая привычка. Дерек не трогается с места.

Стайлз смотрит виновато и слегка неуверенно, но прежний вызов никуда не делся. Если Дерек скажет ему проваливать — Стайлз уйдет и глазом не моргнув. Он лохматит затылок и кусает нижнюю губу. Прячет руки в карманы широких джинсов, ударяет пяткой кеда о порог и вдруг спрашивает, вскидывая карие, шальные глаза:

— Я слегка не вовремя, да? Вижу, ты гонял своих волчат, как меня когда-то тренер Финсток. Тот еще пиздец был.

Сердце Дерека реально грозится проломить ребра и вывалиться из груди. Прямо к ногам Стайлза. Он думает, нет, все это вот — пиздец.

— Тренировка уже закончена.

Дерек не сразу узнает собственный голос.

Стайлз понимающе кивает, хмурит брови.

Они опять молчат. Дерек смотрит на Стайлза, на свежие шрамы на его лице, напоминающие о том, что все происходило на самом деле. Он не выглядит отдохнувшим и полным сил. Его лицо осунувшееся, а под глазами залегли темные тени. Он изменился, но Дерек не понимает, как именно.

— Как мама? — спрашивает Дерек, ну потому, что его реально это беспокоит.

Он не связывался с Клаудией. Просто не мог. Это означало бы, что разговор волей-неволей коснется Стайлза. Дерек был к этому пока не готов. Да и, кажется, никогда не будет.

— Она в порядке, — тут же оживает Стайлз, улыбается в угол широкого рта. — Выпускаем ее с папой побегать под луной. Но она под присмотром, не волнуйся.

И в этот момент Дерек понимает, что же в Стайлзе изменилось: шрамы никуда не делись, но новых ран нет. Дерек не помнит, видел ли он Стайлза хотя бы раз, когда его лицо не украшал синяк или ссадина. Значит, ты поступил правильно, Дерек, когда не стал тащить его в эту грязь снова.

— Папа отлично справляется, — вдруг говорит Стайлз.

От этой фразы веет двусмысленностью.

Стайлз перестает улыбаться.

Внутренности Дерека стягивает горячей проволокой.

— Он…молодец, — хрипло отзывается Хейл, откашливается в кулак. — Я знал, что Клаудия справится, потому что у нее есть вы.

Стайлз морщит лоб, кивает. Поворачивает голову к окну.

Волк странно затихает.

— Да, папа молодец.

Тишина опять накрывает их колючим саваном.

Дело не в том, что Дерек хочет молчать. По правде говоря, он хочет задать Стайлзу много, много вопросов. Например, зачем ты здесь, Стайлз? Зачем оставил тех, за кого так отчаянно боролся? Зачем покинул спокойную жизнь, к которой так стремился? Но он боится. Боится услышать ответ, и снова втянуться по самые уши. Он только начал понемногу выбираться из этой ямы.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал это, да? — громко произносит Стайлз.

Они встречаются взглядами, и кровь в жилах словно закипает.

— Хочешь, чтобы я сказал, какой я мудак, потому что бросил тебя, когда был нужен?

— Нет, не хочу. Потому что все совсем не так.

И Дерек не врет. Он не злится на Стайлза. И никогда не злился. Стайлз поступил так, как счел нужным поступить. Дерек не осуждает его за это. Стайлз не виноват в том, что Хейл цеплялся за него чересчур сильно.

— Я облажался, ладно? — голос Стайлза дрожит. Он измученно усмехается. — Я думал, что смогу сначала, понимаешь? Думал, что есть еще шанс — жить нормально. Но у меня не получилось. Я, блять, прогнил насквозь. Оказывается, я в этой жизни не умею нихрена, кроме как драться и проебывать все, что мне дорого. Я не помню почти ничего из того, что было до Нью-Йорка. Мама иногда смотрит на меня так, будто не узнает. Будто я чужой человек. Так и есть, черт подери.

Дерек хочет сказать: не твоя вина, что происходившее дерьмо тебя сломало. Ты ни в чем не виноват, слышишь? Ты запутался, но это не означает, что ты проебал все.

Но не говорит. Он надвигается быстро, Стайлз смотрит на него, широко открыв глаза, подняв голову. А потом сам ступает навстречу. Не понятно, кто кого хватает первым. Стайлз, сжимающий майку почти до треска или Дерек, сгребающий толстовку в кулаки. Они впечатываются друг в друга губами и телами. Дерек оттесняет Стайлза к стене, подхватывает под колени и тот беспрекословно обхватывает его ногами. Держит, как в каком-нибудь захвате, чтобы и не вздумал рыпаться. Будто Дерек собирался. От него — никуда.

— Прости, я такой уебок. И я пойму, если ты дашь мне пинка под зад и скажешь проваливать. Я заслужил, — говорит Стайлз срывающимся голосом, впиваясь пальцами ему в затылок.

Дерек обхватывает пылающее лицо. С нажимом оглаживает острые скулы.

— Заткнись, ладно? Никуда ты не уйдешь. А если попробуешь, у меня где-то в подвале завалялись цепи.

Стайлз хмыкает, истязает белыми зубами нижнюю губу. Карие радужки поглощают солнечный свет, проникающий сквозь окно, становясь янтарными, почти как у настоящего оборотня. Он упирается лбом в лоб Дерека.

— Я скучал, хмурый.

Дерек целует его. Потому что сам чуть было не сдох, потому что скучал, как проклятый.

Волк виляет хвостом (серьезно, дружище, ты же волк), скачет по кругу, порыкивая. Ебнутый — думает Дерек и треплет между пальцами жесткую холку.

Говорят, отпусти. Если твое, то вернется.

Дерек думает по-другому.

По-настоящему свое от себя никуда отпускать и не надо. По-настоящему свое надо держать, пока вам обоим это нужно, пока хватит сил, пока мир не изменится, океаны не высохнут, а солнце не начнет восходить на Западе.

Никто не обещает, что будет легко. Никто не обещает, что дерьмо, которое покорежило их обоих исчезнет, если просто закрыть глаза.

Но как бы сложно и страшно ни было. Пытаться стоит всегда.

И Дерек будет.


End file.
